Горменгаст AU
by Sanseverina
Summary: Альтернативный финал Горменгаста, ибо существующий меня огорчает. Вдруг бы чтото изменилось, и в последнюю минуту события пошли по другому пути? Стандартный АU. Основа: книга 1,2том, не без влияния экранизации. Новых персонажей нет
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

Горменгаст на закате отливает пепельно-розовым, серый камень вбирает в себя багрянец последних солнечных лучей, обещающих ненастное ветреное утро, но Титу это зрелище не кажется ни величественным, ни прекрасным. Неуклюжие великаны башен мешают ему видеть массивную гору, только самый высокий пик которой возвышается над каменными постройками, и привольный лес, охраняющий ее подножье. Титу душно и тесно, и до смерти хочется оказаться там, где старик-отшельник собирает хворост и съедобные коренья для трапезы. Если он мог бы поменяться с ним судьбой, он бы поменялся, и даже юности своей не пожалел. Быть самому себе хозяином и не думать ни о чем, кроме хлеба насущного – это ли не счастье, это ли не покой? Лучше прожить мало, но таких желанных и свободных лет, чем долгое однообразное прозябание в постылом каменном плену, - так думает Тит, герцог Гроун, полновластный хозяин Горменгаста. Он еще очень молод, не способен отделить скуку от ненависти, и не склонен уступить судьбе ни пяди своей мечты.

Молодая женщина небрежно водит гребнем по длинным кудрявым волосам и улыбается, глядя в глаза своему отражению. Служанку она отпустила, чтобы избавиться от докучливого любопытства. Сегодня она даже нравится сама себе – это редкость, обычно Фуксия к себе строже и придирчиво хмурится, считая рот великоватым, брови слишком черными, что придает ее виду унылую серьезность, а волосы возмутительно непослушными, какими никогда не бывают аккуратно завитые локоны благородной леди. Но счастье меняет людей, и все видится ей нынче в розовом свете – и замок не так темен в этот вечерний час, и одиночество не гложет ее, как бывало, и даже детская вера в чудеса воспрянула, поднялась из пепла. Чудеса возможны, что бы ни ворчали скептики, и что бы из года в год ни нашептывало ей отчаяние. И счастье возможно. Просто нужно уметь видеть его – не в заоблачной дали, среди выхолощенных сказочных красот, а тут же, рядом, только протяни руку и возьми – а она-то столько времени не замечала. Но даже мысль о понапрасну потерянных годах не может испортить приподнятого настроения. Что было, то было, теперь-то все будет хорошо. Любовь, жизнь, свет – все впереди. Кончились метания по неприветливым, бурным водам, ее корабль входил в тихую гавань, где солнечный луч играл на поверхности, рассыпаясь золотыми искрами.

Через каких-то два часа жизнь ее круто изменится. И подобного мгновения легкости и веры в будущее никогда больше не повторится.

Полная рыжеволосая леди средних лет полулежит на подушках, вперив невидящий взгляд в раскрытую книгу – за истекших полчаса она не перевернула ни страницы. Рука герцогини бессознательно поглаживает белоснежную шерсть зверька, свернувшегося в пушистый клубок под ее боком. Кажется, будто она размышляет, но это не так. Герцогиня ощущает смутную тревогу, но не ищет ее корней в своей душе. Она не думает ни о чем, просто слушает, как мерно тикают часы, прощаясь с каждой ушедшей минутой.

В боковом крыле замка, отведенном под комнаты служителей, кладовые и прочие второстепенные помещения, лишенные всякого парадного лоска, стоит, скинув рубашку, молодой человек с лицом, обезображенным огнем, и задумчиво смотрит в зеркало, критически оглядывая ребра, выпирающие, словно у нищего, близкого к голодной смерти, впалую по-мальчишечьи безволосую грудь и узкие сутулые плечи. По его шее сбегают вниз ручейки старых шрамов, разветвляясь на десятки стремнин, боковых проток и водопадов, густо оплетают грудь и блекнут только у самого пояса. Спокойный, деловой взгляд ничего не выражает, когда Стирпайк в том же равнодушном раздумье поворачивается боком и смотрит в зеркале на свою спину. Там следов осталось меньше и они менее заметны – огонь позже туда добрался и причинил меньше разрушений. Не Аполлон, но показаться можно. Зато спереди лучше не смотреть – жутковато. Словно кожу заживо содрали и как придется пришили на место. Открытое лицо – и то пострадало меньше, карлик был значительно ниже его ростом. Что ж, если представится случай перевести свидание в менее платоническую плоскость, необходимо как-то исхитриться и не демонстрировать себя во всей сомнительной красе. Никакого света. А еще лучше - упирать на опасность чьего-то непрошеного вторжения и оставить на себе какую-то одежду. «Проклятый Баркентин», - думает он беззлобно – имея столько врагов, ни к чему тратить драгоценную энергию на ненависть к тому, чей скелет давно тлеет под могильной плитой. Он никогда не считал себя красивым, так что печальные перемены во внешности не стали крахом, и все же, несмотря на тонкий расчет и продуманные, осторожные ухаживания, привлекшие к нему герцогскую дочь, он немного недоумевает – и что она в нем нашла. На ее месте… определенно, на ее месте он не пожелал бы женщину, которая выглядела бы так. И все-таки, принцесса поддается. Ее взгляд туманит безумный огонек, свойственный влюбленным на пике чувства, когда все еще свежо и ново, и каждый миг счастливого безрассудства окрашивается в яркие тона. В его душе странная смесь самоуничижения и дерзкого самодовольства. Он не обольщается на свой счет – успех у противоположного пола и прежде никогда его не преследовал. Но мысль о покоренном сердце герцогской дочери наполняет его не благодарностью, а снисходительным презрением. Да, теперь-то она в его руках. Смягчившаяся. Влюбленная. Где теперь ее надменность, где ее гордыня? Рассеялись, не оставив и следа. Подобная слабость не простительна для принцессы. Тот, кто хочет стоять на самом верху, должен быть сильнее, и никому не давать над собой власти.

Думая о своей победе, он не испытывает ни капли радости. На самом деле радоваться нечему - любовь принцессы принадлежит человеку, который никогда не существовал. К нему, Стирпайку, этот обходительный волокита и пустослов не имеет никакого отношения.

Маленькая обезьянка сидит на деревянной спинке стула, ее длинный хвост беззаботно раскачивается. Песочные часы жизни безобидного зверька уже перевернуты, и золотистый ручеек крупинок неумолимо стекает вниз.

- Что, Сатана, повезет нам сегодня? – подмигивает ей хозяин. Обезьянка отвечает безразличным зевком.

Ничто в тот вечер не предвещало катастрофы. Не теснили грудь тяжелые предчувствия, и чуткий внутренний голос, всегда первым реагирующий на опасность, молчал со стоическим спокойствием. Не строивший особенных планов и не придававший важности именно этому дню в череде подобных, Стирпайк с осторожностью, въевшейся в кровь, заглянул за угол и убедившись, что коридор темен и пуст, направился к двери тайком присвоенной и приведенной в порядок комнаты в необжитой части замка. Рассеянно поигрывая надетым на палец колечком с ключом, он машинально держался стены, где тень была особенно глухой и непроглядной, хоть и был уверен, что ни одна живая душа не смогла бы проследить, куда он шел. Его легкие шаги ни единым шорохом или скрипом половицы не нарушали тишины, - если хочешь узнать что-то интересное и остаться незамеченным, это первое, чему приходится учиться…

За то, что произошло дальше, он впоследствии ругал себя бессчетное число раз, но никак не мог отменить того, что натворил, охваченный внезапной яростью и неодолимым ужасом, от которого рассудок утратил последовательность и ясность.

Она, должно быть, поднялась по боковой лестнице – так ближе было идти от ее покоев. И что-то напугало ее – судя по торопливости походки и суетливой нервозности движений. Он чуть убыстрил шаг, не подозревая еще, какой головокружительный кульбит собралась выкинуть ехидная судьба. Во мраке виден был только силуэт, чернеющий сгусток темноты, неожиданно разорвавшийся на части, когда звонко чиркнула спичка, и яркий ореол желтоватого света окружил тревожно озиравшуюся девушку в алом платье с вышитым золотой нитью узором.

Если бы хоть немного повезло, и он оказался не в трех шагах от принцессы, а хотя бы в десяти и успел взять себя в руки… Если б он умел держать в узде воспоминания, которые преследовали его, хотя прошло столько времени, что можно бы уже оставить давний кошмар в прошлом. Бесчисленные если бы – но удача сыграла не на его стороне. Доля секунды, и он поравнялся с принцессой. Еще миг – и потушенная свеча со стуком упала и покатилась по полу. Ужас, перехвативший горло, отпустил, но на смену ему пришла безумная, ослепляющая злоба, что эта девчонка, ничем не примечательная влюбленная дурочка, которой он играл как хотел, и из достоинств у которой имелась только голубая кровь, - и сумела так испугать его, так легко, даже не сознавая того, одержать над ним верх. Одной рукой поворачивая ключ в замке, другой он втолкнул ее в приоткрывшуюся дверь.

- Дура! – и тут же звук собственного голоса пробудил его. Злость схлынула, оставив вместо себя тупую пустоту в груди и бессильную досаду. Самый совершенный из замыслов, когда-либо претворенных им в жизнь, рушился из-за его собственной ошибки.

Фуксия Гроун смотрела на него, не отрываясь, и в черных глазах, казавшихся еще больше от того, что она широко раскрыла их в изумлении, мелькнули непонимание, обида, и, наконец, возмущение. Не нужно быть знатоком человеческой природы, чтобы видеть, как разочарование вырывает из ее сердца ростки чувства, которое он в нем так заботливо взращивал.

Еще надеясь, что рухнувший воздушный замок не погреб под обломками всю нежность, которую, казалось, она питала к нему, он говорил и говорил, нагромождая ложь на ложь. Часть его существа, рассудительная и выдержанная, ужасалась этому по-детски хрупкому вранью, разоблачить которое ничего не стоило, - достаточно только герцогине наутро обмолвиться о том, чем занималась вечером, как вскрылось бы, что ходить в то же время по пятам за Секретарем она не могла, да и не стала бы. Куда полезнее было бы признаться, что один лишь вид огня лишает его разума, воскрешает в памяти ужас подступающей гибели и цепкие старческие руки, которые тянут на дно, и еще бесконечно долгие недели, в течение которых он порой терял четкое представление, чего он все-таки хочет больше – выжить во что бы ни стало или чтобы все это поскорее закончилось, любой ценой, даже вечной темноты. Глупая гордыня, не позволившая сыграть на жалости и доброте. Он предпочел сделать ставку на страх – и проиграл. Минутная слабость, когда Фуксия вообразила лицо матери, неожиданно выныривающее из темноты с выражением отвращения и праведного гнева, миновала бесследно. Ее губы поджались, а черты окаменели.

- Выпустите меня отсюда, - потребовала она.

Разум его метался в поисках, что еще можно предпринять, не желая сдаваться очевидности фиаско… Он пробовал способ за способом, все, что приходило в голову, чтобы смягчить ее, оправдаться, но принцесса только мрачнела, и на лице ее, в котором еще накануне не было ничего от Гроунов: ни надменности, ни холодной погруженности в себя, ни презрения к низшей касте, - на этом лице явственно проступала тень герцогского герба. Возвращалась та замкнутая, неразговорчивая Фуксия, которую застенчивость принуждала казаться высокомерной...

Поэму? Нет, она не желала ее слушать. Может быть, потом. Или никогда.

Обезьянка вызвала в ней краткий поверхностный интерес, который тут же угас – слишком слабое впечатление, чтобы перекрыть причиненную обиду.

Сокрушенные уговоры, клятвы… все падало в пустоту.

Последняя выигрышная карта, которая оставалась у него, была брошена на стол:

- Попытайтесь понять! – воскликнул он горестно. - Я люблю вас... я не могу без вас, как башни Горменгаста не могут быть без тени... – он так старался быть нежным и трогательным в своей мольбе, и сам слышал, что произносит какую-то пафосную чушь, слишком неуклюжую, чтобы такая девушка, как Фуксия, поддалась на нее.

Она и не поддалась.

- Я никогда не пойму, как вы могли... Сколько бы вы не говорили, это не поможет. Хотя, может быть, я и не права. Не знаю. Но как бы то ни было, все изменилось. Я уже не чувствую того, что чувствовала раньше... А теперь я хочу уйти.

Больше у него ничего не осталось – ничего, что могло бы удержать ее. Остатки здравомыслия заставили Стирпайка бросить попытки добиться немедленного примирения, однако он далек был от того, чтобы сдаться. Ведь, возможно, когда обида притупится, она еще станет сговорчивее… Воспоминание утратит яркость, она соскучится по их романтическим встречам и невинной болтовне, поймет, что без него впереди только никем не скрашенное одиночество и смертная скука, и тогда не исключено, что она решит признать небольшую грубость во имя благого дела простительной… Нужно только, чтобы она согласилась придти снова, и согласилась сейчас, пока она не окончательно отдалилась от него, и еще есть возможность просить ее о чем-то наедине.

- Не знаю! - воскликнула Фуксия в ответ на его смиренную просьбу об еще одном, если придется, то последнем свидании, сопровождаемую душераздирающим взглядом – нетрудно быть несчастным страдальцем с таким-то лицом. Тому, кто кровь с молоком на вид, должно быть, сложнее изобразить трагедию и разбитое сердце... - Не знаю! Но... может быть... может быть... Боже, может быть, я с вами и встречусь.

Удалось! Воспрянув духом, он заторопился, одновременно отпирая ей дверь, вымученно улыбаясь и изливаясь в благодарностях.

- Спасибо, спасибо, Фуксия!.. Да - и вот еще одно, последнее. Если вы... если вам Сатана не нужен, не позволите ли вы мне забрать его назад... Ведь обезьянка полностью ваша, и вы можете распоряжаться ею, как вам будет угодно... и... Тебе же хочется знать, Сатана, кому ты принадлежишь, правда?

Несколько мгновений, тянувшихся неестественно долго, словно кто-то впился обеими руками в минутную стрелку и пускал ее сдвинуться ни на шаг, они смотрели друг на друга в молчаливом недоумении, и сам Стирпайк пребывал в смятении не меньшем, чем принцесса, а возможно, и более глубоком.

На кой черт ему эта бестолковая обезьяна, которая все равно не добилась для него никакой пользы? Какая разница, кому в конечном счете возиться с этой глупой и прожорливой зверушкой? Откуда, из каких недр подсознания, выплыла эта нелепая идея, и что за вредительская сила дернула за язык, заставляя высказать ее вслух? Он не помнил, был ли когда-то привязан к своему мохнатому питомцу - кажется, никогда… или был, но очень давно, и в том месте, где когда-то хранились эти воспоминания, уже записались новые, более важные и нужные ему сведения. И Фуксия, судя по всему, тоже не понимала, с какой стати ему забирать обратно подарок, который она не приняла, но и не отказалась наотрез. Ее настойчивый взгляд искал чего-то, ответа на какие-то незаданные ею вопросы, искал, но не находил, а если находил – то вовсе не те, которых она ждала….

- Кажется, вы размягчаетесь, Стирпайк, - сказала она вместо прощания и исчезла за дверью. Он остался стоять, бессмысленно глядя ей вслед, сбитый с толку ее язвительным тоном, и со все нарастающей, леденящей душу ясностью сознавая, что расставил ловушку, в которую угодил лишь он сам и никто другой.

Несколько этажей Фуксия миновала почти бегом, не разбирая дороги, прыгая через ступеньку, только чудом не подвернув ногу и не поскользнувшись на отполированном временем камне. Даже грубый толчок – его еще можно было списать на спешку и неосторожность – не так унизил ее, как короткое слово, прозвучавшее в ее адрес… Это обидное, хлесткое слово преследовало ее, эхом повторялось в ушах, насмехалось над ней, строило гримасы и кривлялось ей вслед. Задыхаясь, чуть не плача в голос и все ускоряя шаги, словно могла убежать от него, она незаметно для себя проделала добрую половину пути до своих комнат. Впереди оставался только коридор, в нишах которого прятались выточенные из дерева древние статуи, чьи смутные очертания наводили на мысли о затаившихся в ночи призраках, предках, не упокоенные души которых все еще бродят под сводами Замка. Привалившись к стене и тяжело дыша – тяжелый бархат платья мало располагал к беготне по лестницам, Фуксия вытащила платок, промокнув лоб и смахнув непролитые слезы, стоявшие в глазах и готовые вот-вот высвободиться из берегов, как озеро Горменгаст в пору весеннего паводка.

Смятение и обида, поначалу захватившие ее без остатка, поутихли. Ей все еще было очень горько, но способность доискиваться подоплеки событий, так сильно ранивших ее гордость, вернулась. Да, ее оскорбили, и головокружительное, блаженно-сладкое наваждение слепой влюбленности рассеялось. Однако, как бы там ни было, Стирпайка она знала не день и не два… и все годы, что он находился в поле ее зрения, неуравновешенность никогда не была ему присуща. Сдержанный, спокойный, с железными нервами, он одинаково бесстрастно сносил хоть открытые попреки, хоть перешептывание за спиной. Что могло вызвать такую вспышку? Да, все эти нелепые объяснения, которые он вывалил на нее, являлись ложью от первого до последнего слова, и совершенно очевидно, были сочинены на ходу. Однако же, что-то испугало его до такой степени, чтобы наброситься на нее с убийственной яростью? Пусть все последующие заверения были фальшивы, но ведь ужас, который охватил его, был неподдельным. Возможно, она напрасно оскорбилась и ушла, и стоило попытаться добиться от него искренности? Кто знает, серьезна ли причина… Он не мог слышать голос, вогнавший ее в дрожь – она точно помнила, что Стирпайк появился с противоположной стороны. В таком случае - что? Теперь она сожалела, что поторопилась сбежать. Правда, она обещала – почти обещала – придти в другой день, но провести столько времени в неведении, строя мучительные догадки, показалось ей невыносимым. С колотившимся, как кузнечный молот, сердцем она, нерешительно ступая, ступенька за ступенькой стала подниматься по лестнице, с которой только что слетела вихрем, словно за ней гнались все демоны ада. Она смутно представляла себе, что скажет, если застанет Стирпайка все еще на месте свидания, и не понимала толком, действительно ли набралась храбрости пойти к нему и потребовать объяснений – на этот раз откровенных.

Вернувшись к тому месту, где жуткий потусторонний голос воззвал к ней из темноты, она задрожала, но свечи у нее теперь не было, и пришлось смириться с необходимостью обходиться без света. Фуксия, крадучись, приблизилась к двери, но постучать не решилась. Сквозь щель над полом пробивалась узенькая полоска света – значит, обидчик все еще оставался на месте ссоры. Осталось только войти и высказать ему все то, что она успела передумать за последние четверть часа. И тогда, возможно, все разъяснится, и вскоре они вместе посмеются над недоразумением… И все будет как раньше. Нет, как раньше – наверное, так никогда уже не будет, но все-таки близко к тому чудесному ощущению, когда она словно парила над землей, легкая, счастливая и беззаботная. Пока она решалась – все-таки полной уверенности, что Стирпайк обрадуется и поведет себя именно так, как воображалось, не было – щелкнул замок, и тот, кто занимал ее мысли, самолично появился на пороге. Лицо его было злым и мрачным, или просто расстроенным, Фуксия затруднилась бы сказать наверняка. В одной руке Стирпайк держал тускло мерцающий масляный фонарь, на плече восседала та забавная мартышка, которой он надеялся отвлечь ее. Вся смелость тут же слетела с нее, как осенняя листва на ветру. Фуксия отпрянула и прижалась к стене. Часть ее страстно желала, чтобы он заметил ее присутствие и сам заговорил с ней, пусть даже ей стыдно будет за свою слабость, но другая удерживала в тени. Еще можно было окликнуть его. Не откладывать в долгий ящик объяснения и не обрекать себя на неизвестность.

- Пойдем-ка, Сатана, я познакомлю тебя кое с кем, - вдруг проговорил он вполголоса, и Фуксия едва не подпрыгнула – хотя уж сердце-то ее точно подскочило в груди до самого горла и там болезненно сжалось. Кого это он намеревался посетить в такой час? Полночь – странное время для визитов. Лихорадочно пытаясь истолковать его слова каким-нибудь простым, естественным образом, она все больше склонялась к мысли, что их душевная близость была не более чем миражом. Что знала она о человеке, которого видела ежедневно в течение многих лет, но знала о нем ровно то, что он считал нужным рассказать ей – а были то по большей части вещи малозначительные? Он охотно говорил о своей работе, посвящая ее в детали готовившихся церемоний – в его изложении они казались увлекательными приключениями, вовсе не нудными и не тягостными. Он приносил для нее из библиотеки редкие книги, несколькими словами обрисовывая завязку сюжета, так чтобы возбудить в ней неуемное любопытство. Но бытовая или окололитературная беседа всегда оставалась обезличенной, нечто подобное она могла бы обсуждать с любым из образованных обитателей замка, если б таковое желание у нее вдруг возникло. То, что иной жизни, кроме как устроителя обрядов и ее тайного возлюбленного, у него быть не может, воспринималось ею, как нечто само собой разумеющееся…

Но ведь могла она и заблуждаться? Не то, чтобы она заподозрила наличие соперницы, подобное с трудом бы уложилось у нее в голове, но что-то присутствовало в его жизни – в их жизни, что-то, во что она не была посвящена… и мириться с этим не собиралась.

Фуксия скинула туфли, чтобы ненароком не стукнуть каблуком, и, держа их за задники, на цыпочках нырнула в коридор вслед за ним.

В Горменгасте светает, огромный замок погружен в сонное забытье, но есть островок в самом сердце гранитного лабиринта, где жизнь отнюдь не замерла. В постепенно бледнеющем полумраке колышутся неясные тени. Трое преследователей, затаив дыхание, ждут. Молодой человек, за которым они крались больше часа, сидит на каменной скамье и играет на свирели – странный способ встречать рассвет, хотя ему небеспричинно приписывают куда худшие грехи. Демон Горменгаста, хищно протянувший безобразные конечности к его горлу. Жертва Горменгаста, изломанная и раздавленная его вековой мощью. Ненавидящий и ненавидимый, абсолютно одинокий и непостижимо самодостаточный. Он несчастлив в Горменгасте. Он связывает с Горменгастом все свои надежды и мечты.

Тоскливая мелодия неторопливо льется из-под тонких, изрезанных красными шрамами пальцев. В ней не ощущается душевного надрыва, словно музыканту нужно потратить куда-то время, не изнывая от скуки – и не более того.

«Безумный враг опасен вдвойне» - ясно читается в мрачных опасливых взглядах, которыми обмениваются трое: юноша, почти мальчик, высокий старик и благообразный господин средних лет. Старик взвешивает в руках кочергу, словно прикидывая, сумеет ли овладеть своим немощным, иссохшим телом так, чтобы обрушить ее на темя врага, застав того врасплох, но его более молодой спутник, посуровевший, отбросивший обычную приветливую открытость, молча качает головой - так нельзя. Должно свершиться правосудие, но пока у правосудия нет на руках ничего, кроме подозрений.

Тит нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу, и старый слуга поглядывает на него, глазами требуя тишины – враг хитер, и слух у него острый. Доктор неловко прижимает к груди кочергу, он уже меньше убежден в необходимости этой ночной вылазки, и сомнения одолевают его. Никому не воспрещается бродить по замку с обезьянкой на плече, пусть даже в такое время, когда бодрствуют лишь совы, и нет закона, который накажет за музыкальный экспромт в неурочный час. Вряд ли у Хранителя ритуала чистая, светлая душа… но убийство? Это слишком сильное обвинение, чтобы бросаться им без веских оснований. Как у всех чистых, неспособных на подлость людей, у доктора не укладывается в голове возможность такого ужасного злодейства и отвратительного двуличия. Подозрения посещали его и не раз, особенно на почве непонятных, выкрикнутых в бреду слов, которые он услышал однажды, но он питает простосердечную уверенность, что плохой человек не способен извлечь из свирели ничего, кроме противного, немелодичного скрежета. Однако он единственный из всей тройки, кто теряет твердость. Двое других полны решимости довести дело до конца.

Незаметно проходит час, и ночь уступает место серому утру. Хранитель Ритуала поднимается и легкой поступью исчезает за поворотом. Тит срывается с места, готовый неутомимым гончим псом нестись по следу, но старый седовласый Флей удерживает его за плечо, прикладывая палец к губам – нужно выждать немного, иначе жертва может сама стать охотником, а охотники пасть, так и не завершив благородной мести.

Тот, кого так упорно преследовали в ночи, не подозревал, что враги так близко и уготовили ему участь бродячего бешеного пса. Хотя пребывал он как раз в таком настроении, когда возможность вступить в открытую схватку обрадует куда больше, чем испугает.

Холодная осенняя ночь не остудила его, хотя он долго стоял, подставив лицо ветру и бездумно разглядывая узоры созвездий, оживлявших черное покрывало небосвода. Безо всякого астролога было ясно, что на сегодня звезды не предсказывали ничего внушающего оптимизм. Словно лунатик, которого приманило взошедшее ночное светило, он брел, не разбирая дороги, и только память тела, не подвластного померкшему разуму, не позволяла ему сбиться с пути. Зачем ему понадобились несчастные погубленные старые девы – если б кто спросил у него, а он захотел дать правдивый ответ, – то не смог бы. Никогда прежде он не был так близок к умопомешательству… и, возможно, даже на время переступил черту, отделявшую здравый рассудок от больного.

Прошли годы, но он не забыл дорогу, хотя склеп, погребший останки Коры и Клариссы, находился в необитаемом крыле, куда никто и никогда не заходил - путь занимал немалое время и сопряжен был с опасностью свернуть себе шею – в той части замка время и сезонные наводнения подточили основание, пол просел и грозил в любой момент окончательно провалиться. Только зная дорогу как свои пять пальцев можно было рисковать пройти опасные места. Стирпайк знал там каждый камешек. Хотя знанию этому исполнилось семь лет, в течение которых он ни разу даже не взглянул в сторону восточного крыла, не говоря уж о том, чтобы идти туда добровольно. За эти годы он приучил себя думать, что виновен в смерти «гусынь», как он мысленно звал их, Баркентин и никто другой. Если б покойный Баркентин со своей зловредностью и упрямством не смешал ему все планы, быть может, старухи были бы живы. Вряд ли, но кто знает – может быть. Но если вдруг они живы и теперь – вот был бы номер! Поди знай, если они способны были придумать и воплотить план убийства, и только его собственная бдительность спасла ему жизнь, вдруг двойняшки научились выживать в одиночестве? Приспособились питаться плесенью или ловить мышей... Воображать одичавших герцогинь было весело, и он вслух рассмеялся, хотя от такого веселья в голове не только не прояснилось, а наоборот, туман становился еще плотнее. Тишина замка отозвалась зловещим эхом, как будто Горменгаст поддержал и разделил его веселье.

Гулкий, странно искаженный и многократно повторившийся отзвук отчасти отрезвил его – ни один призрак не мог бы издать такой чудовищный, леденящий кровь хохот. Осознав, что сам себя испугал, Стирпайк умолк, – и эхо также стихло. Где-то зашуршали крылья – филин, или может быть, летучая мышь… Он осмотрелся, но ни одно живое существо не попалось ему на глаза. И только слух его различил нечто…. как будто шаги.

На мгновение Стирпайк приостановился, вслушиваясь, не показалось ли ему. Шаги? И как будто старческие, тяжелые, когда изъеденные временем суставы скрипят и негнущуюся ногу трудно оторвать от земли... Он выждал и так ничего больше и не услышал. Пожав плечами и утроив осторожность, он зашагал дальше, с виду по-деловому сосредоточенный, спокойный, но с пожаром безумия, клокотавшим в душе.

Инстинкт самосохранения удержал от самоубийственного путешествия под покровом ночи, и он дождался отступления тьмы в безопасном месте. Промедление ничуть не действовало на нервы и не расхолодило его, он даже не осознал, что провел несколько часов, прокручивая в голове одну и ту же мысль. Пока рассудок блуждал по кругу, время промелькнуло незаметно, словно длился кошмарный сон без начала и конца, – а стоило открыть глаза, как оказалось, уже подкрался рассвет.

Дверная ручка была одета в саван паутины, и ее обитатель, черный с белым пятном, покачивался в центре своих владений, расставив покрытые темным ворсом лапы с видом властелина мира. Стирпайк с отвращением смахнул насекомое платком и отшвырнул от себя подальше. Попасть внутрь после стольких лет, в течение которых здесь хозяйничали пауки да мыши, оказалось непросто. Сбросив на пол обезьянку, которая мешала ему и царапала острыми коготками плечо, с любопытством свешиваясь вниз рассмотреть живность, свившую гнездо вокруг замочной скважины, он всем весом навалился на ключ, пытаясь провернуть его. После нескольких упорных попыток, потребовавших немалых телесных усилий, дверь поддалась - и страшный удар сотряс один из самых безмолвных и пустынных уголков Горменгаста.

Шустро отскочив назад, ожидавший чего-то в таком духе Стирпайк покосился на питомца, который оказался на такую же стремительность неспособен.

- Что ж ты так, мой неуклюжий друг, - нараспев проговорил он. Брезгливо поморщившись и переступив через жалкие останки, он заглянул в комнату, ища признаков еще каких-нибудь смертоносных ловушек, кроме старого знакомца – топора, однако все выглядело мирно, только витал затхлый дух плесени и непроветриваемого склепа. Давно потерявшие человеческий облик сестры выставили напоказ белоснежные кости, увитые драгоценными ожерельями и потемневшими оправами серебряных браслетов. Сквозь опустевшие декольте виднелись оголенные изгибы ключиц, словно распростертые крылья чудовищных бабочек. Стирпайк моргнул несколько раз – картинка теряла резкость, но восстановить четкость не удавалось. Он больше не помнил, чего ради явился сюда, кто он такой и какими дерзкими планами упивался еще недавно, разум накрыла смесь страха и буйного веселья, истерического отчаяния и бессмысленной злости. Он не раскаивался, но приходил в ужас от того зрелища, что во всей своей неприглядной омерзительности открылось его глазу. И если испытывал страх, то не перед возмездием, а перед безумием, которое подступило так близко, что дышало в затылок, обещая скорую расправу. А ярость, клокотавшая в душе и нашедшая выход в пинании беззащитных костей, эта ярость проистекала и от ненависти к глупым старухам, которые даже посмертно не сумели сохранить благообразие и достоинство, от чего ему приходилось смотреть на отвратительные, одетые в лохмотья скелеты, и от бессильной злобы загнанного в угол зверя, который потерял все, что только можно было потерять, и теперь мог только рычать и бросаться на железные прутья клетки, зная совершенно точно, что это бесполезно, но не в силах образумиться и остановиться. Холодная рассудочность должна была давно подсказать ему четкую картинку того, во что могли за прошедшие годы превратиться его жертвы, брошенные на произвол судьбы, но разум защищал сам себя и отвергал истину. Воображение никогда не рисовало ему картины агонии, тления и постепенного превращения в ничто. Иногда ему казалось, что они все еще сидят рядышком в тех же позах, что он видел их в последний раз, и все еще ждут его. Иногда – что сестры спят мирным безмятежным сном, сложив руки на груди, как праведницы на картинах. Ему нравилось ощущать свою власть над ними, играть, как кот с мышью, пользуясь их глупостью и доверчивостью, но нужно было что-то большее, чем глупость, чтобы вызвать в нем жажду крови. Даже в своем покушении сестры были безвредны как шипящая медянка, у которой отродясь не было ядовитых зубов. А теперь они были убиты, и пускай он не способен был сожалеть о содеянном, но интуитивно ощущал, что нарушил какое-то звено в цепи, которая связывала сбежавшего из кухни мальчика, судьба которого была предопределена на много лет вперед, и покоренный Горменгаст, восторженно скандирующий имя нового Герцога. Эти картины могли бы слиться в одну. Но он что-то упустил, и теперь неуклонно приближался к тому месту, где цепь разорвалась, и не мог ни повернуть назад, ни изловчиться и перехитрить судьбу. Как не сойти с ума, если в глубине души знаешь, что все сделано не так, как нужно? Что принесены жертвы, которых можно было избежать. Совершены ошибки, которых можно было не делать. Если все, что было дорого, потеряно. К тому, что было желанно, больше не лежит душа. И борьба дань упрямству. И мечта – только тень прежней, то, что услужливо подсказывает память, не задевая сердца.

Играет бодрую песенку свирель, и странный танец оскверняет покой непогребенных тел.

Здесь история Горменгаста останавливается на мгновение, выбирая дорогу… и устремляется дальше.

Противный, ржавый скрип вырвал его из плена нахлынувшего безумия. Стирпайк замер, мгновенно придя в себя. В памяти ничего не осталось, никакого следа его выходок, словно стерли влажной тканью сделанную мелом надпись. Окончательно вынырнув из водоворота кошмара, он одним прыжком оказался около захлопнувшейся двери. Цепкий взгляд шарил кругом, все нервные окончания напряглись, улавливая подозрительные детали, но он ни замечал признаков сквозняка или посторонних звуков. И все же кто-то был здесь! Дверь не могла захлопнуться сама собой. Или все же могла? Подобрав с полу упавший топор, он придвинул стул – им, должно быть, несколько лет назад и воспользовались близнецы - и, вспрыгнув на него, закрепил петлю там же, где она находилась много лет подряд, поджидая несчастную мартышку. Теперь вход снова надежно охранялся стальным стражем с тяжелой деревянной рукояткой. Он удовлетворенно осмотрел дело своих рук, и тут же в отвращении поморщился и выругал себя – сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как две жалкие старухи с точно таким же самодовольным выражением любовались готовой ловушкой? И где они теперь?

Соскочив на пол, он огляделся. Считать себя в безопасности было рано. Пусть его теперь не застигнут врасплох – если, конечно, это не первые признаки паранойи нашептывают ему тревожные мысли о чьем-то присутствии – но он оказался в той самой западне, в которую загнал болтливых старых дев. Единственный выход был перекрыт и недоступен. Оглядевшись по сторонам, больше не содрогаясь и ощущая не больше трепета перед костями, чем если бы перед ним лежали стопкой дрова для камина, кончиками пальцев он подцепил неподвижного питомца за загривок и сдернул шаль, прикрывавшую мощи. Рывок повредил сгнившую нить, на которую нанизано было ожерелье, красовавшееся на одной из сестер, и жемчужные бусины покатились по полу, разбегаясь в стороны, словно причудливо переливающиеся жуки… Постояв над телами, беспокойно наблюдая, как кружат вокруг него жемчужные шарики, и вздрогнув от осознания, что вновь впадает в какое-то забытье, он соорудил из позаимствованной шали нечто наподобие котомки, в которую можно было спрятать единственный след своего пребывания. Затем подошел к окну и выглянул. Взгляд его уперся в глухую гранитную плиту – он недаром выбрал эти покои когда-то, стена здесь образовывала утопленную нишу, так что сколько ни высовывайся наружу – увидишь только бескрайнее море серого камня. До крыши было далековато, и Стирпайк заколебался, но поскольку весу в нем было не больше, чем пятнадцать лет назад, и былой гибкости, как ему казалось, он не растерял, то он решился. Сдернув ветхие портьеры, он вытащил из них шнуры, связал между собой и привязал к поясу - какая ни какая, а страховка. Закрепив второй конец - не очень надежно, но если бы вдруг сорвался, падение хоть отчасти бы затормозилось, он влез на подоконник и осторожно открыл створки. Затем так же осторожно, медленно повернулся на носках, затворил их снаружи и, зажмурившись, прижался к стене. Давно уж он не проделывал ничего подобного, и по правде сказать, предпочел бы воздержаться и впредь.

К своему счастью, он стоял совершенно неподвижно и крепко держался за выступ, так что не вздрогнул и не разжал пальцев, застигнутый врасплох диким воплем, донесшимся изнутри… Стирпайк почти перестал дышать, сжавшись в своем уголке. Не двигая головой, только скосив глаза, он заглянул в комнату – рискнул, потому что не мог исчезнуть, так и не узнав – кто те враги, что едва не застали его на месте преступления. Кто-то лежал на полу, лицом вниз и алая лужа растекалась кругом… Рядом стояли еще двое – юный герцог, потрясенно зажавший рот рукой, и еще доктор, заботливо обнявший юношу за плечи. Все стало ясно. Тит, Прунскволлор, а имя третьего можно узнать и завтра – он уже не навредит. Стирпайк издевательски показал язык их спинам и стал бесшумно подниматься наверх.

Похоронив мартышку под раскидистым деревом на берегу озера Горменгаст, Стирпайк вернулся в замок. Сатана подарил ему возможность без тени смущения появиться на людях с перепачканными землей руками и нездоровой синевой под глазами. Скорби он не испытывал, ничего не испытывал, кроме отстраненного недоумения. Отчего Горменгаст так рьяно сопротивлялся ему? Разве он не обхаживал его в течение многих лет, как капризную невесту, не исполнял его прихоти, не положил жизнь на то, чтобы только угодить ему? Эти булавочные уколы все равно не достигали цели. И если Горменгаст надеялся поставить его на колени, разрывая все привязанности, которые он мог питать, то к чему наносить удары в пустоту? Бессонная ночь обернулась усталостью и равнодушием ко всему, и он едва не отмахнулся от резчиков, которые толпились у ворот, чтобы он осмотрел приготовленные для празднества скульптуры, - однако вовремя вспомнил, что малейшее отклонение от привычного хода вещей навлечет на него нежелательное внимание. Резчиков было много, еще больше игрушек всех цветов и мастей, от животных и птиц до причудливых фантастических созданий, явно порожденных воспаленной фантазией. Он вяло отклонил несколько работ, сославшись на мелкие несоответствия традиционным пропорциям, просто чтобы поддержать в ремесленниках уважение к его строгости и непреклонности. Сам он едва ли рассмотрел как следует то, что ему предъявляли для одобрения. Он думал о том, кто был третий. О том, что вело врагов по его следу – случайность ли, или он столкнулся с противником, равным ему по хитрости. И о том, как обойтись с Фуксией, можно ли чем-то задобрить ее, подарками или красивыми словами. И не думал о том, какой длинной была вереница тех, для кого отказ означал даром потерянный год кропотливого и никому не нужного труда. И не думал о пустоте, поджидавшей его за порогом.

На подготовку к обряду ушло больше, чем полдня, в течение которых он не раз порывался вытолкать резчиков взашей вместе с их работами – безобразными, на его вкус, от которых рябило в глазах и преследовал въедливый запах можжевельника и свежевысохшей краски. Сдерживать нетерпение становилось все труднее, но желание показаться занятым, всецело поглощенным рутинными обязанностями одержало верх. В замке – когда он наконец смог вернуться с задворков, дальше которых резчики из простонародья пройти не могли – царило приятное оживление. Воздух настолько полнился шепотом, слившимся из голосов сотен людей, находившихся в стенах, как будто пробудились сами древние камни и заговорили, делясь друг с другом своими удивительными снами. Стирпайк с любопытством посматривал по сторонам – похоже, все складывалось как нельзя лучше: Горменгаст уже вовсю обсуждал новость, и будь к нему какие-то вопросы, их бы не преминули задать. В зале клубился благовонный дым и на возвышении стояли два катафалка, обитых красной материей и накрытых полотном, сплошь покрытым траурными символами. Рядом крутился Прунскволлор, – хотя уж ему-то нечего делать около скелетов, пилюлями делу не поможешь, - мелькнула у Стирпайка ехидная мысль, когда он приблизился к встревоженному доктору и осведомился:

- Что-нибудь произошло?

Прунксволлор одновременно побледнел, широко улыбнулся, словно собирался изложить радостные вести, пошатнулся, схватившись за катафалк, и тут же отдернул руку в смущении. И наконец – в завершение всего – стал ярко-пунцовым. Стирпайк с вежливым интересом наблюдал за переменами, дожидаясь, пока доктор решится – пугаться ему, просто беспокоиться или спокойно и четко поставить Секретаря в известность по поводу обнаружения тел считавшихся утонувшими сестер.

- Ужасные вскрылись обстоятельства, - все-таки сообщил Прунскволлор, снова заулыбавшись и широко разводя руками, словно представляя Стирпайку скелеты, а скелетам Стирпайка – прошу любить и жаловать. Стирпайк высокомерно вскинул брови, хотя зрелище было забавным, он считал своим долгом не выбиваться из роли самого строгого, преданного традициям и, следовательно, самого занудного жителя Горменгаста. Словно ему по меньшей мере девяносто, и в мозгу, кроме трухи, пыли и чернил, которыми пишутся законы, ничего не осталось.

- Надеюсь, у нас никто не умер, - вежливо заметил Стирпайк. – Хотя эти катафалки подсказывают обратное.

- Обнаружились тела леди Коры и леди Клариссы, - поведал Прунскволлор. Взгляд, которым он при этом впился в лицо своего собеседника, был красноречивее слов. Стирпайк понял, что все-таки находится под подозрением. Однако – хорошая новость – кроме подозрений врагам нечего ему предъявить. И теперь уже поздно – гусыни никому ничего не расскажут, Сатана покоится в яме, аккуратно прикрытой прошлогодней травой, а такой глупости, чтобы снова заявиться в восточное крыло и устраивать дикарский спектакль – нет, больше ничего подобного повториться не должно.

- Обнаружились? – переспросил он. – В озере?

- В том-то и дело, что не в озере. В самом Горменгасте. Теперь уже трудно предположить, отчего умерли несчастные женщины… Взгляните! - и доктор театральным жестом сдернул в сторону покрывало, приоткрыв оголенные черепа в обрамлении парадных кружевных чепцов. Возможно, это было бы впечатляющее зрелище, однако Стирпайк вдоволь насмотрелся на них утром, так что теперь ограничился тем, что вздохнул не менее театрально, чем Прунскволлор, когда пытался выбить его из равновесия.

- Какой ужас, господин Прунскволлор. Кто же их нашел? И где?

- Останки нашли мы с герцогом. В одной из комнат замка, в той части, где редко кто бывает.

Стирпайк отметил про себя, что доктор не горит желанием назвать имя их третьего спутника, но его это мало беспокоило – есть масса других способов узнать, кто это был. Не зароют же его тоже где-нибудь под забором украдкой, как собаку. А значит, тайна перестанет быть тайной, как только станет достоянием слуг. Не сам же герцог станет копать могилу. Хотя это было бы любопытное зрелище, которое бы жаль было пропустить.

- И можно узнать, - произнес он, не отказывая себе в удовольствии поглядеть, как Прунскволлор станет изворачиваться, а заодно подсобрать полезных сведений, - что вы с герцогом делали в той части замка, где никто не бывает?

Доктор занятно покраснел и чуть не сломал дужку очков, сняв их и принявшись крутить в руках.

- Это длинная история, которую сейчас некогда рассказывать, - уклончиво ответил он. – Если вкратце… в Замке находился чужой. Очень подозрительный. И… наш храбрый юный герцог хотел выследить его и узнать намерения… А я не мог позволить ему расхаживать в одиночку, когда такое вот… происходит.

- И вы нашли этого чужого? – заинтересованно спросил Стирпайк.

- Э… ну да.

- И где же он?

- Погиб. Чрезвычайно трагическим образом… - ответил доктор со вздохом.

- Каким же?

- Попал в ловушку… ему на голову упал топор. Должно быть, бедные леди потеряли разум, никто, кроме них, не мог бы так защитить дверь изнутри. Думаю, они кого-то боялись, кого-то, от кого и спрятались в дальнем крыле. А потом умерли – от голода или какой-то болезни.

Стирпайк спокойно выдержал испытующий взгляд. Пока вести были приятные. Особенно то, что преследовали, похоже, вовсе не его. Возможно, того, чьи скрипучие шаги он слышал ночью?

- Возможно, тот, чужой, и есть злодей, погубивший бедных леди? – предположил Стирпайк озабоченно. - Нужно, чтобы тело осмотрели все, кто мог встречать его в деревне или среди прислуги.

- Нет необходимости, мистер Стирпайк. Мы все хорошо его знаем. Это Флей.

Удивление даже изображать не пришлось. Старый камердинер был изгнан много лет назад, и он, Стирпайк, приложил к этому руку… не нарочно, впрочем, как он мог бы знать заранее, что слуга вздумает швыряться Гертрудиными любимыми кошками. Но как удачно это тогда вышло! Значит, изгнанник держался поблизости. И бродил по замку… Если доктор и мальчишка заметили старика и решили, что он задумал какое-то черное дело, то это было бы так хорошо, что трудно поверить. С другой стороны, Стирпайк хорошо помнил, с каким видом Тит смотрел на распростертое тело. С горечью, словно готовясь вот-вот расплакаться. Но ведь не стал бы доктор наговаривать на старика, которому, конечно, все равно теперь, но доктор-то чистюля, фанатично честный и открытый.

Его размышления прервал Прунскволлор.

- Мы решили, что завтра похороним несчастных леди по обычаям их предков. Пусть упокоятся, наконец, с миром.

- Кто – мы? – сухо спросил Стирпайк.

- Хм… мы. Герцог и я.

- Должен вас разочаровать, господин Прунскволлор, завтра церемония Раскрашенной скульптуры. Ежегодная. Отменить или перенести ее невозможно.

- Но… помилуйте, речь идет о родных тетушках герцога Гроуна. Не могут же они лежать непогребенными.

- Почему же не могут. Смею думать, они высохли достаточно, чтобы не испортится. Полежат здесь, заодно скорбящая родня получит возможность попрощаться. Здесь я решаю, господин Прунскволлор, какие церемонии будут проведены и когда. Не вы. И даже не герцог, при всем моем уважении к его светлости.

Завершив свою речь тирадой, которая могла бы выглядеть грубой, если бы законы Горменгаста не признавали его полную правоту, Стирпайк резко развернулся и вышел прочь, избавляя себя от препирательств с ошеломленным доктором. Он знал, что такое поведение посчитают вполне естественным для Хранителя ритуала, и отсутствие желания поскорее закопать кости будет говорить только в его пользу – значит, ему нечего опасаться. Опасаться, впрочем, и правда, нечего. Скелеты, они неразговорчивы…

Прокрутив несколько раз в голове разговор с Прунскволлором, Стирпайк нахмурился. Он собирался вернуться к себе в комнату, отдохнуть и обдумать планы на вечер, но еще одно дело ждало его вмешательства. Его можно было отложить, но кто вовремя предупрежден, тот вооружен, и Стирпайк направился на кладбище – день его определенно проходил под созвездием черепа и костей, начавшись в импровизированном склепе, и дальше с краткими перерывами перебираясь от одного кладбища к другому.

Он не ошибся в своих недобрых предчувствиях.

Могилу для Флея копали на погосте для доверенных слуг.


	2. Chapter 2

Горменгаст впадает в полудрему – самая тихая и уютная пора, когда даже разбойник с большой дороги, зевая, стаскивает сапоги, чтобы отдохнуть как следует перед тем, как затаиться в засаде, поджидая богатого и одинокого путника. Беззвучные шаги, невесомые, как поступь призрака, не нарушают вечерней тишины. Бледный, узкоплечий молодой человек, осторожно поглядывая через плечо, шагает по неосвещенному коридору. Подставки для факелов, расположенные в самых неожиданных местах: в вытесанных из камня руках гигантов, чьи изображения украшают стены, на подвесных цепях, покачивающихся под потолком, - пусты Здесь никто не живет и незачем поддерживать порядок. Здесь находится каменная лестница, по которой можно подняться в комнату, где проходили их тайные встречи с Фуксией Гроун…

Сегодня. Ждать больше невозможно, просто опасно. Вчера он чуть не попал в руки врагов. Как ни стыдно сознавать, но он становится неосторожен, это правда. И слишком раздражителен. Слишком погружен в себя. В таком-то настроении и проваливают дело всей жизни, пускают на ветер плоды многолетних трудов. Время караулить и выжидать миновало. Он попросту не может больше сдерживаться. Пора делать следующий шаг. Пора соблазнить девушку, отца которой он собственноручно привел на порог сумасшествия, теток которой приговорил к голодной смерти. Она его следующий козырь, который настало время разыграть.

Его охватило возбуждение – не от предвкушения телесных утех, от мысли о том, что следующий ход этой шахматной партии, умный и коварный ход, которого вряд ли ожидают от него враги, вот-вот свершится, и именно он сделает его и восторжествует, должен восторжествовать. И после этого, как бы ни повернулись события, Горменгасту уже никогда не вернуться к прошлому. Есть следы, которых ничем не ототрешь. Следы рук поваренка на теле принцессы из их числа.

Когда-нибудь она узнает, что это он разорил ее родовое гнездо, погубив почти всю ее родню. Что вся его жизнь подчинена не сражению за ее благосклонность, отнюдь, а упорному карабканью к вершине власти. И пусть. Пусть станет это уроком гордячке. Ее он тоже ненавидит. За все. За ледяное равнодушие в течение долгих-долгих лет, когда он еще мог чувствовать и желать, когда он стремился быть замеченным ею, понравиться ей, задобрить ее. За бесчисленные взгляды сквозь него, словно он был деревянной скульптурой, пыльной, скучной приевшейся вещью, о которой вспоминаешь с досадой, только споткнувшись об нее. За длинную череду дней, полных такой мучительной боли, что вряд ли кто-то может вообразить подобное, и такую же долгую череду бессонных ночей, когда нет сил терпеть и некого позвать на помощь, и не от кого ждать поддержки. Он ненавидел ее за визиты вежливости – целых два - которые он нанесла ему, когда стало очевидно, что ему лучше, что он выживет, и которые были ему уже не нужны, потому что пепел да угли остались к тому времени от него прежнего. Ненавидел ее за отвращение, которое она не умела скрыть, когда впервые увидела его с разбинтованной головой и отшатнулась. И за то, с какой глупой, постыдной дрожью в голосе он пытался оправдаться, что так плохо будет не всегда, что шрамы сгладятся и потускнеют. Лет через тридцать или больше...

И за то, что она унижала его этой насквозь фальшивой любовью и восхищенно-нежными взглядами, он ее тоже ненавидел. Воистину отвратительно чувство, которое рождается из хитросплетений красивых слов и неискренних заверений. Но наступит день, когда он откроет ей глаза на истинное положение вещей, насладившись победой и местью, но не раньше, чем его положение станет незыблемо, а власть неоспорима. И тогда они все будут молить о милосердии. Все будут поклоняться ему и исполнять его волю.

Смесь тревожного ожидания и азарта принудила кровь бежать быстрее. Стирпайк поднимался по бесчисленным ступеням, все выше и выше, внимательно вглядываясь в темноту. Он нарочно немного задержался, буквально на несколько минут, не желая кротко дожидаться ее под дверью, как печальный влюбленный. «Вы размягчаетесь, Стирпайк.» Вы думаете, леди Фуксия? Ах, как же вы ошибаетесь…

Если она придет, то пусть придет первой. Пусть почувствует - то, что она дочь и сестра правителя Горменгаста, отнюдь не означает, что любой мужчина находится в ее власти, и она так же может быть отвергнута, как любая из женщин. Она должна почувствовать неуверенность, ровно настолько, чтобы не разозлиться и не обвинить его в холодности, но захотеть привязать его посильнее.

«Вы размягчаетесь!» Быть может, кто-нибудь другой и способен поставить ногу в собственноручно расставленный капкан, но только не он. Напротив, время осторожничанья и колебаний прошло. Пора проявить немного жесткости. Может – даже жестокости, если она будет слишком упряма. Иначе все пойдет прахом - столько усилий, столько терпения.

Темный коридор был пуст, когда Секретарь, наконец, одолел длинную винтовую лестницу и приостановился, прислушиваясь, не идет ли кто следом. Наклонившись, чтобы не расцарапать лоб о гранитную кладку, он прошел через низкую полукруглую арку и свернул в заброшенную галерею к комнате, где накануне случилась та безобразная сцена, когда он умудрился так досадно опростоволоситься. Стирпайк огляделся, но его глаза, уже привыкшие к полумраку переходов, не засекли ничего и никого – ни тени, ни смутного силуэта. Прикусив губу от глухо клокочущей ярости, настойчиво требовавшей и не находившей выхода, он отпер двери и вошел. Комната встретила его мертвой тишиной, нарушаемой лишь негромким перестуком дождевых капель за окном, и слабым запахом застарелой пыли, от которого не удалось избавиться никакими средствами, но поверх него витал легчайший аромат цветочной воды, сглаживая ощущение ветхости и запустения. Он зло смахнул с кушетки книги и сел. Выходит, она обиделась сильнее, чем ему показалось. Вчера он понадеялся, что заверения в любви и беззаветной преданности тронули принцессу, и перекипев в душе из-за случайно сорвавшихся с его языка грубых слов, она успокоится и оттает. Противоположные чувства раздирали его – хотелось немедленно уйти, не унижать себя этим бесплодным ожиданием в пустой, холодной комнате, которой он тщетно пытался придать живой, уютный и обитаемый вид. Но другая часть, самоуверенная, упрямая часть его существа, настаивала, что Фуксия, возможно, не меньше, чем он, нуждалась в маленькой мести, желала доказать, что не окончательно покорена, что не просто приходит на свидание, но удостаивает им. Она может придти, но немного позже. Чтобы заставить его поволноваться в ожидании. Прямо в эту минуту она может не спеша подниматься по лестнице, мысленно насмехаясь над тем, как сейчас ее поклонник мечется по комнате и грызет ногти в тревоге – придет она или не придет. Он предпочел бы уйти и проучить ее, но за спиной у Фуксии стояли семьдесят семь Гроунов, правивших Горменгастом, в том числе ее брат, которому пока никто не наследует, и некому надеть на себя железную зубчатую корону, позвякивающую цепями, если с ним – совершенно случайно – что-либо случиться. И кто, как не Мастер Ритуалов, найдет в книгах повод позволить Фуксии стать женой семьдесят восьмого герцога Гроуна, чтобы так или иначе, но продолжился древний род, по женской линии, раз пресеклась мужская… Мысль о короне Горменгасте удержала его на месте. Она еще могла придти. Не так и поздно, нет даже полуночи. К ней могли зайти Тит или леди Гертруда и задержать ее. Мысли, достойные пятнадцатилетнего подростка, чья девушка не явилась на свидание…

Прошло не меньше часа – достаточно времени, чтобы принять мысль, что Фуксия не появится. Он пинком распахнул дверь – и едва не зашиб девушку, чудом успевшую вскрикнуть и отскочить. Держась рукой за грудь и задыхаясь от внезапного испуга, Фуксия Гроун смотрела на него со смешанным выражением возмущения и еще чего-то нового, нелестного для него, словно глаза ее говорили, что иного, собственно, от него нечего было и ждать.

- Простите, леди Фуксия, - проговорил он, виновато разводя руками. – Я не слышал ваших шагов.

- Да, - отозвалась она неопределенно, но осталась стоять там где стояла – в двух шагах от него и настороженно следила за каждым его жестом. Словно, право слово, он был настолько эксцентричен, чтобы замыслить убийство путем прицельного удара дверью по лбу.

- Фуксия, пожалуйста, будьте справедливы, - он шагнул к ней и осторожно взял за руку. – Заходите же. Простите мою неосторожность.

- Кажется… неосторожность входит у вас в привычку, - сухо заметила принцесса. Тон ее звучал даже не обиженно, не как у девушки, чей поклонник не оказал ей привычных знаков внимания, скорее с небрежным царственным высокомерием, вроде того, с каким высшие мира сего снисходительно говорят: «Я вас прощаю» с тем, чтобы назавтра подписать указ об отсечении головы. Проклиная опасное невезение, грозившее расстроить все его планы, но внутренне утешая себя тем, что принцесса все-таки пришла, так что не все еще потеряно, Стирпайк увлек ее за собой и прикрыл дверь. Ему хотелось бы запереться, чтобы чувствовать себя в большей безопасности, но после вчерашней сцены он не рискнул навлекать лишние подозрения – повернуть ключ можно будет и позже, потихоньку, чтобы не вызвать у принцессы, и без того не казавшейся умиротворенной, ощущение захлопнувшейся ловушки.

Фуксия села на краешек кресла и молча сложила руки на коленях. Стирпайк покосился на нее с сомнением – как обращаться с девушкой, столь явно замкнувшейся в себе? Еще недавно она сама облегчила бы ему задачу, принявшись болтать о каких-то пустяках, пересказывая сюжет книги, которую читала днем, или посмеиваясь над Титом, который впал в экстаз от иллюстраций, где отплывала в море, сверкая белизной раздутых ветром парусов, эскадра кораблей, на что она предложила ему построить собственное судно и за отсутствием вблизи стен Горменгаста моря, устроить регату в пенных водах рва, окружавшего замок. Ссора все изменила, и она молчаливо предоставила ему слово. Стирпайк кашлянул, - он обещал говорить с ней о всяких милых и приятных вещах, не поминая вчерашнее недоразумение, но ничего милого и душевного не шло на ум. Не будь его внешность истерзана огнем, он бы рискнул - попробовал, пропустив подготовительную часть с возвышенными разговорами, достойными литературного салона, перейти сразу к делу. Он не исключал, что истомленная одиночеством Фуксия этого от него и ждала, но нарваться на изумленный взгляд и пару обидных замечаний тоже не хотелось. Молчание становилось тягостным, и понимая, что еще немного и на его притязаниях можно будет ставить крест, Стирпайк принудил себя заговорить, уповая больше на мягкие интонации, музыкальную размеренность голоса, чем на смысл слов, которые слетали с языка, минуя сознание, и он не смог бы ни повторить их, ни даже сжато рассказать, о чем шла речь. Но семена любезности падали на иссохшую, недружелюбную почву. Принцесса думала о чем-то своем, взгляд ее перебегал с предмета на предмет, и в конце концов она подтянула к себе книгу, которую он как будто читал и случайно позабыл положить на полку, и начала листать.

Холодность Фуксии задевала, и задевала тем сильнее, что не выглядела напускной. Не могла же в ней за какой-то день развиться такая хитрость, что даже ему, искушенному в изощренном обмане, и то ее поведение казалось искренним. Сумела бы она сыграть эту рассеянность во взгляде и отсутствие всякого интереса к его болтовне? Прежние ухищрения не срабатывали. Раньше она поддавалась чарам его спокойного, умиротворяющего голоса, даже когда он развлекал ее подробностями своего дня, который в его изложении совсем не казался однообразным или скучным – даже осмотр лошадиной сбруи на соответствие указанным в Книге чертежам он умел описать так, чтобы она рассмеялась. Стирпайк умолк, облизав пересохшие губы и собираясь с мыслями. Без толку сотрясать воздух, - он даром тратит силы да и только. Если Фуксия и поддастся на старые уловки, то для этого нужно время. Нужно все начинать сначала. Запастись терпением на несколько месяцев вперед и обхаживать ее заново, с чистого листа, как будто в первый раз и как будто не было этой неудачи, глупой ссоры, ее нынешнего равнодушия. Маленькие знаки внимания, почтительность, терпение – три кита, на которых покоился рецепт его победы над сердцем Фуксии Гроун. Но беда в том, что терпение подошло к концу, и нет у него месяцев впереди, и некуда оттягивать решительный шаг, иначе обернется его победа жалким, позорным поражением. Он посмотрел вчера в бездну, и бездна приветливо подмигнула ему. Тит не остановится. Прунскволлор не остановится. Они будут идти по следу, пока не найдут повод столкнуть его в пропасть. Если только он не опередит их.

- Выпьете немного вина? – наконец спросил он, незаметно прикасаясь пальцами к карману, где ждал своего часа пузырек со снотворным. Мысль о настоящем насилии, с визгом, слезами и расцарапанным лицом была ему противна. Все можно сделать тихо и без лишнего шума. Когда она проснется, будет истерика и скандал, но криком время-то вспять не повернешь.

- Да, пожалуйста, - согласилась Фуксия, и сердце его радостно подпрыгнуло - хоть что-то пошло по плану, а то постоянные осечки почти уничтожили его веру в свою удачу. Вскочив, словно сделать ей одолжение было пределом его мечтаний, он откупорил загодя приготовленную бутылку и осторожно переставил на столик. Вино на свет отливало рубином… или кровью. Если он и в этом умудрится сплоховать, значит, он вовсе ни на что не годен… Собрав волю в кулак, Стирпайк отогнал посторонние мысли, сосредоточившись на деле. Затем достал бокалы и отвернулся на мгновение, словно убедиться, что они достаточно аккуратно протерты. Пузырек перекочевал из кармана в крепко сжатую ладонь. Осталось одно ловкое движение – и Фуксия так ничего и не заметит.

- Вы помните, Стирпайк, когда у меня еще была комната в башне, помните, как вы лазали ко мне в окно? – от неожиданности он едва не расплескал вино и резко обернулся. Она сидела на кушетке, откинувшись на спинку и, казалось, грезила наяву.

- Помню, - негромко ответил он. – Правда, помню еще, что мне, кажется… были не особенно рады.

Фуксия тихо рассмеялась.

- Верно. Вы… немного злопамятны, да?

Стирпайку не нравилось, как оборачивается разговор, и, снова повернувшись к ней спиной, он бросил в бокал снотворное. Пальцы с такой силой сжали хрустальную ножку, что странно, как он не треснул. Немного злопамятен? Пожалуй, да, леди Фуксия. Самую малость.

- Вы сильно изменились с тех пор, Стирпайк, - донеслось из-за его спины.

Настала его очередь рассмеяться, хотя в смехе его не было ни ноты тепла или веселья.

- Да, моя леди, я, кажется, немного подурнел с тех пор, - признал он, протягивая ей бокал, в котором плескался, подрагивая и рассыпаясь искорками, отсвет огонька свечи. Принцесса послушно взяла его и сжала между ладонями, будто согревая. Стирпайк ждал. Сердце стучало все быстрее, и стук его отдавался в ушах, заглушая все прочие звуки. Перестук дождя. Его внутренний голос, невеселый, тревожный голос, который пытался о чем-то предупредить, но ему было велено замолчать.

- Я не о внешности, Стирпайк. И вы хорошо знаете, что я не стала бы напоминать вам о беде, которая с вами приключилась.

Он молчал, не понимая, куда она клонит. Помедлив еще несколько мгновений и так и не пригубив вино, Фуксия чуть слышно вздохнула и продолжила, слегка запинаясь, словно под ее видимым спокойствием шла борьба, рвавшая ее душу надвое:

- Тогда мне казалось, что из всех обитателей Замка вы единственный живой человек. Вам было тесно в Горменгасте. У вас… блестели глаза. В вас ощущалась сила, ум и еще жажда жизни, такая заразительная, что хватало одного взгляда на вас, чтобы захотелось жить, двигаться, что-то изменять. Куда все это делось? Вчера, после… после всего я вдруг оглянулась назад и ужаснулась. Мне всегда казалось, что ничего не меняется. Время идет, мы немножко взрослеем, что-то теряем, но что-то приходит и взамен. Но изменилось слишком многое. Горменгаст поглотил вас. Впитал все живое, что в вас было. А я помню юношу, который звал меня прогуляться по крышам. И да, этот юноша не упражнялся в сочинении поэм, составленных из шаблонных бездушных строк…

- Вы ведь не стали ее слушать, - возразил он, подавив всколыхнувшуюся обиду.

- Я слышала уже достаточно, чтобы судить… - вопреки словам, которые она произносила, голос ее звучал мягко и словно даже потеплел. Сквозь недоуменное раздражение - с чего это ей вздумалось поминать его юношеские выходки - пробивались слабые ростки горечи. Может быть, она не так уж неправа. Слишком дорого заплачено на сегодняшний успех: Горменгаст отнимал больше, чем давал взамен. Его взгляд невольно задержался на танцующем над фитилем огоньке. Для кого-то огонь это тепло и свет, для него - боль и бесконечный ужас. Где тот Стирпайк, который не боялся никого и ничего и верил – он получит все, что ни пожелает? Но стольким пожертвовав, проделав такой длинный путь, разве можно остановиться? В шаге от короны? Когда нужно продержаться совсем немного? После всего, что он уже вытерпел?

- Вы ничего не пьете, леди Фуксия. Вам не нравится? Найти для вас что-нибудь другое? –любезные, почтительные слова привычно легко стекали с языка. Она покачала головой, так что в гранатовых слезинках, покачивавшихся у нее в ушах, заплясали искры, и как будто сникла. Может быть, она ожидала ответа? Но какой ответ он мог дать ей? Простите, леди Фуксия, я больше не буду? Я вычеркну десять лет жизни, и все станет как прежде? Верну себе веру в то, что буду счастлив, когда падут, наконец, все мои враги? В такое можно верить в двадцать лет. В тридцать три уже понимаешь, что это принесет краткое удовлетворение, ощущение свободы и власти над своей судьбой. И над чужими судьбами тоже. А большее просто ни к чему, потому что выгорел дотла орган, который сумел бы насладиться достигнутым во всей полноте.

Опустив голову, так что упавшие на грудь волосы окутали ее будто каракулевым покрывалом, а он не мог больше видеть выражения ее лица, хотя мог бы спорить на корону, что оно проникнуто печалью и сожалением, Фуксия сделала небольшой глоток. Он тоже отпил, чтобы она не заподозрила неладного, и замер в напряженном ожидании. Слишком мало пока, чтобы она начала засыпать. Хотя бы половину бокала… Торопить ее он больше не смел.

- На самом деле, я хотела сказать - мне жаль, что я тогда не согласилась, - долетел до него ее голос, голос с ноткой печальной нежности, долетел как будто издалека, словно она уже начала уходить от него в царство снов. Или это сам он впал в транс, так сосредоточившись на своей цели, что на время выпал из реальности?

До сих пор он свято верил, что ранить его словом уже невозможно. Он переслушал в своей жизни столько злых и оскорбительных упреков, подозрений, намеков и насмешек, что удивить его чем-то по-настоящему обидным было трудно, но оказалось, что он переоценил свою броню, и едкая горечь болезненно разлилась в груди, отравляя все торжество близкой победы.

- Не согласились на что? – вырвалось у него резче, чем он желал бы это произнести.

- Прогуляться по крышам. Туда где растет мох, в который можно погрузить руку по локоть… И откуда весь Горменгаст виден как на ладони.

Под слоем остывшего пепла зашевелилась глухая тоска. Когда-то ему хотелось, чтобы она так сказала, но слова эти опоздали на целых десять лет. Он был тогда так молод и почти невинен, энергия била через край и пожирала его самого, не находя выхода, и он так нуждался в друге. В том, чтобы кому-то доверять, с кем-то быть самим собой. Глупец. Он пытался говорить с ней на своем языке, надеясь, что она поймет, наконец, услышит и осознанно встанет на его сторону. Он мечтал о том дне, когда она сама потребует, чтобы ей позволили принадлежать ему. Без ухищрений и лжи с его стороны. Просто потому, что она желала бы этого больше всего на свете. Однажды он даже едва не поверил, что она одного с ним поля ягода, что ей опротивело лицемерить, что она тоже может быть настоящей. Заблуждение стоило ему нескольких царапин и несть числа сердитых, полных праведного возмущения взглядов, которыми принцесса одаривала его при встрече. Трудно не усвоить урок, длившийся столько лет.

Не произнося ни слова и почти забыв, что надо дышать, он смотрел, как она подносит бокал к губам, но видел не ее, леди Фуксию Гроун, а серьезную девочку в громоздком алом платье, которой она давно уже не была. Видел себя живым и преисполненным радужных надежд. Сознавал, что не сестра ненавистного Гроуна выйдет из этой комнаты растоптанной и опозоренной, но его наивная юношеская мечта, и ничего из его прошлого с тех пор нельзя будет вспомнить без отвращения.

- Может быть, еще не поздно посмотреть на Горменгаст с высоты птичьего полета? –услышал он собственный голос, хоть не сразу узнал его. И наклонился, чтобы взять из ее рук початый бокал и отставить в сторону – сожалея и о своем хитроумном плане, терпевшем оглушительный провал, и о своих несбывшихся мечтах, память о которых не нашел в себе дерзости замарать грязью. Она послушно и даже как будто охотно отпустила бокал, и его странно резанула мысль, что Фуксия словно знает, что он задумал нечто дурное против нее, знает, но не хочет сражаться и ждет его окончательного приговора. Ее блестящие черные глаза выжидательно остановились на его лице, и тогда, порывисто поднявшись на ноги, он потянул ее за собой.

- Стирпайк? – проговорила она с тревожным смешком, но не пыталась вырвать у него руку и послушно зашагала следом. – Куда вы меня ведете?

- За границу Горменгаста. Куда власть герцога не распространяется.

- Вы думаете, здесь есть такое место? – голос ее был почти игривым, так что стоило рассчитывать, что она не против небольшого приключения, и Стирпайк подхватил ее легкомысленный тон.

- Я не думаю, я знаю. По той простой причине, что он не знает о его существовании.

Несколько минут спустя, миновав несколько поворотов, он толкнул дверь плечом, и они вошли в заброшенную залу, спугнув стайку летучих мышей. Фуксия тихонько чихнула, вдохнув поднятую захлопавшими крыльями пыль.

- Э... Стирпайк, здесь мило, и Тит наверняка не подозревает, о том, какая тут грязь, но...

Не слушая ее, он отодвинул ногой поленницу, расчищая себе дорогу, и снял чугунную решетку, осторожно прислонив ее к стене. Широкое каминное отверстие зияло как раскрытая пасть диковинного зверя.

- Путь свободен, герцогиня, - проговорил он с усмешкой. – Пожалуйте в карету.

Тонкая ладонь в его руке напряглась, и сама Фуксия принужденно рассмеялась.

- Вы шутите, Стирпайк.

- Вовсе нет.

- Никак невозможно, - она отрицательно мотнула головой. Стирпайку не хотелось настаивать, рискуя испортить наклевывавшееся перемирие, но он сознавал – уйди она сейчас, назавтра все между ними будет кончено. Отомрут всколыхнувшиеся воспоминания, обернется неловкостью его нелепый порыв вернуться на десять лет назад, и Фуксия замкнется в своем царственном высокомерии и снова вынудит его играть по ее правилам. Как будто вернувшись в свою ледяную, рассудительную оболочку, отгородившись от всплеска глупой сентиментальности, не позволившей довести начатое до конца, Стирпайк размышлял, что предпринять, чтобы утвердить свою небольшую победу.

- Я подумал, леди Фуксия, что вы были искренни со мной, - произнес он осторожно, подпустив в голос нотку огорчения, и понимая, что ступает на скользкую почву. Она могла захотеть доказать ему, что это не так. Или рассердиться. – Мне просто хотелось, чтобы вы... – он не знал, сколько можно сказать ей, и в какие облечь слова, чтобы она поступила так, как нужно ему, и потому позволил своему голосу сорваться, словно от волнения у него перехватило горло. Так оно и было, по большому счету. Хотя он смог бы держать себя в руках, если бы посчитал нужным.

- Мои юбки там не пройдут, - взмолилась она, но не удержалась и хихикнула, должно быть, вообразив комизм подобной сцены – принцесса из дома Гроунов застревает в дымоходе.

Стирпайк удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Он достаточно давно и хорошо знал эту девушку, чтобы тут же успокоиться – она уже почти уступила, и теперь не отказывалась по-настоящему, скорее смущенно отнекивалась, а это преодолимо.

- Это только кажется, что там совсем узко, на самом деле достаточно просторно. Ничего вашему платью не сделается. Хотя, боюсь, оно будет измято и в паутине, так что ваша камеристка наутро будет шокирована, - заметил он в шутливо-скорбном тоне. – Ну, давайте же, не бойтесь, Фуксия. Я подсажу.

- Ладно... – она с сомнением кивнула и неуклюже поставила ногу на уступ. Стирпайк опасливо положил руки ей на талию, помогая принцессе перебраться через преграду, и она промолчала, только бросила на него быстрый взгляд, значения которого он не понял – то ли молчаливо предупреждала, чтобы он обращался с ней как с леди, то ли этот взгляд мельком из-под ресниц был инстинктивным кокетством. Тяжелый подол платья тут же зацепился за выступающий штырь, но он бдительно освободил его.

Веревка болталась там, где он ее оставил, и перекладина тоже никуда не делась. До крыши было не так и высоко, но Фуксия не зря беспокоилась о платье – оно и вправду успело зацепиться за каждый выступ, который попадался во время подъема, и не давало ей развернуться или переставить ногу, не запутавшись в складках. К тому времени, когда Фуксия, тяжело дыша, выползла на крышу и устало обняла край трубы, мало что в ней напоминало о благородной леди - непослушная копна кудрей превратилась во взъерошенный спутанный клубок, кружевной воротник сполз набок, с плеча свисал клок мохнатой паутины, который Стирпайк заботливо стряхнул, выбравшись наружу вслед за ней. Но все-таки она улыбалась и такой, оживленной, будто сбросившей с себя груз прошедшего десятилетия, она была ему ближе, чем когда-либо, даже несмотря на ее перепачканный вид сорванца-девчонки, так мало общего имевший с благовоспитанной герцогской сестрицей тридцати лет от роду. Здесь он сам не чувствовал себя в плену Замка и даже выпрямился, расправив узкие, сутулые плечи. Дождь показал себя верным союзником, и хотя кругом было мокро и в воздухе витал запах сырости, с неба больше не капало. Луна подтаявшим с одного бока полукругом зависла прямо над головой, и Фуксии показалось, что она может дотянуться до нее рукой, если встанет на цыпочки. Она встала на ноги и с опаской, словно излеченный чудом хромой, которому велено отбросить привычные костыли, сделала несколько шагов. Стирпайк последовал за ней.

- Здесь совершенно безопасно, - заметил он, усмехаясь ее первым, осторожным и пугливым движениям впервые выпущенной из клетки птицы. – Но все же лучше дай мне руку. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты нашла то единственное место с прогнившей черепицей, о котором я не знаю.

Она не возразила и не возмутилась, когда он заговорил с непозволительной для скромного служителя фамильярностью, и Стирпайк внутренне возликовал.

- Ночью почти ничего не видно, - пожаловалась она, добавив ему еще один повод для торжества. Теперь можно будет привести ее сюда и днем, сюда, где все принадлежит ему одному, где никогда не появляется никто из дома Гроунов, ни господа, на прислуга, так что они совершенно определенно будут наедине.

- Я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

- Что?

- Твой балкон. Вид сверху. Твой старый балкон, я имею в виду. Но нужно немного прогуляться. И даже совершить один небольшой акробатический трюк, если ты не против, Фуксия.

Принцесса огляделась по сторонам, но мало что можно было разглядеть, только густо-серые силуэты шпилей, похожие в лунном свете на острые акульи зубы.

- Если... если в случае чего ты обещаешь должным образом собрать и похоронить мои кости, то пожалуй...

- Я обещаю. Каждую косточку заверну в отдельный маленький саван и каждой сделаю маленькое надгробие, будь спокойна.

Он ощутил, как она крепче сжала его пальцы, и с удивлением заметил, что она не насупилась, а напротив, казалась менее скованной, и ее улыбка смягчилась и засияла ярче.

- Мне кажется, тебе лучше жить здесь, Стирпайк, а не в самом замке. Ты как будто ожил. Такой же вредный, как когда-то.

- Если, по-твоему, вредность и жизнелюбие так тесно связаны, то живее всех нас был покойный секретарь Баркентин.

Фуксия вдруг остановилась. Улыбка медленно сползла с ее лица.

- Что такое? – быстро спросил Стирпайк, досадуя, что некстати помянул Баркентина. Фуксия медленно покачала головой, словно какая-то мысль, посетившая ее, слишком потрясала, чтобы легко с ней смириться.

- Да так. Вспомнила кое-что. Вспомнила, что ты когда-то сказал.

- И что я сказал?

- Это... неважно. Просто не к месту вспомнилось. Идем лучше посмотрим, что ты хотел мне показать. А то так и утро наступит, и в замке решат, что у меня лунатизм.

- На самом деле – хорошая отговорка на случай, если твое отсутствие заметят.

- Сомневаюсь, что уважающие себя лунатики в состоянии мирного лунатического сна добираются до крыш через грязный дымоход, - она демонстративно отряхнула платье.

Она что-то скрывала, Стирпайк отчетливо это сознавал. Но настойчиво выспрашивать означало только ухудшить дело, и он предпочел понадеяться: что бы она ни вспомнила, даже если это малоприятное и нелестное для него воспоминание, оно вскоре забудется, вытесненное новыми впечатлениями. По крайней мере выглядела она увлеченной, когда шла, держась за его руку и запрокинув голову, и внимание ее было приковано к звездным россыпям наверху. Он не мог видеть, что она идет так, чтобы слезы, выступившие в уголках глаз, вернулись обратно и не вздумали покатиться по щекам.

Стараясь выбирать самую легкую дорогу, Стирпайк провел ее по плоской поверхности над центральной частью замка, лишь несколько раз они перебирались на уровень выше, и тогда он подсаживал ее, присматривая, чтобы она благополучно встала на коленки и отползла от края уступа. Фуксия выглядела утомленной, но похоже, ее забавляло уже то, что она, дочь герцога Гроуна, лазит по крышам, как маленькая дикарка, которой так восхищался брат. Она почти не заговаривала с ним, и Стирпайк, которого ночное путешествие ничуть не утруждало, терялся в догадках, рассердил он ее чем-то или девушка просто устала, но стесняется взмолиться о передышке.

- Посмотри туда, - он осторожно сжал ее руку. – Вон библиотечная башня. Видишь? Туда тоже можно добраться по крыше, только нужно прыгать. Так что мы туда не пойдем. Пока, по крайней мере.

Принцесса повернула голову взглянуть в том направлении, куда он указывал, но произнесла только маловразумительное: "А!". Не подавая виду, что замечает ее внезапное отчуждение, и подавив растущее неудовольствие, Стирпайк напряженно раздумывал, чем отвлечь ее и снова повернуть события в свою пользу. Его уже начала утомлять эти качели – то она казалась равнодушной и далекой, то как будто выказывала приязнь. Была ли она когда-то влюблена к него, но он испортил все злой вспышкой, которую она не могла простить, или он заблуждался на ее счет? Он не мог знать наверняка. Одинокая молодая женщина могла начать встречаться с ним просто от скуки, всего только потому, что ей лестно было его внимание и многолетняя привязанность. Тем более, видит бог – он не тот мужчина, на которого женщины слетаются, как мухи на мед. И прежде не был, а уж после того, как его лицо превратилось в отталкивающую расплавленную маску – сплошные пятна да шрамы, не удивительно, что никто не стремился завоевать его сердце. Но все-таки, даже несмотря на внешность, которую он способен был оценивать вполне трезво – все шло так хорошо, пока он не накричал на нее из-за той проклятой свечи...

- Отдохнем? Посмотри, вот обещанный мох, - он легко потянул ее за локоть, привлекая внимание. - Немножко сырой правда, чтобы на нем посидеть, - добавил он, виновато разводя руками.

Фуксия взглянула под ноги и, нагнувшись, коснулась руками густых зарослей сизого мха, ковром покрывавшего каменную площадку.

- Мягкий, - удивленно заметила она. – И дерево смешное, - принцесса кивнула на кривую липу, выросшую из угла башни на нанесенной ветром земле. – Я все-таки посижу. Устала…

- Погоди. Вот, держи, - он скинул сюртук и аккуратно расстелил поверх замшелых камней. Благодарно кивнув, Фуксия уселась, задумчиво подперев щеку рукой.

- Подумать только, - проговорила она, наконец нарушив молчание, которое уже становилось давящим. - Среди ночи сижу на крыше с сажей на носу и смотрю на луну.

Стирпайк неловко присел рядом, не уверенный, что момент благоприятный. Только что она как будто дулась и капризничала, хотя он так и не понял, чем задел ее. Сейчас уже как будто снова подобрела, но значит ли это, что пора рискнуть или он только настроит ее против себя и окончательно все испортит? Нужно выполнить задуманное, - он зло одернул себя, негодуя на постыдную слабохарактерность, мешавшую четко следовать намеченному плану. Какие-то детские мечты, глупая сентиментальность, разве можно их было сравнить по значимости с короной, на которую он нацелился и ради которой много лет упорно трудился, наступая на горло своим желаниям? Довольно уже, пусть все будет здесь и сейчас - иначе так можно тянуть до скончания века. Призвав на помощь всю свою удачу, он осторожно потянулся обнять ее за талию. Фуксия замерла, напряженная, брови тревожно сошлись на переносице, и ему казалось, что она вот-вот с содроганием сбросит его руку, как гусеницу с подола.

Чтобы успокоить ее, он заговорил, не убирая внезапно вспотевшей руки, и чувствуя, как учащенно вздымается и опускается ее грудь.

- Я ночевал здесь когда-то. На этом самом месте. Когда ушел от Свелтера. Я не знал, куда мне идти и бродил по крышам несколько часов, пока не упал от усталости. А здесь стена хорошо защищает от ветра, тихо и безлюдно. Когда начнет светать, тебе тут понравится, увидишь. Отсюда видна добрая половина Горменгаста.

Она повернула голову и бесстрашно посмотрела ему в глаза.

- Мы останемся тут до утра?

Стирпайк заколебался.

- Если ты хочешь, можем вернуться той же дорогой, - наконец проговорил он. Нарочито уныло, и она вполголоса рассмеялась. Ободренный, он наклонился и нашел ее губы, влажно поблескивавшие в полумраке. Они уже целовались раньше, хотя тогда он прилагал все усилия не оттолкнуть и не напугать ее излишней пылкостью, которую она могла счесть посягательством на свою драгоценную честь и прекратить опасные встречи. Тогда он прикасался к ее губам нежно и почтительно, почти по-братски, постепенно приручая ее и давая привыкнуть к большей интимности их свиданий. Сейчас он позволил себе осмелеть, незаметно поглядывая на нее из-под полуприкрытых век и настороженно отслеживая реакцию – оттолкнет она или откроется его ласке. Фуксия кротко позволила ему вольность, но ее губы не шевельнулись в ответ, и он обиженно отстранился. Не обращать внимания на ее холодность не удавалось, как он ни убеждал себя, что раз она не оскорбилась в открытую, это можно считать формальным согласием на продолжение. Все в нем противилось обладанию молчаливой, покорной Фуксией, словно осознавшей, что борьба с таким безжалостным противником может дорого ей обойтись, и сложившей оружие. Приходилось признать, что раз отказавшись от мысли подчинить ее силой, этой глупости следовало держаться до конца.

Стирпайк позволил себе тихонько вздохнуть – отчасти искренне. Фуксия сидела молча, низко опустив голову и теребя серебряное шитье на подоле платья. Если она и покраснела, то тьма тактично скрыла румянец от его глаз. За несколько бесконечно тянувшихся минут полной тишины и неподвижности он почти успел решиться предложить ей вернуться в Замок, когда Фуксия вдруг нервным движением выпрямилась и отбросила за спину пышную кудрявую гриву, и в следующее мгновение он уже ощутил, как мягкий бархат ее рукава щекочет его, шелковистой змеей скользит по шее, а теплое дыхание касается щеки. Он закрыл глаза, и она впервые поцеловала его сама.

Несколькими этажами ниже, в узкой комнате со стрельчатыми окнами, выходившими на рощу, пробудился от тревожного сна герцог Гроун семьдесят седьмой и долго лежал вздыхая, ворочаясь и тщетно пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Шестым чувством угадывал он, что тучи над замком сгущаются, но его ясновидение не распространялось так далеко, чтобы броситься на крышу и помешать любимой сестре отдать невинность человеку, которого он люто ненавидит.

Дождь хлестнул прямо в лицо, и Стирпайк вздрогнул, не сразу сообразив, где его застал рассвет. Он повернулся, невольно прикрываясь рукой от яростных струй, накинувшихся на него с таким усердием, будто на небе его приговорили к бичеванию. До самого горизонта все было затянуто свинцовыми тучами, невозможно даже разобрать, то ли еще ночь полностью не уступила свои права, то ли это такое мрачное утро. Фуксия ойкнула, тоже разбуженная потопом, и он машинально крепче притянул ее к себе. Отныне и навсегда – его Фуксия. Его будущая королева и жена. Его ключ от герцогских апартаментов и кованого сундука, где ночует железная корона с четырьмя зубцами. Не пришлось ни уговаривать, ни лгать, ни сыпать обещаниями, которые он не собирался выполнять. Она так легко поддалась… Как удачно все вышло, мирно, нежно, и к обоюдному удовольствию. Терпение и деликатность воздались сторицей - как судорожно она стискивала его в объятиях, как доверчиво льнула к нему, словно он был первым мужчиной на земле, а она первой женщиной, и никакой ангел еще не изгонял их за врата рая, и никакой змий не предупреждал не вкушать запретных плодов. Ни один из его планов, рассчитанных на самые различные исходы их свидания, не предусматривал такой простоты: ни жалоб тебе, ни запоздалого раскаяния.

- Идем, идем, - он поднял ее на ноги, повернул спиной к себе и ловко застегнул верхние крючки на платье, затем набросил ей на плечи измятый сюртук, да к тому же успевший намокнуть, так что тепла от него все равно не было никакого. – Идем скорее, Фуксия, пока мы еще тебя высушим, чтобы можно было сдать нянькам.

Но Фуксия, цепляясь за его рукав – голова у нее немного кружилась от осознания, как высоко они забрались и на какой маленькой находятся площадке, причем каменный бордюр кругом нее почти не защищал от случайного падения - только ахала и вертела головой.

- Чудо, - повторяла она восторженно. – Это чудо какое-то.

Смазанные акварели башенок и заостренных игольчатых шпилей подступали со всех сторон, словно ощетинившаяся копьями вражеская армия. Горы на горизонте расплылись в мутное серо-зеленое пятно. Дождь превратил знакомый пейзаж в картинку из волшебной сказки, а высота заставила взглянуть на него под новым ракурсом и увидеть доселе скрытую красоту, о которой она не подозревала. Казалось невероятным, что где-то внизу может кипеть жизнь, словно не несколько этажей отделяли их от земли, но многие и многие мили.

- Фуксия, - взмолился Стирпайк, брезгливо ежась под холодными струями, стекавшими за воротник и змеившимися вниз по спине и груди, - мы ведь сможем вернуться сюда, когда будет сухо и солнечно.

Раздражал не столько дождь – вода не огонь, и не могла причинить никакого вреда, сколько настойчивый внутренний голос, который твердо знал, что для него лучше – как самоуверенный родитель, полагающий, будто «старше» всегда равносильно «мудрее». Мысль сами по себе складывались в стройные цепочки умозаключений, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать, даже переходя на бег и сжимаясь под холодным беснующимся ливнем. Довольный собой, воодушевленный победой, он не мог остановиться и позволить себе хоть ненадолго расслабиться и пожинать сладкие плоды затраченных усилий. Был сделан огромный, возможно, решающий шаг вперед. Но до полной победы еще далеко.

Фуксию нужно быстро привести в порядок и вернуть в ее покои, чтобы никто не успел что-либо заподозрить. Еще не время. Пока достаточно будет, если сама Фуксия будет считать себя всецело принадлежащей ему, будет постепенно свыкаться с мыслью, что настанет день, когда их связь перестанет быть тайной. Он не обольщался, что ему разрешат жениться на ней только потому, что между ними произошло. Даже если окажется, что ночь не прошла для принцессы бесследно, все равно не факт, что Горменгаст так легко сдастся на милость победителя. Ей вполне могут подобрать мужа, который не посмеет кривить носом на положение невесты, и брак с которым, по мнению герцогини, уронит честь Гроунов куда меньше, чем если бывший кухонный мальчишка дал бы ей свое имя… или принял ее.

После спуска по тому же дымоходу, Фуксия Гроун выглядела чумазым чертенком, сажа с утроенным усердием липла к ее мокрому телу и платью. Она веселилась, фыркая от еле сдерживаемого смеха, отряхивалась и в притворном ужасе разглядывала безнадежно испорченный наряд. Стирпайк не находил ничего смешного в том, чтобы выглядеть пугалом, но вдаваться в тему не стал и, сдернув со старого кресла чехол, предохранявший обивку от преждевременного выгорания, принялся насухо вытирать ей волосы. Фуксия издавала жалобный мышиный писк, но покорно сносила неприятную процедуру. Часы показывали пять утра. В шесть в коридорах должны были появиться первые зевающие слуги, и как угодно, но Фуксия к этому времени должна находиться в своей комнате. И желательно, чтобы за ней при этом не тянулась цепочка мокрых следов. А уж если какая-нибудь горничная вздумает напиться воды или еще за чем-нибудь выйти из комнаты, то принцессе и вовсе несдобровать.

- Не помню я, чтобы в Горменгасте когда-нибудь случался такой ливень, - восхищенно заметила Фуксия, и тут же закрыла ладонями лицо и чихнула – промокшая телесная оболочка явно не разделяла воодушевления и предпочла бы глинтвейн и теплое одеяло. За окном продолжала бушевать стихия – как будто пришла пора настоящего всемирного потопа. – Бедные тетушки, ведь сегодня их должны были похоронить…

- Завтра, - машинально уточнил он.

- Но Тит говорил…

«Твой Тит – глупец». Экое было бы удовольствие понаблюдать за ее лицом, если б можно было вот так и сказать…

Но когда-нибудь – непременно.

- Тит еще очень молод, Фуксия, и не всегда адекватно оценивает, какие решения он волен принимать самостоятельно, а какие нет, - объяснил он мягко. – Но он научится этому. С годами.

Принцесса состроила огорченную мину – однако за этой миной он не почувствовал большого горя по поводу неупокоенных родственниц. Неудивительно, впрочем. Кажется, за гусынями никто особенно не плакал.

- Один день ничего не решает, - добавил он, словно оправдываясь за черствость Закона, не допускавшего отклонений от установленных на века правил. – А сегодня должна быть проведена церемония раскрашенной скульптуры, как того требует Книга.

В стекло барабанили крупные капли – будто нетерпеливый гость, уставший дожидаться на пороге, пока хозяева услышат стук.

- Никто не придет – кто захочет насквозь промокнуть в такую непогоду, - с сомнением произнесла Фуксия.

- Конечно, захотят, в этом смысл их существования – разве не так?

- Не знаю.

- Тогда прими на веру, что это так. Ну вот, ты больше не похожа на утопленницу. Пойдем, тебе пора возвращаться. А мне – наскоро устраивать вам, Гроунам, навесы, не то стоять вам под дождем целый день…


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 2.

Из года в год на седьмой день от начала осени резчики собираются под открытым небом во дворе Замка на церемонию Раскрашенной Скульптуры и несут с собой, тащат волоком и везут на тележках творения, которым посвятили несколько месяцев упорного труда. Часть работ выполнены искусно и поражают отточенным мастерством автора и пропорциональностью линий, но еще большая, даже подавляющая часть – грубо выделанные куски дерева, аляповато раскрашенные и с примитивным замыслом. Традиции Горменгаста даже больше одобряют вторые… они ближе к истокам, больше напоминают первые из скульптур, созданных местными резчиками и хранящиеся в Замке в ведении бессменного смотрителя Ротткода.

Слова, которые должно говорить на протяжении действа, содержатся в Книге. Даже одежда, которую должен носить Герцог в этот торжественный день, подробно описана в Книге. И даже то, в какой руке ему держать жезл. Церемония расписана по минутам, по жестам, по шагам, как будто па сложного танца.

Титу и Фуксии до смерти скучно, хотя открыто вздыхать и перешептываться они не смеют. Герцогине скучно не бывает никогда, она грезит с открытыми глазами и на самом деле находится в иной вселенной. В этом они схожи с Хранителем Ритуала – он тоже не понимает, что такое скука, откуда б ей взяться, когда столько нужно сделать, придумать столько планов, предусмотреть столько поворотов. Однако он не знает и что такое апатия, присущая старшей из рода Гроунов, хотя об этом трудно догадаться, когда над площадью разносится его ровный, монотонный голос. Вступительная часть длинна… Резчиков она не утомляет, не так много развлечений выпадает на их долю, чтобы томиться от безделья в ожидании герцогского вердикта – чьим скульптурам быть признанными лучшими и увековечиться в истории Горменгаста. Но Тит слушал все это уже раз десять, если не считать те разы, когда он присутствовал при этом несмышленышем. И не выучил наизусть только потому, что ни разу не вслушивался в слова.

Дождь, начавшийся на рассвете, не прекратился. Льет как из ведра, и если над герцогской семьей хотя бы натянут купол из промасленной материи, то резчики лишены подобной привилегии – площадь слишком велика, чтобы всем спрятаться над навесом, а Книга не предусматривает переноса церемонии куда-нибудь под своды Замка. Потоки воды омывают суровые лица резчиков и их работы, двор, вымощенный каменными квадратами плит, постепенно превращается в сплошную лужу. Впору задаться вопросом, о каком костре может идти речь, когда кругом не осталось ни единого сухого места – по традиции все скульптуры, кроме трех избранных, предаются огню. Но никто не беспокоится – это дело Хранителя Ритуалов, и если он спокоен, значит все идет как должно, и ему известен способ завершить торжественный день как того требует Закон.

Резчики строятся рядами, оставляя проходы, достаточные, чтобы судьи и зрители могли свободно ходить между ними. Над горой Горменгаст сверкают молнии, сопровождаемые оглушительными раскатами грома. Беснуется стихия, но традиции Горменгаста вечны и незыблемы…

Были незыблемы до тех пор, пока панический возглас не огласил двор, перекрыв и голос Хранителя, и рокот ливня.

- Потоп! Потоп!

Твердить как попугай заученные фразы было не трудно и даже не особенно утомительно – долгие публичные речи дело привычки. Это совершенно не мешало Стирпайку думать о своем, тем более, что резчики всегда были законопослушны и весьма гордились своим положением, и ждать от них какой-то каверзы казалось излишним. Напрасно.

Весть о потопе, размывающем бедняцкие хижины, прилепившиеся в низине под стенами Замка, о мутных коричневых ручьях, выносящих из построек нехитрые пожитки, и о снесенных порывами грозового ветра камышовых крышах, поглотила в резчиках почтение к ритуалам Замка и заставила напрочь забыть о торжественной церемонии, главными участниками которой они были. Толпа всколыхнулась, словно пробудившись от летаргии, и устремилась к воротам – спасать одежду, утварь и припасы. Испуганные люди толкались и падали, налетая друг на друга. И в довершение паники и неразберихи откуда ни возьмись появилась дикая девочка - спрыгнула с ветки, гибкая и быстрая, как маленькая пантера, и, схватив одну из скульптур, метнулась прочь. Часть резчиков, позабыв о гибнущем домашнем скарбе, кинулись догонять девочку, проклиная ее и швыряя вслед камни.

Гневно скрипнув зубами, Хранитель Ритуала сделал знак страже. Он был так зол, что вполне способен был отдать приказ стрелять по толпе, если иным способом нельзя было восстановить порядок и послушание. Однако Стирпайк взял себя в руки. Он хорошо знал, что последнее средство на то и последнее, чтобы раньше времени его не использовать.

Кое-кто успел выскочить, но подоспевшие стражники перекрыли ворота и встали, загораживая собой путь наружу, и мрачный и непреклонный их вид обещал суровую кару тому, кто между законом Горменгаста и своей жалкой собственностью попытается избрать последнее. Блеск оружия был убедителен, и толпа ремесленников отхлынула от ворот, в страхе подавшись назад, озираясь и с трепетом натыкаясь то на тяжелый взгляд герцогини, не проронившей ни слова, не совершившей ни единого движения и бледной, словно ледяное изваяние, то на пронзительный и острый, как стальное лезвие кинжала, взгляд мастера Ритуалов, словно обещающий поименно запомнить каждого из ослушавшихся и страшно отомстить. Люди медленно возвращались на свои места, подбирали набухшие от воды скульптуры и тоскливо оглядывались, не смея бунтовать и не в силах не думать о том, что делается там сейчас за высокими стенами…

Вздохнув с облегчением, – сорвавшаяся церемония рикошетом ударила бы по его, Стирпайка, безукоризненной репутации, - Хранитель вернулся к Книге и нарочито медленно раскрыл ее. Горменгаст восторжествовал и упивался своей властью – как и всегда. Ему показалось, что на лице леди Гертруды мелькнуло нечто, смутно похожее на одобрение – должно быть, быстрая реакция на беспорядок и четкие приказы пришлись ей по вкусу. Около нее как рыбы-прилипалы вертелись Прунскволлоры. Стирпайк поискал глазами Фуксию – она с пассивным видом стояла позади всех и то ли скучала – что странно, при таком-то неожиданном повороте событий, то ли грустила, но и это не совсем вязалось с нынешним положением вещей. Ей как будто рано начинать плакать. Автоматически продолжив вести церемонию – все что нужно, он помнил на память, и Книга сейчас имела скорее символическое значение, чем служила руководством к действию – Стирпайк снова перенес внимание на зябко ежившуюся герцогскую семью и их приспешников. И осознал, что одного человека там не хватает, и какого человека! Тит Гроун исчез, смешался со встревоженной толпой и, воспользовавшись суматохой, сбежал. Пока Стирпайк не мог решить, будет ли лучше остановить действо и устроить всем еще большую встряску, объявив о возмутительной выходке молодого Герцога, или делать вид, что он ничего не заметил и предоставить Гроунам самим выпутываться из неприятной ситуации. Поскольку Тит все время находился неподалеку от родной матери, вряд ли Хранителю Ритуалов вменят в вину недосмотр. С другой стороны опыт показывал, что Титу снова ничего не будет – отругают и в худшем случае на пару дней запрут в башне, а ему самому скандал без последствий, пригодных к благоприятному развитию, был без надобности… Пройдет время, и никто не вспомнит о мальчишестве Тита, однако год этот так и останется «годом, в который сорвалась церемония Раскрашенной Скульптуры».

Повернувшись лицом к резчикам, словно именно они больше всего занимали его, Стирпайк жестом подозвал первый ряд подходить ближе к арбитрам и демонстрировать работы. После происшествия должно выглядеть абсолютно естественным, что он сосредоточился на поддержке порядка и наблюдении за простолюдинами… Даже любопытно было, что предпримут Гроуны, когда выйдут наконец из спячки и заметят отсутствие венценосного отпрыска. Вот Фуксия наверняка заметила, иначе чем бы объяснить ее угрюмый вид, и наверняка она тоже решила промолчать и обождать, не обойдется ли все как-нибудь само собой.

Ливень не переставал, и площадь по щиколотку наполнилась водой. Церемония продвигалась черепашьим ходом: сама Книга не предусматривала спешки, и Стирпайк умышленно затягивал процесс, отчасти чтобы насолить резчикам, едва не поставившим его в глупейшее положение распорядителя, чьи подопечные готовы в любой миг разбежаться в разные стороны, как тараканы от внезапно вспыхнувшего света. Кроме того, он все надеялся, что герцогиня встрепенется и, не совладав с гневом, проявит на людях несдержанность, которая лишит ее загадочного ореола небожительницы, далекой от повседневных хлопот.

День уже клонился к вечеру, судьи отобрали лучшие на их вкус работы, а Герцога так никто и не хватился. И только, когда Стирпайк произнес церемонные слова, которые не мог больше оттягивать, слова, предписывающие Титу выйти вперед и выразить свое согласие с решением старших – сам герцог как не достигший совершеннолетия не мог решать такой принципиальный для Горменгаста вопрос в одиночку – тогда утомленные, продрогшие на ветру, озябшие от сырости господа соизволили оглядеться кругом. Стирпайк с трудом подавил ехидную гримасу. Герцогиня так уморительно озиралась, словно убеждена была, что кто-то из ее окружения прячет мальчишку в кармане плаща. Но нужно отдать ей должное – она тут же шикнула на забурливших праведным возмущением профессоров, толпившихся позади, и снова окаменела, пред тем бросив ему:

- Продолжайте церемонию.

Демонстративно пролистнув несколько страниц Книги, Стирпайк перешел к заключительной части. Избранные скульптуры возложили на носилки и торжественно унесли в Замок. Из остальных складывали гигантскую пирамиду, а прислужники несли котел с маслом – иначе мокрую древесину было не поджечь.

В отсутствие толпы ненужных свидетелей герцогиня сбросила с себя оцепенение, маска безмятежности спала с ее лица.

- Кто видел мальчика? – почти зарычала она. – Фуксия! Он стоял рядом с тобой.

- Он был рядом со мной, - тихо возразила девушка, - но я потеряла его из виду во время суматохи. Я думала, он стоит где-то… просто туман мешает мне его заметить.

- Ты безнадежна, Фуксия. Ничего не видишь и не слышишь. Никогда.

Принцесса была очень бледной, дрожала, несмотря на окутывавший плечи плащ, и явно заметила момент, когда Тит убежал, только не хотела выдавать его, - Стирпайку это казалось таким очевидным, что он даже удивился, когда мать девушки отвернулась, потеряв к ней интерес, и накинулась с обвинениями на растерянных стражников, ухитрившихся не заметить пропажи основного участника ритуала. Сам Стирпайк держался на заднем плане, радуясь, что о нем в кои веки забыли и претензий не предъявляли, и с почтительного расстояния наблюдал за разыгрывающейся сценой, получая от нее больше удовольствия, чем ценитель искусства от лицезрения шедевра стародавней живописи, обнаруженного у себя же на чердаке. Тит и прежде был способен на всяческие фокусы и капризы, но есть разница между шалостями двенадцатилетнего мальчугана, на которые еще можно закрыть глаза, и выходками юноши, который через какой-то год сможет править самостоятельно, без оглядки на мнение старших. Пожалуй, стоило подумать о том, чтобы попробовать отстранить Тита от власти самым простым и безопасным путем, сославшись на то, что он этого попросту недостоин. К глубокому своему сожалению, никаких прямых указаний на то, что старший сын в роду может лишиться прав на корону только потому, что регулярно нарушает древние обычаи, Стирпайк не припоминал. Конечно, Книгу можно подправить, но это достаточно сложно сделать. Избавиться от Тита физически куда проще, но, с другой стороны, и опаснее, в таком деле малейшая ошибка может обернуться катастрофой, тогда как неправильная трактовка Книги ничем особенно гибельным ему не угрожала, доказать подделку можно разве что застав его на горячем, но такого промаха он, конечно же, не допустил бы. А уж отказав Титу в праве наследования, оставалось только жениться на Фуксии. И может она сама наследовать Титу или нет - ее сыновья могут определенно. Оставалась одна загвоздка: сколько ни загибай пальцы, подсчитывая, сколько у него месяцев впереди, по всему выходило, что вести Фуксию под венец нужно буквально завтра, поскольку восемнадцать Титу исполнится в начале лета, так что впереди только осень, зима да весна… Полноправного правителя сместить, потрясая Книгой, будет невозможно, а начинать готовить почву теперь же - рано, прямых наследников нет, будут ли в ближайшем будущем неизвестно, и как Горменгаст будет отбиваться от появления в семье безродного зятя также неизвестно. Возьмут и выдадут Фуксию замуж за одного из профессоров - тихих, скромных и покорных… Стирпайк украдкой вздохнул. Такой хороший план – и страдал от недостатка времени на реализацию… поздно он занялся Фуксией, ох, как поздно. Глупо было ждать ее благосклонности, глупо отказываться от встреч с ней, не доверяя самому себе - начатый года три назад роман к этому времени уже породил бы узы, которые легко не разрубишь. А так…

Сквозняк нес в комнату горьковатый запах дыма – в опустевшем дворе догорал гигантский костер. Слуга в тусклой ливрее обносил продрогших хозяев подогретым вином. Фуксия взяла свой бокал, но пить не стала – поставила на угол стола и обхватила себя руками, словно пыталась согреться. Окинув ее задумчивым взглядом и придя к неутешительному выводу, что ни с одним из его планов не согласуется кончина герцогской дочери от воспаления легких, Стирпайк, перемещаясь словно бы бесцельно, приблизился к Прунскволлору, обеспокоенно наблюдавшему за разносом, выпавшим на долю незадачливой стражи – хотя трудно было определить, беспокоит ли его сонм незаслуженных обвинений или он ждет, пока герцогиню хватит наконец удар от гнева, чтобы можно быть вмешаться на правах придворного эскулапа.

- Мне кажется, леди Фуксии нужен отдых, - заметил он, тронув доктора за плечо. Тихий голос и подобострастная маска накрепко приросли к его лицу, так что Секретарь не сомневался – больше всего это будет напоминать заискивающего придворного, который ищет способ подольститься к господам - очень удобная личина, к которой все в Горменгасте давно привыкли.

Прунскволлор дернулся и завертел головой, ища девушку, старавшуюся не попадаться никому лишний раз на глаза.

- Да, да, вы правы, - пробормотал он и стал проталкиваться к принцессе, чтобы увести ее прочь. Стирпайк удовлетворенно улыбнулся: хорошо все-таки, когда реакцию каждого из присутствующих можно просчитать на несколько шагов вперед. Это сильно облегчает жизнь…

А леди Гертруда как раз шумно обещала Титу страшную кару – хоть бы раз выполнила свою клятву, нет же, упрямому мальчишке все сойдет с рук. Стирпайк, пропускавший большую часть ее пустых угроз мимо ушей, прислушался. Герцогиня как раз отдавала страже приказ отправляться на поиски – привести Тита домой и покончить с полоумной дикаркой, которая явно наслала на мальчика порчу. Фуксия, которую уводил под руку Прунскволлор, напоследок оглянулась на мать со страдальческим видом – естественно, ей-то всегда жалко младшего братца, у которого отбирают любимую игрушку. Самого Стирпайка дикарка не интересовала. Даже хорошо, чем больше все будут поглощены охотой, тем меньше будут обращать внимание на того, кто ищет способ подползти поближе и ужалить Горменгаст в самое сердце.

Под дверью секретной комнаты его ожидала записка: лучше, чем ничего, но хуже, чем если бы явилась девушка, которая ее написала. Подобрав сложенный вчетверо листок и заранее нахмурившись – он как-то не верил, что Фуксия могла сообщить в такой форме какую-то приятную, радостную весть, Стирпайк пробежал глазами коряво сползающие набок строки. Рассудил он совершенно правильно, логика никогда его не подводила.

«Знаю, куда мог пойти Тит. Должна вернуть. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ты ведь можешь помешать, пусть они ничего не сделают девочке. Или хотя бы ищут Тита в деревне.» И жирная лиловая клякса вместо подписи. Припрятав записку – кто знает, что в этой жизни может пригодиться, Стирпайк подошел к окну и, опустив локти на подоконник, посмотрел вниз. Растрачивать энергию на выражения гнева или досады было ни к чему, то, что Фуксия была достойной сестрой своего брата, не было такой уж из ряда вон выходящей новостью. Мощеный двор бурлил как подножье водопада. Ливень и не думал стихать. Фуксия Гроун предлагала ему заниматься судьбой какой-то чумазой девчонки, полубелки-полуптицы, не владеющей членораздельной речью, а сама бродила где-то под дождем, и вернуть ее не было никакой возможности, даже с собаками выслеживать – и то дождь смыл все следы. Замечательное начало противозаконной связи, которое сулит жизнь нескучную и полную ярких впечатлений. Сверкнувшая молния высветлила четкий зубчатый контур башни Филинов на фоне темно-сизого неба, нависшего над Замком отяжелевшей тушей. Чуть погодя от раската грома содрогнулись древние каменные стены.

Есть мгновения, когда Стирпайк ужасается перспективе породниться с сумасшедшей семейкой. Впрочем – он вспоминает приступ истеричного отчаяния, который погнал его смотреть на истлевших пленниц, и все, что он творил там, и как усомнился в своем здравом рассудке – возможно, он с ними одной породы. Что случится, если смешать отравленную кровь с отравленной кровью? Монстр? Гений?

Он подбирает плащ и, пожав плечами, будто отвечая самому себе на некий невысказанный вопрос, покидает уединенный приют влюбленных. Или «влюбленных», это уж кому как. Заниматься спасением дикарки – это увольте, но что касается Фуксии – тут нужно что-то думать. Будущей правительнице Горменгаста надлежит учиться смирять безрассудные побуждения и не делать ничего, что не одобрено ее супругом.

Будущая правительница Горменгаста в то же самое время бредет по раскисшей тропинке. То ли она опирается о руку своего младшего спутника, то ли он о ее - непонятно, но оба пошатываются, сломленные усталостью и разрывающей сердце печалью. Там, где за пределами Замка начинается туннель, почти скрытый колючей лозой ежевики, которую гроздья тяжелых мокрых ягод пригибают к земле, брат и сестра так же молчаливо забираются в узкий лаз и, спрыгнув с каменного основания, оказываются в длинном коридоре с осыпающимися стенами. Вновь оказавшись внутри Замка, хоть и под землей, Тит вздрагивает и поднимает голову.

- Я бы не вернулся, если бы не ты, Фуксия, - сознается он.

- Знаю, - отзывается она мрачно. И, вновь погрузившись в молчание, они двигаются к потайной двери, отделяющей подземный ход от обычного с виду коридора. Там им приходит пора расстаться и отправляться каждому в свои комнаты.

- Прости, - произносят они одновременно.

- За то, что вернула тебя домой, - договаривает Фуксия.

- За то, что тебе пришлось возвращать меня домой, - эхом отзывается он.

- Мне жаль девочку, Тит. И тебя очень жаль.

- А мне жаль тебя…

Тит уходит, а Фуксия еще некоторое время смотрит ему вслед. Если бы не молния, поразившая дикое существо, она не позволила бы, чтобы между нею и братом оставались тайны. Особенно в такой момент, когда она чувствует с ним такую близость, такое душевное родство. Но он поглощен первым постигшем его горем, упивается им, даже не сознавая, что горе выдумал его разум, жадный до сильных эмоций и неспособный мириться с обыденностью и рутиной.

Хранитель Ритуала поджидает ее в тени гнетуще уродливого барельефа, чей выщербленный гранитный нос нависает над головой унылым вопросительным знаком. Фуксия, кажется, удивлена – она замирает, нервозно оглядывается, словно сомневаясь, что он пришел один. Однако он один, и, заметив ее приближение, сразу подходит и набрасывает ей на плечи сухую накидку, от которой исходит слабый запах шерсти и тимьяна.

- Ты не должна так убегать. Фуксия, пожалуйста, не делай так больше.

Его голос звучит так просительно, встревоженно и мягко, что она смущается, впервые взглянув на свой поступок со стороны. Если бы кто волновался за нее… если бы, тогда да, это наверное жестоко, не задумываясь, следовать каждому своему спонтанно возникшему решению.

- Идем, я тебя провожу. Что твой брат? Все в порядке?

Фуксия отрицательно качает головой.

- Не в порядке.

Он успевает дорисовать в уме картинку, о какой можно было только мечтать – Тит Гроун, запутавшийся ногой в переплетении корней и трав, упавший лицом в глубокую лужу и впустивший в легкие грязную, взбаламученную ливнем воду, в которой плавают сосновые иглы и дохлые жуки… Несколько коротких мгновений его согревает вожделенное видение, но Фуксия развевает его, объяснив, что случилось:

- Это бедное дикое создание, ее убило молнией.

- Какой ужас, - шепчет Стирпайк Какая жалость, что ее, а не его, - думает он.

Тянутся, сменяя друг друга, длинные осенние дни. Постепенно сходит на нет страшный ливень, затопивший нижние этажи Замка. С пасмурного неба еще падают редкие капли, но того буйства стихии уже нет, и вода медленно уходит в землю.

Тит Гроун погружен в черную меланхолию, бродит угрюмой тенью, отдалившись от всех, даже от родной сестры. Все в Замке, кроме тех немногих, кто знает правду, убеждены, что в толпе ему стало дурно, и не помня себя он бежал в лес, где надолго лишился чувств.

Зато Фуксия не схватила даже насморка, она слишком взволнована и слишком влюблена, чтобы холод чем-то повредил ей… Каждый вечер она незаметно ускользает на свидание, и встречи, к пущей радости Хранителя Ритуалов, становятся все более естественными, само собой разумеющимися… она все чаще говорит «мы», и все реже вспоминает о том, сколько ступеней общественной лестницы их разделяет.

Прах сестер герцога Гроуна со всеми надлежащими их высокому сану почестями опущен в могилу, и кто, как не Стирпайк, произносил над останками торжественные, трогательные речи, отдав дань и их благородной непритязательности, и неустанной заботе о близких, и возвышенной скромности помыслов… Семейство Гроунов, едва ли способное восстановить в памяти лица давно умерших родственниц, внимало с благоговением. Но когда упал последний ком земли на крышку гроба, сострадание к их жестокой судьбе было похоронено там же, на родовом кладбище правителей Горменгаста.

Доктор Прунскволлор мирно спал бы в своей постели и видел десятый сон, если бы у старика Ротткода не случилась среди ночи почечная колика. Не до конца разбуженный, со стоящими дыбом волосами он примчался в Замок в криво застегнутом сюртуке, из кармана которого задиристо высовывалась кисточка ночного колпака. Старик громко вздыхал, ворочался на кровати, но твердо верил во всемогущество герцогского придворного врача. Напоив пациента травяным составом, изготовленным по собственному рецепту, и пристроив ему на поясницу бутыль с горячей водой, а затем обождав, пока усталость сморит его в сон, доктор откланялся.

Зевая во весь рот и обещая себе, вернувшись домой, немедленно завалиться спать и приказать слуге никого не впускать к нему до полудня, Прунсколлор зашагал через темную галерею, чтобы немного сократить дорогу. Замок был погружен в сладкий предутренний сон, и он завистливо вздохнул – счастливцы, никого здесь, кроме бедолаги-доктора, не вздумают растолкать в три часа пополуночи, не заставят натягивать сапоги и пытаться сонно попасть рукой в шустро уворачивающийся рукав. Стоило ему так подумать, как безмолвие расколол чей-то голос, и где-то этажом выше скрипнула дверь. Голос был женский, и Прунскволлор только добродушно улыбнулся – что ж, жизнь есть жизнь, с природой не поспоришь. Он прислушался и уловил приглушенный смех. Смех, как будто звучавший знакомо… так знакомо, будто он слышал его сотни, тысячи раз.

- Фуксия? – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Нет, нет, девочка, не может быть.

Все благодушие мгновенно спало с него, и доктор напрягся, пытаясь расслышать что-нибудь еще. Фуксия? Славная девочка, которая была ему как дочь? Да, она давно не девочка, и все-таки для него всегда останется таковой. Он осторожно поставил тяжелый сундучок с лекарствами и инструментами, с которым пришел к пациенту, и медленно двинулся в направлении, откуда, ему казалось, донесся звук. Доктор шел на цыпочках, неуклюже крадучись, прижимаясь к стене и вздрагивая от каждого звука – он бы умер от стыда, если бы любимица неожиданно положила ему руку на плечо и спросила «Доктор Прун, кого это вы здесь выслеживаете?».

Так бы и вышло, едва пронесло - он едва не наскочил на принцессу, и был бы непременно замечен, если бы глаза ее не были плотно закрыты. Серебрившаяся в лунном свете, который сочился сквозь узкие филенчатые окна, она стояла на лестнице около двери, которая вела в ее комнаты, прислонившись спиной к стене. Не одна. Доктор неслышно метнулся в сторону и скрылся за углом, потом несмело высунулся и одним глазом взглянул на открывшуюся ему картину - дорого бы он дал, чтобы поставить себе диагноз «галлюцинации от недосыпа и переутомления». Фуксия Гроун увлеченно целовалась. Кроме нее, в процессе активно участвовал Мастер Ритуалов, чью тощую угловатую фигуру трудно было не узнать с первого взгляда. Не в силах смотреть, как самая чудесная, самая искренняя девушка из всех, кого он когда-то знал, обнимает самого отталкивающего из людей, когда-либо встречавшихся на его жизненном пути, доктор отвернулся. Вмешаться, но что это теперь изменит? Смолчать? Нельзя позволить ей стать игрушкой в этих обезображенных руках, но как спасти ее и не разбить ей при этом сердца?

Прунскволлор стоит, покачиваясь и горестно уткнувшись носом в платок.

«Бедная девочка, что же ты делаешь…», - шепчет он.

Вся решимость семейного лекаря без утайки рассказать об увиденнном, растаяла без следа, когда он застал герцогиню в обществе сына, который понуро, безо всякого выражения на осунувшемся лице выслушивал поучения. Вникнув в суть недовольства, доктор с осуждением поджал губы. По всему выходило, что Стирпайк пожаловался на Тита, чей долг был выучить текст для утренней церемонии, но юноша так и не сумел связать и двух слов, не подглядывая в спасительный листок, так что Хранитель Ритуала снимал с себя ответственность за то, что грядущий день пройдет в точности согласно Книге. Герцогиня жестом велела ему остаться, и Прунскволлор вынужден был слушать, как она распекает юношу, требуя сосредоточиться, взять себя в руки и, наконец, повзрослеть. Как волны о каменный валун, разбивались ее слова об угрюмое равнодушие сына. Воля герцогини сильна, но еще сильнее стремление юноши освободиться от удушающих оков.

- Иди, - охрипнув от потока гневных слов, приказала леди Гертруда. – Иди, Тит, и не позорь Горменгаст.

Проводив удаляющегося Тита взглядом, тяжесть которого заставляла юношу горбиться и втягивать голову в плечи, будто в ожидании окрика, герцогиня медленно повернулась и в упор посмотрела на Прунскволлора. Доктор неловко кашлянул, словно прочищая горло. Глаза его за толстыми стеклами очков беспокойно забегали.

- Леди? – неуверенно начал Прунскволлор, испытывая неимоверную робость перед столь величественной особой, в присутствии которой он казался себе таким маленьким и нелепым, что хотелось спрятаться. Помедлив, герцогиня резким кивком головы выпроводила охрану, оставшись с ним наедине.

- Вы слышали?

Доктор, вздыхая, ответил утведительным кивком.

- Я приняла решение, Скволлор, - бросила она коротко. Мясистый лоб герцогини словно сполз на переносицу, собравшись толстыми складками. Ее хмурый вид никому не предвещал добра.

- Какое, леди Гертруда? – вежливо поинтересовался доктор, понимая, что ему не удастся избегнуть чести стать первым, кто ознакомится с волей матери герцога Гроуна. Ему вовсе не хотелось знать, что за идею породил загадочный мозг леди Гертруды, сонный, но способный на неожиданное озарение.

- Оно касается Тита, - веско произнесла герцогиня, подступая ближе к собеседнику, так что он невольно отступил назад, словно инстинктивно ощущая опасность.

- Ах, Тита… - пробормотал доктор себе под нос и слегка вздрогнул, когда понял, что ошибся насчет намерений герцогини. Ему казалось, мысли ее должны быть заняты совсем иным… впрочем, с чего бы? Прунскволлор нервно сорвал с носа очки и начал протирать их с такой энергией, что мог бы отполировать кусок гранита, не только гладкое стекло. Гертруда, не обращая внимания на явное волнение собеседника, продолжила со все крепнущим воодушевлением:

- Не секрет, что мальчик отбился от рук. С ним не сладить. Сначала его бегство с день Раскрашенных Скульптур. Теперь еще это… Да, возможно, я плохая мать. Возможно, я дурно воспитала его. Не привила почтение к законам и традициям, не научила уважать старших и исполнять их волю. С этим теперь ничего не поделать. Он слишком большой, чтобы розгами внушить ему необходимость послушания. И слишком своевольный, чтобы убедить по-хорошему, взывая к его лучшим чувствам. Видит бог, я пыталась. Все мы пытались. Мне жаль это признавать, Скволлор, но мне неизвестны методы воспитания, которые могут так или иначе воздействовать на моего сына. Его наказывали, его убеждали, его просили. К нему были добры. К нему были суровы. Но он таков, каков есть. Что ж, я дам ему возможность убедиться, что он гонится за собственной тенью, что он поддался на пустую иллюзию, будто за стенами Горменгаста его ждет нечто ему неведомое и невыразимо прекрасное. Пусть поищет свой мираж. Пусть убедится, что сон нельзя потрогать руками. Я отпущу его!

- Отпустите? – вскрикнул Прунскволлор, забыв даже о почтительности. – Отпустите, но куда?

Смерив доктора ледяным взглядом, в котором сквозила нотка презрения, герцогиня отошла и опустилась в кресло. Белая ворона тут же спикировала на ее плечо, зарывшись клювом в густые рыжие кудри, и со стороны выглядело, будто птица нашептывает ей что-то на ухо. Когда Гертруда заговорила, всякая горячность пропала из ее речи, и она снова стала взвешенной и спокойной.

- В путешествие, Прунскволлор, в путешествие. Естественно, у Тита есть обязательства перед Горменгастом. Но я не думаю… хорошо, будем называть вещи своими именами – я не думаю, но надеюсь, что если мы проявим по отношению к нему добрую волю и снисходительность, то и он как мальчик с чистым и честным сердцем, а в это я безоговорочно верю, не сможет подвести наши чаяния. Он вернется и будет править Горменгастом. Мы дадим ему год. Как раз столько времени, чтобы он стал по-настоящему взрослым и способным править самостоятельно. И я надеюсь, через год он вернется к нам помудревшим, избавленных от ложных надежд, что ему показали только малую, худшую часть мира.

- Разве это не опасно?

- Нынче все опасно. И это не более, чем что-либо другое. Ехать, оставаться… Скволлор, я не так уж уверена, что Горменгаст безопасное место, где можно спать спокойно и уверенно смотреть в завтрашний день. Особенно после смерти Флея. И после того, как леди Кору и леди Клариссу нашли в столь… непристойно изъеденном мышами виде.

- Понимаю, леди Гертруда. Зерна зла проросли и окрепли…

- Не нужно поэзии, Скволлор. Я бы предпочла голые факты, безо всяких прикрас и пышного словоблудия. Но фактов-то я как раз и не слышала.

- Простите, моя леди…

Герцогиня рассеянно кивнула.

- Я рада, что вы меня поняли, Скволлор, и что вы готовы исполнить свой долг. Горменгасту понадобятся ваши услуги и не единственно в качестве лекаря. Можете быть свободны. Завтра глашатай объявит мою волю на площади, во время церемонии благословения рассветного часа.

Доктор потянулся за тростью, но замялся и виновато взглянул на госпожу, исподлобья, будто ребенок, готовый просить прощения за шалость.

- Л-леди Гертруда? – от волнения он начал сильно заикаться, так что даже имя герцогини в его устах прозвучало то ли Герудой, то ли Гретудой, и она нетерпеливо нахмурилась.

- Да?

- Юный герцог… - неуверенно начал доктор, оглядываясь на двери, словно прикидывая пути отступления на случай, если герцогиня примет его слова излишне близко к сердцу. Если таковое у нее, конечно, имеется. – Герцог, он…

- Через неделю отправляется в путешествие. Это окончательное решение, - отрезала леди, вздернув массивный подбородок, – она решила, что Прунскволлор собрался уговаривать ее не отсылать мальчика навстречу недоброжелательному, чуждому внешнему миру, где не чтят ни традиций, ни душевного спокойствия.

- Да, да, понимаю. Я не о том.

- О чем же тогда?

- Я тут подумал…

- Что?

- Принцесса…

- Что принцесса, Скволлор? – фыркнула герцогиня со всевозрастающим нетерпением. - Говорите толком.

- Пытаюсь, моя леди. Не кажется ли вам разумным, чтобы леди Фуксия сопровождала брата? Она… старше, она любит его всем сердцем и не даст ему совершить поступок, о котором он смог бы впоследствии пожалеть. И юного герцога тоже, возможно, сдержит… я так думаю, что ему также будет весьма кстати присутствие рядом родного человека.

- И Фуксии тоже не терпится уехать из дому?

- Фактически… я не знаю, леди Гертруда.

- То есть, Скволлор, это целиком и полностью ваша идея? Отослать Фуксию?

- Нет, леди Гертруда… То есть да, моя, но не отослать, а просто как бы… не разлучать их на большой срок, ведь они с братом так дружны… - промямлил доктор, начиная краснеть под пытливым взглядом герцогини.

- Почему у меня ощущение, что вы недоговариваете? – гневный тон полоснул доктора, будто ножом, и краска стыда и обиды густо залила его бритые щеки.

- Право же, моя леди… - герцогиня только отмахнулась, перебив его на полуслове:

- Вы никогда бы не предложили отправить девицу в опасный путь под охраной одного лишь капризного мальчишки, не будь у вас на то веских причин. Не возражайте, Тит и есть капризный мальчишка, и не о чем тут спорить. Тем более, вы никогда не предложили бы отослать прочь Фуксию, к которой, знаю, искренне привязаны, не испросив прежде, что она сама думает по этому поводу. У вас, уверена, есть причина. И я готова ее выслушать. Сейчас.

- Поверьте же, я не…

- Не верю. Позвольте, угадаю, ваше предложение как-то связано с этим молодым человеком, Стирпайком? Он увивался вокруг моей дочери еще сосунком. Он досаждает ей? Она вам пожаловалась?

- Что вы, леди Гертруда, леди Фуксия ни на что не жаловалась... я просто думал, может быть, так будет лучше для обоих молодых Гроунов. Отвлечься. Сменить обстановку…

- Вы увиливайте, Скволлор, лгать вы все равно не умеете, - герцогиня возмущенно хлопнула ладонью по деревянному подлокотнику, и Прунскволлор чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.

- Я и не пытаюсь, моя леди, - взмолился он, утирая платком капли пота со лба.

- Верно. Вы пытаетесь не лгать. И не говорить правду. Так что же? Если Фуксия не жалуется, то быть может… уж хотите ли вы сказать, что моя дочь благосклонна к этому выскочке? Или… взгляните-ка мне в глаза, Скволлор! В глаза - мне, а не в пол! Ну! Вот значит как… Они любовники?

- Я не утверждал ничего подобного, леди Гертруда!

- Тогда, может быть, вы скажете четко и громко, что отрицаете это? А не будете прожигать взглядом паркет?

- Но откуда мне знать, мадам? Я же не дух вездесущий!

- Понятно. Откуда вам знать. Да. Понимаю. И чего вы дожидались, Скволлор?! – яростно прогремела герцогиня. – Чего, могу я узнать? Может быть, вы надеялись, что если промолчать и обождать, то все как-нибудь само образуется? Рассосется, как след от синяка? Так?

- Леди… - взмолился он. – Поверьте, я и сам… буквально вот только-только… узн… заподозрил.

Лицо Гертруды стало белее мела, когда она подалась вперед, испытующе глядя на растерянного собеседника, разрывавшегося между желанием защитить любимицу от опасности и страхом подвести ее, выдав матери ее секреты. Впрочем, отыграть назад было невозможно. Герцогиню нельзя было удовлетворить сказкой, будто он вовсе не то имел в виду.

- Что вы знаете? Что вы видели? – потребовала она ответа. Доктор молчал… если бы – ох, если бы только он был смелее и решился поговорить с Фуксией как в прежние времена, начистоту, еще когда прочитал тетрадку со стихами... Но он недооценил то, на какую храбрость способна любящая женщина. И каким осмотрительным, каким коварным может быть Секретарь. Если бы он тогда не отнесся к открытию снисходительно, как к блажи одинокой, впечатлительной девочки… но поздно, поздно себя ругать.

- Фактически… ничего, - сказал он усталым безжизненным тоном.

- Довольно выкручиваться!

- Просто… просто видел их вместе. Наедине. Довольно поздно. Больше ничего!

- Почему нужно клещами тащить из вас правду? Поздно! Насколько поздно?

- Э… я на самом деле…

- Скволлор! – рявкнула она так грозно, что затрепетали древние стены.

- Под утро.

Из разгневанной фурии герцогиня вдруг, сникнув и побледнев, превратилась в усталую немолодую женщину.

- Вот значит как, - пробормотала она, откидываясь на спинку резного кресла и поднимая полные руки к вискам, сжав их костяшками пальцем, словно пытаясь не дать голове разломиться пополам. – Я всегда знала, что упустила в чем-то Фуксию. Что она себе на уме. Что мы с ней никогда не были особенно близки. Смирилась с этим. Но я всегда думала – моя Фуксия умная. Фуксия ответственная и рассудительная. Душой она не с нами, но всегда сделает все, что потребуется от нее, ибо Фуксия воспитана с сознанием своего долга перед семьей и перед Горменгастом. А теперь оказывается, что пока Тит, его безрассудство и непочтительность, занимали все наше время и наши помыслы, моя кроткая дочь учинила настоящий бунт.

Прунскволлор жалобно смотрел на хозяйку замка, прижимая к сердцу очки, будто величайшую драгоценность. Затем, казалось, он вспомнил, где находится и в какой попал переплет, и, со вздохом водрузив очки на нос, доктор проговорил:

- Леди Фуксия очень хорошая. Но в замке у нее нет ни друзей, ни хотя бы сверстников, с которыми она могла бы общаться…

- Моя дочь стоит несоизмеримо выше других, и не может уронить свой титул, болтая по пустякам с кем попало. Так испокон века жили женщины из рода Гроунов. И так будет продолжаться вечно, пока стоит Горменгаст. Или вы видите, как вокруг меня вьются друзья и потешают меня веселыми шутками или легковесной беседой?

Полуотвернувшись в сторону окна, чтобы скрыть от герцогини горечь, которая жгла горло хуже хинной настройки, Прускволлор украдкой вздохнул. У герцогини были ее кошки, ее птицы. Наконец, у герцогини были ее дети. У Фуксии не было ничего. Сердце его сжималось от жалости и одновременно ужаса перед опасностью, которой она подвергалась. Он был почти уверен, что за годы отшельничества Флей не выжил из ума, и что у юного Тита чутье развитое, еще полудетское, а дети умеют различать дурных людей и хороших… А Тит боится и ненавидит Стирпайка. Ну а Фуксия, как же она не видит… неужто она напрочь лишена чувства самосохранения? Или все еще видит Мастера Ритуалов живым забавным мальчишкой в возрасте Тита, хотя он давно растерял и живость, и шаловливый огонек в глазах. Но для принцессы он все тот же - юноша, не похожий на других. Искавший ее общества. Скрасивший ее одиночество, ее тоскливое вечное девичество, смягчивший отчаяние запертой в клетку птицы. Если бы это только был не Стирпайк… кто угодно, только не он, и доктор смолчал бы и навсегда похоронил в сердце ее тайну.

- Но леди Фуксия поневоле могла потянуться к… этому человеку, - печально проговорил доктор, вспоминая, как пятнадцать лет назад – или больше? – оба, принцесса и беглый поваренок, появились у него в гостях. Еще такие дети, наивные, непосредственные, полные жизни. К обоим судьба была немилосердна. А Фуксия – уж она-то точно заслуживала лучшей участи… - Они… почти одних лет, у них много общего… то есть, хотел сказать, им есть о чем поговорить, - поправился Прускволлор, смущаясь под сердитым взглядом немолодой женщины, грозно потемневшем, когда он неосторожно произнес «общее» - и действительно, какое уж тут общее, когда речь идет о принцессе и безродном выскочке, да еще и обезображенном пожаром. Но приступ негодования быстро минул, слишком горькую весть принес он матери Фуксии Гроун.

- Я не смогу этого понять, Скволлор. Даже если не касаться его внешности, Тит наверняка поделился с ней своими… домыслами.

- Смею предположить, что леди Фуксия не склонна верить, как вы говорите, домыслам. Даже если они звучат правдоподобно. Ведь даже вы, моя леди, верите в них не до конца.

Герцогиня передернула плечами, то ли в знак согласия, то ли сердясь на непонятливость придворного.

- Что ж, Скволлор… вы правы, Фуксию необходимо отослать. Как можно скорее. Пока не случилось беды. Хотя бы на год, а за это время мы с вами, Скволлор, должны будем проделать большую работу. Мы должны избавиться от этого… Стирпайка. Навсегда.

- Избавиться? – переспросил он беспокойно. Перед глазами почему-то возник мешок, вроде того, в котором топят еще слепых новорожденных котят. «Избавиться».

- Да, избавиться. Вы упоминали о том, какие подозрения высказывал Флей, я прекрасно помню. Что ж – если в течение года найдутся доказательства его вины, то Стирпайк будет казнен. Если не найдутся, тем лучше для него, мы ограничимся тем, что вышвырнем его вон. Все ходы и трещины в замке нужно заделать, нечего делать из Горменгаста никчемную кладовую, куда любая крыса может пробраться незамеченной и изгадить припасы. Хотя мы приняли решение простить Флея, выказавшего преданность нашему дому, все же мне неприятно сознавать, что он шпионил тут, будучи никем не замеченным. Но, так или иначе, мы не можем избавиться от Секретаря до тех пор, пока никто не готов полноценно заменить его. Или, по меньшей мере, пока у нас не будет человека, который подавал бы надежды, что в ближайшее время сумеет заменить его. Он должен подготовить себе смену.

- Леди… вы хотите навязать Стирпайку ученика?

- Именно так.

- Могу предположить, что он будет всеми силами сопротивляться этому…

- Кто будет спрашивать, нравится это ему или нет?

- Боюсь предположить, что он может сделать, если почувствует, что его могут сместить в любой момент.

- На то в реке и щука… потому я и сказала, Скволлор, что нам с вами предстоит большая работа, большая и важная. Мы должны проследить, чтобы мой приказ был выполнен как должно, и никакая досадная случайность не свела на нет наши усилия.

- Да, леди Гертруда. Вы конечно правы. Только одно замечание… год - не мало ли? Сам Стирпайк много лет учился у Баркентина. И ему потребовались годы, что овладеть искусством Мастера Ритуалов.

- Мы не можем позволить себе роскоши ждать много лет, Скволлор. Я подумаю, кто из наших приближенных достаточно надежен и сообразителен. Особенно первое. Довольно с нас Стирпайков, которые воображают себя умнее прочих. Это должен быть человек абсолютно преданный Горменгасту. И лишенный всяческих амбиций. Не слишком юный, чтобы не попал под влияние Стирпайка. Не слишком старый, чтобы мозг его быстро впитывал знания, а плоть дала здоровое потомство. Мастер Ритуалов – испокон веку наследственная должность. Я желаю, чтобы так это и оставалось впредь.

Наступает утро, и в назначенный час Гроуны, с трудом преодолевая сонливость, собираются на церемонию – все, кроме Тита. За ним посылают слугу, но он возвращается ни с чем – молодого герцога нет в его комнате. Разыскать в хитросплетениях помещений и переходов того, кто не склонен немедленно найтись, невозможно. Нарушение священных традиций исторгает у Хранителя мученический вздох, но Ритуал превыше всего – он сам произносит все нужные слова. Слова герцога. Стоя на месте герцога. Воображая себя им.

За трапезой герцогской семьи Стирпайк обычно приглядывал лично, сфера эта была слишком тонкой, чтобы перепоручить это важное дело слугам, не чувствовавшим принципиальной разницы, как подавать блюда, стоя слева или справа от герцога, в каком порядке, и что при этом говорить. Пращуры Гроунов, должно быть, не были чужды чревоугодия, потому что добрая треть их распоряжений касалась приема пищи.

Он не испытывал скуки, изо дня в день наблюдая, как Тит уныло ковыряется в тарелке, теряя аппетит под его внимательным цепким взглядом, как у ястреба, всегда готового спикировать на зазевавшуюся добычу – или на мальчишку, который попытается нарушить веками установленную последовательность действий. Это были полезные полчаса – он посвящал их раздумьям, наблюдению за Гроунами, которые нет-нет, да перебрасывались парой слов, которые он всегда мог расшифровать, дополнив тем, что тайком сумел подсмотреть. Интересно было понаблюдать за Фуксией – благовоспитанная леди держалась со спокойным достоинством, и догадаться, что она распростилась с девичьей честью, было невозможно. Его забавляло, что Фуксия так хорошо наловчилась лгать родным. И радовало, потому что такая союзница заметно повышала шансы на успех его начинаний.

В таком, вполне благодушном расположении духа его и застало заявление герцогини, прозвучавшее, как гром среди ясного неба.

- Тит Гроун, через неделю ты покидаешь Горменгаст, - произнесла она безо всяких предисловий своим четким, низким голосом. Воцарилось молчание, юноша смотрел на мать недоумевающим, растерянным взглядом, в котором не было ни проблеска надежды. – Мы приняли такое решение и собирались объявить об этом во всеуслышание еще утром, во время церемонии, которую ты позволил себе пропустить, - повторила она с нажимом. – Ты и твоя сестра покидаете замок. У вас обоих есть срок до совершеннолетия Тита. Как взрослый человек с развитым чувством долга, ты, Тит Гроун, должен помнить, что Горменгаст нуждается в тебе. И через год ты вернешься сюда. Чего бы это тебе не стоило.

Брат и сестра переглянулись. Затем Фуксия искоса глянула в сторону, словно ища поддержки, но Стирпайк предусмотрительно подался назад. Он и сам нуждался в том, чтобы подумать и придти в себя.

- Мама… - осторожно начала принцесса. Но герцогиня оборвала ее.

- Я все сказала, Фуксия. Тут ничего не обсуждается. Ты старшая, и Тит находится на твоем попечении. Отправляйтесь.

- Это правда? – недоверчиво спросил Тит. – Это… не какая-то шутка?

Ледяной взгляд матери был ему единственным ответом.

- Значит, правда? – начиная дрожать от предвкушения, переспросил герцог. – И… ритуалы? Мне не нужно будет ничего делать? Это правда? Они останутся в Горменгасте?

- Останутся в Горменгасте, - подтвердила Гертруда. – До твоего возвращения.

Стирпайк перевел дух. Он уже подумал было, что герцогиня сошла с ума и учинила мятеж, по сравнению с которым его собственные честолюбивые притязания были невинной шалостью. Значит, около года. Без герцога. С усеченными обрядами, без главного их действующего лица… Год – это много… достаточно, чтобы отвыкнуть от чего угодно и освободиться. Или, напротив, попасть под еще больший гнет.

- Чтобы твоя учеба не застопорилась, и ты не вернулся в Горменгаст настоящим неучем, с вами отправится профессор Катфлаэур. Его уже поставили в известность. Он будет давать тебе уроки - ровно столько, сколько необходимо. И, надеюсь, его опыт поможет вам с сестрой не опозорить Горменгаст какими-нибудь детскими выходками.

- И куда мы должны направиться? - подала голос Фуксия, мрачно отодвинув блюдо с нетронутым завтраком.

- Это ваше дело, - сухо ответствовала Гертруда. – Тит желал свободы. И теперь у него ее больше, чем он может охватить.

И лицо Тита просветлело так же, как потемнело в тот же миг лицо его родной сестры.

Незаметно улизнув из обеденной залы, Стирпайк взбежал по лестнице, торопясь оказаться в одиночестве. Снова он не там ожидал препятствий! Мыслями герцогини он почти не интересовался, и не учел, что она тоже может оказаться непредсказуемой. Кто бы мог подумать, что в этой женщине живы материнские чувства, он-то думал – леди Гертруда высеченное из безжизненного мрамора воплощение традиции, абсолютно равнодушное к сыновьему нытью. Но она решила предоставить упрямому мальчишке поблажку, невиданное дело... Да, неожиданный поворот, ничего не скажешь. И мысли Стирпайка обратились к собственным планам, которые следовало быстро и вдумчиво пересмотреть.

Тита не будет здесь, не будет долго, и при хорошем раскладе – он вообще никогда не вернется, мало ли что может произойти там, за пределами Горменгаста, что за опасности могут его там ждать! Он избавился от него! Так легко, безо всяких усилий! Просто вытеснил его из собственного дома, принудил герцога ощутить себя лишним и ненужным, заставил испытывать постоянный страх и отвращение, которые погнали его прочь в поисках лучшей жизни. И теперь только герцогиня может противиться его полновластному воцарению в Горменгасте, но, надо думать, она немолодая, усталая и целиком погруженная в себя женщина, с которой несложно будет справиться. Она уйдет на второй план, или уйдет вообще, и тогда ему останется только воспользоваться анархией и надеть на себя корону, и Горменгаст покорится воле нового правителя… Внезапно вспыхнувшая радость утихла быстрее, чем костер, в который щедро плеснули из ведра.

Сквозь радужные мысли пробилась другая, темная мысль, испортившая ему мгновение торжества. И Фуксия тоже уедет. Конечно, можно захватить власть и без того, чтобы жениться на одной из Гроунов… Но он так привык к мысли, что она будет королевой, что кажется, она стала неотделима от его мечты. Всякий раз, когда он заглядывал в воображаемое будущее и видел себя в ореоле почета и славы, приличествующей Герцогу, ему смутно виделся позади женский силуэт, закутанный в алый бархат, и он принимал как должное, что принцесса Фуксия станет живым доказательством законности его правления и матерью наследников, в правах которых никто и никогда не усомнится. Без нее картина стала неполной. Словно несколько звеньев выпало из совершенной мозаики, сделав из великолепного произведения искусства просто надбитую картину, которую стыдливо прячут в чулан.

Придирчиво вслушавшись в недовольное роптание внутреннего голоса, Стирпайк нахмурился. Кажется, он непозволительно расслабился в течение последних недель. Эта связь плохо воздействовала на него, так что, быть может, и к лучшему, если обстоятельства силой оборвут ее. Слишком опасно проявить слабость. Слишком легко, находясь в одном шаге от воплощения своих дерзких планов, забыться, зажить сегодняшним днем. Наслаждаться властью второго человека в королевстве, обладать девушкой, которая стояла на самом верху, любила его и предпочла более знатным и привлекательным, что почти излечило раненое самолюбие, – не очень-то приятно быть пугалом, от которого отворачивались с неловкостью, не зная, как смотреть ему в лицо и не поморщиться. Но он был только вторым, даже третьим, если посчитать и герцогиню, которая сегодня показала, что рано списывать ее со счетов. А желал он быть первым и никаким другим.

Торопливо прошмыгнув мимо лениво позезывающих стражников, не особо усердствовавших на дежурстве, Стирпайк поднялся в комнату под крышей, куда обычно приходила Фуксия. Он не сомневался, что после таких вестей она немедленно прибежит к нему – за помощью, за советом. Удерживать ее, подбивая на неповиновение материнской воле, или отпустить? Если бы заранее знать, чем обернется в будущем избранный им путь.

В Фуксии он не ошибся – вскоре донеслись быстро приближающиеся шаги. Заложив руки за спину и скорбно опустив голову, Стирпайк отвернулся от двери, оставив ее чуть приоткрытой, и уставился в окно с самым убитым и покорным судьбе видом, какой только мог изобразить, чтобы выиграть время на размышления и понаблюдать за принцессой.

Вопреки обыкновению, в комнату не вплыла гордая, знающая себе цену молодая леди, а влетел небольшой разгневанный смерч.

- Что теперь? – выкрикнула принцесса с не свойственной ей запальчивостью.

Он с нарочитой медлительностью повернулся: Фуксия, раскрасневшаяся и запыхавшаяся, ждала от него ответа. И похоже, считала, что его священный долг – мгновенно и без колебаний разрешить затруднение. Ожидавший совсем другого: слез, может быть, жалоб… ужаса и отчаяния, и приготовившийся сетовать на трагическую несправедливость рока, Стирпайк спешно стряхнул с себя неуместный образ романтического принца, чью невесту непреклонные родители выдают за короля соседнего государства или совершают еще какое-нибудь надругательство над высокими чувствами. Когда маска притворного отчаяния упала, досада исказила его черты, и он спросил вполне естественным, резковатым тоном:.

- Ты спрашиваешь об этом у меня? Это твоя мать придумала.

- Скажи им, что это против традиций.

- Твоя мать отлично знает, что это против традиций. Мне посадить ее в карцер?

- И ты предлагаешь мне уехать? – воскликнула девушка.

- А ты предлагаешь заковать тебя в кандалы и запереть в башне?

- Стирпайк, у тебя злое чувство юмора.

- Наверное, - он мрачно кивнул.

- Если бы отсылали тебя, ты нашелся бы что сделать.

- Фуксия, еще раз: я не могу связать тебя и не выпускать. И никто не может. Попробуй для разнообразия взять и сказать своей матери «нет». Что ты не хочешь никуда ехать. Что ты не нянька своему брату. И что ты не прислуга, чтобы приказывать тебе собирать вещи и… катиться прочь из замка.

- Неужто это ты мне предлагаешь? Взять и сказать «нет»? – ядовито заметила Фуксия. – «Да-да, сию секунду, ваша светлость. Будет сделано, господин секретарь. Я в вашем распоряжении, леди Гертруда!»

Стирпайк на мгновение онемел. Никогда прежде ему и в страшном сне привидеться не могло, что Фуксия станет его передразнивать. Но вот дождался – она сидит перед ним: красная, негодующая, тяжелый бархат юбки кровавым водопадом стекает по краям грубо сколоченного стула, - и ее лицо искажает поддельно-угодливая гримаса.

- Хорошо, - проговорил он зло. - Хочешь по-моему? Пусть. Тогда соглашайся. Улыбайся, побольше рассказывай о нетерпении, которое гложет тебя. Изображай воодушевление. Советуйся со всеми подряд, что тебе может понадобиться в дороге. Примеряй дорожные платья. Тяни до последнего дня. Пока не вмешается досадный, но непредвиденный случай – что поделаешь!

Фуксия побледнела, выступивший было румянец отхлынул от щек, и теперь она смотрела на него с внимательным, испытующим выражением. Словно искала в его словах нечто большее, чем они содержали на поверхностный взгляд.

- И какой… несчастный случай со мной произойдет? – спросила она со сдержанной иронией. Но он не собирался играть с ней в эту игру, так что ответил совершенно серьезно:

- Если план в целом тебе нравится, то через день-два я подберу что-нибудь подходящее. Еще пару дней на репетиции. И сможешь предъявить номер взыскательной публике. Разобраться, правда или не правда, они не успеют. Когда разберутся, будет поздно. Зная герцогиню, даю руку на отсечение, что Тит отправится ни минутой позже, чем решено. Тем более, время, отведенное на путешествие, ограничено – раз твоя мать хочет, чтобы свое восемнадцатилетие он отметил как положено, в замке и согласно всем обрядам. Тебе решать.

Принцесса молчала. Стирпайк терпеливо ждал ответа.

- Обмануть всех? – нерешительно проговорила она. – Маму? Доктора? Тита? Они будут переживать из-за меня…

- Недолго, - он пожал плечами. – Ты скоро поправишься – как только твой братец скроется за горизонтом. Возможно, тебя заподозрят в притворстве, возможно, даже выскажут вслух сомнения. А ты будешь все отрицать. Главное, что тебя никто не пошлет догонять брата, а думать – пусть думают, что хотят. Если ты хочешь остаться, это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать.

- Наверное, да. Да, боюсь, ты прав. Я бы не хотела лгать, но спорить с мамой бессмысленно.

Стирпайк искоса взглянул на нее, еще не совсем веря, что не ослышался, и Фуксия действительно соглашается на подобную авантюру. Однако вид у нее был убитый, но покорный судьбе – принцесса готова была принести в жертву свою честь, лишь бы не расставаться с ним. И сознавать это было приятно.

- Значит, да? – уточнил он на всякий случай – вдруг все-таки, как бывало, принял желаемое за действительное. Ответом был безрадостный кивок, но этого Стирпайку было более чем достаточно.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 3.

- Здесь.

Фуксия отчаянно зевнула. Ранний подъем не способствовал бодрости духа, и даже утренняя свежесть и первые трели птиц не вселяли в нее ни энергии, ни жажды деятельности. Те несколько часов, которые она могла бы уделить ночному отдыху, были истрачены попусту: на вздохи и тревожные мысли, на изматывающий и бесплодный спор с собственной совестью.

- Угу, - это и все, что глубокомысленно заметила принцесса. Она могла только завидовать Стирпайку, которому все было нипочем, так что в этакую рань он суетился за двоих. – Что мне нужно делать?

- Для начала проснуться.

- Я проснулась, - клятвенно заверила Фуксия, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми. Веки норовили захлопнуться, как пружинная крышка сундука.

- Ты встала, Фуксия, а не проснулась. Прошу тебя, ради твоего же блага. Если только для тебя все это что-то да значит… Сосредоточься.

Только что прокравшаяся на цыпочках по погруженному в самый сладкий предутренний сон замку, Фуксия Гроун не склонна была к умственной деятельности, но старательно изобразила внимание. Двор миновали без приключений, не встретив ни живой души, обошли несколько строений, рыжеватых в первых лучах утреннего солнца, и Стирпайк подвел ее к лестнице, опоясывавшей башню, – Фуксия попыталась вспомнить ее название, но оно улетучилось из памяти. Он начал подниматься по деревянным ступеням, держа ее за руку, но даже несмотря на это, походка девушки не отличалась уверенностью. Под ногами скрипели, угрожающе прогибаясь, неплотно пригнанные доски, и сквозь просветы виднелись узкие ломти земли, укрытые пушистыми холмиками сена – хотя откуда бы тут взяться сену, - подумалось ей рассеянно…

- Десятая ступенька, Фуксия. Вот здесь. Ты смотришь?

- Ну да, - вяло отозвалась она.

- Какая ступенька?

- Девя… десятая.

- Не вздумай на нее наступить. Посмотри, тут хорошая доска, а рядом с ней старая, чуть-чуть подпиленная. Ты должна стать на хорошую, а гнилую только слегка зацепить носком, чтобы видно было, что она начала проламываться, и из-за этого ты споткнулась.

- Тут и без этой доски немудрено споткнуться…

- Ты хочешь, чтобы все выглядело досадной случайностью или нет?

Фуксия оставила сложный вопрос без внимания. Куда больше ее волновало другое:

- И я упаду?

- Упадешь. Но если будешь делать то, что я говорю, ничего с тобой не случится. Впрочем, в любом случае, тут не так высоко, чтобы риск был велик. Разве что головой удариться, но ты уж постарайся поберечься, - его откровенность была циничной и, одновременно, подкупающей.

Фуксия посмотрела вниз, земля призывно покачнулась – и сон как рукой сняло.

- Я же шею сверну… - ахнула она, машинально вцепившись обеими руками в шаткие перила. Стирпайк цепко ухватил ее за локоть, оттаскивая назад.

- Не опирайся, тут все хлипкое, - предупредил он.

- У тебя будут неприятности, Стирпайк, если что-то развалится.

- Не будет. В книге черным по белому написано, что строить следует всегда из тех же самых досок, и даже приведены меры по их сохранению в надлежащем виде. Пусть прочтут и убедятся. Просто обряд не к этому дню приурочен. Но это не так-то просто выяснить, откуда начинать отсчитывать дату, это зависит от года и от целого ряда косвенных причин. Ты меня слушаешь?

- Да… - еле выдохнула девушка.

Стирпайк внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо.

- Ты уже пожалела, что согласилась, - отметил он с горечью. Фуксия упрямо замотала головой.

- Ничего подобного. Говори, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала. Мне прыгать?

- Прыгать... Только не прямо сейчас, а когда я уберу перила и спущусь вниз, - добавил он, крепче сжав руку принцессы, которая зажмурилась, но храбро ступила на край ступеньки, собираясь последовать его замыслу немедленно. – И не куда попало прыгать, а на сено. Тебе нужно хорошенько потренироваться.

- Так это ты принес сюда сено? – в мозгу всплыло недоумение, кольнувшее ее – что за копна, откуда бы.

- Нет, лошади припрятали про запас. Конечно, я, кто еще. Фуксия! Тут нет ничего сложного, нужно только собраться. Я покараулю внизу, для начала.

- А если я себе сломаю что-нибудь?

- А ты постарайся не сломать. Да и поймаю я тебя, не бойся. Один раз спрыгнешь, и увидишь, что тут нет ничего страшного. Я же не с крыши тебе предлагаю броситься.

- А если все-таки?.. – настойчиво спросила она. Стирпайк пожал плечами, и глаза его странно блеснули, почти весело, усугубляя этим затаенным азартом игрока чужими жизнями липкий ужас, который леденил ей кровь.

- Если все-таки сломаешь, я тебя отнесу к парадной лестнице, устрою в живописной позе и позову на помощь твоего друга Прунскволлора. Но пожалуйста, давай ты все-таки не будешь ничего себе ломать? Пожалуйста, ты мне слишком дорога, чтобы жить с мыслью, что из-за меня с тобой что-то случилось.

- Не то, чтобы мне очень хотелось… - жалобно произнесла Фуксия, прижимаясь спиной к стене, будто боялась, что лестница взбрыкнет и сбросит ее, как норовистая кобыла.

- Ничего не делай, пока я не скажу.

- Хорошо…

Стирпайк отпустил ее руку, внимательно осмотрел с ног до головы, словно удостоверяясь, что принцесса не совершит головокружительный прыжок сразу, как только окажется на свободе. Фуксия послушно стояла, не двигаясь и едва ли дыша. Удовлетворенно кивнув, он сбежал вниз и, став под лестницей, скомандовал:

- Теперь давай, спустись немного вниз и попробуй вообразить, что ты поднималась, но вдруг доска треснула, ты испугалась, оступилась, взмахнула руками и не удержалась. Фуксия!

Она вздрогнула, уловив тщательно замаскированную под заботу нотку металла, сделала несколько шагов, обреченно поглядывая на землю, такую близкую и, одновременно, такую далекую, когда нужно совершить достойный эквилибриста трюк. Руки дрожали, и ноги отказывались сгибаться, но она не позволила себе проявить слабость. Только остановившись у самого края, она глубоко вздохнула, подивившись тому, каким колючим оказался воздух. И ступила в пустоту.

Свист в ушах от стремительного падения, и нет ничего возвышенно-прекрасного в чувстве полета. Вспышка ужаса - нет, нет, о боги, сжальтесь, дайте отыграть назад, она раздумала, раздумала…

- Это было не падение, Фуксия, это было самоубийство… - слышит она сквозь сгущающийся туман, и на этом сознание ускользает.

Как Фуксия ни усердствовала притворяться жизнерадостной, нездоровая бледность не покинула ее лица, и встревоженное, затравленное выражение с него также не сходило. Больше всего ей хотелось залпом выпить стакан вина покрепче, залезть в кровать и забыться глубоким дурманным сном без сновидений. Однако вместо этого она прогуливалась по тропинке, огибавшей озеро, притворяясь безмятежной и натянуто улыбаясь всем, кто попадался по дороге и желал ей приятного дня. Назвать день приятным не удалось бы даже в сравнении с днем землетрясения, описанным в истории рода Гроунов, когда земля ходила ходуном и громоздкая дубовая мебель скользила по полу, как фарфоровое блюдечко по столу. Хоть она быстро пришла в себя после обморока, но его последствия все еще ощущались. Первые несколько мгновений она была убеждена, что произошло какое-то ужасное несчастье, что она ранена или даже навеки искалечена, но шевельнувшись и не ощутив ничего особенного, никаких перемен к худшему в самочувствии, кроме слабости и шума в ушах, поняла – на этот раз беда прошла стороной, и тьма, в которую она провалилась, не была предвестницей гибели, а всего только следствием сильного испуга. Около нее стоял на коленях Стирпайк, и сам изрядно запаниковавший при виде бесчувственной девушки, которая как будто и серьезно удариться не могла – он вовремя подхватил ее, увидев, как она падает ничком, даже не пытаясь сгруппироваться или выставить вперед руки, и все-таки лежала на земле, беспомощно запрокинув голову, словно неживая кукла.

А потом, когда чувства и мысли вернулись к ней, она поднялась на ноги, еще пошатываясь и хватаясь за деревянные столбы, поддерживавшие лестницу, и поднявшись – сказала, что готова продолжить репетицию. Стирпайк не возразил, молчаливо и почти уважительно посторонившись… Взбираясь вновь на шаткую конструкцию, Фуксия чувствовала себя девчонкой – глупой упрямой девчонкой, которая рвется доказать понравившемуся мальчишке свою храбрость и бесшабашность, только никому, кроме нее самой, не нужна эта бравада.

Увидев, что она гуляет в одиночестве, Прунскволлор догнал ее и, взяв под руку, заботливо заглянул в лицо.

- Какая вы бледная, моя дорогая. Что-то случилось?

«О да. Я все утро готовилась показать всем домашним несчастный случай, чуть не убилась, до смерти испугалась, набила синяков несть числа… Спросите у меня, ради кого столько усилий. И мой ответ сотрет с вашего лица всякие следы нежности и дружелюбия…»

- Нет, доктор Прун, все хорошо…

Она чувствует на себе грустный взгляд и цепенеет от стыда – и этого доброго, внимательного человека она хочет обмануть, ввести в заблуждение, заставить тревожиться понапрасну. Взгляд доктора, прикованный к рубиновому кулону на ее груди – его давний подарок, настойчиво тянет в прошлое. Тогда был еще жив отец и старая няня, а Тит еще лежал в колыбели… тогда она ни за что бы не позволила себе солгать или подвести кого-то. Правда, тогда никто и не вынуждал ее срываться с места и отправиться навстречу неизвестности, разлучаясь со всем, что дорого...

- Давайте погуляем, моя леди, и немного поговорим, - предложение доктора застало ее врасплох, но она согласилась, чуть тревожась и не совсем доверяя своей способности твердо держаться намеченной лжи. Вместе они продолжали неторопливо идти вдоль озера, распугивая жаб, подставивших спины последним солнечным лучам и спешно ныряющих в глубину при приближении шагов. Прунскволлор уныло смотрел под ноги и никак не мог начать.

- Можно к вам присоединиться? – елейный голос Хранителя Ритуалов заставил обоих дернуться с боязливостью злоумышленников, пойманных в разгар обсуждения планов ограбления. Доктор сразу сник:

- Э… конечно, - пробормотал он. Было очевидно, что все, предназначенное для ушей принцессы, не будет произнесено, пока Стирпайк рядом. Фуксия не сожалела об этом. Она догадывалась, что именно он скажет – предупреждения, советы… все это предсказуемо и достойно благодарности, но безнадежно запоздало.

- Я ведь не помешал? – странного цвета глаза опасно поблескивали, но голос был – сама деликатность. С ней наедине он почти перестал разговаривать так – только она не знала, радоваться этому или огорчаться. Иногда проще жить, когда тебе лгут, если эта ложь услаждает слух. К этому можно привыкнуть, примириться и вычеркнуть правду из памяти.

- Отчего же, - безрадостно откликнулся Прунскволлор тоном, в котором явственно прослушивался осадок желания предложить Стирпайку убираться вон. Но связываться с Секретарем, пока Фуксия не уехала – этого доктору хотелось меньше всего. Пусть бы только девочка оказалась далеко и в безопасности, вот тогда и будет видно… Некоторое время они втроем шли молча, представляя собой странную на вид группу – то ли неразлучные друзья, то ли враги, ожидающие, кто первым возьмется за оружие. Прунскволлор сдался первым и, забормотав сбивчивые извинения, откланялся и быстрым шагом направился в сторону Замка.

- Чего он хотел? – поинтересовался Стирпайк, одержав маленькую победу и с издевкой ухмыльнувшись вслед удаляющейся фигуре. Фуксия вяло пожала плечами.

- Побеседовать…

- О чем? – он подозрительно сощурился.

- Не знаю, ты же не дал ему договорить… Наверное, просто так. Что тебя удивляет?

- Просто спросил.

- Послушай, Стирпайк…

- Да?

- Я все думаю о Тите. Может быть, мы… Мне не кажется хорошей мамина идея. Что, если она отпускает его навстречу собственной гибели? Он ведь еще так юн и будет совсем один.

- Не один, Фуксия, с ним же посылают профессора.

- Старика, который умеет излагать свои мысли изящно и замысловато, и еще писать красивым почерком с завитками. Разве он Титу поможет? Защитит его? Посоветует что-нибудь путное? Что мы будем делать, если он просто не вернется? А мы даже не будем знать, погиб он, не хочет видеть нас или не может отыскать дорогу назад. Я бы удержала его дома, если б могла. Он повзрослеет и перестанет так близко к сердцу принимать принятые в замке традиции. Быть может, они и бессмысленны, но я не вижу большой беды в том, чтобы отдавать им дань.

Речь Фуксия текла скороговоркой, дрожащей от волнения и полнилась мольбой, которая растопила бы и глыбу льда. Поняв, куда она клонит – усовершенствовать планы так, чтобы помешать уехать не только ей, но и Титу, Стирпайк досадливо покривился. Только сложился удачный расклад, а она стремилась смешать ему карты. Надо же, удержать Тита! Без него будет куда проще. Никто не будет красться за ним по пятам, выслеживая в ночи Стирпайка ужасного, воплощение вселенского зла – детские игры, которые могли обернуться недетскими последствиями, если мальчишке неожиданно повезет.

- Это эгоистично, Фуксия, то, что ты говоришь. Я понимаю, что это все из любви к брату, но ты хочешь лишить его возможности жить собственной жизнью, и только потому что тебе нравится, чтобы он оставался в замке, у тебя на глазах, в безопасности.

- Я хочу помешать ему сделать ошибку.

- Это будет его ошибка, он имеет право ее совершить.

- Будь у тебя собственная родня, ты бы понял меня, - возразила она, нахмурившись.

- Почему ты так уверена, что у меня ее нет и никогда не было? – парировал он, ухватившись за повод увести разговор в строну от Тита.

- Разве есть?

- Нет. Но так было не всегда… Да что с тобой, что невероятного? - снедаемая любопытством, Фуксия затихла, глядя на него во все глаза и явно ожидая продолжения.

- Ты никогда не рассказывал.

- Ты приписываешь мне божественное происхождение?

- Нет, конечно. Просто думала, что ты... Я вовсе ничего не думала. Ты всегда был сам по себе, так что мне это казалось само собой разумеющимся. Расскажи мне.

- Да нечего особенно.

- Пожалуйста.

Рассказывать и правда было нечего, но если она отвлечется и выбросит из головы мальчишку-герцога, можно и порыться в закромах памяти. Если только удастся извлечь воспоминания из дальнего угла, где они пылятся много лет, ни разу не потревоженные владельцем. Бесполезное и неприятное наследие прежнего Стирпайка, которое не жаль и позабыть. Будущему герцогу Горменгаста они ни к чему. Да и рассказывать можно, изрядно сократив и облагородив. Его мать? Его отец? Он закрывает глаза и видит свою мать, испуганную, со странно всколоченными блекло-соломенного цвета волосами. Ее пытаются удержать присланные из герцогского дома люди, а она молча вырывается, дергает руку с безумным, потерянным видом, не кричит и не плачет, просто пытается высвободиться, беззвучно и упорно, с отчаянием попавшей в капкан лисицы. Именно такой он лучше всего запомнил ее. Если в юности она и была красива, то он об этом забыл, и перед глазами встает ее напряженное, худое, рано увядшее лицо, перекошенное злой гримасой, с каплями пота на выпуклом побагровевшем лбу, выступившими от бесплодных усилий освободиться и рождающими в нем странную брезгливость. Он, кажется, так и не сумел ее полюбить и даже по прошествии стольких лет испытывал по отношению к женщине, подарившей жизнь, только глухую досаду – она должна была быть сильнее. Не должна была сползти в пучину безумия и болезни, превратиться в жалкое подобие человека, и потащить его за собой за дно.

Отца он вспомнить не может – не только никогда его не видел, но даже не слышал о нем. Единственный раз мать упомянула его, когда он любопытным двенадцатилетним мальчишкой выстругал дудку из обломанной ветки абрикосового дерева и попытался заиграть. Это оказалось совсем легко, звук вышел не совсем чистый, с противным присвистом, но мелодия угадывалась. Мать рассмеялась, услышав, какую музыку он сумел извлечь из самодельного инструмента. Это был злой смех, резкий и хриплый, словно каркнула больная ворона. «Не повезло, - едко сказала она. - Когда делили талант, он весь достался твоему отцу. А тебе в наследство достались только ловкие пальцы, достойные карманника». Ни до, ни после – никогда больше она не заговаривала о человеке, который способствовал его появлению на свет. А он никогда не расспрашивал - ни ее, ни других, кто мог помнить какие-то слухи или сплетни из ее молодости и открыть ему глаза. Все, что знал Стирпайк – это то, что она никогда не была замужем. И еще, с высоты настоящего оглядываясь назад, вынужден был признать, что она была если не полностью безумной, то сильно повредившейся в уме, и оставалось надеяться, что это было следствием некого горя, а не врожденным расстройством. В замке Горменгаст она служила кружевницей, и с утра до ночи плела бесконечное кружево - белое, черное и цветное, гладкое и с вычурным узором, плотное и легкое как паутинка, для платьев герцогини и для парадных скатертей. Вся в черном, в видавшем виды переднике и с повязанной платком головой она походила на паука, замершего в центре гигантской паутины, которая все расползалась и расползалась кругом, занимая все свободное пространство. Работая, она всегда разговаривала. Разобрать слова было невозможно, и Стирпайк в конце концов отбросил все попытки вслушаться в бормотание и угадать, с кем и о чем она говорит. Сердце ее было разбито, разум помутился, но ему нечем было ее утешить, да она и не нуждалась в его утешениях. Она предпочитала «невидимку», как он мысленно прозвал ее незримого собеседника. Ее бессвязная жалоба, мерно слетавшая с ее уст с раннего утра и до сумерек, пока руки ее неуловимо быстрыми, слаженными движениями отлавливали и направляли многоцветные тонкие нити, свела бы с ума любого. Но Стирпайк не был любым. Его сердце было заперто на десяток засовов, и отзвуки ее безмерного горя туда не долетали.

Он был почти свободным тогда. В Горменгасте дети всегда наследовали дело своих отцов, но у него не было отца, как не было и малейших указаний на то, к какой касте он принадлежал, и трудно было ожидать, что он наследует матери, ведь мужчины обычно обделены природой способностями к тонкому рукоделию. Другие дети, дразнившие его, потому что мать его была незамужней, да еще и не в себе, втайне завидовали ему. Он мог повлиять на свое будущее. Он не был скован по рукам и ногам делом своих предков, которые завещали бы ему стать каменотесом, стражником или пастухом, даже если руки их были слишком слабы, чтобы удержать молот, или ноздри не выносили вони козьего загона. Не то, чтобы он мог по-настоящему выбирать, но все-таки над ним не довлел груз предопределенности, неумолимый, как топор палача. Его будущее не было расписано на много лет вперед, до глубокой старости, когда немощность освободит наконец от предназначенного роком.

Годы тяжелой, мелкой работы подточили здоровье матери, и к его пятнадцатилетию она уже едва могла отличить белую нить от розовой, и кружева ее становились все менее аккуратными, менее совершенными, все чаще в них обнаруживались дефекты, которые нельзя было поправить. Она постепенно слепла. Пока не настолько, чтобы стать беспомощной и бесполезной для Замка, но уважению к ее бесспорному ранее мастерству пришел конец. Однажды ей поручили сплести кружевное покрывало для обряда, но она не сумела рассмотреть толком срисованный из древней книги узор и решила не вдаваться в тонкости, а делать по своему разумению. Чаша превратилась в птицу, символы и руны – в несложный цветочный узор, который ей удавался лучше всего, потому что хоть глаза с трудом его различали, руки сами помнили все нужные движения. Разразился скандал. Естественно, никто из герцогской семьи не стал лично нарекать жалкой поденщице, пришли такие же слуги, рангом повыше, да и только. Надменно осмотрев комнату, которая криком кричала о подступающей к порогу нищете, и задав пару вопросов немолодой, болезненно щурившейся женщине, они понимающе переглянулись. Судьбу работницы обсуждали при ней же, не стесняясь ни капли, и уже через пару минут велели ей собирать вещи и перебираться в Замок. Она отказывалась, не понимала, чего от нее хотят, вырывалась, но терпение тех, кто пришел за ней, тоже было не железным. Ей не повезло. Ей никогда не везло… Будь она полностью слепа и бессильна, ее бы оставили в покое. Дали бы дожить ее жалкую жизнь. Но она всего лишь неспособна была плести кружево, потеряв чутье и сноровку. Мыть же грязную посуду, месить тесто и чистить овощи на кухне Замка она могла. Уже через два месяца ее не стало. Не всякое дерево способно перенести пересадку в чужую почву, и некоторые зачахнут, как их не поливай. Стирпайк не оплакивал ее. Пока мать была жива, он мирился с тем, что она безумна, желчна и равнодушна к нему, потому что она приберегла для него нечто лучшее и более драгоценное, чем уютные домашние вечера в кругу любящей семьи – свободу от ярма и веру в то, что будущее принадлежит ему одному. Так было, пока он был сыном одинокой кружевницы.

Сыну кухарки же выбирать не приходилось. Сыновья кухарок и посудомоек кроткой стайкой толпились вокруг необъятного шефа, постигая азы науки натирания моркови или сбивания белков. Его ждали немытые тарелки и не выметенный мусор, ему открывала свои объятия жаркая, тесная кухня, забитая бурлящими, опасно плюющимися кипятком котлами, его приветствовал въедливый запах пищи, пропитавший все кругом, так что от мысли о еде просто мутило, и тупая, грязная, унизительная работа, которой не было ни конца, ни края, жалкая работа без какого-либо будущего и надежды на перемены, самая отвратительная работа в мире, которую только можно вообразить.

- Уже лучше, Фуксия, значительно лучше. Еще немного непринужденности и будет совсем хорошо.

У нее поцарапан локоть и колени лиловые от синяков. Пустяки, на самом-то деле. Зато с каждым разом она все более убедительна, и единственный пока зритель ее бенефиса одобрительно улыбается. Немного спасительной лжи, и никто не отберет у нее права распоряжаться своей судьбой. Ведь отвергнуть перемены - это тоже выбор. И оставаться на месте – решение не хуже других.

Раз отступив под давлением обстоятельств, Прунскволлор отнюдь не выбросил Фуксию Гроун из головы, и тревога о ее будущем денно и нощно преследовала его, лишая покоя. Ее бледность, ее надломленный вид, - все это ранило сердце и питало сомнения. Он искал встречи, но была ли сама судьба против его вмешательства, или воля более хитрого и ловкого человека, знавшего наперед каждый его шаг – ему все никак не удавалось застать ее в одиночестве. И все-таки усилия его были однажды вознаграждены…

Фуксия стояла у окна – там внизу во дворе конюх показывал Титу, как седлать и расседлать лошадь, ведь отныне ему придется делать такие вещи самостоятельно. Ее плечи были грустно опущены, и весь вид говорил о печали и обреченности. Сердце Прунскволлора дрогнуло от жалости. Фуксия, в отличие от Тита, не рвется прочь из Горменгаста. Ее пугает мир за стенами родного дома. Куда, зачем ей уезжать? Что ждет ее там, каким опасностям он подверг ее? Почему решил, что властен решать судьбу этой бедной одинокой девочки? Рот его скривился в безмолвной мольбе, и доктор неслышно приблизился к ней, почти готовый пасть ей в ноги, признаться, что предал ее, выдал ее тайну, и просить, просить прощения, пока в память о старых, лучших временах она не смягчится.

Уже подойдя почти вплотную к принцессе, переминаясь с ноги на ногу у нее за спиной, Прунскволлор нерешительно потянулся и, трепеща от стыда, положил руку ей на плечо. Нежный, дружеский жест… призванный хоть отчасти вернуть их былую почти родственную близость. Фуксия не оборачиваясь, вздохнула, и к ужасу своему, он ощутил, как гладкая теплая ладонь накрывает его руку. Любовное, нежное пожатие, доставшееся ему по ошибке, поразило Прунскволлора, столько в нем было естественности и невыразимой интимности, когда двое уже общаются друг с другом безо всяких слов. И Фуксия тут же ахнула и оглянулась, и отдернула пальцы, словно дотронулась до горячего.

- Это вы, доктор Прун… Вы меня испугали, - проговорила она.

Оба вспыхнули, и доброе сердце доктора заныло еще сильнее. Касаться ее тайн было все равно что прикасаться к открытой ране, когда страх причинить боль терзает больше самой боли.

- Простите, моя милая, - с трудом выговорил Прунскволлор, не зная, куда девать глаза. Фуксия не обмолвилась о своей ошибке, и доктору пришлось сделать вид, что он ничего не понял, что он наивный старый дурень, который в жизни не видел ничего, кроме своих склянок и пузырьков, а ведь это неправда, не наивный он, не старый и уж никак не дурень, и видит больше, чем хотелось бы, только не умеет исправить…

- Я так не хочу уезжать, только не сейчас, - вдруг взмолилась она, бросившись к нему, - милый доктор Прун, если бы вы могли убедить маму!

Если б от стыда можно было умереть, он упал бы и никогда больше не поднялся.

- Милая моя леди, неужто вас совсем не влечет новизна? – прошептал он, отчаянно презирая себя. Так кривить душой перед близким, небезразличным ему человеком… Имел ли он право разбивать ей сердце? Но мог ли отойти в сторону, если она становилась пешкой в злых руках? Доктор не знал ответа. И что было хуже всего – он вовсе не был уверен в том, что поступок его шел на пользу Фуксии. Он не мог утверждать наверняка, что ее любовь к Секретарю не взаимна: кто его знает, этого Стирпайка, он не из тех, кто мог с кем-то разоткровенничаться. Быть может, он любил эту девушку. И, если подумать, разлучали их всего только из-за подозрений старого отшельника, чей разум мог сильно пошатнуться за долгие годы изгнания, да еще из-за несколько невнятных слов, сорвавшихся в бреду, которые он, Прунскволлор, в меру своей фантазии расшифровал… Но мог ведь и заблуждаться? Все прочее – эмоции, и не более того. То, что Стирпайк всем кругом внушал антипатию, могло объясняться как интуицией, так и банальным предубеждением – внешность, да происхождение, да плюс еще скрытность и недружелюбный характер. Обычно Прунскволлор верил своим чувствам, а те криком кричали, что любимица в опасности, что она движется прямиком в трясину, но когда он видел ее такой несчастной – просыпались сомнения. Что, если не все так просто? И не так однозначно?

Между тем, принцесса глубоко вздохнула и слабо улыбнулась ему. Самообладание вернулось к ней.

- Я просто трусиха, доктор Прун, - сказала Фуксия. – Тит-то совсем юный, а мне страшно что-то менять, когда жизнь уже как будто устоялась. Будь мне семнадцать, я бы плясала от радости.

Доктор молчал - так велико было его потрясение, что он не находил слов. Даже ее случайная ласка, предназначенная врагу Горменгаста, ранила его меньше. Фуксия, его девочка, которую когда-то он брал на руки, мечтая назвать дочерью, его честная, великодушная Фуксия лгала ему в лицо, кривила душой и улыбалась. Настоящей она была минуту назад, когда молила о заступничестве – он знал это совершенно точно. А об этой девушке, с уст которой сорвались лживые заверения, о ней ему ничего не было известно.

- Что у вас, Скволлор? - леди Гертруда неохотно оторвалась от расчесывания длинной белоснежной шерсти зверька, лежавшего у нее на коленях, негромко урча и только этим отличаясь от многочисленных подушек, разбросанных по кушетке. – Все готово?

- Готово? А… ну да, моя леди, готово. Уже почти все сундуки полны вещей, осталось погрузить их в экипаж… и быть может, мы вспомним что-нибудь еще, без чего не обойтись. Иногда самые обыденные вещи ускользают из памяти, это было бы ужасно, оказаться за тридевять земель без носового платка, например. Я вот… собрал для герцога саквояж со всякими лечебными травами… в дороге пригодится. Хотя я не уверен, что он хорошо запомнил мои объяснения.

- Так подпишите их, это как будто невелик труд.

- Да? Действительно, пожалуй… Не подумал.

- Это все? Тогда можете идти. Вы же видите, я занята, - доктор машинально шагнул к выходу и тут же вернулся, вспомнив, зачем, собственно, пришел – вовсе не для того, чтобы доложить госпоже о ходе сборов.

- Позволите ли вы мне высказать еще одно соображение?

- Говорите. Коротко.

Прунскволлор набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и высказался так коротко, как только умел:

- Меня беспокоит Стирпайк.

- Всех беспокоит Стирпайк. Это не новость.

- Нет-нет. Я… я не вообще, я касательно отъезда герцога и леди Фуксии. Мне кажется, он так легко не примирится… Мне смущает, что он так рьяно исполняет приказ, который ему не по душе.

- Может быть, ему просто наплевать, уедет Фуксия или останется, - предположила герцогиня бесцветным голосом, который мог бы обмануть кого угодно, только не того, кто тридцать лет наблюдал, как она растит маску, за которой наглухо спрячет свою истинную сущность.

- Хм. Возможно. Вполне возможно, но… Не лучше ли перестраховаться?

- Как?

- Если он решил бы воспрепятствовать отъезду… что бы он не выдумал, этого мы наверняка знать не можем, но…

- Энергичней, Скволлор, я устала ждать, что именно – но.

- Что если дети… то есть, что, если они с принцессой уедут раньше на день? Или даже два. И узнают об этом… скажем, накануне вечером. Это, возможно, внесет сумятицу в сборы. Неприятно, но… зато… Моя леди? – неуверенно пробормотал он, поймав суровый взгляд Гертруды, и попятился.

- В вас просыпается интриган, Скволлор.

- Это… похвала, моя леди, или как раз наоборот?

- Похвала. Это очень хороший план.

Одобрение вместо предполагаемого гнева смутило доктора еще больше.

- Прунскваллор.

- Леди? – отозвался он, нервно вздрогнув.

- Я выбрала человека.

- Какого человека?

- Нового секретаря, который к возвращению Тита заменит Стирпайка. Им станет Поэт.

- Хм… не чересчур ли он… медлителен?

- Довольно с Горменгаста вертких и хватких. Порезвились и хватит. Этот… может и не блещет энергией, но неглуп и книги для него не верх премудрости. Как только Тит с Фуксией уедут, я объявлю свою волю. Приготовьтесь. Я не исключаю мятежа.

Все утро Тита водили по Замку, обрядив в ужасную буро-зеленую хламиду и колпак – в память о прапрадеде, склонном к мигреням и потому не расстававшегося с любимым головным убором ни днем, ни ночью. От себя Стирпайк добавил только шутовские колокольчики, чей бодрый перезвон нарушал торжественность обряда, однако в их целесообразности никто не смел усомниться. Необходимость сохранять каменную невозмутимость не помешала насладиться зрелищем. С затаенным злорадством провожая процессию взглядом, Хранитель ритуалов даже решил, что с отъездом молодого Гроуна Горменгаст опустеет и станет местом холодным и скучным – кого еще можно безнаказанно третировать с таким удовольствием? Убедившись, что церемония протекает как полагается – вернее, строго согласно его инструкции – Стирпайк поотстал и, оставив подопечных самостоятельно завершать обряд, вернулся в зал.

Заметив его, леди Гертруда по-птичьи склонила голову набок, не отвечая на вежливый поклон, и продолжила кормить с ладони ворону, сходство герцогини с которой, по мнению Стирпайка, с годами усиливалось – если только вообразить, что у вороны рыжие кудри и сто фунтов лишнего веса.

- Где Тит? – бросила она вместо приветствия.

- Будет здесь через четверть часа, мадам, именно столько времени осталось до конца обряда, - не обращая внимания на нелюбезность леди Гертруды, что было явлением обычным и не выходило за рамки привычного, доложил Стирпайк.

- Мама? Мне сказали, я нужна тебе по какому-то делу?

Фуксия. Он отвесил ей церемонный поклон и отошел в сторону, делая вид, что поджидает Тита – это вполне входило в круг его обязанностей - проследить, чтобы обряд ни в чем не отклонился от изложенных в Книге правил. На самом деле, его заинтересовало, о чем герцогиня намеревалась говорить со своей дочерью, и он рассчитывал, что ему не предложат в открытую выйти вон, чтобы побеседовать без помех.

- Да, у меня дело, - сухо проговорила герцогиня. -К вам обоим, тебе и Титу. Обожди здесь.

Четверть часа еле ползли, и только Гертруда мирно кормила птицу, не выказывая никакого нетерпения. Только когда наконец за дверью звякнул колокольчик, возвещая о приближении герцога, она стряхнула зерна на пол – и потревоженная ворона взмыла в воздух.

Створки распахнулись, и Тит ввалился в залу – уставший и донельзя разозленный. Колпак сполз на бок, сделав его похожим на чудака-звездочета – на редкость дурацкий вид, удовлетворенно подумал Стирпайк, исподтишка взглянув на отбывшего утомительную повинность юношу.

- Это невыносимо! – выкрикнул тот с порога, топая ногой. – Все это словно выдумали кровные враги, а никакие не предки!

Герцогиня не одернула его, и Стирпайк слегка встревожился. Обычно Гертруда не допускала неуважительных выпадов в сторону Гроунов.

- На нынешний вечер я назначаю совет, - произнесла она тоном спокойным и размеренным. – Совершенно необходимо твое присутствие, Тит, и присутствие твоей сестры. Также будут Прунскволлор, Беллгроувы. И вы, мистер Стирпайк, – Секретарь нам также может понадобиться.

- И это все? – Фуксия недоуменно моргнула. – А я подумала, и впрямь что-то срочное.

- Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то наутро отговаривался, что пораньше лег спать и потому не слышал, как слуга стучал в дверь, - ледяным тоном возразила герцогиня.

После такого поворота любопытство Стирпайка было только раззадорено – однако ему не посчастливилось увидеть ничего интересного, наблюдая за Гертрудой через потайную систему зеркал. Что бы ни творилось у этой леди в голове – заглядывать в чужое сознание он пока не научился, хотя искренне досадовал по этому поводу. Очень кстати бы сейчас пришлось умение прочитать мысли.

На совет он явился одним из первых, в библиотеке – той самой, что дотла сгорела много лет назад, но позже была отстроена вновь, хотя не все потери можно было восполнить – скучал только доктор, разглядывая корешки уцелевших книг. За ними явились Беллгроувы – Ирму мало изменили годы, отнять то, чего у нее никогда не было, красоту и изящество, время было не в силах. Стирпайк незаметно ухмыльнулся – вот уж повезло так повезло, если б не подвернулись гусыни, бестолковые и доверчивые, словно созданные нарочно для его целей, возможно, ему пришлось бы обольщать наивную докторскую сестрицу – глупая-то глупая, но влияние на брата она имела. Может, даже пришлось бы жениться на ней – вот это был бы воплощенный кошмар. А ведь он начал было предпринимать кое-какие шаги в этом направлении… роняя то комплимент, то восхищенный взгляд. К счастью, таких жертв не потребовалось, и вскоре он уже занимал такое положение, когда симпатии или неприязнь какой-то Ирмы Прунскволлор не могут принести ни вреда, ни пользы. Сама же она, счастливая натура, только заполучив мужа, перестала посматривать на него с сочувственным видом – как на неудачливого влюбленного, навеки сраженного ее роковой красотой. Впрочем, после того, как огонь внес коррективы в его внешность, она вовсе перестала посматривать на него, берегла, должно быть, свою хрупкую нервную систему. Стирпайка даже забавлял ее ужас. Однажды, когда Ирма ожидала первенца, он ознакомил ее со страшной историей, как одна не верившая в приметы женщина, будучи в тягости, пообщалась с безобразным троллем и сама родила чудовище. Впечатлительная Ирма издевки не поняла и обходила его с тех пор десятой дорогой.

Брат и сестра появились рука об руку – его упущение, что они сблизились, эту дружбу следовало пресечь в зародыше, нашелся бы способ… И очень жаль, что одержимый желанием навсегда исключить Фуксию из своих мыслей и планов, он тогда следовал собственному решению со свойственной ему педантичной последовательностью. Если б он закрыл глаза на личные обиды, спрятал в карман глупую гордость и с самого начала взялся за нее – она не стала бы, тоскуя по душевной близости, искать общества младшего брата, и насколько проще было бы сейчас ею управлять. Хорошо, что Тит уберется с горизонта… к тому времени, когда он соберется завернуть с чужбины в родной дом, его будут ждать удивительные перемены.

Верная себе, Гертруда пришла последней и в сопровождении пары кошек, одна из которых следовала за ней по пятам, а другую она несла на руках. Весь вид герцогини вызывал ощущение, что она не понимает, с какой стати столько людей вдруг собрались в одном месте, и вот-вот прикажет всем убираться вон и заняться своими делами.

- Все могут сесть, - заявила она, быстро оглядев присутствующих. – Сейчас слуга принесет напитки. В некотором роде, этот вечер прощальный.

Никто не произнес ни слова, все дожидались продолжения.

- Ты, Тит Гроун, завтра вступаешь в самостоятельную жизнь. Пройдет немало времени, прежде чем все мы свидимся вновь. И я надеюсь, Тит, что в следующий раз семейный совет соберется по поводу подготовки к твоей коронации. Однако я пока не стану говорить об этом. Поговорим о насущном, коль скоро завтра вы с Фуксией покидаете замок. Карета будет подана к восьми утра. Все желающие могут придти проститься.

- Завтра? – два голоса прозвучали одновременно - оживленный мальчишеский и испуганный женский. – Но разве речь шла не о неделе? – едва унимая предательскую дрожь, выговорила Фуксия.

- Это имеет значение? – холодно поинтересовалась ее мать. – Твои вещи сейчас помогают уложить горничные, иначе твои сборы затянутся не на неделю даже – на добрый месяц. Мы решили: чем раньше вы с Титом уедете, тем лучше. И если вы уедете завтра, до восемнадцатилетия Тита останется ровно девять месяцев. Это символично, на мой взгляд. А значит, так тому и быть. Если это нарушает твои планы, Фуксия, скажи нам, чем.

- Завтра - это замечательно, - вмешался юный герцог, - Фуксия, ну пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не против, ведь не против же? А днем позже Стирпайк обещал мне что-то особенно дурацкое! – взвыв от возмущения, припомнил Тит, нимало не стесняясь присутствием самого Стирпайка. Надежда избавиться от противного обряда заставляла его пританцовывать на месте. - Ну пожалуйста, Фуксия, тебе тоже пришлось бы участвовать в этой бессмыслице, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, если мы может уехать раньше, давай сделаем это!

- Конечно, Тит, - хотя ее лицо жалобно вытянулось, Фуксия покорно кивнула.

Если она чувствовала себя загнанной в угол, то Стирпайк понимал почему. Он и сам пребывал не в самом оптимистичном расположении духа. Завтра! Медленно обводя глазами собравшихся и спрашивая себя, что за злую шутку сыграла с ними герцогиня Гертруда, Стирпайк едва не утратил обычное спокойствие. Если б ему пришлось выступать с речью или отдавать приказы, можно было бы смело утверждать, что он потерял дар речи, настолько поразило его нежданно проявленное коварство со стороны, откуда он менее всего ждал его. Спасало только то, что он присутствовал здесь только в качестве функционера, занятого во всех стоящих внимания формальностях, но не устроителя самой церемонии, так что мог забиться в угол и переварить новость наедине с собой. А новость была знатной… Герцогиня последнее время выдавала сюрприз за сюрпризом.

Искоса взглянув на принцессу, он убедился, что та с кукольной беспомощностью хлопает глазами, пребывая в полной растерянности. Если б можно было мысленно передать ей приказ взять себя в руки и улыбаться! Улыбаться, пока никто не задался вопросом, что держит дочь Гроунов дома, где у нее нет ни друзей, ни развлечений. Оставалось надеяться, что окружающие проявят радующую сердце наивность и припишут растерянность Фуксии Гроун всего только истовой преданности Горменгасту и еще неожиданности. Все-таки резкое изменение планов может сбить с толку и более приспособленную к жизненным бурям девушку. Уставившись в пол, словно его все это никоим образом не касалось, Стирпайк быстро перебирал в уме оставшиеся возможности. Времени почти не было. То немногое, что оставалось от нынешнего вечера, никак нельзя было приспособить под официальное действо – герцогская семья должна быть заранее посвящена в подробности предстоящих обрядов и не приняла бы никакие аргументы о его досадной забывчивости, помешавшей ознакомить их с планами на остаток дня. Как ни хорош был первоначальный план, от него придется отказаться – действовать придется быстро и более рискованно, чем хотелось бы. Нужен другой несчастный случай. Но какой, и где взять время для подготовки? Небольшая несмертельная доза яда? Неизвестно, чем закончится для Фуксии подобная авантюра, не говоря уже о докторе, который разберется в симптомах и подумать только, что тогда начнется… Нападение? Если старый изгнанный слуга разгуливал по замку и чувствовал себя как дома, что стоит предположить, будто в замок мог прокрасться еще какой-нибудь враг? Такое непредвиденное несчастье можно организовать и вечером – Фуксия всегда сможет соврать, что шла в библиотеку почитать что-нибудь на ночь или вспомнила о какой-то важной вещи, которую забыла взять с собой. Ох, но как же это опасно, и каким скандалом обернется! Он и сам не знал, чего больше было в охватившем его волнении – страха или азарта, она смешались в нечто единое, от чего кровь вскипала и быстрее бежала по венам. Оставалось убедить Фуксию. Или не тратить время, не убеждать… и решить все за нее. Самому.

Даже не сознавая, что делает, словно проверяя, все ли на месте, он тронул пальцами трость, где пряталось остро наточенное лезвие. Нож не яд, и нож не огонь, здесь он уверен в своих действиях и готов пренебречь риском промахнуться или не рассчитать силы удара – возможность ошибки с его стороны минимальна, ведь движения его всегда выверены и отточены, как работа часового механизма. И сразу внезапный озноб пробежал по спине, и пальцы сами собой сжались, а рука невинно опустилась вдоль тела, - внимательный, цепкий взгляд коснулся его, будто надеясь прочесть мысли. Фуксия. Должно быть, через двадцать лет она сполна овладеет наукой придавливать к земле взглядом, став копией своей матери. Задатки у нее определенно есть… Стирпайк не посмел улыбнуться ей при скоплении такого количества людей, которым назавтра и так будет о чем поговорить, и сделал вид, что оглушенный новостью, ничего не заметил. Девушка обеспокоена и ждет от него помощи. Это естественно. Естественно, разве не так? И она получит то, чего ожидает. Отклик на молитвы ведь часто бывает дословным.

Поигрывая тростью, он стоял под лестницей, прильнув спиной к шершавым выпуклостям стены, и черная одежда сливалась с окружавшей темнотой, превращая его в невидимку. Насколько можно было что-то продумать за столь короткое время, он свой замысел продумал и признавал небезупречным, но на такой крайний случай пригодным для воплощения. Он даже оставил на лестнице грязные следы огромных сапог и пепел – явные свидетельства непрошеных гостей. Оставалось дождаться Фуксию – а она не могла не придти проститься с ним.

О том, как станет объясняться с Фуксией потом, чем заслужит прощение и заслужит ли его вовсе, он не думал. Потом будет много времени, хватит и для объяснений, и для клятв. Как бы она не отнеслась - с пониманием или без оного, будут еще возможности для маневров, и на самый неблагоприятный для него случай остается записка, которую она оставляла для него, тайна их связи и прочие неосторожные шаги, совершенные принцессой, которые могли стать поводом для шантажа.

Ожидание затягивалось, истощая его терпение. Если суета горничных, укладывающих платья в дорожный сундук, помешала ей тихонько исчезнуть, то это причина, которую он готов был принять и обождать лишний час или даже два, однако никакие служанки не стали бы задерживать госпожу за полночь, между тем как башенные часы уже издали один гулкий удар и стихли в ожидании двух. Так поздно она никогда не приходила – правда, и обстоятельства никогда не требовали таких поздних свиданий. И хотя Стирпайк не считал Фуксию девушкой, которую страх перед ночной темнотой удержит в своей комнате, в то время как другой возможности встретиться с возлюбленным у нее может и не оказаться, похоже, стоило всерьез рассмотреть вероятность того, что она так и не появится. Кто знает, что ей помешало. Он не стал задумываться над причиной, важнее было справиться с последствиями. Если они с Титом уедут, это будет поражение, равного которому с ним не случалось, тем более, поражение по такому сравнительно пустяковому поводу. Как рассчитывать на успех главного плана, дела всей своей жизни, если он не может воспрепятствовать какому-то герцогскому капризу?

Решив, что риск того стоит, он бесшумно двинулся в сторону отведенных принцессе комнат. Стирпайк шел до тех пор, пока не уловил отдаленные голоса. Тогда он стал приближаться мелкими, осторожными шагами.

И все-таки там сновали слуги, ничего неожиданного не произошло, хотя все это очень и очень досадно. Он сам в течение недели изображал бурную деятельность, гоняя лакеев и распекая их за леность и проволочки, но его интерес к сборам был поверхностным, куда больше его занимал провалившийся теперь план, требовавший ювелирной точности в подготовке. Из комнат выносили сундуки и коробки, набитые герцогским добром. Откуда берется столько возни с нехитрой в сущности работой - сложить все необходимое в дороге и закрыть все это крышкой, было непонятно, но это не единственное, что в Замке делали бестолково или спустя рукава. Скорей уж стоило бы удивиться, если бы в Замке что-то, кроме прописанных в Книге священных церемоний, сделали согласно полученным приказам, быстро, точно и слаженно.

Неудивительно, что на глазах у десятка слуг, наверняка докладывающих герцогине о каждом шаге дочери, принцесса не смогла незаметно выйти. Не в окно же ей вылазить. Даже для него расположение покоев такого, что попасть туда с внешней стороны не получится... Вот если б она осталась жить в своей прежней комнатке, где плющ оплетал балкон и стену до самой крыши, тогда другое дело.

Уже на рассвете, когда первые лучи окрасили огненными полосами восточное небо, он понял, что зря тратит время, и обстоятельства таковы, что ему не застать Фуксию одну, так что, если восставать против воли герцогини не входит в планы на ближайшее будущее, необходимо сдержаться и с независимым видом отойти в сторону, демонстрируя полнейшее безразличие. Оставив свой наблюдательный пост, и злясь на весь мир, будто сговорившийся ставить ему палки в колеса, Стирпайк спустился во двор. Слоняясь без дела в ожидании утра – ложиться спать в такой час было смешно, да и шансы ненароком пропустить с утра все самое интересное велики – он отыскал не пригодившуюся конструкцию и, аккуратно стряхнув ладонью комочки сухой земли – следы многочисленных подъемов, присел на нижнюю ступеньку. Понемногу успокоившись и справившись с пеленой гнева, застилавшей зрение и мешавшей ему мыслить рационально, Стирпайк поудобнее устроился и даже прикрыл глаза, но ошибкой было бы думать, что он забылся сном. Шестеренки в мозгу не останавливались ни на минуту, и в голове начал вырисовываться новый план действий, страдавший той же бедой, что и предыдущий, – недостатком времени и невозможностью незаметно исчезнуть из Замка, чтобы заняться воплощением его в жизнь. И все же между риском и капитуляцией он всегда отдавал предпочтение первому, сдаваться на полпути – что может быть унизительнее для того, чьи устремления столь высоки и честолюбивы.

Состояние крайнего нетерпения, когда земля будто горит под ногами, в которое он впал, шло только на пользу, пресекая в свидетелях саму мысль о том, что отъезд младшего поколения Гроунов может быть ему чем-то нежелателен или неприятен. Приблизительно набросав в уме дальнейшие действия - точнее представить их было никак невозможно, и необходимость импровизации усложняла и без того хрупкое творение его изощренного ума – он с энтузиазмом брался руководить последними сборами, бодро вышагивая по двору и с традиционно придирчивым вниманием оглядывая лошадей и упряжь, проверяя крепления и прочность ремней, удерживающих поклажу, такую объемную, что рождала мысли о том, что пусть герцог и покидал родовое гнездо, часть замка отправлялась следом за властителем. Стирпайк был первым, кто высокопарно пожелал герцогу достойно снести тяготы путешествия и познать счастье свободы, к которому тот так стремился. И он же, преданный Хранитель традиций Горменгаста, предупредительный слуга, никогда не прекословивший герцогской воле, был в первых рядах тех, кто махал на прощание удаляющейся карете, уносившей прочь счастливого юношу и угрюмо поникшую молодую женщину, сжавшуюся в уголке, поджав под себя ноги, словно на обломке рухнувшего мироздания.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 4.

Скрестив руки на груди и впервые со времен своего детства глядя на брата с чувством, близким к ненависти, или, по меньшей мере, с сожалением, что родители произвели его на свет, Фуксия Гроун тряслась на ухабах дороги. Пожилой профессор, сопровождавший путешественников, спал, уронив голову на грудь. Тит, по-детски прильнувший носом к окошку, словно бы не замечал, как накаляется атмосфера, и как уходит в небытие его нежная, великодушная сестра, тихая и склонная к меланхолии… Она не испытывала умиления, видя, с какой жадностью юноша пожирает взглядом однообразный пейзаж: холмы, поросшие по-осеннему пожухшей травой, и блеклый горизонт, над которым возвышались зубцы башен – пока еще различимых вдалеке. Все, что могла испытывать Фуксия, - это лишь глухую ненависть: к себе, неспособной постоять за право управлять собственной жизнью, к Титу, чей упрямый протест навлек на нее это изгнание, к матери, безразлично отказавшей ей в исполнении собственных мечтаний и сделавшей из нее обузу для вырвавшегося на приволье брата, к доктору, не вступившемуся за нее, и к Стирпайку, который всегда добивался, чего хотел, но не посчитал нужным в полную силу сражаться с волей Горменгаста ради нее.

Она, Фуксия Гроун, принцесса Горменгаста, в одночасье превратилась в изгнанницу, чей завтрашний день покрыт мраком, разогнать который под силу только одаренному ясновидением.

- Когда-то мне хотелось сжечь Горменгаст, - сказала она с горечью. Тит удивленно повернулся к ней – глаза его были затуманены счастьем, и по губам бродила улыбка беспредельного блаженства. Все, что вызывало в нем отвращение, съеживалось, уменьшалось в размерах, скрывалось за горизонтом… То, чего он желал больше всего на свете, уже было почти в его руках, словно пугливая птица, которую долго пришлось приманивать горсткой зерен на раскрытой ладони.

- Теперь в этом нет необходимости, сестра, - возразил он, не понимая, что на нее нашло.

- Именно теперь было самое время так и сделать, - глухо заметила Фуксия. В окно еще виднелся кусочек замковой крыши, вызывая болезненное теснение в груди, но холм медленно наползал на него, закрывая обзор.

- Но, Фуксия, пусть их… что тебе до них. Пусть себе делают, что хотят. Лишь бы без нас. Перед нами открыты все дороги, я ведь, наконец, получил свободу.

- Да. Только я ее потеряла…

Замок окончательно скрылся из виду. Дорога, которую по обеим сторонам обступили приземистые сосны, протягивавшие колючие лапы к тяжело нагруженному, и оттого медлительному кортежу, круто взяла вверх к широкой выемке седловины. Впереди вырисовывались очертания горы Горменгаст, гигантским зубом вздымавшейся к небесам…

Теперь, когда небольшая дорожная карета и сопровождавшая ее повозка с вещами, наконец, скрылись из поля зрения, Стирпайк коротко вздохнул, переключаясь с притворной доброжелательности на обычное для себя деятельное хладнокровие, и глянул на башенные часы, минутная стрелка которых всего на несколько делений нарушала строгую линию перпендикуляра, – Гроуны отбыли почти без задержки. Нельзя сказать, чтобы отсутствие герцога в своих владениях делало Стирпайка свободным человеком – в его распоряжении еще оставалась герцогиня Гертруда, которая тоже несла бремя подчинения Закону, хоть и в меньшей степени, чем ее сын. Тем не менее, несколько часов, не занятых ничем особенно срочным и которые можно было использовать по своему усмотрению, у него имелось. Проскользнув за хозяйственные постройки, подальше от подозрительных господских взглядов, Секретарь вывел из стойла лошадь. Стараясь не попадаться лишний раз никому на глаза, но и не прятаться нарочито – ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы с утра проехаться по окрестностям, не было – он вскочил в седло и, не позволяя себе спешки, как ни хотелось подстегнуть лошадь и сразу перейти в галоп, двинулся к западным воротам. Путь до предместья, куда он направлялся, был не так и длинен, если бы к полудню, чтобы не вызвать к своей персоне нежелательное внимание, он не должен был угодливо кланяться Гертруде и целый час, до хрипоты, читать ей вслух жизнеописание многословного предка, полагавшего свои записи верхом человеческой мудрости. Даже странно было представить себе подобное: сидеть в пустом зале, где гулко отдаются голоса, наедине с хмурой, как грозовая туча, герцогиней. Сколько он себя помнил, в ритуале были задействованы Фуксия и Тит, так что, если не слишком вдумываться в тягомотину, которую он вынужден был читать, надутое лицо герцога, маявшегося скукой, и кроткое лицо его сестры, тайком проносившей собственную книгу и усаживающейся позади всех, с невинным видом накрыв зябнущие колени пушистым пледом, из-под которого белел уголок страницы, отвлекали его и не давали вогнать себя в сон монотонной размеренностью декламации.

Уже посередине моста, соединявшего обрывистые берега рва, где плескалась черная вода без проблеска веселой синевы, Стирпайк придержал поводья и оглянулся на замок. Темная каменная громада, которой он так мечтал завладеть, подавляла размахом и мощью, высокие остроконечные шпили, казалось, прокалывали само небо. Это был опустевший замок, гнетуще-холодный и чуждый ему. Если так пойдет и дальше, он однажды действительно его получит. Камни и голые стены, где по безлюдным коридорам гуляют сквозняки… Пустынные залы, где встретишь разве что горстку дряхлеющих слуг, предпочитающих умереть там, где провели всю жизнь. Когда-то он считал его домом – другого у него все равно не было. Но сейчас это был оплот врага, который нужно покорить или уничтожить, третьего не дано, и жалеть там было некого и нечего. Стирпайк отвернулся и пришпорил лошадь.

Оставив мост позади, он свернул с аккуратно обсаженной акациями мощеной дороги, где каждый встреченный задался бы вопросом, что понадобилось Хранителю в предместье, если праздник Раскрашенной Скульптуры давно миновал, а до следующего - почти год. Нырнув в заросли, где вилась между деревьями узкая тропинка, не совсем подходящая для конной прогулки, он углубился в лес. Этим путем, хоть и теряя драгоценное время на петляние между холмами и борьбу с переплетениями ветвей, то и дело создававших живую преграду, также можно было попасть в селение резчиков.

Удалившись достаточно далеко от людных мест, в дебри, где не было нужды поминутно оглядываться через плечо, проверяя, не едет ли кто следом, Стирпайк остановился и спрыгнул на землю. Убрав из сбруи все знаки отличия, которые могли однозначно указать на принадлежность лошади самому Хранителю ритуалов, он достал из седельной сумки припасенные вещи и переоблачился. Наряд его дополнили темный парик, борода, и еще – он мрачно усмехнулся, осмотрев себя в карманное зеркальце, - маска из черной замши. Он не претендовал на естественность маскарада или на то, что на него не станут указывать пальцами, на такую образцовость попросту не было времени, да и особенности его внешности были таковы, что скрыть свою личность трудно, шрамы на лице, телосложение, глаза – все было чересчур приметно. Пока его устроило хотя бы не выдать себя слишком явно, а уж потом – потом будет новый, более совершенный план, как замести следы своих интриг. Но это когда ситуация вернется под его контроль и появится время спокойно подумать.

Менее, чем через час он уже шел по грязной улочке предместья, ведя взмыленную лошадь под уздцы и осматриваясь. Оружие Стирпайк предусмотрительно повесил у пояса на видном месте. Он пришел играть на чужом поле, и ожидать мог ходов по любым правилам. Напряженное любопытство, которое вызывало появление незнакомца, было почти осязаемо. Однако никто не окликнул его и не остановил. Одинаковые строения, отличавшиеся только разной степенью запущенности и нищеты, окружали его со всех сторон. Угрюмые худые люди и рано увядшие женщины провожали его настороженными взглядами и перешептывались, кивая друг другу на странного гостя – то ли гонца из Замка, то ли чужеземца, которых тут отродясь не видывали.

Он искал самый бедный и самый жалкий домишко. Где все говорило бы о нужде. О ненависти. Об отчаянии и готовности на все. Он искал отщепенцев, для кого не было ничего святого, и кто не гордился бы своим тяжелым ремеслом. Такие должны были быть, иначе и быть не могло. Он сам был живым тому подтверждением.

В конце улицы, под покосившимся фонарем, он нашел то, что искал. Кривой, облезлый, как дворовый кот, глинобитный домик, крытый гнилой, бурой соломой, на скамье около которого скучал кряжистый мужчина неопределенных лет и курил трубку. Неприятный запах прелого табака щекотал горло, но, осмотрев грубое, желчное лицо хозяина, не лишенное признаков природной смышлености, Стирпайк решительно свернул с дороги. Время поджимало, и длительные колебания тратили понапрасну тот небольшой запас, что еще оставался.

- Кто вы и что нужно? – процедил сквозь зубы обитатель жалкого строения, как видно, не отличавшийся ни долготерпением, ни гостеприимством.

- Есть дело, - сказал Стирпайк, проигнорировав нескромный вопрос, кто он такой. Можно было выдумать любое имя, но он не видел нужды фантазировать ради этого жалкого человеческого подобия, прозябающего в отвратительном глиняном сарае.

- Вы из Замка? Если нет, то можете убираться восвояси, мы тут и собак можем спустить.

- В таком случае – я из Замка, - признал Стирпайк. - Дело срочное, и ни к чему даром сотрясать воздух. Мне нужно несколько сильных мужчин вроде вас, человек шесть-семь. Прямо сейчас. Вы исполните одно поручение и получите плату. Больше денег, чем вы видели за всю свою жизнь.

- Больше денег, чем мы видели, мы и потратить не сможем, - резонно заметил собеседник.

- Деньги всегда найдется куда потратить, это закон природы. Ну как, мне излагать суть?

- Угу, - пробормотал ремесленник, пыхнув трубкой и выпуская облачко зловонного дыма.

- В горы по направлению к седловине Бараний ворот сейчас движется карета, в которой едут старик, семнадцатилетний мальчик и женщина, его сестра. Слуг с ними нет, только кучер. Они везут много вещей, в том числе ценных. Судьба поклажи меня не интересует, можете разделить ее между собой, как заблагорассудится. Пусть она будет частью платы. Там есть и провизия на много дней – и не какие-нибудь объедки, и добротная одежда, и всяческая утварь, которую даже нет необходимости продавать и навлекать на себя риск. Карета движется медленно, груз тяжелый, а путешественники достаточно избалованы, чтобы подолгу отдыхать и ехать в свое удовольствие.

- Мы не разбойники, если вы к этому ведете, господин-без-имени. Можете проваливать.

- Если вы подумали, что вам предлагается учинить кровавую бойню, то – успокойтесь – нет, - возразил Стирпайк. – Ничего подобного. И за отрезанные головы я тоже платить не собираюсь. Все, что мне нужно - это чтобы их задержали. Разграбили припасы. Забрали лошадей. Никакого насилия, напротив, никому из них не должны причинить ни малейшего вреда. Даже волос с головы не должен упасть. Юношу и девушку нужно увезти с собой, устроить со всеми возможными удобствами, и завтра я сам их заберу и отвезу домой. Старику и кучеру оставьте какую-нибудь клячу, можно одну на двоих. Их судьба меня не касается, пусть отправляются назад своим ходом. Или ко всем чертям.

Стирпайк выжидательно воззрился на собеседника, который выпустил очередное колечко дыма и молчал, раздумчиво покачивая ногой в облепленном засохшей грязью сапоге.

- Ну? – поторопил его Секретарь. – Что сложного?

- Думаю, зачем вам все это сдалось, - чистосердечно заявил резчик, глядя на него в упор, словно пытаясь мысленно разоблачить, избавить от деталей маскарада и извлечь настоящее лицо заказчика.

- Ваша плата не зависит от того, зачем мне это нужно, - резко ответил Стирпайк. – А только от того, насколько вы поторопитесь и догоните ли карету.

- Ну и какова плата?

Стирпайк назвал сумму. По его расчетам, для бедняка-резчика она должна была показаться огромной.

- Не интересует, -ответ был ошеломительно окончателен и не содержал ни доли сомнения.

Стирпайк прикусил губу. Его планы снова норовили дать сбой… На высокую должность Хранителя его привели амбиции, но не корыстолюбие, все, что необходимо для безоблачного существования, он мог получить в замке, но сколачиванием капитала никогда не озабочивался – к чему, если вскоре ему будет принадлежать все. Безусловно, кое-какими средствами он располагал, но не так, чтобы спустить все до медной монеты в угоду жадному бедняку, который уловил слово «срочно» слишком хорошо, чтобы сделать правильный вывод. Но если до седловины карета не будет остановлена, дальнейших действий он не представлял. Что находится по ту сторону горы? Продолжается ли там обычная дорога, зияет ли черная пустота или там перекресток миров, откуда расходятся тысячи путей? Никто не согласится идти туда даже за все деньги Горменгаста. Нужно торопиться.

- Не забывайте о поклаже, - сказал он, – которая также достанется вам. И о драгоценностях, которые вы можете снять с пленных. Они должны пребывать в уверенности, что пережили грабительский набег, так что все, что блестит и переливается, – ваше. Чем сильнее будет их испуг, тем лучше. Главное, чтобы остались невредимы.

- Вы ведь собираетесь взять за них выкуп? И не серьгами, которые нашим женщинам ни к чему, а звонкой монетой. Тут никто не хочет окончить свои дни на виселице.

- Называйте свою сумму, - почти прошипел Стирпайк, начиная нервничать не на шутку. Это препирательство приводило его в бешенство. Между тем, расстояние между предместьем резчиков и каретой, увозившей Гроунов за пределы его власти, увеличивалось с каждой минутой. Зато сокращалось время, остававшееся до начала Церемонии чтения мемуаров – главы, соответствующей текущему месяцу и году. Опоздай он - и его хватятся, начнут задавать вопросы, а если назавтра придет весть о несчастье, постигшей герцогскую карету, из него вытрясут всю душу.

Окинув его проницательным взглядом, резчик озвучил сумму, указав на то, что она будет разделена между всеми участниками нападения, а посему – не так и велика. Стирпайк закатил глаза. Денег было не жаль, но в таком количестве они у него не водились. Торг затягивался, и, тревожно поглядывая, как солнце занимает на небосклоне место почти у него над головой, Секретарь сдался и бросил кошель на колени своего нового знакомого.

- Получите остаток суммы, когда передадите мне пленных. В целости и сохранности, напоминаю.

- По рукам, - согласился резчик, протягивая мозолистую ладонь. Стирпайк кивнул, прикидывая, как бы успеть до конца дня запустить руку в герцогскую казну, но от панибратского жеста воздержался.

Он еще задержался убедиться, что наемник – представившийся ему как Кеттлпорт – соблазнит богатой добычей еще нескольких таких же жадных негодяев, как он сам. Свою роль в задуманной авантюре как неблаговидную он не рассматривал. На войне хороши любые средства… а он всего только стремился отобрать назад то, что принадлежит ему и не может быть отнято по воле как-то рыжей старой ведьмы, исподтишка строившей козни под видом полнейшего отсутствия заинтересованности в жизни Замка.

Оказать больше влияния на развитие событий было не в его власти. Наскоро сбитая банда удалилась в сторону гор, оставалось только надеяться, что герцогские отпрыски достаточно изнежены, чтобы сделать долгий обеденный привал, размять затекшие от долгого сидения ноги и потерять где полчаса, а где и час. Только вот вернуться к полудню в Замок он все равно не успевал. Как ни торопился и как ни загонял лошадь, он катастрофически, безнадежно опаздывал. Наскоро переодевшись в лесу и спрятав в дупле элементы не слишком реалистичной маскировки, Стирпайк только успел вновь оказаться в седле и дернуть поводья, как до него донесся отголосок боя башенных часов. Можно было не считать удары – их прозвучало ровно двенадцать.

Процедив сквозь стиснутые зубы проклятие, он придержал лошадь. Теперь смысла торопиться не было никакого. Его отлучку в любом случае заметят, и задержаться на четверть часа или на час, было абсолютно безразлично. Пустив лошадь шагом, он искал способ повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу – искал, но не находил. Какую бы ложь он не сочинил, даже такую изящную, придраться к которой будет невозможно, она не усыпит подозрений. И, видимо, с этим уже ничего не поделать. Отказавшись от мысли остаться в стороне – ведь сожалеть о том, что невозможно исправить, пустая затея, а ход времени вспять не повернуть – Стирпайк задумался о том, как хотя бы избежать выволочки за исчезновение и – о святотатство! – срыв церемониала. Не существовало повода, за который можно было ухватиться, чтобы оправдаться, ведь ничего важнее, чем точное и своевременное исполнение ритуалов, в Горменгасте не было. Он почти добрался до развилки, где должен был выехать с тропинки на проезжий тракт, но вовремя уловил перестук копыт и голоса. Застонав от досады и справедливо заподозрив, что герцогиня могла разъяриться достаточно, чтобы выслать на поиски нерадивого секретаря стражу, Стирпайк двинулся назад в лес. Там, остановившись в тени высокого платана, он беззвучно рассмеялся. Судьба издевалась над ним, но была по-своему справедлива, и он не мог нарекать на то, что она подталкивала его пойти на тот же шаг, который был им предназначен для другого. По крайней мере, с его стороны это был ход самый быстровыполнимый и никаких контраргументов со стороны противника не предполагал. Такой же безжалостный к себе, как и к другим, он изо всех сил хлестнул лошадь, которая тут же взбрыкнула и перешла на бешеный галоп. Тогда он крепко зажмурил глаза и бросил поводья. Какая-то ветка царапнула его по щеке, потом другая, но он не поддался импульсу открыть глаза – это был бы верный способ напороться на острый сучок и уж точно повредить зрение или вовсе его лишиться. Испуганная, не ощущавшая больше сдерживающей воли наездника лошадь понесла, не заботясь о том, сможет ли он пригнуться, спасаясь от столкновения с нижними ветвями раскидистых деревьев. Потом был глухой удар, и он на время потерял способность ориентироваться в пространстве, а придя в себя – обнаружил, что лежит на земле. Он попытался привстать, но лес вокруг закружился в стремительном хороводе и вспыхнул перед глазами ярким пятном, отбросившим его назад на ложе из листьев и сухих игл. Он еще вслушался в стук копыт, хотя шум в голове мешал разобрать, доносится ли он издалека, прежде чем понял, что затея удалась, и, удовлетворенный достигнутым результатом, замер в ожидании, пока потерявшая всадника лошадь попадется на глаза страже.

Капелька крови медленно скатилась по лицу и замерла, щекоча подбородок, но вытирать ее он не стал, чтобы не нарушить художественное совершенство своего творения. Более реалистичную картину непредвиденного происшествия создать было невозможно.

- И как же это вас так угораздило?

- Право не знаю, - Стирпайк с предельно честным видом встретил пытливый взгляд Прунскволлора. Это был его конек – облик абсолютно неиспорченного, невинного существа, преисполненного почтительности и благодарности. Он мог бы сосчитать, сколько раз за свою жизнь в Замке прибегал к этой уловке, - мог бы, потому что намеревался однажды сполна рассчитаться за каждый. – Птица какая-то взметнулась прямо из-под копыт, испугала мою лошадь до полусмерти.

- Вы еще дешево отделались.

- Правда?

- О да, мистер Стирпайк, тут и череп себе проломить недолго, дюйм туда, дюйм сюда… Горменгаст мог понести невосполнимую потерю, - ему показалось, или лекарь издевался над ним? Однако вид у Прунскволлора был самый благостный. И это был плохой знак, потому что в степени симпатии к нему доктора Стирпайк не заблуждался, и участия вместе с Титом и Флеем в ночном рейде ему еще не забыл. Но держа сомнения при себе, он ответил лицемерием на лицемерие, намного обогнав доктора по приторности тона.

- Что череп… по-настоящему ужасно то, что ритуал не был начат вовремя. Надеюсь, герцогиня простит это трагическое недоразумение. Мы начнем его с небольшим опозданием. Сможете ли вы передать ей, что в час дня я буду ждать ее с Книгой, как обычно, в Зале Чтецов?

- До часа дня, собственно… осталось ровно десять минут, - заметил Прунскволлор.

- Тем лучше, обычай почти не будет нарушен. То есть, совсем немного. По моей вине,увы.

- Хм, ну если вы полагаете, что сможете…

- Безусловно смогу, это же мой долг, - с патетикой, от которой Прунскволлор поморщился, будто отправил в рот нечто кислое, воскликнул Стирпайк. В его планы отнюдь не входило отучить Гроунов блюсти законы Горменгаста. Да и голова, по правде сказать, разве что немного кружилась – но для пущего эффекта немного преувеличить масштаб случившейся неприятности не мешало.

Избавившись от герцогини, в течение нестерпимо долгого часа внимавшей ему, пребывая в сомнамбулическом состоянии – как будто и с открытыми глазами, но на самом деле в сладкой полудреме, Стирпайк впал в глубокую задумчивость. Его собственные дела столь запутались, что привести их в порядок становилось задачей небанальной и требующей крайнего умственного напряжения. Начать с того, что он никак не контролировал ситуацию, и организация разбойничьего набега находилась не в его, Стирпайка, ведении. Догонят ли карету, или упустят ее – об этом можно было только гадать, сидя сложа руки и не имея возможности вмешаться и ловкими энергичными действиями все поправить. Вдобавок, он связался с личностями весьма сомнительных моральных устоев, посулив им сумму, которой в данный момент не располагал. Возможно, напрасный и глупый риск. Уж глупый-то наверняка. Поймут ли они, кто попал им в руки? Если поймут, как отреагируют на новое знание: падут ли в ноги герцогу, умоляя о прощении и выдав все, что знают о человеке, который их нанял, или предпочтут завершить начатое и затаиться? Отбросив все «если», с которыми до поры до времени никак нельзя было совладать, он попытался вовсе не думать о возможности полного провала своего замысла, и исходить из того, что сообщники его не подведут. В таком случае, останется всего одна… нет, даже две серьезных проблемы. Одна: как заткнуть потом болтливые рты, чтобы мальчишка остался в неведении относительно того, что за нападением стоит чья-то злая воля, а не случайность, которая свела на дороге богатую карету и разбойничью шайку? У Стирпайка был самый что ни на есть печальный опыт привлечения на свою сторону помощников. Однажды в юности связавшись с одержимыми сестрами Гроун, он навсегда зарекся делить с кем-то свои тайны, и только насущная необходимость действовать без промедления вынудила его переступить через данное себе обещание. Самый простой и по-настоящему эффективный выход, который был ему известен, это навеки избавиться от болтунов, но есть разница, избавиться от двух глупых женщин или от отряда физически развитых мужчин, которые не останутся безучастными, если их товарищи начнут потихоньку пропадать или умирать от неизвестных болезней. Не говоря уж о том, что у них есть семьи, которым они тоже могут шепнуть словечко, а там сплетни поползут с неотвратимостью смены времен года.

Ну и второе обстоятельство, с которым тоже нужно как-то справиться. Где быстро раздобыть некоторое количество золота, обещанного в уплату – ответ на этот вопрос напрашивался сам собой: где, если не в герцогской казне. Однако при внешней простоте решения, эта часть проблемы таила еще большую опасность. Между Замком и резчиками предместий поддерживалась достаточно слабая связь, их жизни оборачивались вокруг различных осей, и, кроме ежегодной церемонии, единственной ниточкой между ними была традиционная передача беднякам съестных припасов, и та происходила обезличенно – за стену по веревке спускали мешки, вот и все. Чтобы сплетни извне долетели до герцогини и ее детей, нужно крайне неудачное стечение обстоятельств, а в противном случае, что бы ни думали и ни обсуждали резчики, Замок будет жить собственной жизнью, не интересуясь ничем, кроме своих обрядов. Но вот как Замок отнесется к покушению на свою собственность, этого Стирпайк предпочел бы не проверять на собственном горьком опыте. Он, так и оставшийся в Замке чужаком, всегда будет первым, на кого будут мысленно примерять любую вскрывшуюся каверзу. Обмануть своих сообщников представлялось куда менее опасным. Получив назад Тита и Фуксию, припугнуть их местью властителей Горменгаста или скормить им пару обещаний, которые и не подумает выполнять. Однако, подстраховаться все-таки нужно. А значит, позаимствовать кое-что придется, хоть это и рискованно…

Разбойное нападение, а теперь еще и кража, - дерзкая усмешка скривила тонкие губы, - того, что он запланировал, уже вполне хватало, чтобы заключительный аккорд его жизни записан был на нотном стане работы плотников Горменгаста, а головкой ноты стала бы пеньковая петля.

После полудня Титу прискучило видеть мир через оконце, слишком узкое даже чтобы высунуть голову наружу, и он потребовал остановиться. Соскочив на землю с живостью щенка, он тут же по-мальчишески подпрыгнул и, издав победный возглас, помчался разведывать окрестности. Фуксия, утомленная тряской, медленно вылезла из кареты. Первый приступ отчаяния и ненависти ко всему и всем миновал, оставив после себя глухую тоску и тяжесть непролитых слез. Она не понимала, как быть дальше, ее тянуло назад, и сердце словно клубок ниток, конец которого зацепился за камни родного дома, разматывалось и слабело. Часть ее сознавала, что ей желали добра, и этот исход, возможно, наилучший, и со временем она сама возблагодарит судьбу за вмешательство. Но голос разума был тих, и крик раненой души заглушал его. Все, что она любила, взывало к ней. И от того, что любила она не то, что было достойно ее, желание вернуться не становилось менее острым. Вернуться в Замок. А лучше – на десять лет назад, в пору юности и чистоты, и хотя бы попытаться направить историю по другому руслу – если бы такое чудо было возможно.

Они остановились в долине, по обе стороны от которой высились каменистые островки гор. Из желтовато-зеленого ковра трав и мелкого кустарника поднимались небольшие скалы, узкие, будто каменные пальцы, вырывавшиеся из-под земли. Чем дальше к горизонту, тем гуще и выше был лес этих серых скал, и самые дальние из них расплывались, плавно переходя в матовую белизну тумана. Оглядевшись, Фуксия замерла, завороженная красотой этой долины. Те сказки, что она читала в детстве, должны были происходить в месте, подобном этому. Если где-то герои и могли сражаться с великанами, то только здесь, на этих беспредельных просторах, где, казалось, не ступала нога человека, и даже птица вряд ли упорхнет, встревоженная голосами, не подозревая, что этот странный, незнакомый ей звук может означать опасность. Она никогда не бывала так далеко от замка, а ведь они еще даже не добрались до седловины, за которой кончаются владения герцога, и только холмы мешают видеть Горменгаст, иначе наверняка еще можно было бы разглядеть на горизонте черные шпили – крошечные издали, как колючки на стебле розы.

Отдохнув, они продолжили свой путь. Странное чувство пришло к ней, словно спадали какие-то оковы – не было нужды торопиться, и некому было распорядиться, пора ли им отправиться в дорогу, или можно еще посидеть на нагретом солнцем камне, рассматривая горы всевозможных форм в поисках сходства где с человеком, а где со зверем или мифическим чудищем. Не осталось ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни цели в жизни, ни желаний. Они ехали, но не стремились никуда приехать. И ничего не искали. И ни в чем не знали нужды. Могли двигаться не останавливаясь, пока не отыщут конец мира. Или выбрать волшебной красоты место, где проведут дни, или недели, или месяцы, как заблагорассудится, предаваясь созерцательному безделью. Впереди была неизвестность, но неизвестность могла таить и нечто прекрасное, и ей выпал редкий и неожиданный шанс увидеть собственными глазами то, что, возможно, не видел доселе ни один Гроун.

Она с трудом оторвалась от окна, которое как игрушечный калейдоскоп показывало ей то яркую еловую зелень, то багрянец осеннего клена, то нависшую над дорогой скалу, то вид на клубившуюся туманом долину и диск заходящего светила в красноватой дымке. Тит, огорченный ее утренним выпадом, заронившим в нем чувство вины, старался не встречаться с ней взглядом. Профессор опять спал – похоже, он намеревался провести так остаток года и выспаться на целую жизнь вперед. Вздохнув, Фуксия снова повернулась к окну – горы придвигались все ближе, будто задавшись целью сплющить дорогу, которую посмели построить без их согласия. Протяжно скрипнув на повороте, их карета обогнула скалистый уступ, вырвавшийся вперед, словно храбрый военачальник, который вел за собой горное войско на сражение с теми, кто посмел вторгнуться в его свободное королевство, где нет место ничему искусственному, сотворенному человеком.

Там, за изломом дороги, их ожидали. Лица – темные и грубые, серые рубахи из холстины, в облике – отпечаток озлобленной нищеты. Фуксия не успела ни удивиться, ни испугаться. Когда она поняла, что происходит, резко остановленная лошадь встала на дыбы, и толчок сбросил принцессу Горменгаста на пол. Тит, которого тоже отбросило назад, вскрикнул и рванулся поднимать ее, но в следующее мгновение дверца распахнулась, и брат с сестрой оказались лицом к лицу с похитителями. Никогда прежде Фуксия не испытывала подобного ужаса, воображение уже рисовало перед внутренним взором картины одна чудовищнее другой. Она хотела бы закричать, но даже на это не хватило сил, и она только тихонько ахнула. А Тит со всей безрассудной горячностью юности взревел от гнева и бросился на разбойника, вдвое шире его в плечах и на голову выше. Тот без труда поймал его за шиворот и, как заигравшегося щенка, швырнул на землю.

Тогда онемевшая от испуга Фуксия вновь обрела голос.

- Они убьют тебя! Беги, Тит, беги! – закричала она, попытавшись вскочить, но споткнулась о чьи-то ноги и упала. Взвизгнув в уверенности, что наткнулась на мертвое тело, и еще не осознав, что щуплый профессор, когда запахло неприятностями, просто заполз под скамью, Фуксия закричала еще громче. – Тит, спасайся, Тит, пожалуйста, хотя бы ты!

- Догнать! – рявкнул грубый голос снаружи, и всхлипнув от облегчения, что брат послушался, Фуксия отползла подальше, закрыв лицо руками и ожидая худшего.

- Мадам, - с укором произнес тот из шайки, который первым отворил дверцу. – Не нужно так кричать. Тут никого не будут убивать. Мы не кровопийцы, мы честные р… - он странно помедлил, словно бы забыв напрочь, каков род его занятий. И, наконец, хрипло кашлянув, прочищая горло, неуклюже докончил: - честные мы разбойники…

И в доказательство своих слов он резко выбросил вперед руку и сдернул с ее шеи тонкую, мгновенно лопнувшую от рывка цепочку, на которой висела рубиновая подвеска.

Следующий день был почти полностью в его распоряжении – по крайней мере, первая его половина, ближе к вечеру наступало время очередного ритуала, но и этого с избытком хватало, чтобы добраться до предместья резчиков и вернуться обратно, пусть даже и пешком. Лошадь брать он не рискнул, чтобы не вызвать недоумения из-за участившихся прогулок, да и вчерашнее падение могли поставить под сомнение – так ли оно было серьезно и действительно оправдывает ли опоздание, если наутро пострадавший уже вновь бодро вскочил в седло. Он наделся, что отсутствие его останется не замеченным – почему б и нет, ведь никто в Замке особенно не интересовался, как он проводит время, не связанное с отправлением обрядов, никто не водил с ним дружбу и не заглядывал поговорить или узнать, как у него дела. Был, правда, риск, что нелегкая принесет Прнускволлора под знаменем трогательной лекарской заботы, но на этот случай он заготовил отговорку, что отправился в архивы уточнить кое-что о готовящейся церемонии и там пробыл все утро.

Рассвет застал Стирпайка на ногах, а путь до деревни показался вдвое короче, чем накануне, когда он проделал его верхом. Нетерпение узнать, чем закончилось сумасбродное предприятие, с каждой минутой казавшееся все более гибельным и безнадежным, душило его.

В предместье уже вовсю кипела жизнь, когда он отыскал домишко, где вчера нашел исполнителя своего замысла. Кеттлпорт как будто и не сходил с того места, где он расстался с ним накануне. Снова сидел на крыльце, курил и покачивал ногой, только скорее нервно. Как разозленный кот, подергивающий хвостом.

Медленно выдохнув и призвав на помощь все свое самообладание, Стирпайк остановился напротив него и сухо поинтересовался:

- Ну? И где они?

Колечко сизого дыма описало замысловатую дугу, это Кеттлпорт широким жестом предварял свой рассказ, уложившийся в целых два слова:

- Мальчик убежал.

- Что?

- Убежал, - повторил главарь шайки похитителей, доказавших, к ужасу заказчика, свою полную в этом качестве никчемность – однако корить себя за неудачный выбор было поздно. - Дернул прочь, как заяц, и скрылся из виду. Залез, должно думать, в какую-то расщелину и там затаился.

Стирпайк закатил глаза, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимый вид – видит бог, как это было непросто.

- Вы не сумели догнать какого-то хилого подростка? Вы, все? – ядовито поинтересовался он. Земля уходила у него из-под ног. Смех один – ведь дорого бы он дал, чтобы избавиться от Тита, этого капризного, непокорного, не таящего своей к нему ненависти мальчишки, который стоял между ним и вожделенным троном Горменгаста. Но сейчас, вот так – худшего, менее удачного момента не придумать.

- Нас было не так много, а он не такой уж и хилый, - огрызнулся верзила. – И должен же кто-то был караулить леди. А то и она бы убежала. А мы получили распоряжения – ваши же распоряжения, чтобы ее доставили невредимой. Ее и доставили.

- Я велел – доставить обоих! Невредимыми. Живыми. Этот мальчишка нужен мне, - яростно выдохнул Стирпайк, угрожающе подняв руку, будто намереваясь ударить или испепелить виновного колдовской молнией. - Немедленно отправляйтесь на поиски. Берите столько людей, сколько сможете собрать. Переверните каждый камень, осмотрите каждую щель.

Кеттлпорт не пошевелился, хмурясь, его мохнатые брови почти накрыли бесцветные, близко посаженные глаза.

- Только даром потратить время, - буркнул он. – Осмотреть горы Горменгаста до камня можно лет за пятнадцать. Как раз успеем найти обглоданные кости.

- Я думаю, вы сможете искать энергичнее, если вас будет подгонять знание, что я не спущу вам этого промаха. Я рассчитаюсь с каждым, лично, если мальчик не найдется.

- Да ну, - криво усмехнулся Кеттлпорт. Больше он не добавил ни слова, молча глядя на рассерженного нанимателя. Поиски были обречены. В горах сотни пещер, тысячи незаметных глазу расщелин, где можно отсидеться, пока неподалеку кипят розыски. Если уж пытаться искать, то этим должны заняться родные. На знакомый, внушающий безоговорочное доверие голос, зовущий его по имени, он, может, и выйдет. А вот навстречу похитителям, о безобидности намерений которых он не был осведомлен, – вряд ли.

- Если вы думаете, что я стану платить за проваленное дело, то заблуждаетесь без меры, - произнес Стирпайк сквозь зубы.

- Леди ведь у нас, - многозначительно заметил его немногословный собеседник.

Накладная борода вдруг начала душить, парик обручем сдавил лоб, полученная накануне ссадина на виске зудела, словно подверглась атаке комариной стаи, а ватный кафтан, добавлявший ему веса, потяжелел, налился свинцом и потянул к земле. Он сдержал побуждение вытереть ладонью вспотевший лоб, чтобы не выдать, насколько он на самом деле раздражен и взволнован. В три, в десять раз больше, чем мог показать. Все те же аргументы, что пронеслись в голове Кеттлпорта, он мог бы перечислить сам. Да, в горах найти кого-то – безнадежное дело. Особенно того, кто не захочет быть найденным. В лучшем, самом благоприятном случае Тит вернется сам и расскажет, что на них напали разбойники. Обвинить его, Стирпайка, он не сможет, даже если заподозрит в причастности. Но это так маловероятно! Но может же, может повезти. Если он недалеко от дороги убежал, переждал, пока все стихнет и тем же путем отправился домой…

- Где сопровождавший их старик? – наконец спросил он.

- Сделали, как договорено. Посадили на лошадь и подстегнули, чтобы быстрее скакала.

- Мальчишка – вы вообще пытались его найти? Догнать?

- Пытались, конечно, чуть-чуть не догнали, но потеряли из виду, досадно, в последний момент, чуть было не схватили. Облазили там все, но начало смеркаться… все равно проку никакого.

Если б только мог, Стирпайк бы застонал в отчаянии: в сумерках потеряться в горах, да еще убегая от погони - оступиться, поскользнуться и верная смерть. И он оказался напрямую замешан в таком опасном деле! Что ж за невезение его преследует! Он сжал зубы, подавляя гнев.

- Отправляйтесь на поиски. Я возмещу расходы. Возьмите в деревне крепких мужчин, лошадей, отправляйтесь к тому месту, где потеряли его из виду и прочешите там каждый куст.

Кеттлпорт не пошевелился, упрямо переступил с ноги на ногу. Стирпайк встревоженно понял – резчики уже осознали, на кого подняли руку. И этим фактом вовсе не обрадованы…

- Нам это не нужно, - проговорил Кеттлпорт, низко наклоняя голову, но отнюдь не смиренно, а скорее как бык, что готовится с разбегу поднять жертву на рога. – Нам не нужны разговоры, что мы восстали против герцогского дома и похитили принцессу. Тут никто не хочет быть повешенным.

- А что заставляет вас думать, что вы в безопасности сейчас? Я знаю ваши лица. Я могу выслать из замка стражу – я действительно могу, уж поверьте мне – и все вы окажетесь там, где вам так не хочется – на виселице.

- Угу. Мы это учли. Пока только шесть человек знают, что произошло на подступах к седловине, и все они понимают, что нужно держать язык за зубами. Так что… Мы тут посовещались и решили, что безопаснее нам рассчитывать на ваше молчание, чем на молчание всей деревни. Вы больше нашего замарались в этой истории.

«Это правда», - подумал Стирпайк, проглотив досаду. Он поторопился действовать, вынужденный быстро менять свои планы. Если он обвинит их, они обвинят его – и пусть они не знают его имени, но если в замке начнется дознание, он всегда стоит первым в списках подозреваемых, и его интригу ничего не стоит рассекретить. Голос, походка, - даже под маской его можно узнать. В его интересах похоронить эту историю. Жаль, что эти люди не знают, как долго он может обождать со своей местью. Пока они не ощутят себя в безопасности… пока они не сплюнут три раза, что черная туча прошла стороной, до того он не тронет их и пальцем, забудет об их существовании. Но когда наконец они выбросят опасного незнакомца из головы, тут-то их и настигнет напоминание о прошлом, настигнет и никого не пощадит.

- Где леди? – наконец выговорил он сдержанно, силой потушив злой блеск в глазах, словно случившееся больше ничем не задевало его.

Кеттлпорт посторонился, пропуская его в дом.

- Да вот еще, - заметил резчик. – Уж не знаю, зачем вам был нужен этот балаган, но если с леди что-то случится, мы тут найдем способ сообщить в Замок все, что знаем. Тут никто не хочет… - он сбился и умолк, вдруг осознав, что уже в третий раз говорит об этом, и вновь поминать вслух повешение становится недобрым предзнаменованием.

Стирпайк не удостоил его ответа.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 5.

Внутри было холодно, сыро и царил полумрак. Назвать это домом можно было с огромной натяжкой, и Стирпайк счел, что лисья нора, вырытая на склоне холма, и та имеет больше сходства с человеческим жилищем. Пол был земляной, кое-где под ноги брошены плетеные циновки, в углу он заметил груду деревянных брусков, часть бесформенных, часть начатых, но брошенных, так и не доведя скульптуру до конца. Леность тому причиной или разочарование в предназначенном свыше ремесле, это ему было не слишком-то интересно.

Фуксия Гроун сидела на полу, обняв ноги, ее щека покоилась на колене, слово она задремала. Присмотревшись, Стирпайк заметил, что на самом деле она сидит на набитом соломой тюфяке – видимо, это у местных жителей и считалось роскошью, так что пленницу и правда устроили со всеми доступными удобствами, согласно собственным о них представлениям. Повернулась на скрип дверных петель она медленно и надменно, и он встретился взглядом с очень сердитыми глазами, блестящими, как агатовые бусины, и в которых мгновенно мелькнуло узнавание – его маскарад не стоил ломаного гроша. Он поспешным рывком приоткрыл двери и выглянул, проверяя, не решил ли кто-то из местных поучаствовать в разговоре непрошеным третьим.

- Я так и знала, так и знала, что это ты! – прошипела Фуксия, вскакивая. Стирпайк снисходительно взглянул на гневно сжатые кулаки, всем своим видом выражая сомнение, что она пустит их в ход, и перевел взгляд на ее раскрасневшееся лицо.

- С тобой плохо обращались? Тебя обидели? – поинтересовался он ледяным тоном. – Если так, только скажи мне.

- Где Тит? – воскликнула Фуксия, но слезы, зазвеневшие в ее голосе, не тронули его. Это было нечестно и несправедливо, но услышав о бегстве герцога, он предполагал, что его ждет нечто в таком роде. Слезы, обвинения. Он постарался отвечать спокойно, не допуская раздражения и злости, как эти чувства ни жгли его изнутри.

- Я не знаю, где твой брат, Фуксия. Возможно, самостоятельно добирается домой. Он взрослый уже, в конце-то концов.

- Целая банда негодяев гнала его ночью через горы, Стирпайк. Как ты сам думаешь, он найдет дорогу домой?

- Никто не заставлял его убегать, Фуксия. И если ты рассудишь хладнокровно, то поймешь, что я никак не мог этого предусмотреть, извини.

- Стирпайк, если с ним что-нибудь случится, ты будешь в ответе.

Он пожал плечами.

- Я, кто же еще. Кто всегда за все в ответе в Горменгасте? Секретарь. За непогоду, за несовершенство мира, за чужие капризы.

- Стирпайк… - начала она не предвещающим добра тоном.

- Его будут искать, Фуксия, - поспешно пообещал он, жестом останавливая ее гневную тираду. - Чего еще ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я поколдовал и сказал тебе, под каким кустом он спрятался? Или мне следовало сложить руки и позволить тебе уехать? Разве я мог знать, что твоя матушка решит в кои веки схитрить и сделать не так, как было объявлено? Мне нужно было махнуть рукой? Тебе так бы больше понравилось?

- Мне бы понравилось, что из-за нас с тобой никто не пострадал!

- Никто и не пострадает, Фуксия.

- Ты обещаешь?

- Сделать все возможное…- ответил он осторожно, потому что все шло к тому, что принцесса не сочтет заверение формальностью.

- Понятно. Все возможное из того, что покажется тебе благоразумным. А мне что теперь делать? Вести себя так, словно ничего и не случилось? Словно я не имею к этому никакого отношения, и руки мои чисты? Или, может быть, я под арестом и должна здесь и оставаться?

- Ты не под арестом, - проговорил он сквозь зубы, едва сдерживаясь, потому что реакция принцессы превосходила его самые худшие предположения. Она была права, это избалованная, взбалмошная принцесса. То, что она выпалила однажды в сердцах, как ни досадно, но оказалось истиной, он и впрямь загнал себя в капкан, распустился, расслабился. И да, непозволительно смягчился. Раньше он предусмотрел бы все. Заморочил ей голову так, что она в жизни не распутала бы клубок лжи. Не полагался бы на такую эфемерную субстанцию как чувства. Она влюблена, но это не значит, что ей можно доверять. Никому нельзя доверять, вообще, никогда – как бы ни хотелось хоть изредка, хоть с кем-то быть самим собой и не кривить душой. Какая глупость, какая постыдная бесхребетность, все время забывать, что объектом ее нежных чувств был велеречивый болтун, любитель цветистых оборотов и высокопарной поэзии, преданный воздыхатель, робкий, как юная девственница. Лучше было не раскрываться перед ней, а твердо стоять на том, что он не имеет отношения к неприятному индиценту – кто ж знал, что разбойники свили гнездо в горах, и нечего было рисковать жизнью герцога и его сестры, не убедившись, что дороги нынче безопасны… Но поздно, он сделал ход, полагаясь на то, что она поймет и даже будет тронута его готовностью пойти на любой риск, только бы не допустить разлуки – так ведь это должно было выглядеть в глазах любящей женщины? Как бы только теперь поправить положение… С осмотрительностью человека, идущего через зыбучие пески, Стирпайк согнал с лица желчное выражение, приблизился к ней и попытался нежно взять ее ладони в свои – однако она отдернула их и отступила. Он нарочито медленно опустил руки, стремясь показать ей, что безмерно обижен и огорчен ее холодностью и резкостью упреков. Он и сам уже с трудом отличал, где играл, а где облекал в привычную форму подлинную горечь осознания своего несовершенства. Снова промах, снова неверный ход…

– Ты вольна делать, что тебе угодно, Фуксия. Естественно. И я не понимаю, что подвигло тебя вообразить, что тебя будут удерживать против воли. В конце концов, ты сама, первая, высказалась за то, чтобы я воспротивился твоему отъезду. Я не сделал ничего такого, чего бы ты не хотела.

- Речь шла о том, чтобы рисковать только мной. Если я свернула б себе шею, это была бы моя шея, Стирпайк. Неужели не видишь разницы? – воскликнула она. Если он и видел разницу, то в том, что чужую шею было жаль значительно меньше. Однако не был так глуп, чтобы не понимать, что она имеет в виду.

- Вижу, но что мне было делать? Если все произошло так быстро?

- Не знаю. Но не дай бог что-то случится с Титом… и я за себя не ручаюсь. Не дай бог, Стирпайк. Но довольно об этом. Что дальше? Что мне теперь предлагается делать?

- Решай сама, - сухо ответил Стирпайк. Что он умел как никто другой, это воздвигать стену, которая отмежевывала разум от любых мешавших ему эмоций. Тот, кто говорил сейчас с Фуксией, был неспособен испытывать обиду или сердечную боль. Только взвешивать и принимать решения. Только мыслить и рассуждать. - Ты можешь остаться здесь на время. Ты в полной безопасности, хотя тут, может быть, не очень-то комфортно для принцессы. Признаюсь, я бы предпочел бы именно этот исход. Если ты настаиваешь, я могу отвезти тебя домой хоть сейчас. Но ты, конечно, понимаешь, что если мы вернемся вдвоем, такую же истерику: «Куда ты подевал герцога, злодей!», устроит каждый второй обитатель Замка. Твоя мать, Прунскваллор… список можно продолжить…

- Я не хочу здесь оставаться. И никого не желаю видеть. Отвези меня в лес за озером. Я знаю там хижину, где жил Флей, а мы с Титом навещали его. Там я готова пробыть день или два. Пока не будет вестей о моем брате.

- Не выдумывай, Фуксия. Не повезу я тебя ни в какой лес. Хватит с меня одного потерявшегося Гроуна.

- Я там не потеряюсь.

- Да, ты там не потеряешься, ты там схватишь воспаление легких или дождешься нашествия настоящих разбойников, - едко заметил он. - Извини, Фуксия. Я предложил тебе два варианта. Из них и выбирай.

- Тогда отвези меня домой, - бросила она коротко, высокомерно пожимая плечами, словно ответ подтвердил ее худшие опасения.

Его рот сжался в узкую полоску, но Стирпайк согласно кивнул. Он все же надеялся, что Фуксия не поставит его в столь дурацкое положение, когда каждому будет очевидно, что он каким-то образом воспрепятствовал отъезду девушки. А если профессор Катфлауэр не появится вовремя с жалостливой историей про разбойников наготове, тогда ему и вовсе несдобровать. Ни одна живая душа в Замке не поверит его заверениям, что он в глаза не видел Тита. Правда открыто обвинить его тоже не смогут. Он был на виду, провел все положенные церемонии, и никак не мог быть одновременно в горах и в Горменгасте. Успокоив себя такими размышлениям, он искоса глянул на принцессу – и за что только она так взъелась на него? Как будто не очевидно, что голова Тита ему сейчас нужна, как гангрена.

- Что ж, собирайся, Фуксия, и выходи. А я найду для тебя лошадь.

- Только сними наконец эту ужасную бороду. Это выглядит… как заплесневелый мох.

- Сниму, не бойся. Не здесь же.

- И пусть мне принесут гребень и воду для умывания, - бросила она повелительно.

- Не нужно. Так правдоподобнее. В замке ты сможешь привести себя в порядок. Или ты собираешься выдать меня своей матери? Некоторые подробности твоего рассказа поразят ее до глубины души.

- Мне нужен мой брат, Стирпайк. Живым и здоровым. Больше ничего.

- Тогда, пожалуйста, поторопись. Я подожду тебя на крыльце.

Он медленно повернулся и вышел, претендуя на утонченную тактичность, хотя на самом деле не в силах был ее видеть – ни минуты больше, не сорвавшись на крик.

Лошадь была тощей, старой и явно страдала одышкой и артритом. Однако даже за нее пришлось выдержать целое сражение – резчикам эта пародия на благородное животное была чем-то особенно дорога – или они считали, что из ситуации следует выжать по максимуму. Сочетание полуживой кобылы и непривычного для принцессы мужского седла давало ему возможность держаться рядом, почти не ускоряя шага. Но все равно менее всего это походило на триумфальное возвращение. Фуксия с сумрачным видом, но царственной осанкой восседала на костлявой кляче. Ему до умопомрачения хотелось высказать ей, что она выглядит глупо, и ее гордо вздернутый подбородок не вяжется с плешивым хвостом-метелкой и выпирающими дугами ребер несчастного животного, самый благородный из предков которого до последнего своего издыхания месил копытами грязь, таская груженую древесиной телегу. Еще было не поздно передумать, воспрепятствовать ее возвращению домой, которое грянет как гром среди ясного неба. Стирпайк понимал, что мог бы – все равно силой или уговорами, но удержать принцессу от неудобного для себя шага. Если бы только знать наверняка, что сейчас происходит там, в Замке... Вдруг там уже объявился Тит, или старик, воображающий себя ученым, или оба вместе. Еще не хватало, чтобы все силы бросили на розыски Фуксии и раскрыли место, куда бы он отвез ее, уличив его в похищении принцессы. Это был бы конец всему, а он собирался еще побороться. Раз Фуксия обещала молчать – что ж, тогда он в относительной безопасности. Постигшая герцогский кортеж участь все равно, раньше или позже, но станет известна, и незачем этот неприятный момент оттягивать… А что она так разозлилась, это ерунда, не в первый раз. Сколько было негодования в прошлый раз, и что – уже на другой день она простила и забыла. А если и не забыла, кто знает, конечно, то простила точно – он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, воспоминание было лестным и как-то успокаивало нервы. Раз однажды обошлось, значит и на этот раз буря постепенно уляжется. Тем более, на этот-то раз никакой нет его вины в случившемся. Он даже не повысил голоса. И не позволит себе ни единого грубого выпада, ей не к чему будет придраться.

В лесу было тихо, только чирикала надоедливым дискантом какая-то пичуга. Они были как таинственный рыцарь и прекрасная дама, сошедшие со старинной гравюры: он – высокий, тонкий, с закрытым лицом, она - высокомерно покачивающаяся на спине лошади, которую он вел за поводья. Но как отличалась действительность от идиллической картинки…

- Фуксия… - он наудачу провел ладонью по ее рукаву – вдруг любовное прикосновение разбудит сожаления и смягчит ее. – Фуксия, ты огорчена, я понимаю, но мне правда очень жаль. Просто… ты не можешь вообразить, как я испугался, что не увижу тебя так долго, быть может, даже никогда. Я поступил опрометчиво, признаю, но, пожалуйста, попытайся меня понять.

- Я пойму… как только обниму моего брата, - отповедь хлестнула, как кнутом, но не расхолодила его. Пока Фуксия огрызалась, это, по крайней мере, означало, что она не безразлична к нему. А значит, есть еще в запасе ходы.

- Я обещаю тебе, только ты окажешься дома, я сам возьму людей и отправлюсь на поиски.

- Знаешь… - она помедлила, но не в растерянности, а словно усомнилась, что все слова, готовые сорваться с языка, достойны ее высокого сана и могут быть произнесены вслух без ущерба для ее достоинства, - я бы предпочла, чтобы этим занялся капитан стражи. Мне это внушало бы надежду, что дела будет больше, а безумных затей меньше.

Его даже больше поразило не то, что было сказано, но как. Каким ядовитым, ожесточенным был ее тон, каким уничтожающим был взгляд – даже слезы ее высохли, и только воспаленные веки краснотой своей доказывали, что она не только зла, но и пребывает в отчаянии. Ай да Тит… проклятый мальчишка. Задушить бы его еще в колыбели. Но самым тревожным звоночком было то, что он перестал понимать ее желания и угадывать чувства. Даже не почувствовал, что в ней крепнет раздражение. Да, возможно, его замыслы были жестковаты, но казалось, она понимала, что без некоторых жертв не обойтись… Но выходит, все эти дни в ней копилась досада.

- Это все из-за пары синяков? – уточнил он с красноречиво пренебрежительным жестом: экая мелочь, царапина, стоит ли вообще такое упоминания.

- Пары десятков синяков.

- Но ты не подала даже виду, что тебе не по душе мой план. Ты же могла отказаться!

- А ты мог бы не предлагать такого, что поставит под угрозу мою единственную шею. Не говоря уже о том, что мой бедный ни в чем не повинный брат тоже пострадал, и я боюсь подумать, где он может быть сейчас. Опасные у тебя затеи, Стирпайк.

Он промолчал, только успокаивал себя мысленными клятвами в том, как жестоко станет обращаться с ней после того, как состоится их свадьба, и он наденет на свою голову корону Горменгаста. Пусть он пока не слишком хорошо представлял, как именно жестоко, но то, что смесь страха и покорности навечно застынет на ее лице, это Стирпайк предвидел совершенно определенно. И хоть фантазия находилась в ступоре, не в силах выдать ни единой мало-мальски свирепой идеи, все больше подсказывая нечто фривольное и недостаточно беспощадное в качестве личной мести, в скором времени он овладел собой настолько, чтобы произнести без тени неудовольствия:

- Что ж, не имею ничего против, чтобы поиски возглавил капитан, в сущности, это его обязанность, на которую я не претендую. Но надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, если я присоединюсь к нему? Мне бы хотелось сделать все возможное, чтобы недоразумение поскорее уладилось, и тебе не в чем было меня упрекнуть.

Несмотря на его усилия добиться, чтобы она сменила гнев на милость, Фуксия слишком разошлась, чтобы ограничиться парой одиночных колкостей.

- То есть, жизнь моего брата интересует тебя постольку, поскольку может служить поводом для упреков?

У него не хватало воображения, чтобы придумать для нее унижение, вообразив которое, сразу стало бы дышаться легче.

- Ты расстроена, Фуксия, поэтому я даже не буду отвечать на твой выпад. Надеюсь, ты успокоишься и поймешь, что несправедлива, - он мог гордиться своим ответом. Не всякий в его положении сумел бы остаться безукоризненно вежливым.

- Подумать только, оскорбленная невинность, - съязвила она и, пожав плечами, отвернулась.

- Фуксия… - проговорил он с мольбой.

- Я не хочу больше ничего слушать, - ответила она, даже не повернувшись в его сторону.

- Но ты виновата не меньше моего! Вспомни все, что мне говорила, разве это можно истолковать двояко? Ты хотела остаться и просила помощи, разве я мог знать, что у твоей просьбы есть еще оговорки, в каких случаях не нужно ее выполнять?

- Я и не отрицаю, что была не права, - отрезала принцесса. - Если б я только могла отыграть назад, Стирпайк! Ничего бы этого не было! И зачем я только встречалась с тобой! Если это можно было как-то отменить, и мой брат был бы тогда защищен от любых… сомнительных затей.

Задохнувшись от возмущения, он схватил ее лошадь под уздцы и резко дернул на себя, вызвав испуганное ржание. И без того на ладан дышащее животное опасно пошатнулось. Фуксия вскрикнула, сжав поводья и в ужасе зажмурив глаза. Она с огромным трудом сумела удержаться в седле.

- Может хватит, Фуксия?

Принцесса только открыла было рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает по поводу его резкости, но он уже швырнул ей уздечку и с нервозностью, которую не мог больше скрывать, стащил с себя основные части маскарадного облачения: дорога, которую скоротали за перебранкой, уже почти вывела к Замку. Забросив в дупло трухлявого дерева, которое он давно облюбовал в качестве тайника, принадлежности поддельной личины, Стирпайк повернулся к Фуксии, холодно заявив:

- У меня появилась еще одна сомнительная затея, Фуксия. Поезжай-ка ты в замок и объясняйся со своей матерью сама. Вовсе незачем, чтобы кто-то видел нас вместе. Я ведь к этому инциденту… решительно не причем.

Он хлестнул перчатками лошадиный круп, и несчастная кляча, нервно дернув ушами и неуклюже прихрамывая, потрусила дальше по тропе. Стирпайк постоял еще, ожидая какой-нибудь едкой разгневанной тирады от принцессы Горменгаста, но так и не дождавшись, пробормотал под нос короткое ругательство и свернул на боковую тропинку.

Стирпайк знал и обходные пути, которыми можно было пробраться в Замок, одним из них он и воспользовался. Ему самому казалось, что наткнувшись на кого-то, кто не должен был увидеть его крадущимся по задворкам, он с неимоверным наслаждением придушил бы ненужного свидетеля. Никто еще не умудрялся разозлить его так, как Фуксия Гроун за какой-то час.

Быстро проскользнув в свою комнату, он метнулся к окну и как раз застал сцену возвращения блудной дочери под отцовский кров – Фуксия въезжала на лошади во двор, и с ней рядом семенили взволнованные стражники, провожая ее от ворот, словно она могла снова потеряться на коротком отрезке между вздымающимися к небесам стенами Горменгаста и парадной дверью, окованной железом. Что-то она скажет? В том мрачном настроении, овладевшем ею перед их расставанием, Фуксия вполне могла совершить какое-нибудь безумство. К примеру, выдать его матери… В идеале лучше бы все выглядело так, словно он понятия не имеет, что Фуксия вернулась, и не имеет к этому ни малейшего отношения. Но это в идеале! В качестве секретаря его наверняка позовут поучаствовать в торжественной встрече. Он-то сумеет остаться непроницаемым, но вот сумеет ли Фуксия? Впрочем, принцесса, казалось, переменилась с тех пор, как они стали близки. Она и прежде никогда не была предсказуемой и всегда готова была ощетиниться и показать зубы, но сейчас по-настоящему сбивала его с толку. К чему вот был этот приступ глупого упрямства – непременно ехать домой? Уже то, что ее отъезд перенесли, ясно говорило о неких подводных течениях, о которых ему ничего пока не известно. А то, что она согласилась участвовать в спектакле «падение с лестницы»? Разве это не говорило о том, что время юношеской бескомпромиссности для нее миновало? И как прикажете себя вести? Не зная, поддержит принцесса его ложь или будет и дальше поступать ему назло.

Поразмыслив, он достал карманное зеркальце и внимательно обследовал лицо. Глаз замечательно заплыл, и на ушибленном лбу красовалась шишка – красоты, впрочем, это не испортит, поскольку синюшно-багровые пятна ожогов обещали остаться с ним надолго. Но зато вид у него был вполне достоверный для того, чтобы сказаться больным и сделать вид, что ему не до интриг. Стирпайк сбросил верхнюю одежду и прилег, слегка сбрызнув водой носовой платок и осторожно положив его на лоб, словно пытался унять головную боль и ненароком задремал. Сцена была приготовлена как раз вовремя – за дверью послышались шаги и затем стук возвестил о приходе посетителя. Стирпайк переждал несколько мгновений, чтобы не создалось впечатления, что он наготове.

- Да? – наконец отозвался он. – Входите.

Прунскволлор – а это был он – воспользовался приглашением и, застыв посреди комнаты, задумчиво осмотрел его поверх толстых стекол очков.

- Леди Фуксия вернулась, мистер Стирпайк, если вас это интересует, - укоризненно проговорил доктор. Или это только мерещится ему эта укоризна?

- Вернулась? – отозвался Стирпайк, приподнявшись на локте и изображая недоумение. Его голос прозвучал глухо и с легким запозданием, свойственным только-только разбуженному человеку. – Отчего так?

- Думаю, мы все это сейчас узнаем. Кстати… Я что-то вас не видел несколько часов. Вы куда-то уходили, мистер Стирпайк?

- Никуда, господин Прунскваллор. Присматривал за возведением лесов для церемонии протирания камня. Их едва не выстроили на три фута правее, чем требуется... Потом… ужасная головная боль. Прилег ненадолго, но кажется заснул. Надеюсь, я не проспал? Это была бы катастрофа… - сделав вид, что сама мысль о подобном пренебрежении своими обязанностями привела его в ужас, Стирпайк резко сел, но Прунскволлор положил ему руку на плечо с самым что ни на есть заботливым видом.

- Болит голова? Возможно, при падении вы ударились сильнее, чем представили нам. Я бы даже предположил сотрясение… Позвольте ваш пульс.

Стирпайк неохотно протянул руку, но Прунскволлор удовлетворенно кивнул.

- Частит. Тошнота, головокружение?

- Немного… - осторожно согласился Стирпайк, прикидывая мысленно, уж не собрался ли доктор уличить его во лжи, и если собрался, то какого подвоха ему следует опасаться. Однако Прунскволлор сочувственно поцокал языком.

- Вам нужно лежать, а не носиться по замку, господин Секретарь. Я сделаю вам лекарство, которое поможет вам отдохнуть.

- Приму с благодарностью, - вежливо проговорил Стирпайк, сгорая от нетерпения, когда назойливый посетитель наконец поднимется и уйдет, но Прунскваллор широко улыбнулся.

- Как удачно, что у меня все с собой. Где тут у вас вода? – он по-хозяйски прошелся по комнате и подцепил одним пальцем графин, на дне которого плескалась чистая вода. – Недурно. Этого будет достаточно.

Железо звонко застучало о стекло – доктор стоял спиной и что-то смешивал, и Стирпайк ощутил, что петля силков беспощадно затягивается. Обернувшись и продолжая добродушно улыбаться, Прускволлор протянул ему стакан.

- Что это? – подозрительно спросил молодой человек, оглядев бесцветную жидкость с беловатыми хлопьями какого-то порошка на дне.

- Легкое снотворное. После хорошего отдыха вы почувствуете себя обновленным, обещаю. Все пройдет.

Стирпайк пораженно воззрился на доктора. Он всегда чувствовал, что за внешне благожелательной оболочкой скрывается враг, и даже то, что Прунскваллор уже однажды вытащил его с того света, не добавило ему добрых чувств к эскулапу. Теперь он убедился воочию, что недаром недолюбливал и избегал доктора, это было чутье, а вовсе не черная неблагодарность. Его пытались исключить из жизни замка, заставить потерять контроль над вся и всем – это очевидно. Прунскволлор не мог не видеть, что ему не так и плохо, и нет никакой необходимости немедленно укладывать его в постель да еще и поить снотворным. Но солгав раз, он не мог взять обратно свои слова, не вызвав еще худшего разбирательства. «Любезность и благодарность», - приказал он себе, несмотря на то, что в груди сжался тугой комок ненависти, угрожая в любое мгновение взорваться.

- Хорошо, я выпью, - выговорил он кротко. – Только сначала необходимо выслушать, что произошло с герцогом. И с леди Фуксией.

- Ну, ну, мистер Стирпайк, бросьте. Это ведь не входит в ваши непосредственные обязанности, верно? Что бы ни случилось, это никак не связано… с обрядами.

Стирпайк не нашелся, что ответить, и вынужден был принять из рук доктора стакан. Его даже кольнула мысль, что однажды с таким же милым видом Прунскволлор может предложить ему крысиной отравы. Может быть… даже прямо сейчас, а почему нет? Если доктор, который всегда хранил нейтралитет и не ввязывался ни в какие замковые дрязги, явно показывает, что война началась? Но он, Стирпайк, не готов был к открытой войне. Прунскволлор пользовался уважением, о котором сам он мог только мечтать. Он был вхож к герцогине, к нему была привязана Фуксия, которой еще неизвестно, удастся ли вернуть брата, так что сбросить пожилого доктора было не так-то легко. Весы на сторону Стирпайка пока склоняла только книга Ритуалов, своды законов и правил, освоить которые можно было, только посвятив этому невеселому занятию много лет, полных каторжного, кропотливого труда. Знание - вот единственное, что держало его на плаву. Возможно, чтобы полностью себя обезопасить, следовало уничтожить книги, и таким образом, стать последним обладателем нужных Горменгасту сведений. Если Тит не вернется, этот вариант следовало бы обдумать. Мальчишка только захлопал бы в ладоши, пропади пропадом все эти пыльные фолианты и избавился бы от секретаря с еще большим усердием, зная, что на его место никогда не сможет придти никто другой, и навеки освободившись таким образом от нудных церемоний. Но если власть в замке будет временно олицетворять герцогиня, тогда, возможно, это хороший выход… Герцогиня тверда, верна традициям, и как будто не испытывает особой ненависти к нему. Возможно, она толком не запомнила, как его зовут, но ее безразличие он уж как-нибудь бы пережил.

Отставив пока мысли о будущих действиях, Стирпайк исподлобья глянул на доктора. Вряд ли все-таки он сделал бы что-то без ведома герцогини, а та не позволила бы пошатнуть привычный уклад, лишив Горменгаст его сердцевины – мастера Ритуалов. Можно рискнуть выпить и не ввязываться в спор. И потом попытаться не заснуть. Если держать себя в руках и не ложиться, сонливость можно будет перебороть. И спуститься вниз в залу, присмотреть, чтобы разозленная и встревоженная исчезновением брата Фуксия не сказала чего-нибудь лишнего. Что похищение секретарских рук дело, например…

Вода была горьковатой, и он поморщился, поставив пустой стакан на стол. Прунскволлор одобрительно похлопал его по спине, и Стирпайк невольно отстранился, неприязненно дернув острым плечом – ему действовало на нервы, когда к нему притрагивались.

- Вот и отлично, мистер Стирпайк. Хм… если голова не пройдет, загляните ко мне, хорошо?

«Еще за порцией снотворного», - мысленно продолжил Стирпайк, криво усмехнувшись. Доктор бодрой походкой удалился, а он с трудом сполз с кровати, держась за стену. Наваливалась сонная одурь, спутывая мысли, склеивая отяжелевшие веки, будто липким кленовым соком. Он добрел до графина и, вылив себе на руки остатки воды, плеснул в лицо. Постоял, моргая и мотая головой из стороны в сторону, принуждая себя проснуться. Бесполезно. Веки опускались сами собой, как будто на каждое уложили по булыжнику. Перед тем, как бессильно упасть лицом обратно на кровать и отключиться, он успел помянуть несколькими энергичными эпитетами Прунскволлора и удивиться, какую лошадиную дозу тот должен был ему подсунуть, чтобы вот так мгновенно свалить с ног.

- Мы можем узнать, наконец, что произошло, Фуксия Гроун?

Больше всего это напоминало допрос. Ее мама в личине грозного судьи восседала в центре зала, крупная и властная, настоящая правительница. Доктор маячил позади нее, застенчиво выглядывая из-за спинки высокого кресла. Ему до смерти хотелось тихонько выйти, но не было способа сделать это, не привлекая внимания. Только поблескивание очков выдавало его присутствие, иначе его было бы вовсе не заметно в том углу, куда он забился, изнывая от неловкости.

Фуксия стояла не шевелясь, глядя в пол и мучительно дожидаясь, когда ее оставят в покое. Меньше всего ей хотелось объясняться с матерью, но избежать этого было невозможно. Если б только она знала, что говорить, где сокрыта правда… и где ее брат.

- На нас напали разбойники, мама. Их, должно быть, привлекла поклажа.

- Тит? – спросила герцогиня, хмурясь и искусно маскируя тревогу.

- Не знаю, мама. Он вырвался и убежал, когда его пытались связать.

- Убежал? Мой сын…. сбежал?

- Их было больше, мама, и сражаться было бессмысленно. Но мы их не интересовали. Кажется, они даже не знали, кто мы такие. Их интересовали вещи. Ценности, - Фуксия невольно коснулась опустевшей груди, где прежде висел рубиновый кулон.

- А ты, Фуксия? Ты тоже бежала от них? – леди Гертруда подалась вперед, ее ладони сжимавшие подлокотники, побелели от того, с какой невероятной силой она их сдавила.

- О нет, я бы не сумела, - грустно признала принцесса. - Меня отпустили. Они не были… кровожадны.

- Где профессор, который сопровождал вас?

- И это мне тоже неизвестно. Когда я видела его в последний раз, он был жив.

- Ты ничего не знаешь, - хмуро констатировала герцогиня. – Кто были эти разбойники, Фуксия? Как они выглядели? Какие одежды носили? Чем были вооружены?

- Я не раглядела. Кажется, одежды были обычные, какие носят ремесленники. Не слишком опрятные, но и не нищенские лохмотья. Никакой формы или чего-то наподобие. И у них были ножи.

- Смогла бы ты узнать их, Фуксия, если всем резчикам и горожанам велят придти в замок и выстроиться рядами?

- Не уверена. Уже смеркалось, а их лица слишком обычны, чтобы выделить их из толпы. Обычные простые, грубые лица.

- Не слишком-то полезные сведеиия, - герцогиня опасно нахмурилась, и доктор спешно вынырнул из-под ее массивного локтя, ловко взяв принцессу под руку.

- Бедная леди Фуксия, кажется, совсем без сил, ей столько пришлось пережить! Такая бледная, я немедленно приготовлю лекарство. Столько ужасов пережить, бедная моя леди! Давайте-ка я вас провожу в вашу комнату.

- Спасибо, доктор, - она слабо улыбнулась столь вовремя подвернувшейся дружеской поддержке. – Вы позволите, мама? – герцогиня сухо кивнула. У самого выхода они столкнулись с очередной взволнованной группой стражников, препровождавших в залу пошатывающегося и насмерть перепуганного профессора, чье тщедушное тело кузнечика казалось еще меньше из-за обуревавшего его ужаса перед гневом герцогини.

При виде Гертруды он сразу пал на колени, ожидая, должно быть, что его немедленно казнят за преступный недосмотр. Фуксия приостановилась, но Прунскволлор цепко подхватил ее под руку и увлек за собой.

- Идемте, моя дорогая, - позвал он мягко. – Вам нужно как следует отдохнуть.

Принцесса покорно последовала за ним.

Когда Прунскволлор вернулся в залу, герцогиня вовсю раздавала приказы, а профессор с несчастным видом жался в углу, не смея удалиться. Доктор дружелюбно улыбнулся ему, надеясь успокоить, но тот ответил таким жалкой гримасой, что принять ее за ответную улыбку не смогла бы даже Ирма, если забрать у нее очки.

- Нужно немедленно послать людей на поиски Тита! – командовала леди Гертруда. - Все свободные мужчины пусть едут в горы. Пусть этот профессор показывает дорогу. Набрать людей в деревне резчиков, они лучше знают местность. Им хорошо заплатят. Пусть сразу же бросают все дела, берут в замке фонари, лошадей, все что нужно, и немедленно отправляются. Капитан! Отвечаете головой! Я поручаю вам руководить розысками.

Наконец, сборище рассеялось, увлекая за собой бедного ученого, едва стоявшего на ногах от усталости, но вынужденного вновь отправляться в дорогу. Прунскволлор продолжал скромно стоять в стороне, ожидая, пока герцогиня вспомнит о нем. Он не был уверен, что за вмешательство в разговор с Фуксией и ее "спасение" он не получит от госпожи знатный нагоняй... Однако Гертруда уже видимо позабыла об этом, потому повернулась к нему, очевидно обеспокоенная, но без гнева, направленного лично на него. Доктор облегченно вздохнул и подошел ближе, на ходу поправляя очки.

- Что вы думаете, Скволлор? – ее голос звучал отрывисто и непривычно звонко, словно горошины града ветер ударял о стекло. К чему относился вопрос, Прунскволлор не очень-то понял, но логика подсказывала, что речь идет о Фуксии - тема, которую ему не очень хотелось поднимать.

- Эм… - уныло промычал доктор, глядя куда-то поверх плеча герцогини.

- Более содержательно, если возможно. Вы считаете, нам сказали правду?

- Может быть, ту часть правды, которая известна вашей дочери? – предположил он осторожно.

- Хотелось бы верить. Что все именно так, а не Фуксия лжет мне в лицо.

- Нет, нет, невозможно!

- Не уверена. Что ж. Пока все силы будут брошены на поиски Тита, а со Стирпайком мы поговорим позднее. Хотя он будет все отрицать, это ясно как день. Скволлор, Фуксия поручается вам. Мне некогда думать еще и о взрослой дочери. Отвечаете головой. Она должна вести себя пристойно.

- Мне что, следить за ней? – ужаснулся доктор перспективе ходить по пятам за девушкой настолько выше его по положению, докучать ей, добиваться, чтобы все теплые чувства, которые они питала к нему, обратились в горькую ненависть. На его сомнения герцогиня ответила резкой отповедью:

- Если потребуется, то и следить.

- Моя леди, я могу присматривать за ней, но разве я могу что-то запретить принцессе? Я не хотел бы обсуждать с ней наши подозрения и нашу тревогу, боюсь, как это ни прискорбно, что все мои слова будут переданы Стирпайку. Тогда мы никогда не застанем его врасплох.

- Вы предлагаете, чтобы моя дочь продолжала по ночам посещать слугу? Лишь бы не вызвать у него опасений?

- Э… хуже-то уже не будет.

- Вот как!

- То есть... я как врач позабочусь, чтобы хуже не стало. Не держать же леди взаперти. Это вызовет разговоры, хотя бы среди слуг. И потом… дурное дело нехитрое. Можно кхм… и не дожидаться ночи.

Герцогиня уставилась на доктора с выражением крайнего недоумения, словно он заговорил с ней на незнакомом языке.

- Я подумаю. Пока же… где, кстати говоря, этот Стирпайк? Он прожужжал мне все уши о церемонии в пять часов пополудни. Кажется, уже половина пятого.

У Прунскволлора покраснели даже уши.

- Эм… моя леди, боюсь я…

- Что?

- Хотел, чтобы мы поговорили с леди Фуксией без его вмешательства. - «И без того, чтобы он подсказывал девочке, что сказать герцогине», - мысленно продолжил доктор, но скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем заявил такое вслух.

- Отлично. И?

- Я дал ему снотворного, - признание далось нелегко, поскольку доктор уже понял, что попал впросак…

- Угу. И когда мы можем ожидать, что он приступит к выполнению своих непосредственных обязанностей?

- По правде сказать, леди… Не думаю, что раньше завтрашнего утра.

- Скволлор! Вы с ума сошли!

Покаянный вид придавал доктору трогательную комичность, которая смягчила бы самое закостеневшее сердце, но только не сердце герцогини Гертруды Гроун.

- Вы серьезно подвели нас, Скволлор, - сквозь зубы выговорила герцогиня.

- Простите, моя леди… не подумал.

- Это недопустимо. Вы могли не подумать о чем угодно, но находиться в Горменгасте и не озаботиться должным исполнением традиций это неслыханно.

- Я…

- Довольно! Что сделано, то сделано! Значит, такова судьба. Настала пора совершить задуманное, благо есть повод… Пусть призовут Поэта, и мы поручим ему заняться организацией. Пусть постепенно свыкается с новой для него ролью...


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 6 

Ровно в пять часов герцогиня Гертруда Гроун величественными шагами покинула свои покои в сопровождении потерянно семенящего следом Поэта, господина самых возвышенных взглядов и крайне далекого от мирских сиюминутных проблем. Поэт, обладатель вытянутого, угловатого лица и крючковатого носа, двигался воровато-нервно, оглядываясь то на герцогиню, решительность которой воздействовала на него пугающе, то через плечо – и надеясь втайне, что откуда ни возьмись за спиной его вырастет худой силуэт Хранителя Ритуалов, который потребует назад свои полномочия, и побаиваясь его появления, потому что Стирпайк при всей его внешней любезности и видимом миролюбии внушал иррациональную тревогу, и никакого желания становиться у него на пути новоназначенный помощник не испытывал.

Поэту – теперь ему пришлось вспомнить свое имя, потому что такому важному для Замка лицу не пристало отзываться чуть ли не на кличку, так что отныне к нему дозволялось обращаться только как к мистеру Бертраму Орнейту, помощнику и заместителю Хранителя Ритуалов и Обрядов Горменгаста – доставили из библиотеки кипу фолиантов: все тома, которые обнаружились сложенными стопкой на столе, что внушало хрупкую надежду найти именно в них детальное описание ближайшей церемонии. Вышло шесть книг, каждая весом около полутора фунтов. Сгибаясь под их тяжестью, Поэт пытался не отставать от герцогини, уверенно шагавшей по коридорам, даже и не думая проверять, по прежнему ли следует он за ней, не пал ли служитель традиций, насмерть придавленный мудростью предков.

Во дворе леди Гертруда остановилась и вопрошающе устремила взгляд на обмершего от страха устроителя церемонии, не имевшего даже смутного представления о ее содержании.

- Ну? – ободрила она его. Поэт выдавил вежливую улыбку, крепче прижимая к груди книги. Герцогиня начала выражать признаки нетерпения. – И долго я буду ожидать?

- Э… мадам? Я должен что-то делать? – слабым голосом проблеял помощник Хранителя.

- Естественно, вы должны что-то делать, - сухо заметила герцогиня. - Очень обнадеживает, что вы об этом догадались самостоятельно.

- И… что? Что я должен делать? То есть – что именно?

Леди Гертруда издала горловой звук, смутно напоминавший рычание.

- Вы провели свою жизнь в погребе, мистер Орнейт, ни разу не показываясь на поверхность? Вы не подозреваете, в чем состоят обязанности Хранителя Ритуалов? Это очень прискорбно. Я вас могу просветить – ваши обязанности как раз и состоят в том, чтобы сообщать – и сообщать своевременно, что делать _мне_. А не наоборот.

- Но, мадам, я ничего не знаю о том, что делать вам! – возопил поэт. - Тем более – своевременно!

- Может быть, если вы задействуете мозги, то догадаетесь, что именно для этого вам дали книги. Откройте их и прочтите, что нужно делать. Там все написано, - надменно высказала герцогиня и взглянула на небосвод. – И если вы не поторопитесь, скоро начнет темнеть.

Поэт опустил часть книг на землю, держать их и дальше – уже отнимались руки, и покорно открыл верхний из фолиантов на титульной странице. Естественно, указания, что мистеру Орнейту следует немедленно открыть двести тридцать первую страницу четвертого тома, там не обнаружилось. Он моргнул, словно все еще надеясь, что заветная надпись проступит на пожелтевшей от лет бумаге, однако в расписании чудес день двадцать девятого сентября, начало шестого вечера не значился.

- Что мне искать? – наконец спросил он робко, осознав, что раздражение его невежеством будет предпочтительнее гнева герцогини, если традиция так и не будет соблюдена по его вине.

- Вы что же, спите на ходу, мистер Орнейт? – сердито поинтересовалась Гертруда. – Это последний раз, когда подсказываю я вам, а не вы мне. Ищите церемонию протирания камня. Где-то должен быть камень, на котором высечены древние письмена. Где именно – этого я не могу помнить. Эта церемония проводится один раз в десять лет.

Покраснев, хотя обвинение нельзя было расценить как справедливое, но все же неприятно услышать подобное из уст госпожи, да еще и в присутствии любопытных, Поэт принялся листать страницы, усердно шевеля губами. Герцогиня вздыхала, не скрывая, что злится, и от этого процесс затягивался еще больше, поскольку помощник Хранителя стал ловить себя на том, что переворачивает страницы, не вдумываясь в их содержимое.

Прошло не меньше получаса, в течение которых леди Гертруда впала в исступление от того, что ее заставляли ждать так долго, а Поэт чуть не плакал от беспомощности – инструкции предков Гроунов казались ему абсолютно бессвязными – ни тебе оглавления, ни краткого содержания тома. И наконец ему попалось на глаза знакомое словосочетание, и крик радостного облегчения вырвался из его горла.

- Вот, вот! – воскликнул он, водя пальцем по чернильной вязи указаний. Герцогиня пробормотала нечто невразумительное, если и походившее на похвалу, то весьма смутно.

- Ну, наконец-то, - бросила она. – Я думала, мы всю ночь проведем тут во дворе в ожидании, пока вы соблаговолите поднапрячься. И что же мне делать?

- Э… идти, - пробормотал помощник Хранителя уже значительно менее бодрым голосом.

- Куда?

- Здесь… говорится, что схема построек находится в томе семь, помеченном литерой «С».

- Ну?

- Я не знаю, где седьмой том, да еще и с литерой «С»… - простонал Поэт.

- Мистер Орнейт, да включите же соображение, в конце концов, - почти прорычала Гертруда. - Постройки наверняка готовы, не станете же вы сейчас же при мне их возводить? С какой целью вам искать том, где находится их схема?

- Но… я не знаю, которые из построек имеются в виду! В замке множество построек, в том числе совсем свежих!

- Так читайте, читайте!

Поэт вздохнул и снова зашевелил губами, сжимая обеими руками фолиант, будто боясь, что в довершение всех неприятностей тот вырвется и убежит в лес.

- Ну? И что? – поторопила герцогиня. – Я все еще жду.

- Это какие-то леса… или подъемник… что-то такое, куда вы, мадам, должны подняться, чтобы стереть пыль десятилетий и прочесть древнее изречение.

- Так ведите же! – велела Гертруда, но Поэт продолжал беспомощно озираться кругом. Наконец он поймал ее взгляд, предвещающий тяжелое объяснение, если приказ не будет выполнен немедленно, и бессильно махнув рукой в отчаянии, ткнул пальцем куда-то на запад. Герцогиня не выразила ни доли сомнения и двинулась в указанном направлении. Поэт, все еще не отрывая глаз от книги в надежде увидеть более конкретное руководство, поминутно спотыкался, но брел за ней следом.

- Где же? – не выдержала герцогиня. – Долго нам еще идти?

- Наверно…. Наверно там, - выпалил несчастный устроитель церемонии, указывая на башню, опоясанную деревянной лестницей, поднимавшейся к балкону на уровне третьего или четвертого этажа замка.

- Вы уверены?

- Э… ее похоже, выстроили совсем недавно, - гордый своей догадливостью, заявил Поэт.

- И где древний камень? – спросила герцогиня, сощурившись, и окинула взглядом башню.

- Наверное, нужно подняться на самый верх, чтобы его увидеть, - предположил он.

- Подняться по этой лестнице?

- Ну да… мадам. Вероятно, да.

- Вероятно или да? – уточнила она холодно.

- ДА! – устало выпалил Поэт, до смерти утомленный перипетиями последнего часа. Герцогиня помолчала. Если что-то вызывало у нее сомнения, то она явно не собиралась ими делиться. Когда она кивнула и, осторожно приподняв тяжелый подол, стала подниматься по скрипучим ступеням, поэт вздохнул с облегчением и утер выступивший на лбу пот. Целых три минуты он пребывал в блаженной расслабленности, считая, что самое трудное позади, и ему кое-как удалось продержаться первый день в новом качестве, не слишком опозорившись и не сотворив промаха, из-за которого его по меньшей мере изгнали бы из Горменгаста, как старого слугу Флея. А затем раздался душераздирающий треск, и ненадежная деревянная ступенька подломилась под грузными шагами герцогини. С воплем ужаса немолодая женщина попыталась избежать падения, ухватившись за перила, но те не вынесли ее тяжести, и в следующее мгновение она камнем рухнула вниз.

Помощник Хранителя замер на некоторое время в полном оцепенении, бессмысленно уставившись на распростертую на земле леди, потом ноги его подкосились, и он упал без чувств на том же месте, где стоял.

Пока Прунскволлор, то охая, то отпуская шуточки, которые по всей видимости призваны были вселить в пациентку спокойствие, накладывал шины на ногу герцогини, та лежала совершенно неподвижно и глядела в потолок.

- Хватит уже болтать, - наконец не выдержала она, когда Прунскволлор окончательно утомил ее бодрым щебетанием. – Тем более о пустяках. Лучше скажите, что вы думаете? Эта доска – она прогнила или подпилена?

Доктор остановился, бинт повис в его руках, словно белый флаг.

- Э… моя леди, я всего только врач. Я не могу судить о вещах, в которых не разбираюсь.

- Что вы думаете, Скволлор? Я хочу знать ваше частное мнение.

- Если вы хотите знать мое мнение как неспециалиста в дознании… подпилена, моя леди.

- Я думаю так же. Что вы думаете, этот молодой человек… Стирпайк… уж не собирался ли он таким образом покончить со мной?

- Все может быть, моя леди, все может быть. Это очень подозрительно, очень.

- Не твердите одно и то же, вы не попугай. Тогда почему я жива, Скволлор? Думаю, с такой высоты невозможно убиться насмерть. Что стоило подпилить лестницу несколькими ступеньками выше? Упав оттуда, можно убиться практически наверняка.

- Не знаю, что и думать, моя леди.

- Это очень странно.

- И правда, - согласился доктор, беспокойно крутя в руках бинт. Постояв некоторое время в прострации, он взглянул на него удивленно и, словно вспомнив, зачем явился сюда, вновь занялся переломом.

- Возможно, это… предупреждение? Угроза? – настойчиво проговорила герцогиня, едва ли замечая манипуляции лекаря, так поглощена была опасной загадкой.

- Сомнительно, моя леди. Ведь кто предупрежден, тот вооружен. А мистер Стирпайк не знает, насколько подробно мы осведомлены о его темной натуре. Если он полагает себя в безопасности, то к чему угрозы, которые только взбудоражат всех? Если нет… то тем более ему следует действовать наверняка.

- Что, если это он нашел способ погубить моего сына?

- Я верю, что Тит найдется, моя леди, - мягко проговорил Прунскволлор.

- В Горменгасте давно не слышно ни о каких разбойниках. Странное совпадение.

- Но в Горменгасте и редко выедет богато груженая повозка. Могли соблазниться…

- Могли. Но чуть не в тот же день это покушение? И лестницу эту возвели раньше, и руководил постройкой Стирпайк. Прежде у него, кажется, никогда и ничего не ломалось в столь неподходящий момент. Разве это не странно? Сначала Тит, потом я. Кажется, нам всем следует полагать себя в опасности. И вам, кстати говоря, тоже, Скволлор. Не говоря уже о Фуксии. Хотя ей, надо полагать, грозит опасность иного рода. Впрочем – и в этом даже я не уверена. Если они близки… разве не может он посчитать, что моя дочь знает больше, чем безопасно для него?

- Я… мне кажется, даже такой тип, как Стирпайк, не поднимет руку на вашу дочь.

- Чушь! – рявкнула герцогиня, и ее гневный голос едва не заставил доктора выронить ножницы, которыми собирался отрезать конец бинта. – Человек, способный распорядиться чужой жизнью, не станет сентиментальничать лишь потому, что состоял с кем-то в связи,- добавила она поспокойнее, заметив, что испугала собеседника до нервной икоты..

- Мда… Вы правы, моя леди. Хотя все равно концы с концами не сходятся… Какое странное покушение. Обреченное на неуспех.

- Как вам такой вариант, Скволлор: что, если мы увидели лишь верхушку черного замысла, а вы своим снотворным помешали убийце довести дело до конца?

- Хм… Моя леди, мы ступаем на зыбкую почву предположений.

- Однако нужно что-то делать, - задумчиво проговорила герцогиня.

- Что?

- Завтра Поэт будет официально назначен помощником Хранителя. Он держался хорошо, хоть в конце и оскандалился, упав в обморок, как нервная девица. Я назначу его, и нужно, чтобы все об этом слышали, включая, естественно, самого Стирпайка. И нужно непременно приставить к нему охрану. А то как бы под ним тоже не подломилась лестница.

- Разумно. А что по поводу сегодняшнего?

- Предадим забвению, - решительно заявила Гертруда. - Скажем, что это досадный несчастный случай. И будем держать ухо востро. Мне очень не нравится все это, Скволлор. Боюсь, что если Стирпайк поймет, что мы разгадали его игру – последствия могут оказаться фатальными.

- Боюсь, что назначение Поэта скажет ему о наших подозрениях больше, чем прямые обвинения, - вздохнул Прунскволлор.

- Отчего же, мы обоснуем это тем, что пришли в ужас от того, что неожиданная хворь может временно оставить нас вовсе без Хранителя Ритуала, что нарушит весь жизненный уклад Горменгаста. Таким образом, все не может быть завязано на одном человеке, вот и все. И напомним, что у прежнего Хранителя много лет был ученик, так что, мы не делаем ничего особенно подозрительного, идущего вразрез с привычным ходом вещей.

- Тогда, моя леди… Что, если Стирпайк вообще ничего не будет знать о случившемся?

- Каким образом?

- О происшествии знают немногие. Поэта можно предупредить не распространяться. Слуг, пожалуй, тоже. Конечно, они могут все равно распустить язык… но попытаться-то можно. Когда Стирпайк появляется, вы сидите, и повязки не будет видно. И мы ничего не скажем. Понаблюдаем за его реакцией. Не задаст ли он странных вопросов. Поспешит ли взглянуть, есть ли поломки в его конструкции, будет ли удивлен повреждениями…

- А моей дочери? Ей мы скажем правду?

- Попробуем скрыть и от нее… - покраснел доктор. - Хотя не уверен, что нам удастся.

- Сомнительно, но пусть. Я согласна. Будьте завтра утром здесь, Скволлор. Я собираюсь объявить свою волю, и хочу, чтобы вы присмотрели за нашим Хранителем. Возможно, вам и впрямь удастся заприметить нечто интересное. Не спускайте глаз с его лица… хоть это не самое приятное зрелище.

- Да, моя леди.

- Скволлор!

- Да, моя леди?

- Будьте осторожны.

К ужину Фуксия не спустилась, и Прунскволлор воспользовался поводом, чтобы заглянуть к ней и удостовериться, что девушка в порядке.

- Какие-нибудь новости? – сразу спросила она, увидев грустное лицо и блестящие окружности очков робко втиснувшегося в приоткрывшуюся щель доктора. Восприняв ее слова как приглашение войти, Прунскволлор переступил порог.

- Нет, моя дорогая леди, ничего. Но капитан стражи отправился на поиски, взяв с собой половину замковой стражи и еще человек двадцать мужчин из предместий. Вы ложитесь отдыхать, моя дорогая, все равно раньше, чем завтра, они назад не вернутся.

- Конечно, - рассеянно кивнула Фуксия, не меняя позы – она сидела на кушетке, поигрывая мотком пряжи, оказавшимся под рукой, то катая его, то подбрасывая. – А что, только стражники поехали искать Тита?

«Стирпайк остался или уехал?»-мысленно перевел доктор и испустил безрадостный вздох.

- Только стражники, но там достаточно людей, леди Фуксия… Еще больше будут только даром толпиться и мешать друг другу.

- А что мама? Она очень переживает?

- Вы же знаете свою мать, моя дорогая… Она очень сильная и никогда не покажет, как встревожена.

- Она очень на меня сердита?

- Помилуйте, за что? – воскликнул Прунскволлор, всплеснув руками в изумлении

- За то, что я вернулась невредимой, и не защитила моего брата. Разве меня не затем послали с ним вместе, чтобы я опекала его, присмотрела за ним, была ему опорой? А я подвела ваши чаяния, еще даже не добравшись до границы наших владений.

Доктор подумал о том, что если такой несправедливый упрек зародился бы в загадочном уме герцогини, иногда удивлявшем его неожиданностью суждений, то сейчас, когда мысли ее разрываются между пропавшим сыном и покушением, явно не тот момент, когда Гертруду могла занимать вина старшей дочери. Но решившись скрыть от девушки подробности неприятного происшествия, он вынужден был ответить уклончиво:

- Моя дорогая, не будьте к себе столь суровы… Кто мог рассчитывать на вас в таком деле, как защита от разбойников? Это нам следовало заранее подумать о безопасности мальчика.

- Нам? – Фуксия повернулась, и глаза ее подозрительно блеснули. Доктор прикусил язык.

- Я со своей стороны тоже виню себя, что не настаивал, чтобы вас сопровождала охрана…

- Разве кто-то может в чем-то убедить мою мать, если она что-то задумала? – с горечью проговорила Фуксия. Прунскволлор медленно выдохнул. Ему совсем не хотелось бы, чтобы принцесса поняла, что это он предал ее и настропалил герцогиню отправить ее в путешествие вместе с Титом. Но как будто его оговорка вызвала у нее только короткую вспышку тревожного предчувствия, причину которого она сама не могла бы объяснить.

- Для вашей матери, моя леди, сейчас тоже очень трудный момент, будьте к ней снисходительны. У всех ведь у нас свои слабости, правда? – он внимательно заглянул ей в лицо.

Фуксия едва заметно вздрогнула. Но броситься к нему на шею и повиниться в своих слабостях – этого, как он понял, от нее было не дождаться. Та Фуксия, которая приносила ему тетрадки со стихами и делилась самым сокровенным, замкнулась в себе и никого теперь на собиралась впускать в свой внутренний мир.

Хождение из угла в угол не помогало, тревога не отступала, прочно вцепившись в нее когтями, и Фуксия Гроун не находила себе места. Вот уже вторую ночь подряд ее брат пребывал неизвестно где. Мысли, посещавшие ее, были одна другой ужаснее, и картины, подсказанные воображением, все чудовищнее. Ночевал ли он под открытым небом, страдая от голода и холода, не нуждался ли в срочной помощи, не подвергался ли опасности? Она ощущала себя худшей сестрой в мире – сестрой, чье безрассудное поведение навлекло беду на самого близкого человека. Прав был Стирпайк, как ни прискорбно, но прав, это ее безответственность дала ему повод думать, что рискованный план действий вызовет у нее живейшее одобрение.

Некстати вспомнившийся Стирпайк только усугубил ее страхи и подавленность. Они расстались далеко не дружески и не виделись с тех пор, как он бросил ее в одиночестве неподалеку от ворот Замка. Фуксия от души надеялась, что ей удалось задеть его, хотя этого никогда нельзя было знать наверняка. Станет ли он после всего происшедшего ждать ее на обычном месте? Только что, буквально минуту назад, она не собиралась идти на свидание, даже в мыслях не держала, но теперь, когда начала задавать себе вопросы, вдруг ею овладели сомнения. Даже перепалка и взаимные упреки казались куда предпочтительнее неизвестности и этого бессмысленного бдения у окна - но сколько ни вглядывайся в лиловые сумерки, никто не ехал, никакой отдаленный цокот лошадиных копыт не предвещал скорую и радостную встречу. Фуксия поднялась и, вздохнув, задернула шторы, силой заставив себя прекратить искушать судьбу этой сосредоточенностью на участи младшего брата. Хорошие вести никогда не приходят, если дожидаться их слишком усердно.

Ни одно занятие все равно не могло отвлечь ее, и она начала собираться. Отражение в зеркале окинуло ее хмурым взглядом и не слишком польстило. Оно было усталым, и словно нагоняло потихоньку возраст, от которого она отстала, задержавшись в радужных девичьих грезах. Она прошлась пуховкой по бледным щекам, чуть оживляя потускневший румянец. Переодеваться Фуксия не стала, а свечу подержала в руке, колеблясь, но задула и вставила обратно в подсвечник, решив, что обойдется и так.

Не то чтобы она скучала по Стирпайку, хотя и этого нельзя было полностью отрицать. Но одно бесспорно: она почувствовала бы себя лучше, гораздо увереннее и тверже духом, если бы он был рядом. Большей защищенности, большего спокойствия, чем в его руках, она никогда не испытывала. Отчасти потому, что находясь рядом с ним, не нужно было задаваться вопросом, что за работа мысли кипит в этом непостижимом, чужеродном для Горменгаста мозгу, и не чреваты ли родившиеся в нем идеи незамедлительной опасностью для всего, что было ей дорого. Если бы могла, она с утра до ночи ходила бы за ним следом, и была самой счастливой и беззаботной молодой женщиной в мире. Что бы он ни делал, Фуксия предпочла бы знать, что именно. Подарив себе это оправдание, она набросила шаль и с опаской выглянула из комнаты. Служанка мирно посапывала над рукоделием, и принцесса на цыпочках прошла мимо нее. Гордость издала протестующий стон, но не сегодня впервые она отказалась от нее, и ничего не менял еще один раз, когда она безжалостно через нее переступит. В сущности… если Стирпайк разозлился достаточно сильно, то и не придет, и порыв ее тогда останется тайной, которой она никогда и ни с кем не поделится. Если придет, несмотря на недавнюю ссору, то, быть может, он и заслуживает, чтобы она поступилась принципами. Терять ей все равно было нечего. Чего еще можно было лишиться такого, что захотелось бы оплакать - ни гордости, ни девичьей чести. Может быть, и любимого брата не осталось. И призрак свободы мелькнул, поманив крылом, и растворился в туманной дали.

Зябко кутаясь в шаль, хотя вечер был вовсе не холодным, и озноб ее имел причину, которую невозможно было устранить, всего лишь потеплее одевшись, Фуксия Гроун, цепляясь свободной рукой за перила, поднималась по темной лестнице. Этот путь она проделывала бессчетное число раз, и каждый раз внутренняя дрожь пронзала ее – она чувствовала себя такой маленькой и потерянной, заблудшей дочерью правителей Горменгаста, искавшей свой путь во мраке.

Дорогу она выучила наизусть, и даже без света легко находила нужный поворот, а двигаясь на ощупь, ни разу не споткнулась о крутую ступеньку. Чуть успокоив участившееся от торопливого подъема дыхание, принцесса приблизилась к знакомой двери. Света из-под нее не выбивалось. Она нерешительно помедлила, но признав, что отсутствие света почти однозначно говорит об отсутствии других, кроме нее, гостей, расхрабрилась и дернула ручку – на случай какого-нибудь «вдруг», которое волей провидения оказалось бы к ней милосердным и не доводило унижение до крайности. Ничего не произошло. Заперто. Тихо, пусто, темно. Никто здесь ее ждал. В этой части замка, угрюмой и необжитой, она была совершенно одна. Необходимость возвращаться в свои комнаты ни с чем, с тяжелым грузом на сердце брести тем же путем, темной пустынной лестницей, где гулко отдается каждый шаг и пугает звук собственного дыхания, превращенного богатым воображением в кровожадный хрип неведомого зверя или потревоженного призрака, исторгла у нее горестный стон. Какая глупость не потребовать собственный ключ, почему же, почему ей так не свойственно заглядывать в будущее, почему в ней нет ни капли предусмотрительности? Фуксия стояла, прижавшись боком к двери, вцепившись судорожной хваткой в ручку, упрямо не желавшую поддаваться ее отчаянному усилию. С трудом уняв сердцебиение и смирившись с постигшим ее поражением, она наконец опустила руки, и в тот же миг где-то за ее спиной отчетливо заскрипела половица. Фуксия дернулась всем телом, словно в поясницу ей вонзилась иголка, и быстро оглянулась. Все так же темно и пусто. И снова так же тихо. Но ужас, поднявшийся из глубины естества и затопивший ее без остатка, уже нельзя было одолеть. Кто-то смотрел на нее, невидимый и пугающий, кто-то ждал ее во мраке, она кожей ощущала на себе взгляд.

- Стирпайк? – прошептала она с надеждой, что это он в отместку за давешнюю резкость подшутил над ней. – Стирпайк, пожалуйста…. это ты? – повторила она жалобным и тонким, как у ребенка, голоском. Никто не откликнулся на ее зов. Она побежала бы без оглядки, но не знала, в какой стороне притаился ее воплощенный в плоть и кровь кошмар, и не рванется ли она прямо в объятия темной зловещей силы. Все прочитанные в детстве сказки ожили, и она воочию видела порождение дьявольских козней, громадное существо с изогнутыми клыками дикого кабана, лохматой свалявшейся шерстью и горящими красным глазами, поджидающее в темном углу свою беззащитную жертву. А затем в темноте и впрямь блеснуло что-то, пусть не красным, как она успела нафантазировать, но все равно Фуксия уверена была, что видит не что иное, как яркие белки глаз наблюдавшего за ней существа. Тогда выдержка ее отказала, и окончательно потеряв голову, она пронзительно вскрикнула и побежала.

Коридор стремительно пронесся мимо, но она, едва ли сознавая куда мчится и зачем бросилась в сторону, противоположную лестнице и безопасности ее покоев, только укреплялась в мысли, что тот же некто настырно следует за ней. Пусть хриплое дыхание, которое преследовало ее, могло вырываться из ее собственной груди, но эти тяжеловесные, по-старчески шаркающие шаги никак не могли принадлежать ей. Она бежала и бежала, потеряв счет времени и даже не пытаясь запомнить дорогу. В какой-то момент она начала с ужасом сознавать, что не имеет представления, в какой части замка находится, далеко ли оказалась или сделала полный круг и вернулась обратно. Она помнила, как ноги сами собой несли ее по каким-то лестницам, но не могла бы сказать, ближе ли она сейчас к крыше, чем к подвалу, или наоборот. Будь она старше и более хрупкой здоровьем, должно быть, сердце бы ее разорвалось от страха. Но Фуксия всего лишь дрожала всем телом и бежала без оглядки в темноте коридоров Горменгаста, пасмурных и мрачных даже в разгар самого теплого и солнечного дня, и наполненных густой чернильной тьмой после заката. Ей уже не верилось, что она когда-нибудь окажется в обитаемом крыле замка, где чадят зажженные факелы, разгоняя тени, и деловито снуют слуги, заканчивая последние на сегодня труды. Метнувшись в очередной коридор, она зацепилась подолом за что-то острое и, впав в панику, дергала его, пока не порвала. Когда она освободилась, звонко лязгнул металл, и душа у нее мигом ушла пятки. Но отчасти овладев собой, Фуксия разглядела, что несколько мгновений была пленницей рыцаря, чьи железные доспехи несли в простенке почетный караул. Теперь она, воспрянув духом, сумела сориентироваться: от парадных покоев было довольно далеко, но неподалеку располагались жилые комнаты, где-то здесь, буквально в нескольких шагах обитали главная леди-камеристка герцогини, казначей Замка, дворецкий, и еще Стирпайк. Момент облегчения, когда она готова была рассмеяться над своими страхами, не затянулся – стоило остановиться, как слух ее вновь уловил чужеродный шорох и как будто сдавленный кашель, и хотя твердой убежденности, что ей не померещилось, не было, Фуксия, ужаснувшись, сорвалась с места.

Стирпайк был последним, кого она пожелала бы видеть еще четверть часа назад, но негодование и обида из-за того, как он мало того что подвел ее, но еще и заставил почувствовать себя навязчивой влюбленной глупышкой, которую отвергли, все эти горькие чувства теперь отступили под влиянием обстоятельств. Ее достоинство высокородной леди не имело больше никакого значения, страх поглотил все прочие эмоции до последней капли. Оглянувшись, она увидела, что коридор темен и вполне безвреден с виду, но уверенность, что _нечто_ – все равно, дух, зверь или человек – все еще где-то там, ждет, пока она расслабится и утратит бдительность, не рассеялась. Пугливо озираясь, Фуксия поскреблась в дверь, негромко, но настойчиво, как одна из царственных белых питомиц ее матери после прогулки по своим кошачьим делам. Никто не вышел навстречу, не предложил ей войти. Она окликнула его, позвала по имени, хотя это было чистое безумие, не так велики были покои служителей, чтобы слово, выкрикнутое у одной двери, невозможно было расслышать тем, для кого подобное сумасбродство было бы восхитительным предметом для сплетен и мелкого наушничества. Но она все равно окликнула его несколько раз подряд, утрачивая последние крохи здравомыслия, все повышая и повышая голос, от задыхающегося шепота и до возгласа, который он не мог бы не услышать, если только не ушел куда-то или не собирался проучить ее. Никто не отозвался. Зажав ладонью рот и подавив всхлип, она приникла к двери, и та вдруг слегка подалась под нажимом. Фуксия растерянно отстранилась. Соблазн был так велик, что у нее заныло все тело от желания немедленно распахнуть эту дверь и нырнуть в спасительный проем, где можно запереться, зажечь все свечи и ждать утра, которое разгонит любую нечисть. Но это было бы настолько непристойно, что даже паника не могла подвигнуть ее на такой порочный шаг. Тем более, хозяин этих комнат был наверняка у себя, она даже представить себе не могла, чтобы такой расчетливый и дальновидный человек, как Стирпайк, и вдруг ушел и бросил свои апартаменты открытыми чуть не нараспашку. Она так разъярилась, что живот свело судорогой, и задыхаясь от бешенства, мысленно обещала ему самую безжалостную месть, которую только сумеет придумать. Что за злую, испорченную сущность нужно нужно иметь, чтобы не придти на выручку девушке, которой совсем недавно объяснялся с любви? Гнев изгнал страх. Больше не озираясь трусливо, как почуявшая кота мышь, она повернулась и внимательно обследовала взглядом коридор, вслушиваясь в свой внутренний голос, продолжавший шептать ей предостережения. Все же ощущение, что на самый крайний случай они всегда сможет толкнуть спиной дверь и юркнуть внутрь, пусть даже сама леди-камеристка в этот же момент вышлет служанку на кухню за горячей грелкой, и назавтра в людской только и разговоров будет, что о ее грехопадении, придавало твердости.

Она стояла долго, но не столкнулась ни с разгулявшимися, словно в день Всех Святых, потусторонними силами, ни с пронырливостью вездесущих слуг. Кто или что бы то было, нагнавшее на ее столько страху, оно, кажется, не намеревалось немедленно вонзить зубы в горло и пожрать существо, неосторожно отбившееся от человеческого стада. Наконец, собрав всю свою храбрость и высоко держа голову, бросая молчаливый вызов любым духам, осмелившимся угрожать принцессе Горменгаста, за чьей спиной стояло семьдесят шесть величественных и непобедимых Гроунов, Фуксия двинулась в сторону герцогского крыла.

Никто не потревожил ее по дороге.

После противоестественно долгого сна голову сдавливали тиски. Он с трудом сумел сесть и спустить ватные ноги на пол. Перед глазами поплыли яркие пятна, и он терпеливо подождал, пока получивший непрошеную встряску организм немного придет в себя. Его сюртук лежал небрежно брошенным поперек стула, и он машинально встряхнул его и аккуратно развесил. Уж не от Фуксии ли заразился он некрасивой привычкой как попало разбрасывать свои вещи? Стирпайк не очень детально помнил, что было накануне. В целом - да, но последние минуты перед тем, как он надолго отключился, расплылись, как акварельный рисунок, по которому провели мокрым пальцем.

Беспокоиться о том, как воспримет леди Гертруда его появление, и что солгал ей Прунскволлор, Стирпайк себе запретил. Пока все равно не известно, на каком он свете, так что и с предположениями можно повременить до внесения ясности.

Герцогиня угрюмо завтракала в окружении слуг, когда он, переодевшись и торопливо приведя себя в относительно сносный вид, по крайней мере, не взъерошенный и не измятый, спустился в трапезный зал. Фуксия сидела по правую руку от матери и терзала жареное индюшачье крыло с остервенением ярого вивисектора. У Стирпайка возникло ощущение – и небезосновательное – что вовсе не безвинную птицу она предпочла бы видеть в роли своей жертвы. Ее дурное настроение, видимо, не улучшилось ни на йоту и носило затяжной характер, откуда напрямую вытекало, что задавать вопросы, не слышно ли чего о пропавшем мальчишке, ни к чему. Прунскволлор, верный прихвостень Гроунов и неутомимый болтун, развлекал хозяйку познавательным рассказом о предпочтительности для организма легкой растительной пищи. Больше всего его удивило присутствие Поэта, понуро топтавшегося позади дам - нет, он, конечно, вхож был к герцогине, и на важные мероприятия его часто приглашали, и нудные опусы его покорно выслушивали с каменными лицами – так предписывали традиции, но чтобы стихоплет запросто присутствовал при завтраке – это что-то новенькое...

- А, мистер Стирпайк! – изрекла герцогиня таким тоном, что он не счел бы странным, если б вслед за тем из ее рта высунулся кончик раздвоенного языка, и на тарелку шипя капнул яд. – Вы решили почтить нас своим присутствием? Надеюсь, вашему здоровью уже ничего не угрожает, и вы можете для разнообразия приступить к своим обязанностям? Если, конечно, законы Горменгаста достойны вашего внимания.

В том, чтобы иметь неопределенный цвет лица нашлись свои преимущества – кровь, горячо прилившая к щекам, оставалась незаметной для окружающих. Он вскинулся было, готовый защищаться, но прикусил губу и сдержался: оправдываться и жаловаться на Прунскволлора было бы бесполезно и, что того хуже, донельзя комично, детское ябедничество – «это не я, мадам, это все он!». Так что, пропустив удар, теперь оставалось молчать и ждать своей очереди.

- Я всегда к вашим услугам, леди Гертруда, - проговорил он, потупившись. Герцогиня неприязненно фыркнула и с такой энергией вонзила вилку в индюшачью ногу, покоившуюся на блюде, что зубцы вошли в мясо до основания – кажется, нынче все Гроуны были настроены воинственно.

- Вы нас приятно удивили, мистер Стирпайк, своим рвением. Но просто обяжете, если перейдете от слов к делу. Мистер Орнейт ждет, пока вы введете его в курс обязанностей, которые ему отныне придется выполнять в качестве вашего помощника. И ученика.

- Моего уче… - подавившись незаконченным словом, Стирпайк застыл. С этой новостью еще нужно было как-то ужиться, прежде чем что-то делать, а это было не слишком-то легко, если только не сказать больше. Ученик. Этот самовлюбленный бездельник-рифмоплет с лошадиной физиономией – ученик. Интересные творятся дела… – Но, мадам, каким образом мне ничего об этом не известно?

- Самым простым, - отрезала леди Гертруда. - Мы вчера вынуждены была пересмотреть приоритеты, мистер Стирпайк, когда церемония едва не сорвалась. И увидели, что назрела настоятельная необходимость в сведущем заместителе Хранителя Ритуалов.

- Однако же до сих пор не было нужды в заместителях, - упрямо произнес Стирпайк с чувством, будто лавина невзгод подхватывает его как пушинку и несет в бездну. – И я готов поклясться, мадам, что он не понадобится и впредь. Такие… - он кинул испепеляющий взгляд на притихшего в уголке доктора, который вызвал эту бурю, а теперь делал вид, будто ни сном ни духом, решительно непричастен к новшествам, - такие недоразумения не случаются часто, мадам, и я позабочусь, чтобы подобного не повторилось. Никогда.

- Вы, кажется, спорите со мной, мистер Стирпайк, или это только… недоразумение? – с опасной мягкостью поинтересовалась герцогиня.

- Ни в коем случае, мадам, мне всего лишь хотелось бы отметить, что было бы справедливо предоставить мне некоторую свободу в выборе помощника. Ведь господину Баркентину в свое время… таковая была дарована.

Герцогиня равнодушно прослушала пламенную речь, но не похоже, чтобы прониклась.

- Есть у вас есть на примете толковый человек, мистер Стирпайк, которого вы желали бы предложить, то мы рассмотрим его личность в качестве альтернативы, - сказала она, явно издеваясь. Впервые Стирпайк пожалел, что не позаботился подольститься как следует и сойтись поближе с кем-то из обитателей замка рангом попроще. Как кстати бы пришелся сейчас доверенный человек, чью кандидатуру можно было бы немедля выдвинуть! Но такового не было – единственный друг, на лояльность которого до недавнего времени можно было положиться, сейчас кромсал ножом ногу индюка, на свое счастье не дожившего до этой изощренной пытки.

- Если у меня были бы хотя бы сутки… - проговорил Стирпайк. На самом деле он и сам понял, что ничего не изменит, и упорствовал только по инерции. Было вполне очевидно, что он впал у Гроунов в немилость. И что особенно неприятно – у всех Гроунов одновременно, так что места для маневров почти не оставалось. Он не ошибся. Герцогиня нехорошо улыбнулась, словно своей просьбой он удовлетворил ее сокровенные ожидания.

- Но суток у вас нет, - заявила она. – Посему займитесь с мистером Орнейтом, пусть он осваивается. И, кстати, можете заняться этим прямо сейчас. А ты, Фуксия, прекрати терзать эту птицу, не могу на это больше смотреть, она не виновата в том, что ты не голодна. Довольно уже, отправляйся к себе.

Поэт послушно потянулся к двери, ноги у него заплетались. Отвесив прощальный поклон, Стирпайк вышел вслед за ним, мрачно глядя в спину навязанного ученика и думая о том, что если дожить до седых волос и не сметь вставить слово, когда при тебе обсуждают твое же будущее, то лучше, наверное, и не доживать.

В кабинете царил образцовый порядок, только на столе веером рассыпаны были книги.

- Значит, вчера вы проводили церемонию? – резко спросил Стирпайк, машинально поправляя стопку. Поэт виновато кивнул.

- И вы прочли ее описание в этих книгах? – допытывался он. Когда Орнейт снова кивнул, сердце у него екнуло. Шустрый ученик это та еще напасть. Иногда. – И герцогиня осталась довольна? Скажите уже что-нибудь, мистер Орнейт, или у вас отнялся язык?

- Вполне довольна, мистер Стирпайк.

- И она прочла надпись? – вопросы сыпались градом, и заметно было, что помощнику непривычен такой ритм. Это говорило в его пользу.

- Э… прочла.

- И что было там написано?

Поэт растерянно заморгал.

- Боюсь, что я не запомнил.

- Ясно.

Придвинув к стеллажу лестницу, Стирпайк достал с верхней полки пыльный том и, спрыгнув на пол, грохнул его на стол перед Поэтом.

- Вот этим и займитесь. А я проверю, внимательно ли вы читали. Завтра.

Прочихавшись от поднятых в воздух мириад пылинок, мистер Орнейт вытащил платок и осторожно стер пепельно-серую поросль, мешавшую прочитать название. «Семиология древних обрядов. Составлено и одобрено Хранителем Саурдустом, год 1027-й», - пробормотал он вслух скучным голосом. Стирпайк скрыл усмешку. Когда-нибудь, страдая и вздыхая над необъятным трудом, Поэт перевернет последнюю ветхую страницу и поймет, что речь в книге идет о старинных и давно не используемых обрядах, которые были позднее усовершенствованы дотошными предками, и даже знаковая система претерпела изменения, достаточные, что запутать и сбить с толку и более ловкого искателя знаний. А он пока получит передышку, без которой, кажется, не обойтись. Что-то после десятилетий сонного затишья события развиваются слишком быстро.

Выпроводив новообретенного помощника и приказав слуге устроить тому кабинет где-нибудь в тихом месте, где ему никто не помешает заниматься, Стирпайк тщательно запер свой.

Первоначальное смятение улеглось. В конце концов, пока ничего страшного не случилось. Если события будут развиваться в нужном направлении, то будет даже забавно – надеть на себя корону Горменгаста и оставить безвредного тугодума блюсти традиции. Ровно настолько, насколько это будет удобно новому герцогу.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 7 

Весь Замок затаил дыхание в ожидании вестей, но никто не возвращался. Обманчивое спокойствие было как предгрозовое затишье, темное, гнетущее и предвещающее опасный шторм. И без того не склонный к легкомысленному веселью, Горменгаст был угрюм и безмолвен, как нелюдимый отшельник, позабывший за годы одиночества человеческую речь. Стихли разговоры, даже служанки и те перешептывались вполголоса, и каждая старалась проскользнуть по коридору незаметной мышкой. Стирпайк слонялся без дела, нимало не смущаясь своей причастностью к причине всеобщего уныния и не пытаясь избегать обитателей замка, но, должно быть, они сами избегали его, потому что за целый день он ни с кем не перемолвился и словом, только мельком видел в окне то силуэт доктора, то Фуксии, которые нет-нет, да и приникали к стеклу, вглядываясь в ленту дороги, убегавшую прочь от ворот и исчезавшую за деревьями. Герцогиня не появилась ни разу, и сам того не желая, он отдавал дань уважения ее выдержке и стальной воле.

Вечером он поднялся в комнату, где обычно тайно принимал герцогскую дочь, хотя умом ясно сознавал, что она сердита и настроена отнюдь не романтически, но уповая на пресловутую женскую непредсказуемость. Фуксия не появилась. Стирпайк не опечалился, этот исход напрашивался сам собой и не мог стать неприятным сюрпризом. Нужно было просто ждать, и он ждал, не позволяя себе тратить нервы и силы на всякие бессмысленные «а что, если вдруг». Их было слишком много, этих «если», и если уделить каждому по паре нервных клеток, впору было сразу пойти и утопиться.

Миновала ночь, за ней утро, а горизонт все еще был чист. Поразмыслив, Стирпайк решил, что поисковая группа боится показаться герцогине на глаза и предпочитает голодать в лесу, лишь бы не краснеть и бледнеть, признавая тщетность всех усилий. Двое суток – срок более чем достаточный, чтобы вернуться с новостями или признать, что все возможное сделано, а делать невозможное - вне пределов человеческих сил. Тит Гроун не нашелся. Юного герцога поглотила преисподняя – чем не ответ на невысказанную молитву? Был и не стало, вот такая незадача... смертен человек. Корона Тита хранилась в особой комнате, заботливо накрытая льняным покрывалом, и Стирпайк от нечего делать отправился взглянуть на нее – без особой цели, исключительно, чтобы подогреть в себе азарт ею обладать. Она ждала его уже много лет, как самая преданная возлюбленная, насильно отданная замуж за другого, и терпеливо ожидающая, пока вдовство освободит ее, и после краткого траура можно будет воссоединиться, с кем предначертано, и вздохнуть наконец полной грудью. Тяжелая и холодная, она отливала зеленью на изгибах грубо выкованных зубцов. Когда он взял ее в руки, цепи скрипя закачались, жалуясь на временного хозяина, допустившего, чтобы на них проступила ржавчина. Он мог бы отчистить ее, но для этого пришлось бы унести ее к себе, что было невозможно – пока еще не возможно. Покрутив корону в руках, Стирпайк надел ее – просто попробовать, каково это, пока она ничья и без пяти минут вдова. Громоздкий железный венец был выкован будто по его мерке, но все равно весил столько, что ходить в нем постоянно должно быть утомительно. В сущности, цепи можно будет снять. Кому какое дело, что это творенье принадлежит молоту лучшего кузнеца первого Гроуна? Новому герцогу Гроуны не указ, пусть себе покоятся на фамильном кладбище и скажут спасибо, что их оттуда не попросят.

Шум во дворе отвлек его, и выпрямившись и дерзко вскинув голову, как того требовал головной убор, Стирпайк подошел к окну, за которым как раз кавалькада всадников спешивалась, передавая конюхам поводья. Он вглядывался в каждого, но никто из них не был Титом, которого он узнал бы даже со спины, даже замотанным в бесформенный ворох одежд, ведь сколько ненависти было истрачено на него, столько саморазрушительной злости. Прибывшие гуськом вошли в здание, и Стирпайк окончательно убедился, что Тита среди них нет, все они были высоки и плечисты. Это была лучшая новость за последние недели, даже единственная хорошая новость, говоря по правде. Он засунул корону обратно под покров, и тихо притворил за собой дверь. Торжественный прием неудачников пропустить было бы просто грешно.

Неудачники, видимо, придерживались того же мнения и так же сгорали от нетерпения свидеться с ним, потому что несколько человек не вошли к герцогине, а поджидали его у дверей. Его передернуло, когда он заметил их, но Кеттлпорт уже шагнул к нему со словами:

- Вижу, вы нас узнали, мистер Стирпайк. Уж мы-то вас точно, - заметил он с ехидцей.

- Что вы здесь делаете? – прошипел Стирпайк, отчаянным усилием, но овладев собой.

- А чего делаем, что велено то и делаем, велено было брать фонари и всем, кто может держаться в седле, ехать искать молодого герцога, мы и поехали.

Чертыхнувшись в душе – ну чем герцогине мало собственной стражи – Стирпайк смерил холодным взглядом бывших подельщиков. Больше всего его страшило, что им станет ясно, как сильно они ему могут навредить. Впрочем… кажется, они догадывались. Иначе с чего бы лица их лоснились от удовольствия?

- Видимо, не нашли? – поинтересовался он, приподняв бровь.

- Нет, не нашли. Зато почерпнули много интересного от тутошних стражников, славные они оказались парни. Нам показалось, мистер Стирпайк, или вас здесь как-то не особенно привечают? Достаточно сказать вслух: «Кто бы мог желать зла его милости герцогу», как предположения сыплются как опилки из-под пилы, и каждое второе: «Секретарь и молодой герцог никогда не ладили». Дорога дальняя, как раз довольно, чтобы расспросить, что за птица этот секретарь, и каков он из себя. То-то вам и перчатки понадобились в этакую теплынь, верно, мистер Стирпайк? Больно приметные… клешни.

Его пальцы чуть дрогнули, но он остался стоять со спокойно опущенными руками и смотреть с легким презрением, как на забавных сумасшедших, досаждающих, но безобидных.

- И что? – произнес он. – Идите себе, упадите леди Гертруде в ноги. Глядишь она и простит. Посмертно.

- Что терять бедному резчику?

- Думаю, есть что, - заметил Стирпайк.

- Уж точно меньше, чем Секретарю.

- Хватит ходить вокруг да около.

- Точно, времени в обрез. Мы тут посовещались и вот что… Денег не нужно, благодаря вам, на черный день мы кое-что припасли. Но хлеб, муку, мясо,- все это мы охотно возьмем для наших семей и друзей, живущих впроголодь. И не однажды, конечно же, нет, а в качестве еженедельного, положим, подношения. Способ нас устроит тот же – пусть продукты спускают, как и корки с кухни, через стену.

- Как вы все продумали, - похвалил Стирпайк с издевкой, которая впрочем относилась к ним в той же мере, что и к нему самому.

- Старались. Вот такой уговор, и если нет, то попробуем поискать милости у герцогини, казнят и казнят, невелика потеря, одним бесталанным резчиком на свете меньше, но возможно, герцогиня только спасибо скажет, что ей глаза откроют на то, какую змею она на груди пригрела.

- Хорошо.

- Правда? – деланно удивился Кеттлпорт.

- Правда. Теперь выкатывайтесь отсюда… бесталанные резчики. Мне нужна неделя, чтобы организовать вам… вспомоществование.

- Три дня, - мотнул головой Кеттлпорт.

- Пять.

- Ну черт с вами, пять. Надеюсь, прощайте, мистер Стирпайк. Нас вполне устроит, если мы с вами лично никогда больше не встретимся.

С этим трудно было спорить. Самого Стирпайка это устроило бы как нельзя лучше. Он только не придумал пока способа этого достичь. Разве что реквизировать все запасы пороха в замке и пустить на ветер все предместье. А на его месте можно разбить отличный яблоневый сад.

Остаток дня он провел в отвратительнейшем настроении. Даже думать ни о чем не хотелось, стоило вспомнить недавнюю сцену, как ярость налетала шквалом и отнимала способность беспристрастно рассуждать. Он только успел поостыть и успокоиться, как подкралась очередная напасть. И как повелось, с той стороны, откуда он не ждал особенной активности. По крайней мере, не так скоро.

- Стирпайк!

Он медленно повернулся на зов. Фуксия... Второй день она смотрела на него, как на злейшего врага. Неужто так быстро прибежала мириться? Он безусловно рассчитывал, что надолго ее не хватит – раньше или позже, но гнев перегорит, и все-таки не думал, что она успокоится за столь непродолжительное время. Принцесса торопливо приблизилась, и тут он понял, что речь о пылком примирении с объятиями и слезами раскаяния определенно не идет. Фуксия не умела притворяться, а глаза ее метали молнии. По-видимому, вести о том, что люди, отправленные на поиски, возвратились ни с чем, порядком ее разозлили...

- Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Он поморщился, потому что тон ее слов был куда ближе к приказу принцессы, чем к мягкой просьбе нуждавшейся в нем девушки. Но пришлось через силу изобразить галантность:

- Только попроси.

- Я поеду искать Тита, - проговорила она. Голос ее от волнения звучал хрипло и срывался, словно ей не хватало воздуха. - Ты должен поехать со мной, Стирпайк. Должен помочь мне найти его. Ты же знаешь, где его искать.

- Я не знаю, Фуксия, - произнес он упавшим голосом. Это было куда хуже, чем он рассчитывал.

- Неправда, ты всегда все знаешь! - выкрикнула она запальчиво, мгновенно отбросив напускную царственную сдержанность. – И это же были твои люди!

Он утомленно прислонился к притолоке. Все поначалу складывалось так хорошо, строго по плану, точно отвечая его замыслам, ну почему же – почему вдруг все пошло кувырком? Порчу на него, что ли, навели.

- Это не мои люди, Фуксия, - сказал он, полузакрыв глаза, чтобы не выдать обуревавших его недобрых чувств, так и рвавшихся наружу. – Это были просто люди. Первые попавшиеся люди. И я не знаю, где они потеряли твоего брата. Ну не знаю я! Я просил привезти вас обоих, вот и все. Обоих, понимаешь? Я не говорил – привезите Фуксию, а Тита, пожалуйста, потеряйте по дороге.

- Это неуместная ирония! – воскликнула Фуксия.

- Ну а что мне прикажешь делать? Я не знаю, где он. Если ты не веришь мне, хотя бы рассуди логически – что мне за польза от его исчезновения? То, что на меня ополчится весь замок? Или что ты отвернулась от меня?

В его словах послышался отголосок искреннего огорчения, и принцесса немного умерила пыл.

- Помоги мне, Стирпайк, - взмолилась она. - Пожалуйста. Может быть, он не хочет возвращаться. Может быть, он решил, что это покушение, и прячется, испугавшись за свою жизнь. Но меня-то он послушает. Ко мне он вышел бы. Если он все еще там… и жив.

- Фуксия, там горы, понимаешь? Не несколько аккуратно подстриженных парковых аллей, где можно пройтись туда-обратно, окликая: «Тит Гроун, выйди ко мне, будь добр».

- Пожалуйста, мы ведь можем хоть попытаться. Вернуться на то место и хотя бы осмотреть окрестности. Я боюсь, что не смогу сама найти дорогу ... или найду, но потеряю много времени. Я не обращала внимания… а когда ехали назад – уже стемнело. А с профессором Катфлауэром меня не отпустят.

- А со мной отпустят?

- А с тобой мы ни у кого не спросим разрешения. Я знаю, как выйти из замка, минуя главные ворота. Мы с Титом много раз… - стоило упомянуть брата, как ее голос сорвался, и слезы хлынули из глаз, хотя она тут же вспомнила о гордости и вытерла их ладонью. Стирпайк раздраженно смотрел на заплаканную девушку. Его мало трогали слезы, которые он все равно бессилен был осушить, но ненависть к Титу, разрушившему идиллию, вспыхнула с новой силой.

- Замечательно. А объясняться потом со своей матерью будешь сама? Или мне оторвут голову?

- Не думала, что ты струсишь из-за какого-то разноса. И ведь, если только мы найдем Тита, никто нам слова не скажет, так будут рады.

- Но, Фуксия, посмотри правде в глаза. Мы не найдем Тита. Ты просто хочешь получить возможность думать, что сделала все возможное для его спасения, но вот не судьба.

- У тебя вообще есть сердце, Стирпайк? – вырвалось у нее потрясенно.

- Буквально вчера, или нет, позавчера, но вряд ли что-то с тех пор изменилось, доктор Прунскваллор подтвердил, что есть. Бьется. Можешь спросить у него, если не веришь.

Она одарила его испепеляющим взглядом.

- Я запомню, Стирпайк, что однажды просила тебя о помощи, но ты отказал мне.

Развернувшись так порывисто, что взметнулись несколько ярусов алой материи, что пошла на ее платье, Фуксия зашагала прочь, напряженная и неестественно прямая. Стирпайк со свистом выдохнул, досада глодала его, как голодный пес прошлогоднюю высохшую кость, закопанную на черный день. И как тут не возненавидеть этого мальчишку, если даже своим отсутствием он умудрялся портить ему кровь? Нужно немедленно как-то все поправить, вернуть расположение девушки, потому что с такой тенденцией к ухудшению, возможно, уже совсем скоро союзник ему потребуется, как утопающему глоток воздуха. Фуксия шла быстро, но он вмиг догнал ее, схватил за плечи и развернул к себе лицом.

- Я не отказывал! – воскликнул он даже с большей горячностью, чем собирался.

- Выходит, я ослышалась? – холодно поинтересовалась принцесса, высвобождаясь из цепкой хватки его рук. Вспомнив, кто она такая и как истово оберегает свою герцогскую гордость, Стирпайк отдернул руки, – не хватало еще, чтобы она снова обвинила его в грубости.

- Я всего лишь пытался отговорить тебя, Фуксия, от неприятностей дома и пустой потери времени.

- Мои неприятности - моя забота. И мне показалось, что тебя больше тревожат твои неприятности, не мои.

- Но ты ведь ставишь меня в глупое положение, как будто я увиливаю от своей работы. Я не могу надолго оставить замок, ты же знаешь.

- Ты столько лет не увиливал, Стирпайк, что один раз можно и увильнуть. Тем более теперь у тебя есть помощник. Так что есть на кого оставить замок. Поэт тебя заменит.

- Он ничего не умеет, - возразил Стирпайк.

- Расскажешь ему, что нужно делать в ближайшие день-два. Он что, не сумеет проследить, чтобы слуги выполнили работу как положено?

- Возможно, и не сумеет.

- Если не сумеет, ему ведь за это отвечать.

- Что-то мне подсказывает, что отвечать буду я. Полагаю, это мой здравый смысл.

- Что ж, тогда я сама пойду в предместье, - решительно заявила Фуксия, пожимая плечами.

- Это еще зачем?

- Найду тот дом, поищу моих «похитителей». Пусть они помогут мне добраться до того места, где в последний раз видели Тита. Не обессудь, если после этого поползут всякие слухи и дойдут до моей матери. Мне лично уже все равно, что обо мне подумают.

В другое время Стирпайк махнул бы рукой, посчитав, что все, что ни делается – все к лучшему, и предоставил бы принцессе стать виновницей скандала. После такой выходки ему либо позволили бы восстановить ее доброе имя, насколько это вообще возможно, либо Фуксия была бы исключена из жизни Горменгаста так основательно, что в дальнейшем ее можно было бы не принимать во внимание. Что будет, если в замке станет известно, что отъезд герцога был сорван с ее ведома и всячески ею поощрялся, что она знает, кто совершил нападение, и покрывает виновных? Принцесса, которая пошла против воли матери и погубила своим непослушанием родного брата-герцога, это уже совсем не то же самое, что далеко не шестнадцатилетняя принцесса, которая тайно состоит в предосудительной любовной связи с безродным служителем замка, сколь бы влиятельную должность он не занимал. За второе Фуксию по головке бы не погладили, но простили бы, куда делись. Но заговор… заговор не простили бы никогда.

И все бы ладно, только эти люди теперь знали слишком много, и он напрасно пошел на компромисс. Но ругать себя было поздно – сделанного не воротишь. И если Фуксия появится там и сумеет встретиться с кем-то из этих наглецов, а те не станут лгать принцессе, и выплывет наружу то, что он запустил руку в казну и намеревался и дальше расплачиваться с ними герцогским добром? Как тогда выкручиваться? Принцесса, как и все люди, никогда не нуждавшиеся в деньгах, может проявить в этом вопросе особую щепетильность, и тогда пиши пропало. Его вышвырнут вон раньше, чем вспомнят, что не у кого выяснить, с чего положено начинать грядущий день.

- Ладно, - взвесив возможные последствия не одобренной герцогиней отлучки и урагана, который пронесется по Горменгасту, если Фуксия выполнит свою угрозу, Стирпайк скрепя сердце кивнул головой. – Жди меня на рассвете за конюшнями, только надень, пожалуйста, что-нибудь такое, в чем сможешь ехать верхом.

- Но лошади… с лошадями незамеченными не выйти. Стражники нас остановят, - забеспокоилась принцесса, бессознательно оглядываясь, словно стража уже подбиралась из-за спины, нацеливая острие пики в сердце мятежника.

Стирпайк снисходительно усмехнулся.

- Фуксия, я провел здесь всю свою жизнь, зная, что в любую минуту мое присутствие в замке могут счесть… нежелательным. Неужели я не знаю, как отсюда выбраться? Не пешком же нам путешествовать, с клюкой и повесив на грудь нищенскую суму.

Принцесса помолчала, что-то обдумывая. Наконец вздохнула:

- Хорошо, как скажешь. Но… ты ведь не передумаешь за ночь, Стирпайк, правда?

Осознание, насколько он утратил ее доверие, не прибавляло бодрости. Ехидно ухмыльнулась ему судьба, если совершив столько злонамеренного, он потерял ее расположение именно теперь, когда не пытался причинить Гормегасту никакого вреда. Он возмутился бы, что это несправедливо, если бы хоть чуточку верил, что его безмолвный протест будет кем-то услышан. Стирпайк и сам не понял, откуда пришло это щемящее чувство, теснившее грудь, и как его назвать. Кто-то другой, не обладавший его неистовым упорством, возможно, сказал бы, что у него опустились руки. Но он не позволил отчаянию закрасться в сердце. Даже обидное, совершенно незаслуженное недоверие можно обратить в свою пользу, и Стирпайк, изгнав из голоса какой-либо намек на едкую, саркастическую горечь, затопившую его, мягко проговорил:

- Мне жаль, Фуксия, что ты так обо мне думаешь. Но что я могу? Даже если я поклянусь сейчас, что говорю правду, ты можешь спросить – «а не возьмешь ли ты назад свою клятву, Стирпайк?». Но ты ведь можешь проследить за мной, Фуксия, и увериться в том, что я не подведу тебя. Если останешься со мной в эту ночь. Как раньше, до несчастья с твоим братом.

Видно было, что Фуксия колеблется, однако она устояла.

- Я поверю на слово, - наконец сказала принцесса. - Не обмани моего доверия, Стирпайк.

И она зашагала прочь, оставив его наедине с досадой, и будь это чувство болезнью, можно было бы смело утверждать, что для него она приняла хроническую форму.

- Кажется, где-то здесь, - проговорила Фуксия, озираясь кругом. – Я, кажется, помню эти холмы. Хотя они тут все так похожи…

Стирпайк молча соскочил с лошади и подошел помочь спутнице сойти на землю. Дорога здесь резко забирала влево – хорошее место для засады, и насколько он мог изучить местность – по карте, правда – вероятно, нападение действительно произошло где-то неподалеку.

Они выехали с восходом солнца, и не щадили ни себя, ни лошадей, но только к полудню выехали к седловине Бараний ворот, где умудрился бесследно пропасть Тит Гроун 77-й. Если Фуксию и утомила поездка, то она не подавала виду, так сильно в ней было желание найти брата. В коричневой амазонке и стянутыми в упорно расползающийся узел волосами, она мало походила на наследницу Горменгаста. Но стоило взглянуть ей в лицо, как пропали бы всякие сомнения – это была не та Фуксия, которая совсем недавно сидела рядом с ним на крыше замка, облокотившись о низкий парапет, и, заговорщически улыбаясь, наблюдала, как во дворе суетятся слуги, выкатывая повозку, которую необходимо было привести в порядок для проведения очередной церемонии – в память о предке, обездвиженном долгой болезнью и завещавшем потомкам хоть изредка, но проникаться его страданиями, передвигаясь по замку без помощи ног.

Привязав лошадей – вести их за собой по узким тропинкам не было никакой возможности, Стирпайк и Фуксия свернули с тракта, направляясь вглубь рощи. Заманчиво легкая дорога вскоре сменилась подъемом, достаточно крутым, чтобы быстро утомить любого путника. Но тем, кто провел жизнь в стенах Горменгаста, к лестницам было не привыкать. Ни он, ни она не имели представления, с чего начинать поиски, и шли наугад. Тем затруднительнее было решить, куда двигаться, что тропа была заметно вытоптана, здесь оставили следы десятки тяжелых сапог. Не они первые явились сюда на поиски. Более опытные вернулись ни с чем, а они просто шли след в след за теми, кто осматривал здесь окрестности накануне.

Долгий подъем сменился относительно плоской площадкой, поросшей густым колючим кустарником, почти вытеснившим тропинку, которая сползла на самую кромку обрыва. После дождя здесь было бы невозможно пройти, не сорвавшись, но погода была сухой, так что слежавшаяся земля почти не скользила под ногами. Впереди виднелась более высокая гряда холмов, четко вырисовывавшаяся на фоне прозрачной полуденной синевы неба. Миновав самый опасный участок, где Стирпайк, не готовый отчитываться за потерю еще одного Гроуна, так цепко держал Фуксию за руку, что она жаловалась, что у нее раскрошатся в труху все косточки в пальцах, маленькая поисковая группа разделилась. Стирпайк отправился дальше по тропе, посматривая вниз со смешанным чувством – то ли надеясь увидеть белеющее среди камней тело юноши, то ли страшась, что так оно и случится. Рассудок выбирал первое. Как человек действия, он предпочел бы знать, с чем ему отныне придется бороться, пусть это даже сулило новые проблемы. Но мысль, каким безмерным будет отчаяние Фуксии, угнетала – не состраданием к чужому горю, но сознанием пропасти, которая все ширилась между ними.

Фуксия, разочарованно поддевая носком ботинка и откидывая в стороны скрипящие под ногами ветки, черным спутанным ковром устилавшие землю, побрела вглубь рощицы. Принять храброе решение и отправиться на поиски было значительно проще, чем, уже оказавшись на месте, придумать, как теперь собственно искать. Очевидность всей безнадежности ее замысла вынудила девушку с горечью признать правоту Стирпайка, скептически воспринявшего ее благородный порыв. Наивно было полагать, что достаточно оказаться в горах, как рассеется это невыносимое беспомощное ощущение – не знать, на каком находишься свете. Оплакивать ли брата? Надеяться ли на его возвращение? Горы тянулись на мили, и, заблудившись здесь, нечего и думать легко найти дорогу назад. Только чудо могло вмешаться в судьбу несчастного странника. Только чудо… Фуксия скосила глаза, что-то вдруг привлекло ее внимание, но она и сама не поняла, что это было – повсюду кругом простирался мрачноватый лес, затененный громадой нависавшей горы. На кустах вызревали какие-то ягоды, и она на мгновение решила, что это их красноватые бока зацепил ее взгляд. Но потом она опустила взгляд ниже и похолодела.

- Стирпайк! – дико закричала она.

Из земли, зарывшаяся в прошлогоднюю листву, торчала рыжеватая кисточка лисьего меха.

Она разрыдалась, упала на колени, разгребая голыми руками землю, отбрасывая влажные, скользкие темно-коричневые листья, разрывая путаницу корней. Утратив чувство реальности, поглощенная горем, она не сразу ощутила, как сильные руки оттаскивают ее прочь, и продолжала инстинктивно рваться туда, где – она уверена была – покоится тело ее родного, единственного брата.

- Перестань, перестань, это всего только кисть со шляпы, - твердил Стирпайк, встряхивая ее, и безуспешно пытаясь привести в чувство. Фуксия только отрицательно мотала головой и горестно всхлипывала, прильнув к его груди. – Там ничего нет, - повторил он, запустив одну руку в ее волосы, а другой прижимая к себе ее судорожно вздрагивающую спину. – Ничего, Фуксия. Успокойся.

Не ко времени было стыдить себя за то, что неодолимое стремление к независимости, всю жизнь гнавшее его на вершину, снова дало трещину. Но он и сейчас готов был вонзить ногти в свое тело, раздирая его в кровь, лишь бы изгнать из себя это тягостное чувство, будто вокруг шеи затягивается петля, которую он сам старательно завязал и подвесил. Замкнутый одиночка, нелюдимый и безжалостный, он скучал по ней эти дни, нет смысла отрицать, скучал по ее теплу, ее любви и доверчивой пылкости, по нежному прикосновению рук и по затаенной гордости обладания своей дерзкой, недостижимой юношеской мечтой, у которой не было никаких шансов сбыться, пока он не перехитрил судьбу. Тогда ему стало по-настоящему страшно, и этот страх не имел ничего общего с инстинктивным чувством самосохранения, которое вспыхивало в нем всякий раз, когда поблизости зажигался хоть самый крошечный огонек. Это был осознанный, исходящий от беспристрастного рассудка ужас. Он медленно сползал в пропасть. Ему не победить, если будет идти на поводу у сиюминутных прихотей, не взвешивая их полезность для достижения конечной цели. Острое желание оттолкнуть ее и вернуться в замок пронзило его, желание поскорее вернуться к привычной, понятной опасности разоблачения, к знакомым и давно не задевающим взглядам, в которых читалась неприязненное: «Мы тебя только терпим, мальчик с кухни, только терпим и избавимся, как только сможем». Напрасно он связался с этой девушкой. Она слишком безрассудна и погубит и себя, и его. Но оторвать ее можно было только силой – она так крепко обхватила его руками, словно боялась рухнуть куда-то в бездонную пропасть, стоит ей на мгновение ослабить хватку.

Стирпайк брезгливо приподнял двумя пальцами ее находку, облепленную серым лесным песком.

- Посмотри сюда, Фуксия, - уговаривал он. – Здесь нет ни крови, ни других признаков какой-то беды. Твой брат был здесь, но мы и так об этом знаем. Посмотри и убедись сама.

Она слабо повернулась, выпуская его наконец из плена своих объятий, раскрасневшееся лицо искажено страхом и недоверием, и Стирпайк почти насильно разжал ее пальцы и положил на ладонь оторванную кисточку.

- Вот. Это и все.

Она по-девчоночьи шмыгнула носом, глядя на зловещий предмет, потом выронила его и начала машинально вытирать перепачканную землей руку о платье. Стирпайк молчаливо порадовался – принцесса явно приходила в себя. Осипший от слез голос Фуксии дрожал, но теперь, как будто, она уже способна была рассуждать здраво.

- На него напали. Люди. Или, может быть, дикие звери.

- Да какие тут дикие звери…

- Не знаю. Волки? – предположила она, вздрогнув от вмиг представившейся ей кровавой драмы, которая могла разыграться на этом самом месте...

- Горные?

- Или медведь.

- Тогда нам лучше не находить останков, - безжалостно заметил Стирпайк. Фуксия всхлипнула, невольно оттолкнув его от себя. Стирпайк, понимая, что нужен ей сейчас, как никогда, так что не о чем и беспокоиться, послушно отодвинулся и, выжидал, опустив подбородок на скрещенные руки.

- Не могло же это просто так отвалиться… - она вопросительно скосила глаза на меховую кисть, словно та могла ответить на ее вопросы. - Что-то случилось! Это ужасно. С ним что-то случилось. Может, он убегал от кого-то? Или упал. Или на него напали. Что, Стирпайк?

- Я не следопыт, Фуксия, - сдержанно ответил молодой человек, думая о том, что любой из вариантов, озвученных принцессой, не сулил Титу ничего хорошего. Бежал ли он от кого-то, или здесь произошла какая-то стычка – в двух шагах от почти отвесного, обрывистого склона горы у него было мало шансов остаться в живых. Вполне возможно, Кеттлпорт беззастенчиво лгал, что они потеряли мальчишку из виду. За ним могли погнаться, а Тит броситься наутек в предвечерней мгле и свалиться с обрыва. Горе-преследователи же могли просто-напросто струсить и сговориться молчать. Он не собирался посвящать Фуксию в свои размышления, но она, по-видимому, думала о том же.

- Нужно спуститься вниз, может быть, он где-то там… - пробормотала она.

Вдвоем они вернулись к тому месту, где незадолго до того разделились. Стирпайк глянул вниз с обрыва и покачал головой. Не бездонная пропасть, но назвав ее так, преувеличение не так уж далеко уводило бы от истины.

- Даже если упал, то разбился о камни.

- Хотя бы похороним моего брата, как положено в Горменгасте… - отозвалась она печально. Стирпайк подавил вздох. Искореженные останки герцога, обнаруженные где-то в ближайшей расщелине, будут говорить сами за себя. Но поверит ли Фуксия, что он не отдавал приказа убить Тита? Ведь так легко подумать, что он решил одним махом вернуть себе девушку и избавиться от мешавшего брата. Ведь даже сам он в воображении уже нарисовал картину, которая просто напрашивалась, такой логичной была: вот похитители настигают Тита – короткая потасовка – и вот грубые руки уже тащат сопротивляющегося мальчишку к краю – толчок в спину – и герцог Гроун с воплем летит на встречу с заждавшимися предками. И все, как будто несчастный случай. Если ей придет это в голову, что она сделает?

- Что ж, давай поищем, где тут можно спуститься, - наконец, сказал он, решив положиться на удачу. Относительно пологая тропа вниз шла по почти высохшему руслу ручья. Торчавшие из земли камни образовывали естественную лестницу, идти по которой было бы легко, если бы кое-где не попадались илистые островки скользкой грязи и провалы, прятавшиеся среди мха и травы. С высоты казалось, что до дна ущелья рукой подать, и спускаться не так уж далеко, но к тому времени, когда они ступили на ровный участок, день начал клониться к вечеру, а Фуксия совершенно выбилась из сил. Она не жаловалась, но ноги у нее заплетались, и девушка поминутно спотыкалась. На обратном пути к тому месту, над которым, по расчетам Стирпайка, они обнаружили следы Тита, они не обменялись ни единым словом. Фуксия сосредоточилась на том, чтобы держаться на ногах, Стирпайк же просто старался быть внимательным и в случае, если для них припасены еще сюрпризы, первым их заметить.

Предчувствия не обманули. То, что сверху выглядело как безобидные заросли дикого ореха, вблизи оказалось краем узкой расщелины, отвесно уходящей вниз – словно создатель всего сущего с размаху ударил в этом месте гигантским топором, расколовшим землю надвое. Фуксия молча вглядывалась в провал, хотя далекое дно его все равно терялось в глухой тени. Скалистые стены ущелья не оставляли никакой возможности спуститься, а уж если кто упал бы туда, то что-то более окончательное трудно даже вообразить.

- Ты ведь смог бы, если бы захотел, - негромко заметила Фуксия, продолжая всматриваться в темное ничто, вполне возможно – поглотившее ее брата.

- Я все-таки не муха, Фуксия, - возразил он, едва совладав с досадой, подталкивавшей вложить в ответ побольше экспрессии. Какой-то странной любовью воспылала к нему герцогская дочь, если с такой легкостью предлагала ему рискнуть жизнью. И хоть бы по весомой причине, а не из чистого каприза. – Сравни каменные стены Горменгаста, где сплошные трещины и неровности, и гладкую скалу, - проговорил он мрачно.

- Ты нашел бы способ. Если бы хотел, - упрямо повторила она. – Можно веревку привязать.

На всякий случай отодвинув принцессу от края, Стирпайк глянул вниз и скептически приподнял брови.

- Можно. Штук пятьдесят мотков будет достаточно.

- Ну да. У тебя на все готов ответ.

Десять лет назад он взвыл бы, что это нечестно, но тот Стирпайк, которым он стал, сжал зубы и промолчал. Хотелось одного – чтобы Фуксия скорее отчаялась и согласилась возвращаться. Там столько дел. И еще этот Поэт – неизвестно, может быть сейчас роется в древних манускриптах, изучая тонкости обрядов. То, что он изучал много лет, теперь показалось несложным и в сущности легкодоступным. Будет слишком жестокой иронией рока повторить судьбу Баркентина. Вдруг Поэт окажется удачливым и сообразительным? Несколько часов назад ему казалась небесполезной эта экспедиция – по крайней мере, она давала возможность помириться с принцессой, но чем дальше, тем менее вероятным и менее желанным он находил это перемирие. Между тем, становилось очевидно, что до рассвета нечего и думать искать дорогу назад. Вот-вот стемнеет, и если темнота застигнет на середине крутого спуска, их жизни не будут стоить ломаного гроша. А ему так не хотелось ночевать на свежем воздухе, вдали от кипящей жизни Замка, в компании девушки, так и норовившей пустить шпильку…

Побродив по краю расщелины, павшая духом Фуксия опустилась на камень. Стирпайк со скрытым злорадством отметил ее отчаяние. Что ж, разве он не говорил ей, что розыски обречены на неудачу?

- Тит ведь мог убегать от обрыва, а не к обрыву, - проговорила она нерешительно. – Нужно снова подняться на то место и пойти в другую сторону.

- В которую из трех? – не удержался Стирпайк. Фуксия взглянула исподлобья и угрюмо замолчала. Каждое его слово рушило то, что еще оставалось целым. Вздохнув и в сто тысячный раз напомнив себе, что без Тита и без других наследников мужского пола, она единственная, кто может претендовать на корону, он подошел вплотную и присел перед ней на корточки, взял ее руки в свои. – Прости меня, Фуксия. Я правда не знаю, что еще мы можем сделать. Ты сама видишь, тут можно пойти хоть на восток, хоть на запад, идти три дня и никого не встретить. Я хочу тебе помочь, но, честное слово, не знаю как. Прошу тебя, поставь себя на мое место. Что я тебе сделал? За что ты на меня ополчилась?

Насколько он ее знал, такое должно было подействовать. Затаив дыхание, он ждал реакции, и принцесса заерзала, как будто устала сидеть на твердом камне. Ее рот скривился, как у обиженного ребенка, и она отвела глаза, словно его пристальный взгляд смущал ее.

- Я… мне просто страшно, Стирпайк. И я устала. И замерзла. И как я буду жить дальше, если Тит не найдется?

- Если обвинять себя во всем, даже в отсутствии дара предвидения, можно приписать себе множество грехов. Никто из нас этого не хотел. Разве этого не достаточно?

- Мне – нет. Ты продолжишь поиски со мной завтра?

- Куда ж я денусь, не оставлю же тебя тут одну, зверью на съедение…

- Съедение?

- Фигурально выражаясь, - торопливо поправился он.

- Понятно. Может, костер разведешь? Холодно.

Стирпайк невольно моргнул, уверенный, что она издевается, но тут же опомнился. Холодно, правда. Но он сделает вид, что не расслышал. Он мягко заговорил, продолжая удерживать ее руки в своих:

- А обо мне ты стала бы так переживать, Фуксия? Попади я так или иначе на место твоего брата. Или просто сказала бы себе – увы, жестокая злодейка-судьба, но что поделаешь?

Она быстро повернулась к нему – в глазах ее ярко вспыхнула искра неподдельного недоумения.

- Ты… да как ты можешь так говорить, Стирпайк? Как тебе не совестно?

- А что такого? С чего мне думать, что ради меня… ты, к примеру, предложила бы своему брату лезть в пропасть. Разве я знаю, значу ли для тебя что-то? Ты ведь никогда не говорила, что любишь меня.

- Но… - начала она протестующе, но не договорила - остановилась, замялась, словно позабыв все слова. И не продолжила.

- Лучше и не говори, – он принужденно рассмеялся, жалея о попытке растопить лед, вызвать ее на откровенность. – И вообще, забудь.

Она забыла бы, если бы могла. Забыла бы, если б это не она однажды захлопнула громоздкую дубовую дверь, за которой нашли вечное успокоение сестры ее отца, чем спасла его от справедливого отмщения. Тягучий металлический скрип порой все еще отдавался у нее в ушах. И еще визг Тита, когда старик-камердинер рывком распахнул ту дверь несколько минут спустя, и рухнувший вниз топор превратил его череп в чудовищное многоцветное месиво.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 8 

Восседавшая на возвышении герцогиня напоминала Стирпайку каменного божка, из тех, что иногда находят в пещерах с древних времен. Ее бесстрастное массивное лицо как раз и походило на грубо высеченное изваяние. Конечно, встречи с патрулем избежать было можно, но принцесса не посчитала нужным прятаться, ее гордость требовала принять положенное наказание с высоко поднятой головой. По поводу спутника, попавшего между молотом и наковальней, ее гордость деликатно молчала. И поскольку они не скрывались, стоило оказаться вблизи стен Замка, как их возвращение засекли, и заметно сбитая с толку стража окружила беглецов. Должно быть, форма, в которую герцогиня облекла свои приказы, не оставляла им повода проявить снисходительность, пусть даже та, кого им предстояло взять под стражу, в обычное время не удостоила бы никого из них даже мимолетным взглядом. Стирпайк не стал настаивать на предосторожностях. Если Фуксия искала способ понести наказание за надуманное прегрешение, то что ж – тем менее значимой будет выглядеть его собственная вина, которую безнадежно затмит непокорность принцессы. А что до репутации – пусть теряет ее потихоньку. Пусть привыкает Горменгаст к тому, что принадлежит Фуксии Гроун, а Фуксия Гроун принадежит ему, и тогда несложная арифметика подсказывает, что каждая травинка здесь скоро окажется в его безраздельной власти.

Представ перед матерью, Фуксия с достоинством выступила вперед, однако пламенная речь, которой, казалось, она готова была разразиться, так и не зазвучала. Короткий вздох – и девушка молча опустила глаза. Герцогиня Гертруда, в свою очередь, молчать была не намерена. Ее брови так многозначительно хмурились, что впору было броситься бежать без оглядки, не то, что смирно выслушивать, что она сочтет нужным высказать. Белая ворона прохаживалась по спинке ее трона, словно охраняя тылы.

Настроение было хуже некуда. Грязь въелась в руки, словно бродяжничеству был посвящен год, а не два дня, одежда измялась и запылилась – тошнотворное чувство отвращения к самому себе не оставляло ни на миг. Стирпайк почти не сомкнул глаз, а провалившись наконец в сон – вскоре вскинулся с криком ужаса и в холодном поту. Фуксия-таки вынудила его наступить себе на горло и разжечь ей костер, и он смирился, поскольку не пришел в голову убедительный повод отказать. Ночь превратилась в сущий кошмар, стоило смежить веки, как в него вселялась твердая уверенность, что языки пламени медленно, но неуклонно подползают ближе, отъедая свободное пространство так легко, словно оно было сбрызнуто маслом и обложено сухой соломой. Его хватило на то, чтобы не подать виду, что с ним что-то происходит, но полностью изгнать навязчивые страхи он был не способен. Сколько времени, которое можно было с пользой употребить, истрачено попусту - целый день был убит на бесплодное обшаривание окрестностей, но, собрав на свою одежду россыпь всевозможных колючек, вымотавшись до полусмерти и начав смотреть на мухоморы как на желанную и вполне съедобную пищу, больше никаких следов Тита они не обнаружили. Пару раз Фуксия вскрикивала, бросаясь то к вывороченному бурей дереву, среди корней которого ей мерещились лоскуты одежды – но это оказывался всего только ярко-желтый кленовый лист, то к скалистой пещере, но следы на утоптанной земле, показавшиеся ей отпечатками сапог, при ближайшем рассмотрении обретали очертания звериной лапы с выступами когтей. Он томился желанием поскорее покончить с поисками, в которых с самого начала не было никакого смысла, но продолжал старательно делать вид, будто тоже внимательно шарит по зарослям и не щадя себя обследует каменные завалы. Фуксия совсем раскисла, ее не отпускала мысль о том, что прах родного брата, возможно, покоится в скалистой могиле, как дохлая ворона, доступный всем ветрам, беззащитный перед зубами шакалов и хищными когтями грифов…

- Итак, - грозно выговорила Гертруда. – Я услышу что-нибудь разумное сегодня?

Фуксия стояла, словно в рот воды набрав. Ее храбрость поумерилась от вида разгневанной матери. Щеки девушки едва заметно заалелись, однако привычка к многолетнему смирению взяла верх.

- Фуксия, ты скажешь что-нибудь? – загремела герцогиня, теряя терпение.

- Мне жаль, мама, - тихо проговорила она в ответ. – Это только ради Тита… но мы не нашли его. Ничего. Только… это.

Она разжала ладонь, и герцогиня уставилась на меховой обрывок, слипшийся от долгого соприкосновения с горячей влажной кожей. В воцарившейся тишине слышно было только пощелкивание клюва птицы, когда она принялась за рассыпанные на широком подлокотнике семечки.

Тяжелый взгляд герцогини долго ощупывал находку, затем Стирпайк почувствовал его на себе и насторожился. Она смотрела так, будто надеялась проникнуть ему в мозг и прочитать там все потаенные мысли и чувства, ведомые лишь ему одному. Он сдержал усмешку и кротко опустил глаза – сама почтительность и благонравие. Еще не родился тот человек, который как в открытой книге сможет читать в его душе… и герцогине, какой бы мудрой она себя не воображала, не стать исключением.

- Что это такое? – наконец, проговорила Гертруда раздраженно. – Убери это.

Фуксия растерянно отступила и бросила на него быстрый, умоляющий взгляд, словно ожидая, что он возьмет на себя объяснение с герцогиней.

- Леди Фуксия полагает, что это часть от головного убора герцога, - проговорил он неохотно.

- Да? – удивилась герцогиня. Вот уж кто мог посоперничать с ним в непроницаемости… Ни один мускул не дрогнул, не затрепетали ресницы, - герцогиня смотрела на находку с равнодушной брезгливостью – как на мышиный трупик, обнаруженный в кладовой, противно, конечно, но пустяк. Впрочем… вряд ли герцогиня бывает в кладовой. Скорее уж как на клок шерсти, прилипший к бархатному платье, когда кошка в пору линьки посидела у нее на коленях.

- И что с того? – все так же безмятежно поинтересовалась правительница. Не дождавшись ответа, она резко вздернула подбородок. - Так значит, это и все, что вы мне скажете? Этот вот облезлый хвост – это и все оправдание возмутительному самовольничанию, которые вы оба себе позволили? Оставить замок без моего разрешения! Ты, Фуксия, и прежде поражала меня своими детскими выходками. Но вы, мистер Стирпайк, я не ожидала от вас подобной безответственности. Капитан! – рявкнула она так яростно, что даже ворона, испуганно вспорхнув, издала хриплый каркающий звук и закружила у нее над головой. – Отправляйся к себе, Фуксия. Тебе запрещается – категорически запрещается - покидать замок. А вы, мистер Стирпайк, проследуйте за капитаном. Вы и сами прекрасно осведомлены, как наказывается пренебрежение Ритуалом. В башню Лишайника, капитан! Немедленно препроводить, и глаз не спускать.

Он проглотил побуждение оправдываться и возражать, с герцогиней это было бесполезно, она не слышала никого, кроме самой себя, а Фуксия и не думала вступиться за того, кого втравила в неприятности.

Решетка с громким лязгом опустилась, хлопнула тяжелая дверь, и он остался один в темном каменном мешке. Когда глаза немного приспособились к полумраку, Стирпайк осмотрелся. Он находился в небольшом квадратном помещении, сложенном из каменных плит, впитавших в себя холод, который теперь сочился из стен и расползался по телу, вызывая озноб. Единственное окно было лишено стекол, но оно было таким узким, что можно было разве что просунуть руку. От голого каменного пола, не прикрытого даже циновкой, тоже тянуло промозглой сыростью. На стене виднелись закопченные надписи – причудливая вязь, похожая на некие таинственные каббалистические символы. Присмотревшись, Хранитель ритуала издал негромкий, злой смешок. Кривые черные буквы складывались в имя пропавшего юноши, и это сразу напомнило ему, что он имеет честь наследовать герцогские апартаменты, – Тит Гроун не раз попадал сюда за непослушание. Стирпайк решил, что это хороший признак. Отсидев положенное, Тит возвращался в Замок полновластным герцогом, а значит, и он сможет твердо стоять на том, что заключение не должно отразиться на его положении в Горменгасте. И все же, неофициально это детское наказание наносило урон его власти, и наносило именно своей безобидностью. Этой постановкой его на один уровень с непослушным подростком, прогуливавшим школьные уроки и предпочитавшим бегать по лесу, а не слушать многословную лекцию по естествознанию, подспудно предлагалось не воспринимать его, Стирпайка, всерьез. А это так легко могло свести на нет многолетний труд по внушению должного почтения к его могуществу единственного толкователя Закона, без которого замрет привычный ход вещей. Трудно было вообразить того же Баркентина, которого посадили бы под замок за какой-нибудь проступок. Однако к чему теперь тратить порох на сожаления, если изменить ничего нельзя? Пошатнувшийся авторитет можно будет восстановить со временем, если только никаких новых неприятностей не встанет на пути к власти. Зато Тита нет. И каждый новый день уменьшает вероятность того, что юный герцог вернется домой живым и невредимым. А это значит, нужно думать о том, как двигаться дальше.

Тихий голос из-под окна, призывавший его, заставил отвлечься от мыслей. Стирпайк неохотно пошевелился и осознал, что прошло уже немало времени, в течение которого он неподвижно сидел на каменной скамье, поджав под себя ноги, и предавался размышлениям. Ни с кем говорить не хотелось, и меньше всего – с Фуксией, хотя между ними, как будто, воцарился шаткий мир, по крайней мере, она уступила ему, когда он проявил настойчивость, и хоть восприняла сближение несколько безучастно, все-таки позволила утвердить свою власть над ней. Странная связь, если учесть, что его трясло от близости открытого огня и хотелось лишь одного - забыться, занять чем-то обезумевший от паники мозг, а ее мысли крутились около брата - или его бренных останков. С этой точки зрения поисковая авантюра, можно сказать, что увенчалась успехом. Хотя как всякий успех имела малопривлекательную оборотную сторону… заключение в каменной темнице трудно назвать удачным завершением рискованного предприятия.

Угадать предназначение подобного бойнице окна было сложно, должно быть, в основном оно служило для доступа свежего воздуха, потому что как он ни щурился, по ту сторону черного провала ничего не разглядел.

- Откликнись, пожалуйста, - донеслось до него. – Это я, Фуксия.

Голос был жалобный и виноватый и, скривив насмешливую гримаску, он ответил с поддельной строгостью:

- Я тебя слышу, Фуксия. Зачем ты пришла?

- Просто побыть рядом. И еще я принесла ужин.

- А. Спасибо, не нужно.

- Почему?

Он закрыл глаза, стараясь собраться и взять верный тон – здесь так легко было ошибиться и все испортить.

- Знаешь, Фуксия, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты не задабривала меня – теперь, а открыто сказала своей матери, что это была целиком и полностью твоя идея, и ты почти насильно потащила меня в горы, тогда как мне оставалось только повиноваться принцессе.

Он долго вслушивался в тишину и даже успел подумать, что Фуксия обиделась на обвинительную тираду и ушла. Но она наконец отозвалась:

- Я, правда, виновата перед тобой, Стирпайк, и не отрицаю. Я ужасно раскаиваюсь, но у меня словно язык присох к гортани. Ты имеешь полное право сердиться. Но знаешь, я подошла потом к доктору Прунскволлору, хотела поговорить с ним, признаться и…

- И раздумала? – закончил за нее Стирпайк, воспользовавшись запинкой. Не то, чтобы он собирался ссориться из-за того, что она не попыталась заступиться за него, но помучить ее немного в отместку – почему бы и нет.

- Нет, не раздумала, но мне вдруг показалось, что так будет лучше. Ты не замечаешь, Стирпайк, Горменгаст как будто меняется? Еще при моем отце нас с тобой сурово бы наказали, даже не став слушать, что толкнуло убежать… ослушаться. А сейчас – даже мою мать как будто тронуло, что мы делали это ради Тита. Мне кажется, в душе она одобрила. И я… я не стану ее разочаровывать. Заключение – это ведь скорее формальность, и тебя скоро отпустят.

Стирпайк был иного мнения о причинах, побудивших запереть его в башне Лишайника, и расценивал это скорее как унижение, а не снисходительность, но смолчал. Ему подумалось, что принцесса, пожалуй, не так уж неправа, и раз уж все равно сложились такие невыгодные для него обстоятельства, то пусть хотя бы создастся видимость, что он не меньше Фуксии радеет за спасение молодого Гроуна. И все же, что-то в сказанном девушкой не на шутку встревожило его. Он и сам не мог разобраться что. Что-то, чего не должно было быть… Он искал и искал причину этой тревоги, прокручивая мысленно ее слова, повторяя их... отыскивая изъян.

- Ты считаешь, что Горменгаст изменился? – наконец, проговорил он. Фуксия за стеной вздохнула.

- Мне кажется, что да. Но такие медленные перемены видятся с большого расстояния. Когда оглядываешься назад на много-много лет. И видишь, что все совсем не так, как было. Хотя казалось бы, Горменгаст вечен и незыблем.

Панический ужас на мгновение овладел всем его существом. Горменгаст менялся? Этот неповоротливый, устоявшийся механизм сдвинулся, лишь бы только противостоять ему, вытеснить его? Все его планы как на трех китах стояли на том, что Горменгаст будет покорен воле Ритуала. Но что, если традиции перестанут довлеть над ним? Что, если он освободится? Воистину чудовищная мысль. Нужно торопиться, - понял Стирпайк. Нет времени подготавливать почву. Нет времени действовать крошечными, осторожными шагами. Если все пойдет так, как говорила Фуксия – а он почувствовал, что в ее словах есть резон – то тогда его время выходит. Пытаясь стать незаменимым, срастись с Горменгастом в единое целое, чтобы их никогда больше не разлучили, он добился обратного. Горменгаст возненавидел его. И постепенно, как инородную, чуждую ему частицу, отторгал все, что он олицетворял собой. Включая даже свое прошлое и свои собственные незыблемые прежде устои.

- Стирпайк? Ты молчишь… ты там все еще сердишься?

- Нет. Просто думаю.

- Если тебе что-нибудь нужно, только скажи. Лишь бы такое, чтобы в окно прошло.

Стирпайк задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по скамье, отстукивая нечто бравурное в стремлении поддержать в себе боевой дух и сосредоточиться на деле. Нужно как-то с пользой провести время вынужденного бездействия… Ни минуты не должно пропасть даром.

- Хорошо, сделай кое-что для меня, - решение пришло быстро, да и возможностей у него было не так уж много. – Принеси мне книгу Ритуалов. Хотя бы основной том, мне этого пока хватит.

- Зачем? – донесся до него удивленный голос принцессы, приглушенный толстой стеной.

- Просто хочу кое-что напомнить себе, - терпеливо пояснил Стирпайк, возводя глаза к потолку и неприязненно уставившись на обнаружившееся гнездо какой-то птицы, без спросу поселившейся прямо в башне. Фуксия, видимо, колебалась. Его острый слух улавливал скрип мелких камешков под каблучками ее туфель - принцессе не стоялось на месте.

- Ну… хорошо.

Он насмешливо улыбнулся – раз уж его нельзя увидеть, можно хоть не скрывать своих чувств. Бедная принцесса – как не хотелось ей нести ему книгу, за такую самодеятельность ей могло влететь куда больше, чем за принесенную еду и мелкие удобства, но она пообещала исполнить любую просьбу, и врожденная гордость не позволила ей ответить отказом.

- Я брошу тебе ключ, Фуксия. Отойди и смотри внимательно, куда он упадет.

- Хорошо.

Нащупав в потайном кармашке железный брелок, Стирпайк на ощупь отцепил нужные ключи. Придется довериться Фуксии, как это не противно его природе, но другого выхода нет. К счастью – в сейфе не должно быть ничего особенно крамольного. Бумаги, заметки… и Книга. Книга, которую он предусмотрительно стащил из библиотеки и спрятал, чтобы в его отсутствие дотошный Поэт от безделья не занялся освоением порученного ему дела.

Он примерился и бросил связку в окно – где-то неподалеку та глухо шлепнулась оземь. Стирпайк прислушался, чувствуя себя слепцом, вынужденным ориентироваться лишь на звуки. Шорох сухой травы и легкие шаги – это Фуксия разыскивала упавший предмет.

- Нашла, - негромко возвестила она. – Два ключа, большой и маленький. И что они отпирают?

Коротко вздохнув, потому что внутренний голос изо всех сил протестовал против того, чтобы подпускать кого-либо так близко к своим маленьким тайнам, Стирпайк напомнил себе, что время неумолимо утекает прочь, быстрее, чем песок между пальцев, так что если есть в жизни пора рисковать, а не ждать в тени, то она уже наступила. Только книга, как фантастический гримуар, способна еще подчинить Гроунов и сделать послушными орудиями в его ловких руках… Книга, да еще те чувства, которые питала к нему Фуксия, если соглашалась так рисковать ради него своим добрым именем и положением в замке, хотя одному лишь богу известно, что за достоинства она в нем нашла – или сочинила себе в оправдание. Безобразное лицо и страстная, безмерная злоба по отношению к семье, где любой мальчишка по праву рождения имел все, к чему он стремился, - вот и вся его суть. Что в здравом уме тут можно полюбить?

Внутреннее чутье подсказывало Стирпайку, как Фуксия напряженно кивает, закусив губу от избытка сосредоточенности, пока он объяснял, как найти сейф и куда вставлять ключ…

Доктор Прунскволлор с печалью констатировал перемены к худшему, произошедшие с его пациенткой – если не в физическом плане, то в моральном ее гордый дух был надломлен. На посеревшем лице герцогини отразились в кои веки человеческие чувства, крупные руки безвольно обмякли, свисая с подлокотников, голова поникла, и весь облик выражал отчаяние, которого никому не дозволено было лицезреть, кроме самых близких людей, которым она могла приоткрыть частицу своей истинной сущности – всего только женщины, обыкновенной, вовсе не всесильной женщины и матери.

- Скволлор… налейте мне что-нибудь, - проговорила она устало, чуть шевельнув пальцем, словно подзывала собаку.

- Сию минуту приготовлю, моя леди.

- Бренди, Скволлор. Надеюсь, вы не намерены задействовать перегонный куб.

- Нет, леди. Э… конечно, нет. Прошу прощения.

Она с жадностью сделала несколько глотков, опрокинув в себя бокал со жгучим напитком с такой же легкостью, как пила бы простую воду, и откинулась на резную спинку – так энергично, что кресло пошатнулось. Доктор сочувственно вздохнул.

- Слава богам, леди Фуксия вернулась к нам живой и невредимой, - сказал он тоном ласкового утешения.

- Я не пережила бы, если потеряла бы обоих детей одновременно, - признала Гертруда. Всполошившись, доктор энергично затряс головой в знак протеста с ее отказом от надежды.

- Но Тит… еще ничего неизвестно!

- Это самообман. Сладкий самообман. Мы должны учиться жить с тем, что мальчика нет с нами. У меня осталась только дочь, Скволлор. Пока еще осталась. Этот Стирпайк… он просто издевается над нами. Показывает нам, как легко он может отнять ее у нас. Как она ему покорна и зависим мы от его прихотей. Я скажу вам, что меня тревожит, Скволлор. Скажу вам как на духу. Теперь, когда, видимо, моего сына нужно оплакать и смириться, а дочь находится под влиянием нашего врага, я боюсь, что изгнание Стирпайка будет иметь самые печальные последствия. Из одной только мстительности он может забрать ее с собой.

- Право… я не знаю, моя леди, - задумчиво отозвался доктор. - Леди Фуксия великодушна и склонна видеть в людях хорошее, но она умная девушка, ее не так просто подчинить.

- Просто или не просто, Скволлор... Факты налицо. Она делает все, что он ей прикажет. Вы должны поговорить с ней. Заставить ее открыть глаза и ужаснуться тому, что откроется перед ней. Вас она послушает. Меня - нет. Я упустила момент, когда еще можно было завоевать ее сердце. Мои слова она примет не как разумное предупреждение, она не видит во мне друга.

- Но моя леди, что я могу сказать леди Фуксии такого, чего она бы не знала. Что мы подозреваем Стирпайка в причастности к гибели леди Клариссы и Коры? Она знает об этом. Но когда мы вошли к ним, комната была пуста, и Стирпайк там не было. И ваша дочь справедливо сошлется на это, защищая того, кого любит – позвольте мне эту откровенность, моя леди, это не дерзость, поверьте, это слова друга, которому небезразлично, что будет с леди Фуксией, что будет с Горменгастом…

- Поговорите с ней о том, что говорили мне. О пяти.

- Однако после откровений Флея счет рассыпался, моя леди. Он признал, что Стирпайк не причастен к исчезновению Свелтера. И благородный герцог, мир его праху, также нашел ужасный конец, которого не пожелаешь злейшему врагу, но не пал жертвой убийства.

- Вы, что же, решили стать на сторону этого Стирпайка? – вскипела Гертруда.

- Хм. Нет. Но леди Фуксия не станет слушать увещевания, если мне нечего будет пересказать ей, кроме обвинений старика-слуги, о которых она и так наслышана от брата, и словах, оброненных к бреду, которые можно истолковать как угодно.

- Раньше вы говорили иначе. И были более категоричны, Скволлор. И признаться, таким вы мне внушали большее уважение. Так не разочаруйте же меня.

- Моя леди, я не знаю, что и по какой причине случилось с сестрами вашего мужа, однако я даю руку на отсечение, что Стирпайк поспособствовал их трагической кончине. Мне всегда казалось, что он не даром возле них отирался еще сопливым юнцом. Что-то там было такое между ними, чего мы никогда не узнаем, но было. И я практически уверен, что жизнь Баркентина унес не несчастный случай. Был и мотив, и возможность. И главное, простите, моя леди, но я не верю, что такой человек, как Стирпайк, с его змеиным взглядом и странными повадками, питал столь истовую преданность Горменгасту и Закону, что проявил бы столько самоотверженности. Он слишком старался доказать свою полезность и готовность не щадить себя ради незыблемости священных традиций, чтобы не усомниться в его искренности. Прояви он побольше разумного эгоизма, и правдоподобность его рассказа была бы бесспорна.

- Понимаю. Почему бы именно это вам не сказать Фуксии? Так же доходчиво и убедительно?

- Потому что, моя леди, то, что вызывает у меня скептицизм, у нее вызывает восхищение.

- Скволлор! – герцогиня рывком выпрямилась в кресле, и в мутных от горя глазах вспыхнул стальной блеск. - Если вы клоните к тому, что мы не можем вывести Стирпайка на чистую воду, я скажу вам, что мы тем более не можем позволить ему и дальше вовлекать дом Гроунов в свои игры, так что если он сам не допускает оплошностей, мы должны сделать это за него.

- Сделать… что?

- Не знаю. Пока не знаю. Думайте, Скволлор. Он должен совершить ошибку и оказаться в наших руках. Или хотя бы так должно выглядеть со стороны.

- Вы предлагаете… спровоцировать его?

- Я бы применила другое слово. Более емкое. На кого, по-вашему, сейчас у Стирпайка зуб? В первую очередь.

- Хм… на мистера Орнейта, пожалуй.

- Вот именно. И так подумает каждый, если вдруг с мистером Орнейтом произойдет неприятность, и он чудом избежит чьей-то смертоносной ловушки.

- Но…

- Думайте, Скволлор, думайте. Мы не в том положении, чтобы позволить себе «но».

Прунскволлор помрачнел, но не выдвинул возражений. Даже его бесспорная порядочность дрогнула под воздействием обрисованных герцогиней перспектив. Фуксии стоила и большего компромисса с совестью.

Утром Фуксия не появилась. По крайней мере, в то время, которое заключенный назвал бы утром. К нему в окно уже заглядывало солнце, придирчиво изучая древние трещины стен и расплывчатые герцогские каракули на них же, а ее все не было и не было. Успев предположить самое худшее – что принцессу застали на горячем в разгар ее смелой эскапады и проклиная нерасторопность, которая могла привести к весьма плачевным для обоих последствиям, он весь обратился в слух – самому казалось, что он улавливает даже скрип котла на кухне замка и царапанье кошачьих коготков, когда любимицы герцогини точат их о дерево. Стирпайк тряхнул головой, и иллюзия рассеялась. Тишина. Где-то звякнула сталь – это, должно быть, стражник на посту. И все, больше ни единого звука, тогда как он так напряженно ждал знакомую торопливую поступь…и давился глухой ненавистью к ней, нарушавшей его планы, и к себе, потому что зависеть от кого-то было ни с чем не сравнимой пыткой.

Когда шаги наконец зашуршали по тропинке, он рывком вскочил на ноги, одним стремительным прыжком оказавшись у окна, но вовремя одернул себя, не дал вырваться на волю нетерпеливому восклицанию. Судя по тому, что он мог слышать, в особенности по затрудненному дыханию девушки, Фуксия очень спешила. Возможно, даже бежала…

Она окликнула его задыхающимся шепотом, еще не вполне придя в себя после спешки.

- Доброе утро, Фуксия, - произнес он с прохладцей, покосившись на игриво перемещавшийся книзу стены солнечный луч, свидетель того, что время движется если и не к полудню, то рассвет все равно давно миновал.

- Послушай, происходит что-то странное, - заявила она без предисловий, не тратя время даже на приветствия. - Еще никто ничего не знает. Книга… ее там нет! – испуганное восклицание девушки, почти вскрик, заставило его негромко, но пренебрежительно фыркнуть. Стирпайк отлично помнил, что и куда клал. И ошибки быть не могло. Совершенно точно.

- Ради бога, Фуксия. Ты просто не там искала.

- У тебя в комнате множество сейфов, и все открываются тем ключом, что ты дал мне?

Он закусил губу, встревоженный вновь проснувшейся в девушке язвительностью, всегда застававшей его врасплох, и неохотно признал:

- Нет.

- Тогда повторяю – книги там нет. Или ты ошибся, и положил ее не туда, куда собирался, и забыл об этом.

- Нет, ничего я не мог забыть. Я не сумасшедший.

- Забывают не только сумасшедшие…

- Возможно. Но только сумасшедший может абсолютно точно помнить, как делал что-то, в то время как наяву ничего подобного не происходило.

- В сейфе ничего нет, Стирпайк. Если там не двойное дно или еще что-нибудь, о чем ты не упомянул.

- Да нет там ничего особенного. Железный ящик с потайной дверцей. Раз ты нашла дверцу и открыла, больше там ничего нет таинственного.

- Тем хуже, Стирпайк. Книги там нет.

- Я понял уже, хватит.

- Что теперь делать?

- Беречь меня, как зеницу ока? – предложил он. - Если Гроуны будут хорошо себя вести, я попытаюсь кое-что воспроизвести.

- Стирпайк… - сердито зашипела она, понижая голос. – Сейчас не время.

- Я давно не верю в чудеса, Фуксия. Если что-то пропало, ищи, кто это взял. Сто против одного, что тут замешан Поэт и возможно, в качестве движущей силы, твоя мать.

- Понимаешь, Стирпайк, я-то тоже так подумала и заглянула в библиотеку, где он – твой ученик мистер Орнейт - предается унынию, потому что ему велено сегодня провести церемонию посадки ячменного зерна. Он обложился книгами и листает их с таким видом, что хочется плакать от сострадания. Так вот – это не те книги.

- Уверена? - вырвалось помимо его воли, хотя он не хотел прерывать ее и вообще как-то выдавать свою тревогу.

- У него нет этой книги, Стирпайк. И он даже не подозревает, что она у него должна быть. Уж я-то видела ее столько раз, что не счесть. И даже однажды… отогнала от нее шести или семилетнего Тита с перочинным ножом.

Вынужденный положиться на уверенность принцессы, Стирпайк проронил негромкое ругательство. Сведения можно отчасти восстановить по памяти, но только отчасти, и это каторжный, титанический труд. Кроме того, результат этого труда будет вечно подвергаться сомнению – не выдумал ли он, и не приукрасил ли что-нибудь. Но и это преодолимо – только куда, черт возьми, мог испариться неподъемный труд весом в несколько кирпичей, заключенный в грубый свиной кожи переплет?

Внезапно поймав себя на том, что мечется по тесному пространству, как запертый в клетке волк, Стирпайк остановился. Ему вдруг показалось, что Замок это живой организм, который влачит собственное существование и обладает собственной независимой волей. Здесь возможны были любые чудеса и любые самые загадочные козни, потому что Замок возненавидел его и стремился уничтожить. Это была глупая, дикая мысль. Камни не могут ненавидеть. Камни не умеют открывать сейфы. Его руки легли за впадину оконного проема, и он невольно прижался к ним виском, пытаясь остыть и собраться с мыслями.

- Ты должна вытащить меня отсюда, Фуксия, - вырвалось у него. Девушка молчала. Она стояла совсем близко – в несколько шагах от него, хоть и отделенная толстой стеной. Он даже мог слышать ее дыхание – или это только мерещилось? Собственные слова вернули его к реальности, и он осознал, какая это была глупость. Чего он ждет от принцессы – какой помощи? Никто не станет ее слушать. А побег не нужен ему самому – он должен выйти из этой камеры прощенным и восстановленным в правах, а не жалким беглецом.

- Забудь, - проговорил он, с досадой махнув рукой – как будто она могла это увидеть. – Фуксия… ты слушаешь?

- Да.

- Скажи им то, что сказала мне. Не о сейфе, конечно же. Скажи, что Поэт не там ищет. Пусть хватятся Книги. Пусть хорошенько поищут. Если она исчезнет, пока я здесь, на меня хотя бы не свалят пропажу.

Он почти физически ощутил, как Фуксия напряглась.

- Стирпайк… Это ведь не твоих рук дело, верно? Ты ведь не послал меня… по ложному следу?

Отчаянным усилием воли, вонзая зубы в собственную руку, лишь бы не дать гневу и отчаянию вырваться наружу и погубить его, он сдержал резкий ответ.

- Нет. Я сказал тебе чистую правду, клянусь. Но ведь каждый подумает, как ты сейчас. Только умножив каждое твое зародившееся подозрение на десять.Это все очень странно, Фуксия.

- Более чем, - согласилась она. Стирпайку не понравился ее тон. И подумать только, она ничего дурного не подумала, пока сам он своим распоряжением не возбудил в ней сомнения! - Фуксия… - вымолвил он таким проникновенным тоном, что разжалобил бы и камень. – Неужели ты не веришь? Или считаешь меня таким… недальновидным?

- Я не знаю, - ее голос неуверенно дрогнул, но через мгновение окреп – она взяла себя в руки. И тут же торопливо сменила тему, больше не возвращаясь на скользкую почву. – Скажи мне, Стирпайк… Тебе не кажется странным, что мама ничего про нас с тобой не сказала?

- Кажется, - согласился он, покорно позволив перевести беседу в относительно безопасное русло. Он потерял ее доверие, это очень плохо, но… и черт с ним, с доверием, пока она влюблена и послушна. Решив не придавать большого значения ее выпадам, он заметил: - Или герцогиня махнула на тебя рукой, но я бы не обольщался на этот счет. Твоя мать плоть от плоти Горменгаста, чтобы так легко дать тебе свободу. Скорее всего, твой брат приучил ее действовать исподтишка, не вызывая противодействия. Ты уверена в том, что никто в замке не знает, что ты здесь?

- Конечно!

- У тебя за спиной каменная арка, а у прохода разросшийся боярышник?

Удивленное «да» прозвучало так растерянно, словно она подумала, будто заключенный обладает волшебным даром видеть сквозь стены. Он усмехнулся, потому что всего лишь обладал хорошей зрительной памятью, не раз выручавшей его, а замок с окрестностями изучил до мельчайших деталей.

- Что если ты сейчас быстрым шагом двинешься не в сторону замка, а в сторону арки? И будешь очень внимательно присматриваться и прислушиваться, не спугнешь ли кого.

- Н-не нужно. Не хочу я таких экспериментов.

- Боишься? – поддел он ее, но раздразнить любопытство принцессы не удалось.

- Не хочу. Пусть идет как идет, - резковато ответила Фуксия. Он слышал недовольство и недоверие в ее голосе - и то и другое губительная отрава для его планов. Прильнув виском к сырому камню стены, он испытал короткое облегчение, холод, которым от нее веяло, остужал мозг, не давая ему вскипеть от избытка теснившихся в нем, мятущихся мыслей. Он шел по самому краю трясины и отдавал себе отчет, что один неосторожный шаг, на который его толкнула бы паника или самонадеянность – и исправить ошибку будет невозможно. И так уже совершено ошибок больше, чем можно простить себе – нелепейших, досадных ошибок и промахов, каждый из которых мог стать последним. Если герцогиня заподозрила что-то, смешно надеяться, что она закроет глаза на падение единственной дочери. И, не исключено, что наследницы Горменгаста. Нужно опередить ее, пока еще не поздно. Если только еще не поздно…

- Фуксия, - проговорил он со всей нежностью, которую только способен был выразить. – Выслушай меня, пожалуйста. Я хорошо понимаю, что сейчас не время. Что я не в том положении, чтобы это говорить, а ты поглощена собственными бедами, чтобы выслушать. Но мне кажется, я не могу откладывать. В замке происходит странное, твоя тревога не беспочвенна. В любой миг это странное выйдет наружу. Ведь такое может случиться, Фуксия, что вдруг наступит развязка, которую мы даже не можем вообразить, и у меня не будет иной возможности поговорить с тобой начистоту. О нас с тобой. О том, что будет с нами дальше.

Стирпайк перевел дух и прислушался. Карты были сданы, оставалось перевернуть их и увидеть, может ли расклад претендовать на выигрыш. Он предпочел бы видеть ее лицо и соотносить следующий шаг с реакцией, которую прочтет в нем… но уж как есть. Зато ее не отвлечет лицезрение его черт, испещренных следами давних ожогов. Фуксия не отвечала. Однако и не прерывала его… Стирпайка ободрило отсутствие признаков того, что торжественное вступление оскорбило или оттолкнуло принцессу. Нервное напряжение заставило сердце забиться с лихорадочной поспешностью, и он облизал внезапно пересохшие губы. Если это оплошность, она дорого ему обойдется. Фуксия не подавала признаков жизни, а окликнуть ее, чтобы убедиться, что она слушает, он не решался из страха, что гипнотическое очарование, которое он старался придать своему голосу, рассеется, и она останется лицом к лицу с печальной правдой – ее стремился спутать неразрывными узами, накрепко привязать к себе изуродованный огнем и отягощенный ненавистью, одержимый безумной жаждой властвовать в ее доме выскочка, безродный выходец из кухонного ада.

- Если бы мне было что предложить тебе, кроме своей преданности, Фуксия, - воскликнул он с жаром, еще плотнее прижимаясь к стене, сжавшись и ссутулившись, словно неподъемный груз давил на плечи, – хотя со стороны могло показаться, что слова, которые выговорены с таким эмоциональным подъемом, должны сопровождаться энергичными убедительными жестами. – Если б мое собственное положение не было таким шатким! Если б я мог быть уверен, что мои чувства принесут тебе счастье, которого ты заслуживаешь, а не новые беды и порицание со стороны твоей родни! Но все равно, после всего, что связало нас, я не могу держать это в себе, не могу промолчать, как будто все это было мелким, незначительным эпизодом. Я хотел бы, что ты понимала, как много это для меня значит, и как сильно я бы хотел иметь право просить тебя закрепить и узаконить эти узы, чтобы не было нужны нам таиться и прятаться по углам, а твое доброе имя не было под угрозой. Мне все равно, что будет со мной, но ты, Фуксия, мне страшно подумать, чем может обернуться для тебя разоблачение. Каким ужасным бесчестьем.

- Это предисловие, чтобы порвать со мной? – глухо спросила она. Удивленный Стирпайк невольно вздрогнул – вовсе не таких предположений он от нее ждал. Откуда взялись у нее подобные подозрения, он как будто не давал повода… Узник помедлил, собираясь с мыслями.

- Конечно, нет, Фуксия. Хотя я понял бы, если бы из-за всех последних событий ты побоялась продолжать видеться со мной… - проговорил он уныло, зная, что намек на трусость заставит девушку еще упорнее стоять на своем. Подождав, пока по его расчетам в ней взыграет герцогское упрямство, он продолжил свою проникновенную речь. – Я хотел бы, чтобы ты вышла за меня замуж, Фуксия. Я понимаю, что не ровня тебе, что это вызовет много разговоров, неприятных и обидных для тебя. Но если один раз вынести шквал обвинений и насмешек, держаться твердо и ничего не бояться, никогда больше тебе не придется жить в страхе и стыдиться таких естественных человеческих чувств, как любовь и привязанность.

Он остановился, встревожившись, что перегнул палку. Разве совсем недавно он не пытался вырвать у нее признание в любви, и не получил в ответ угрюмый взгляд – и ничего больше? Глупо было ссылаться на чувства, в которых она никогда не признавалась. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что только гордость не позволяет принцессе излить ему сердце.

- Фуксия? – тихо окликнул он. – Мое предложение… оно кажется тебе оскорбительным? Я пойму, если ты откажешь, и не стану обижаться. Это всего только мое заветное желание. Но все-таки не говори сразу нет… подумай о том, как хорошо было бы забыть, что такое страх, и познать настоящую, а не иллюзорную близость. Нужно всего лишь немного мужества принять удар и выстоять, защищая право выбирать свою судьбу. Вообрази, как чудесно было б, если отпала бы нужда красться, шарахаясь от любой тени, уподобляясь мелкому рыночному воришке, не сделав перед тем решительно ничего дурного или противного человеческой природе. Разве не счастье смотреть в будущее открыто и смело?

Теперь он действительно сделал все, что возможно. И если Фуксия не готова к открытому противостоянию, придется бросать манерничать и прямо заявить, что она либо с ним, либо против него, и если против – что ж, тогда к врагу он и станет относиться как к врагу. И в замужество ей придется вступить не гордой своей храбростью женщиной, которая воссоединяется с любимым человеком, а загнанной жертвой, вынужденной выбирать между позором огласки и смирением пред более сильным противником. Небеса свидетель, что сломать единственное человеческое существо, питавшее к нему искреннюю привязанность – это не то, к чему он стремился, пусть даже эта привязанность была рукотворной, а не ниспосланной свыше. Пусть даже она была всего только плодом его ума, воли и коварства.

- Нам никогда не позволили бы… - прошептала она едва уловимо. Возликовав, Стирпайк совершил замысловатый пируэт, вспрыгнул на скамью и беззвучно рассмеялся. Не «нет» и не «никогда»! Фуксия готова стать на его сторону и поднять забрало. Это означало главное – что бы там не замышляла Гертруда, основные козыри у него на руках… От предвкушения нового витка борьбы, да с таким тылом как последний отпрыск герцогского дома Гроунов на его стороне закружилась голова. Соскочив со скамьи и вернувшись к окошку, он проговорил с нажимом:

- Забудь о препятствиях, Фуксия. Вообрази на мгновение, что их нет, или они не так и важны. Ты согласилась бы?

- Да, - коротко обронила она. Так просто, словно соглашалась на короткую прогулку в окрестностях замка. Всплеск почти болезненной горечи кольнул сердце - он почему-то ожидал большего Или, напротив, меньшего… Что если уж она откажется, то откажется с холодной неприступностью благородной герцогской дочери. Или впадет от избытка счастья в радостную эйфорию, плача и смеясь одновременно. Краткость и деловитость ответа задели его, но раздражение было быстро задвинуто в самый пыльный и темный чулан мозга. Он мог с полным правом считать принцессу своей невестой. Что творилось при этом у нее в голове не имело значения…

- Протяни руку, пожалуйста, Фуксия, мне хотелось бы прикоснуться к тебе…

Стена была такой толстой, что их пальцы едва соприкоснулись, когда она, встав на цыпочки, потянулась к нему сквозь узкий прямоугольник проема.

- Жаль, что я не могу скрепить помолвку поцелуем, как это принято, - проговорил он с фальшивой беззаботностью, где-то в толще каменной кладки нежно пожимая кончики ее пальцев. – Но надеюсь, позже такая возможность все-таки представится.

- Стирпайк… - ее ладонь дернулась, словно она хотела отнять ее, но он бережно, хотя и не без настойчивости, удержал ее в своей. - Речь шла о «если бы», - напомнила ему Фуксия. - Горменгаст никогда не поступится принципами.

- Ты говорила – Горменгаст изменился, и все не так, как прежде. Нам позволят, Фуксия. Я обещаю тебе. Мы добьемся этого и гораздо скорее, чем ты можешь предположить. Мне только нужна Книга. Нужно не сидеть сложа руки, бороться за свое счастье. Неужели ты позволишь условностям играть твоей единственной жизнью? Неужели традиции важнее, чем твоя будущность?

- Не знаю. Может и важнее, честное слово, я не знаю. Но что я хотела бы знать, Стирпайк, это чем ты намерен повлиять на мою мать.

- Есть только одна сфера, на которую я могу как-то влиять. Однако этого недостаточно. Я смогу доказать, что традиции не запрещают тебе поступить по собственному усмотрению. Но не смогу сражаться вместе с тобой, когда воля твоей матери схлестнется с твоей. А она будет против - категорически против, и сделает все возможное, чтобы помешать нам. Сможешь ли ты противостоять ей или примиришься с поражением?

- Я не хочу воевать с моей семьей. Но поступлю так, как решила.

Ее твердость обнадеживала. Нужно было сказать нечто очень трогательное, чтобы закрепить успех, но слова, которые прежде легко и бездумно слетали с языка, застряли в горле. Он не говорил с ней о чувствах с тех самых пор, как толкнул и грубо накричал на нее, и тогда это было почему-то проще, просто очередные полезные сочетания звуков, которые нужно было произнести, чтобы хоть отчасти исправить причиненные разрушения.

- Я люблю тебя, Фуксия, - проговорил он, усилием воли одолев тяжесть, которая ледяной коркой сковывала язык.

«И я люблю тебя», - он был почти уверен, что она произнесла это, но через несколько мгновений осознал, что додумал эти слова за нее, потому что ими так естественно было бы ответить на признание.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 9 

Когда дверь отворилась – а случилось это только к вечеру следующего дня – Стирпайк с изумлением увидел на пороге затянутого в строгие церемонные одежды Поэта, которого по старой привычке считал бесполезным бумагомарателем, участвующим в жизни Горменгаста только по особо торжественным дням, когда требовалось выступить с какой-нибудь занудной стихотворной одой. Раздраженный вынужденным бездельем, промерзший до мозга костей в сырой башне, толстые стены который не успевали прогреться в течение короткого осеннего дня, он чувствовал, как четко работавший механизм его мозга замедляет темп, впадая в ленивую сонливость. Память не сразу вернула ему тот безрадостный факт, что вот уже четвертый день, как мистер Орнейт, вялый, немолодой, уныло-возвышенный в речах, со своей нелепой козлиной бородкой и лошадиной физиономией – его ученик и помощник. Стирпайк смерил его уничтожающим взглядом, подумав, что самое время припомнить самые звучные из выражений покойного Баркентина, чтобы стать его достойным преемником и по части ругани также. Поэт и сам был смущен – неожиданные повороты герцогских распоряжений ставили его в неловкое положение. Вот и сейчас его отправили сообщить узнику, что он волен выйти на свободу – подчиненный милостиво выпускал из плена того, кто должен отдавать ему приказы. Заметив, что ученик скорее растерян, чем склонен предаваться злорадству, Стирпайк несколько расслабился и равнодушно отвернулся от него. По-прежнему не радовало, что его насильно обзавели помощником, но раз поделать с этим ничего нельзя – пока нельзя – лучше этот недотепа, нежели кто-то вроде него самого… только и ждавший, как бы заполучить власть в собственные руки. «Вот, что чувствовал Баркентин в свои последние годы», - осознал он. Смутную непреходящую тревогу. Кто-то постоянно дышал ему в затылок, покорный с виду, затаившийся в терпеливом хищном ожидании, пока добыча ослабнет или допустит ошибку, и тогда можно будет запустить в нее когти. Такое могло свести с ума… если долгие годы жить в подобном напряжении.

- Была ли проведена церемония посадки ячменного зерна? – высокомерно поинтересовался Стирпайк, переступая порог темницы с таким видом, словно добровольно посвятил сутки отшельничеству и самопознанию.

- Да, мистер Стирпайк, однако… произошли неприятные события, который, возможно, помешали сделать все идеально точно.

- Какие же?

- Дело в том, что исчезла Книга, и никто не знает, где она сейчас. Леди Фуксия любезно подсказала мне, что нужна еще одна, где содержится наиболее полная информация, необходимая для организации ритуала. Таким образом… ритуал провели, но…

- Но что? – уточнил Стирпайк с непроницаемым видом, хотя в душе у него все бурлило от злости – он все-таки надеялся, что без него и без Книги обитатели Замка впадут в младенческую беспомощность… но они справились. Хотелось бы ему знать, каким образом. Поэт с готовностью принялся объяснять:

- Согласно тем подробностям, что сумела восстановить в памяти леди Гертруда, леди Фуксия… кое-что припомнил профессор Беллгроув… и еще доктор Прускволлор очень старался и кое в чем сумел помочь нам. Может быть, не совсем точно, но мы думаем, что не так уж погрешили против священных традиций.

Если б Стирпайк не привык за годы службы держать свои чувства в узде, он не подавил бы проклятия. Что ни день – то новый сюрприз. И каждый напоминал ему о тщетности его усилий. Если эти Гроуны научаться обходиться памятью и перестанут уделять внимание мелочам – то-то будет весело. На кой черт им только в этом случае Хранитель ритуалов… решительно незачем. Более чем сомнительный результат семнадцатилетней выдержки.

- Что предпринято для поисков Книги? – резко спросил он, поймав себя на том, что подражает-таки обвинительным интонациям погибшего учителя, как будто это именно упущение глупого ученика причинило Горменгасту столько неприятностей.

- Леди Гертруда сказала, - Поэт виновато кашлянул, - что этим займетесь вы, мистер Стирпайк.

- А! – любой иронический комментарий пропал бы втуне, и Стирпайк ограничился неопределенным кивком. – В галерее все готово?

- В галерее, какой галерее?

- В той галерее, что висят портреты предков, естественно. Разве в замке так много галерей?

- А что именно там должно быть готово? – робко спросил Поэт. Его заискивающая манера раздражала, Стирпайку казалось, что человеку в годах не пристало лебезить перед тем, кто был младше по меньшей мере лет на пятнадцать. Может, он и сам когда-то держал себя с похожим подобострастием, но тогда все было иначе и простительно для мальчишки, который не по-детски ясно сознавал, что любой каприз может ввергнуть его обратно в клоаку, из которой он чудом вырвался.

- Очень печально, что вы этого не знаете, - воспоминание о делах семнадцатилетней давности неприятно уязвило Стирпайка. Видеть перед глазами пародию на самого себя – вовсе не то, что могло помочь взбодриться. И пожалуй, третировать этого стихоплета может оказаться вполне себе милым развлечением…

- Правда, печально, но к сожалению… боюсь, я ничего не знаю ни о какой галерее.

- Приготовьте все для церемонии поклонов предкам. К завтрашнему дню. К полудню, если точнее.

- К несчастью, что именно «все» мне неизвестно. Не могу не сожалеть о своей бесполезности, но тем не менее… к несчастью, никогда не готовился к этой работе.

- Два «к несчастью» и два «к сожалению». Третья часть вашей речи сплошные паразиты. Какие поэмы можно писать со столь бедным словарным запасом?

- Но я…

- Портреты должны быть аккуратно развешаны согласно датам рождений Гроунов. Они хранятся в темной кладовой, чтобы не портились краски, - пояснил Стирпайк, жестом обрывая обиженные излияния.

- И сколько их там? – осторожно уточнил мистер Орнейт, предчувствуя недоброе.

- Семьдесят шесть герцогов, их жены – к слову, некоторые из них, овдовев, повторяли брачный опыт, - их младшие дети, не унаследовавшие короны, но также запечатленные в генеалогическом древе. Думаю, что-то около четырехсот, - ядовито обрисовал положение Стирпайк. К его удовольствию, лицо Поэта вытянулось.

- И к завтрашнему полудню…

- О да. Нужно было заняться этим еще вчера, тогда не было бы никакой спешки. Отправьте людей достать и протереть портреты, а сами возьмите родовое древо и следите за порядком. Портреты надписаны… ничего сложного. Я проверю – утром. Будьте в десять часов в галерее, я осмотрю результат вашей работы.

Поэт семенил следом, как послушная собачонка, все еще не веря своим ушам – что ему придумали такую унылую и неблагодарную работу, которая займет всю ночь, и то если повезет, и портреты вразумительно подписаны и не свалены в такую кучу, где дети пятнадцатого Гроуна соседствуют с третьей женой шестьдесят восьмого. С трудом избавившись от назойливых расспросов ученика, который похоже собирался выполнять поручение с дилетантским усердием новообращенного, Стирпайк поднялся к себе в комнату и там только вспомнил, что забыл потребовать обратно ключи, и они остались у Фуксии. И хотя запасная связка у него имелась, - предусмотрительность была его самым полезным свойством, - ему вовсе не улыбалось тащиться на чердак и искать там свой тайничок. Он устал от длительного безделья, промерз и как о манне небесной мечтал о горячей воде, чтобы смыть с себя многодневную пыль.

Однако стоило наудачу толкнуть дверь, как выяснилось, что она не заперта, а внутри суетится слуга, исполняя его заветное желание – привести себя в божеский вид, отогреться и выспаться.

- Меня прислала леди Фуксия, - поторопился объяснить непрошеный гость, высовывая нос из-за груды чистого белья. Забота польстила Стирпайку, и он безмолвно кивнул, пряча от слуги победоносную улыбку.

Сама Фуксия появилась час спустя, когда, отмывшись и воздав должное ужину, он задумчиво осматривал замок сейфа, гадая, каким образом его содержимое могло бесследно исчезнуть, если на нем не видно царапин или других следов вскрытия. Он даже успел задаться вопросом, не подшутила ли над ним Фуксия в отместку за провал поисковой авантюры, перепрятав Книгу и солгав ему о пропаже. Стук в дверь застал его в состоянии нездорового веселья – хороши жених и невеста, если чуть что – каждый подозревает другого в предательских кознях, и если недоверчивая настороженность принцессы хотя бы имела под собой основания, исключая разве что «покушение» на Тита, то его собственные сомнения смехотворны и необоснованны, потому что Фуксия и двуличие – вещи несовместимые.

Странно было принимать Фуксию почти по-домашнему, прежде они встречались только на нейтральной территории, где ничье нескромное присутствие не могло нарушить уединение, и даже речи не могло идти о том, чтобы пригласить ее в свои комнаты даже с самой невинной целью. Молчаливо подивившись ее храбрости – сам-то он, заручившись ее согласием и приняв решение подчиниться изменившимся обстоятельствам и не откладывать решающее сражение, огласки не боялся – Стирпайк посторонился, пропуская ее, и плотнее запахнул халат, пряча самые безобразные из шрамов, оставленных огнем на груди и шее. Он был польщен, встревожен и заинтригован – одновременно. Он сделал ей предложение, верно, но никак не ожидал, что она так скоро презреет условности и начнет вести себя, как будто до свадьбы остались считанные часы, и она уже почти жена.

- Ты пришла отдать мне долг? – поинтересовался он самым легкомысленным своим тоном.

- Какой долг? – Фуксия удивленно встрепенулась.

- За помолвку. Разве ты забыла? – притянув гостью к себе, он коснулся ее губ быстрым поцелуем, скорее призванным напомнить, чья она, чем разбудить страсть.

- Мне тревожно, Стирпайк, - призналась она, увернувшись от продолжения, но не пытаясь высвободиться. – Мама очень подавлена. Из-за Тита, я думаю. Хотя она не хочет говорить со мной об этом. Мне тоже больно, но с ней все иначе, она ведет себя очень странно. Меня словно пытаются выпроводить, когда бы я ни зашла к ней. Она никого не хочет видеть, кроме доктора Пруна… И еще, о Книге – мама, мне кажется, все равно подумала, что она у тебя. Сказала, что раз ты пользовался ею последним, значит, и должен отыскать ее, и ей все равно как – способ ее не касается. Так она сказала…

- Я знаю, Фуксия. Мой ученик уже обрадовал меня этой вестью.

- Она очень странно ведет себя, - настойчиво повторила Фуксия. - Я не умею описать словами как и в чем это выражается, но у меня душа не на месте.

- Ты пришла из-за этого? – он ощутил легкий укол разочарования, отвага девушка имела вполне прозаический мотив – сначала Тит, теперь Гертруда, - родня словно задалась целью довести ее до белого каления, и похоже, им это отлично удавалось.

- Стирпайк, мама всегда была необычной, но загадочного стало слишком много даже для нее. Я поняла бы, если бы она ругала меня или сердилась, но нет. Ей не до меня, я понимаю, в такой момент не станешь думать о второстепенном… но откуда тогда ее непонятное поведение? Что может она скрывать от меня и зачем?

Секундное колебание – привычка к скрытности удерживала от необдуманных действий с непредсказуемыми последствиями, и Стирпайк увлек ее за собой вглубь комнаты. Что-то подначивало его рискнуть и приоткрыть завесу, несмотря на опасность подобных откровений. Пусть неосторожный шаг мог оттолкнуть принцессу, которую только удалось приворожить, но ему так надоело притворяться… и он так отчаянно нуждался в ком-то, кто восхитился бы его многолетней выдержкой, хитростью и умом. Он сам готов был признать, что ступает по хрупкому и скользкому льду, но захотелось поиграть с судьбой, а отказывать себе даже в такой прихоти он не привык, тем более, Фуксия была зависима – ее репутация находилась в его, Стирпайка, руках.

- Давай-ка посмотрим, чем занята твоя мать, раз уж это кажется тебе таким таинственным, - сказал он, усаживая удивленно вскинувшую брови девушку на скамеечку около камина. Он убрал фальшивую заднюю стенку, пошарил рукой в черных недрах и опустил рычажок с зеркальцем, внимательно прищурившись и выставляя нужный угол. Затем встал и вытер руки чистым полотенцем:

- Готово, Фуксия, ты можешь посмотреть.

- Что там? – неуверенно пробормотала она, не двигаясь с места.

- Покои твоей матери. Не бойся, она не может тебя видеть, - произнес он насмешливо. Несколько мгновений она сидела не шевелясь, и Стирпайк решил, что принцесса сейчас вскочит и выбежит прочь. Но она не убежала, в конце концов встала и нагнулась посмотреть. И сразу же отшатнулась.

С любопытством естествоиспытателя Стирпайк ожидал дальнейшей реакции. Предвестников скандала не наблюдалось, хотя он мог бы поклясться, что еще недавно не поздоровилось бы ему после такого открытия. Но Фуксия Гроун все больше попадала под его влияние, и вот благородную леди уже мало шокирует, что он подсматривает за ее матерью…

- К-как это сделано? – спросила она с усилием, заметно запнувшись на первом слове.

- Это зеркала, - он с каменным спокойствием пожал плечами и склонился над отражением, где двойник герцогини Гертруды сурово шевелил губами, произнося неслышимые речи. – Зеркала и никаких сказочных чудес. Посмотри, твоя мать о чем-то секретничает с Прунскволлором.

- И давно ты подглядываешь за мамой?

Он едва не рассмеялся ее наивности.

- Лет десять. Или нет, пожалуй, даже больше. Годы пролетают быстро… чтобы запомнить такую подробность.

- Ты подглядывал и за моим братом?

- Он всего только мальчик, что интересного можно почерпнуть из таких наблюдений – как он решает задачи или играет с бумажным корабликом?

- И за мной? – не унималась она.

- Иногда. Если очень сильно хотелось тебя увидеть, - Стирпайк дал бы руку на отсечение, что такая формулировка подействует, и она не слишком оскорбится. Тем более, не такая уж это и неправда. Когда тебе двадцать лет и единственная миловидная девушка в округе недоступна… мало ли глупостей можно совершить.

- Как тебе не стыдно, - проговорила она, съежившись и разглядывая свои руки с таким интересом, словно обнаружила, что они меняют цвет, как шкурка хамелеона. – Ты должен был солгать сейчас.

- Не захотел, - он тихо рассмеялся. – Не я первый в этом мире, кто тайком любовался красивой девушкой, так что не чувствую особенной вины. Да не бойся, я не подсматривал, как ты переодеваешься или что-то в этом духе, не такой уж я старый и развратный, чтобы… Фуксия, ты знала, что твоя мать передвигается на костылях?

- Что?! – воскликнула принцесса, сразу же подскочив и через его плечо заглядывая в зеркальце. – Что это значит?

- Что значит – не знаю, но вот тебе и ответ, почему леди Гертруда не хочет видеть никого, кроме доктора, у нее самая уважительная из причин для общения с кем-то сведущим в медицине… Если я правильно тебя понимаю, ты тоже упустила момент, когда это произошло.

- Мама ни на что не жаловалась. Не упоминала, чтобы что-то случилось. Она все время сидела, но и раньше-то никогда не была особенно подвижна… - взволнованной скороговоркой проговорила Фуксия. – Если бы слышать, о чем они разговаривают!

- Вижу, ты вошла во вкус, Фуксия… Нет, мы, конечно, можем подобраться к ним поближе и послушать, о чем идет речь, но это хлопотно и навряд ли мы узнаем что-то сверх того, что видим, - заметил он, решив про себя, что такие любопытные сведения можно заполучить и без принцессы над душой. Отчего-то казалось, что все эти тайны могут оказаться даже интереснее, чем выглядят на первый взгляд... и, возможно, весьма опасными. Не проста герцогиня, ох и не проста…

- Ничего не говори о том, что видела, Фуксия, так будет лучше. Пусть твоя мать поиграет с Прунскволлором в шпионов, если их это развлекает. Знаешь, возможно, эта таинственность объясняется очень просто, каким-нибудь забавным недоразумением, которого она стыдится – упала, к примеру, споткнувшись о любимую кошку и не хочет, чтобы над ней смеялись. Главное, ты ведь успокоилась? Увидела, что ничего особенно загадочного в Замке не происходит?

- Успокоилась… отчасти. Но мне-то она могла сказать?

- Нам не следовало покидать замок вместе, Фуксия, естественно, леди Гертруда на тебя сердита. Она оттает, со временем.

«Или возненавидит, когда узнает, что родная дочь собирается породнить Гроунов с семьей кухонной прислуги…» - дополнил он про себя.

Фуксия неуверенно кивнула и с трудом отвела взгляд от завораживающе поблескивавшего зеркальца. Спрятав хитрое приспособление обратно за эрзац-стенку и размешав кочергой холодные угли, придавая камину заброшенный вид, Стирпайк потянулся и бегло глянул на часы. Вполне возможно, кто-то из людей герцогини сейчас докладывает хозяйке, где сейчас находится ее единственная дочь. И раз уж Фуксия не способна сохранить тайну, жаль, что трудно вознаградить себя, застав этот момент истины и вдоволь налюбовавшись выпученными глазами и потрясенно открытым ртом леди Гроун.

- Останешься у меня? – поинтересовался он нарочито непринужденным тоном.

- Нет, конечно! – вздрогнув, Фуксия потянула к себе мантилью. – Мне нужно вернуться.

- Если хочешь, я оденусь и провожу тебя.

- Ни к чему, тут негде заблудиться, - Фуксия вдруг остановилась, уже с кружевной накидкой на плечах и готовая уйти, даже протянув руку к дверной ручке. Она так старалась забыть, забыть, как ночной кошмар, и почти преуспела… Те глаза во мраке. Шаркающие шаги. Дикий ужас, охвативший ее, и свист чужого дыхания, шумного, как паровой котел, в угрюмой неприветливой темноте неосвещенных переходов… Она обернулась: тайна за тайну.

- Есть еще кое-что, - сказала она. – Обещай только не смеяться надо мной, - и Фуксия изложила суть своего ночного приключения.

Изумление Стирпайка было так велико, что даже гнев отступил на второй план.

- И когда это было?

- В ночь после того дня, когда я вернулась после того… «похищения».

- Но почему, почему ты скрыла?

- Я хотела поскорее забыть, выкинуть из головы… я очень испугалась.

- Это не ответ, Фуксия.

- Я была раздосадована, что ты не пришел мне на помощь, когда я звала тебя.

- Это ближе к правде. Но все равно несправедливо… Если б я мог придти, неужели я бы оставил тебя в беде!

- Но ты не пришел. А мне было по настоящему плохо и страшно.

Женщины обладают поистине необъяснимой логикой, - подумалось Стирпайку. Пока он обдумывал рассказ Фуксии, память услужливо подбросила ему тот зловещий шаркающий звук, который он слышал когда-то, шагая взбешенным и обезумевшим по направлению к заброшенным покоям Коры и Клариссы в восточном крыле замка. Тогда, сопоставив подозрительные шаги и известие, что Флей вернулся в Горменгаст охранять своих драгоценных хозяев, из-за ерунды выкинувших его на помойку, он решил, что это старый слуга и крался за ним следом, а сделав такой вывод - выбросил происшествие из головы, поскольку Флей нашел последнее пристанище на кладбище для доверенных слуг. Однако… не поторопился ли он с выводами? Действительно ли Флей похоронен и смирно лежит на погосте? Стоит ли всерьез рассматривать версию, будто беспокойный слуга и привидением вернулся оберегать герцогских детей? И если предположить, что живым ли, мертвым ли, но Флей все еще в Горменгасте, с чего бы ему пугать Фуксию и прятаться от нее? Впрочем, Фуксия с каждым днем утрачивает доверие своей семьи, не исключено, что и пронырливый слуга, раньше благоволивший к ней, считает, что любовница врага и сама враг.

- И все-таки обожди, Фуксия, не стоит тебе ходить так поздно без провожатых.

- Я у себя дома. Неужели я не могу чувствовать себя в безопасности в собственном доме?

- Твой дом, похоже, наводнили крысы, которые снуют тут повсюду, утратив всякий страх. Дай мне пять минут. И еще, Фуксия. Нам пока лучше видеться днем. Не нравится мне, что ты одна бродишь по закоулкам, где неизвестно кто прячется. И когда найдется Книга, то мы и вовсе прекратим таиться ото всех. Ведь так? Мы просто скажем твоей матери правду.

Любопытство Стирпайка было слишком раззадорено, чтобы, удостоверившись в том, что принцесса без приключений добралась до своих комнат, смирно вернуться к себе. Пусть час был поздний для визитов незамужней леди к мужчине, но и для того, чтобы выслушать рекомендации лекаря, также время было не вполне подходящим. Можно было дать руку на отсечение, что речь там идет не о врачевании. А о чем именно шла речь, ему очень хотелось выяснить.

Сделав на всякий случай крюк и выждав немного, проверяя, не приглядывал ли кто-то за Фуксией – беспечность ее матери становилась весьма подозрительной, он спустился потайной лестницей к герцогским покоям и, достав из кармана слуховую трубку, приставил к стене.

Бормотание было неясным – в комнате разговаривали, но приглушенными голосами. Он напрягал слух, и несколько раз сменил позицию, пытаясь подобрать ту, в которой звук пробьется сквозь стену. Низкий, отрывистый голос Гертруды долетал до него, однако так нечетко, сливаясь в невыразительный гул, что невозможно было разобрать что-либо для себя полезное. Затем она вдруг повысила голос, и слова на короткое мгновение обрели смысл – он уловил название одной из самых высоких башен Замка. Стирпайк постоял еще, гадая, придавать ли значение тому, что подслушал, или параноидальные мысли печальное, но неизбежное следствие событий последних дней. Мало ли поводов у герцогини помянуть башню Филинов. Может, она вспоминала об ужасной участи, постигшей ее венценосного супруга. Или сокрушалась о лености слуг, нерадивость которых стала причиной обветшания древнего строения. Как бы там ни было – вредная старуха не желала говорить нормальным человеческим голосом и шипела что-то по-змеиному, так что услышать ее было под силу разве что летучей мыши. Он вздохнул с неудовольствием, покидая свой пост. Ничего умнее, чем некоторое время оставаться начеку, внимательно отслеживая все, что может так или иначе касаться упомянутого сооружение, придумать не удавалось…

Если с герцогиней не вступать в пререкания и ничем не выдавать отсутствие умиленного восхищения по поводу ее кошек, ее птиц и ее сына – и именно в таком порядке убывания важности предмета восторгов для собственной безопасности, жизнь могла быть вполне переносимой – такую убежденность Стирпайк вынес из своего многолетнего сосуществования с правящим домом. Сделать из бездельника-стихоплета толкователя Закона? О, с дорогой душой. Разыскать священную Книгу? Пожалуйста, с этим не будет никаких проблем. В кратчайший срок? Безусловно, в кратчайший, об ином и речи не может идти – ведь это Книга! Хорошо бы и правда знать, куда она запропастилась…

Но он не знал и смутно представлял себе, в каком направлении вести поиски – Горменгаст был огромен, и в нем хватило бы места для тысячи надежнейших тайников, где удалось бы спрятать не Книгу – целую библиотеку. А раз так, то и пустой трате сил он предпочитал выжидание. Спусковой крючок все равно был нажат, так что трудно ожидать, что выстрел так и не прогремит. Если Книгу взяли, то уж очевидно не для того, чтобы почитать на сон грядущий. Здесь скрывался некий умысел, и нет сомнений, что вор себя проявит – вот и незачем пытаться вспугнуть добычу, которая и сама бежит прямо на ловца. Суета могла только испортить дело. Сосредоточиться и прицелиться – вот задача охотника, а не бегать за диким кабаном, пытаясь дернуть его за хвост. В свете рассказа Фуксии Гроун кража становилась весьма любопытным поворотом. Он был почти уверен в том, что знает теперь каким образом – и вовсе не таинственным и не волшебным - исчезла Книга. Просто кто-то взял ключи из его кармана и, надо полагать – изготовил себе слепок. И если Фуксия видела кого-то в ту ночь, когда Прунскволлор вывел его из игры, опоив снотворным, легко предположить, что тут имелась прямая связь. То-то и показался ему странным беспорядок поутру, и кольнул небрежно брошенный сюртук. Видимо, этот некто и рылся ночью в его вещах, некто догадавшийся – или знавший наверняка – что путь свободен. Таким образом, в число главных подозреваемых сразу попадал доктор, которому видно мало стало своей должности, и он намеревался расширить полномочия, шпионя для своей госпожи. Правда, его трудно было вообразить в виде лже-призрака, запугивающего Фуксию, но в Горменгасте последнее время творилось такое, что ничего нельзя было считать слишком странным.

Таким размышлениям, и уже в который раз, предавался Стирпайк, заняв удобный наблюдательный пост на крыше, где было тихо, привольно и открывался чудесный вид на башню Филинов. Порывы осеннего ветра пытались изгнать его из своих владений, но он не обращал внимания на капризы беспомощной стихии. Создавая иллюзию, что он поглощен розысками основополагающего тома, определяющего жизнь Замка, Стирпайк на самом деле не ударил пальцем о палец, хотя количество поручений, которые получали из его уст слуги и стражники, превышало все мыслимые пределы. Они обыскивали, копали и рылись среди старья. Они обшаривали самые темные и грязные закоулки замка в угоду его подозрениям и сведениям, полученным из самых надежных источников, что было вполне правдивым с его стороны утверждением - если только его собственная неистощимая фантазия могла таковым источником считаться. Это было почти так же весело, как морочить близнецов сказками про эпидемию и любоваться паническими взглядами, которыми они обменивались. Хотя все же нет - не так весело. Сейчас на карту было поставлено больше. И время больше не было ему союзником. И надоели ему до смерти игры, и не было теперь у него нужды доказывать себе, что он перехитрил всех, и могущественный Горменгаст ест у него с руки. Годы все расставили по своим местам, и с глаз давно спала пелена наивных заблуждений. Горменгаст покорится, это не требовало подтверждения и было только вопросом времени. Но покорится, как сломленный, голодный и рычащий от ненависти к себе волк, хватая кусок мяса из рук хозяина. Нечего и ждать, что он станет с собачьей преданностью лизать руки.

Получив предложение руки и сердца, Фуксия вела себя так, словно ее подменили. Стоило сделать его раньше – знай он, что это воздействует на нее умиротворяюще. Больше не было плохо скрытой враждебности и требований расшибиться в лепешку, но вернуть Тита – казалось, она поверила, что виной исчезновения брата было стечение обстоятельств, а не злой умысел. Когда он звал ее с собой, она шла беспрекословно. Все стало почти как раньше, до всех недоразумений и ссор. Только без сентиментальной чуши вроде декламации любовных стансов при луне. И нужный тон он усвоил в совершенстве – достаточно фамильярный, чтобы она не забывала, что их нынешние отношения это лишь временная передышка, затишье перед бурей, и не привыкала к платонической дружбе и беспечной болтовне, но резкость, нетерпение и любой намек на грубость с его стороны были исключены. Заполучив столь завидную невесту, он не хотел больше попадать впросак. Только надев на голову корону, можно будет позволить себе роскошь быть самим собой. И то – нужно поглядеть правде в глаза - далеко не всегда. Если хочешь не только отнять власть у законных владельцев, но и удержать.

Он мог показаться полностью расслабленным и погруженным в собственные мысли, но одним глазом он непрестанно приглядывал за башней, да и Фуксия была не той, с кем можно позволить себе забыться и утратить бдительность. Разутая девушка с дерзким огоньком в глазах, которая прогуливалась по краю парапета, вызывала ощущение двойственное и непривычное, от смутной тревоги до злобного торжества и щемящего «поздно». Он мог гордиться собой, но гордиться как раз и не получалось. Он приручил ее, эту гордячку-принцессу, но не так уж и уверен был, что одержал над ней верх.

- Здесь тень и дует, - пожаловалась она, обследовав каменный островок и вернувшись к нему с капризной гримаской. – Почему бы нам не перебраться на солнечную сторону? Тут под башней можно грибами порасти от сырости.

Она была права, но Стирпайк бросил быстрый взгляд на обманчиво безжизненную громаду башни, где на самом деле жизнь кипела и бурлила – по крайней мере, ночью, когда ее исконные обитатели бодрствовали. Сейчас, возможно, жизнь в ней и дремала – спрятав голову в пушистые коричневые перья. Но внутренний голос изрек твердое «нет», и он подчинился чутью.

- Здесь… безопаснее, - объяснил Стирпайк. – На солнечной стороне ты будешь бросаться в глаза не меньше, чем начавшийся пожар. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы сюда прислали стражников с бочками воды.

Она с оттенком недоумения развела руки и оглядела свой наряд – словно видела в первый раз. Платье было красным, хотя и не казалось ей таким уж ярким, чтобы привлечь внимание с огромного расстояния – люди внизу были мелкими, как насекомые, а чтобы увидеть ее нужно было задрать голову и долго всматриваться в бескрайнее море гранита и черепицы.

- Мы прячемся? – уточнила она, оторвавшись от созерцания юбки, которую немилосердно трепал ветер.

- Пока еще да. И будем еще некоторое время.

- И долго это некоторое время будет продолжаться? – поинтересовалась она чуть резче, чем можно было от нее ожидать. Стирпайк тщательно скрыл удивление. Принцессе неймется покончить с затянувшимся девичеством, это радует и внушает здоровый оптимизм, но понимает ли она, какой будет скандал, сколько будет крика, оскорблений и обвинений? Чтобы сделать такой ход, нужно быть уверенным, что у противника на руках нет козырей – вроде Книги, пропажу которой так легко свалить на него. У него и так много слабых мест. Чего стоят только эти резчики, которых он взял на содержание - за счет, естественно, герцогской казны. Если это выплывет – а выплывет обязательно, раньше или позже, тоже будет непросто выкрутиться…

- Нам нужна Книга, Фуксия. И мы не будем торопиться, пока не найдем того, кто решил сыграть с нами в прятки, да позабыл представиться, - ответил он уклончиво.

- Разве ты его ищешь?

- Конечно, - он ехидно улыбнулся. - Это разве незаметно?

- Нет, не очень, - протянула Фуксия с сомнением.

- Это потому что ты бездельничаешь вместе со мной. Если б ты сидела в своих покоях, у тебя создалось бы прямо противоположное впечатление - что я тружусь ради этого благородного дела, не покладая рук.

- Так ты ищешь Книгу или нет?

- Ищу. Будь терпелива, Фуксия, - он подозрительно покосился на ее, пытаясь угадать, какого рода чувство снедает ее – ее, не выказывавшую никакого недовольства своей незавидной участью в течение долгих-долгих лет.

- Мне надоело.

- Что именно?

Краска вдруг бросилась ей в лицо, словно она говорила о постыдном.

- Быть терпеливой. Смирной, - скупо роняла Фуксия, четко выговаривая каждое слово и внимательно глядя ему в лицо. - Всегда ждать. Всегда чего-то бояться. Это не жизнь.

Показалось ли ему, или она подталкивала его высказаться откровенно? Какого отклика она добивалась? И… настала ли пора? Что, если он ошибется, и она не готова, а эти жалобы не значат ничего, кроме того, что ей скучно и хочется новизны? Она стояла над ним, придерживая рукой разметанные ветром кудри, которые опутывали ей шею и падали на глаза – алый силуэт на самом краю отвесного провала, и всего один шаг отделял ее от вечности. Иногда казалось, она нарочно дразнит его, играя своей жизнью, дразнит, чтобы показать свою власть, потому что знает не хуже него, что все его планы без нее не стоят выеденного яйца. И только врожденное упрямство и нежелание потакать глупым причудам мешало ему схватить ее за шиворот и, выругав за недомыслие, оттащить от края.

Не дождавшись ответа, Фуксия горько вздохнула и, отвернувшись, стала смотреть на волнистую линию гор – почти лишенные зелени, они окрасились в грязно-бурые и серые тона – мрачные, но все же величественные.

- Тит был прав, Стирпайк. Жаль, что я так поздно его поняла.

Ненавистное имя заставило его вздрогнуть, машинально отодвинувшись дальше в тень и недружелюбно сверкнув глазами. Она обернулась, услышав шорох, и настойчиво продолжила:

- Любой риск того стоил. Лишь бы не оставаться тут навечно в плену, в клетке, которая никогда не была мне по-настоящему родным домом. Мне уже не пятнадцать лет, Стирпайк. А я только сейчас узнала, какой дивной красоты места таятся в нескольких часах езды от замка. Кто знает, может быть, это еще не конец, и мир тем прекраснее, чем дальше от Горменгаста?

- Сомневаюсь.

- Я чужая здесь, Стирпайк. Мама меня сторонится. Доктор тоже. Я не хочу провести всю свою жизнь – так.

- Ты повела себя несколько неосторожно, признай это, Фуксия.

- Если б они любили меня по-настоящему, их привязанность не измерялась бы благоразумием моих поступков. Они любили бы меня просто так. За то, что я это я. Даже если я не всегда права. Или сделала не то, что от меня ждали.

Он прикрыл глаза. Как ни странно, он понимал ее горечь, ее разочарование. В Замке еще не знали, как далеко зашла она в своем неповиновении, но уже отвергали ее. И тем самым играли ему на руку. Чем больше холодности и враждебности Горменгаст выказывал Фуксии, тем отчаяннее она цеплялась за него. Больше у нее никого не оставалось. Как, впрочем, и у него.

Должно быть, пора. Она дошла до крайней степени отчаяния и безысходности, и то, что он скажет сейчас, не оттолкнет ее – потому что некуда и не к кому ей бежать от него, и вряд ли возмутит – ведь ее сердце изранено несправедливостью и жаждет воздать каждому по заслугам, даже если ее разум твердит обратное. Она храбрая девочка и сможет сражаться. За него. И за себя.

- Все здесь могло бы принадлежать тебе, Фуксия, - проговорил он вкрадчиво. - Если бы ты пожелала, ты могла бы стать правительницей этого замка, и тогда ни одна живая душа не смогла бы приказывать тебе и запрещать делать то, что угодно герцогине. Это они искали бы твоей привязанности, твоей благосклонности, а не ты их.

Она странно улыбнулась.

- Все это, - она обвела рукой горизонт, - никак не могло стать моим. Все это могло принадлежать только Титу.

Семена бунта пали не на благодатную почву. Но все же - и не на каменистую пустошь. Прежняя Фуксия даже не позволила бы ему обсуждать подобное, гневно отчитала бы его и убежала прочь. Стараясь говорить мягко и не давить на нее, чтобы не спугнуть и не вызвать вспышку щепетильности, он произнес без нажима, спокойным, почти рассеянным тоном, словно речь шла не об их будущем, не об его дерзновенных мечтах – просто о традициях правящего дома.

- А если бы он не родился? Он ведь поздний сын, и могло так статься, что ты осталась бы единственным ребенком в семье.

- Наш род бы прервался и наступил бы ужасный конец, замок пришел бы в запустение и постепенно вымер бы, а вслед за ним и город... Если не отыскался бы кровный родич нашей семьи, но это не мое дело – изучать генеалогическое древо в поисках побочной ветви.

- Разве это справедливо, что какой-то дальний родич, чужак, вполне возможно, недостойный чести править Горменгастом, стал бы герцогом в обход тебя, родной, старшей дочери герцога?

Она неопределенно пожала плечами, нервно сплетая и расплетая пальцы и не глядя ему в лицо. Словно боялась, что он прочтет в нем нечто противоречащее правильным, осторожным словам.

- Так уж заведено.

- Однажды заведенный порядок может измениться, - заметил он мягко, хотя злая, хищная улыбка тронула его тонкие губы – но принцесса смотрела на горы, не на него. - Если бы ты хотела этого, Фуксия. Если бы по-настоящему хотела. Это было бы только справедливо. Ты достойна этого. И ты – дочь своего отца. Горменгаст мог бы – и должен - принадлежать тебе.

Оно угрюмо молчала, но не выказывала возмущения. Потом, вздохнув, подошла к нему и села рядом, просунув руку ему под локоть. Ее лицо приняло по-детски обиженное, несчастное выражение.

- Значит, ты думаешь, что все кончено – Тит никогда не вернется?

Стирпайк едва удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть с досадой – о чем ни заговори, Фуксия все сведет к младшему братцу. Но она не оскорбилась, наоборот: тянется к нему, ждет от него утешения. Что ж, утешение недорогого стоит… Он бережно обнял ее плечи.

- Прости меня, пожалуйста, Фуксия. Я знаю, это причинит тебе боль… но думаю, бессмысленно питать ложные надежды.

- Вот как… - пробормотала она, сжавшись под его пронизывающим взглядом, выжигавшим в ней остатки упований, возложенных на милосердие судьбы.

- Твоего отца искали две недели, Фуксия, - продолжал он безжалостно, деликатность теперь была роскошью, которую никак нельзя было себе позволить – по крайней мере, не сейчас. - Не думаю, что для Тита сделают исключение, этот срок еще покойный Баркентин назвал достаточным, чтобы назначить коронацию нового наследника. Одна неделя миновала. Скоро заканчивается и вторая… и тогда волей или неволей, но Горменгасту придется признать, что он осиротел.

- Скажи прямо, Стирпайк. Ты хочешь, чтобы я повоевала за право наследовать своему брату? Несмотря на то, что закон Горменгаста утверждает обратное?

- Я считаю, что ты в своем праве взять то, что принадлежит тебе по праву рождения, но не могу желать этого вместо тебя. Это твой род и твоя корона.

- Мне ничего по праву рождения не положено, Стирпайк.И ты об этом знаешь лучше всех.

- И ты считаешь честным по отношению к тебе, что придет какой-то человек, возможно, не питающий к Горменгасту и тени привязанности, возможно, старый и мерзкий, и сделает тебя приживалкой в собственном доме? Или тебя не приводит в ужас мысль, что семьдесят седьмой Гроун станет последним, и через несколько десятилетий только сквозняки да крысы будут резвиться в обители твоих предков?

- Есть закон. Честный или нет, справедливый или не слишком.

- Закон это Книга. Закон это я, Фуксия.

- Все знают, Стирпайк, что женщины не наследуют корону. Тут не нужен толкователь законов, это и так общеизвестно.

- Ты права. Этот факт слишком общеизвестен, чтобы на него опираться. Но что сказано в Книге по поводу замужества дочерей герцога в случае отсутствия наследников мужского пола?

- Не знаю. А что там сказано?

- Ничего особенного, по большому счету. Да это и неважно. Важно, что ты ответила «не знаю». Потому что это редкий ведь случай, на самом-то деле, чтобы наследников у герцога не было вообще. Хоть плохонькие и хилые наследники, но как правило бывали.

- Уж не хочешь ли ты подделать Книгу, Стирпайк? Это просто… кощунство.

- Почему подделать? – запротестовал он. – Толковать. Может быть, вольно. Но если ваши предки склонны к такому туманному выражению своих мыслей, когда одни и те же фразы можно понимать двояко – кто осудит, если из напрашивающихся вариантов будет избран тот, что работает на нужный вывод? Твоя мать не вечна, Фуксия. Кто-то должен будет взять правление на себя. Что дурного, если это будешь ты?

- Разве… я? – переспросила она с ноткой горькой язвительности.

- Фуксия, я-то выживу, даже если права на Горменгаст предъявит чужак. Если он захочет надеть корону – ему придется пред тем склониться перед традициями и принять заведенный порядок – вместе со мной как единственным носителем бесценного знания. Выживешь ли ты, если герцогом будет не любящий брат, а какой-нибудь желчный троюродный дядюшка, которого знатоки генеалогии извлекут из чулана, где он кормил мух двадцать последних лет?

- Почему бы мне и не выжить? Мне казалось… или мне показалось, что ты собирался жениться на мне?

- Конечно, - быстро кивнул он, ругая себя за нелепый промах. - Но при таком раскладе для тебя это шаг вниз. И даже леди Беллгроув сможет при желании не подать тебе руки при встрече. И никто не будет обращаться к тебе как к леди.

- Я как-нибудь с этим справлюсь… Есть кое-что и поважнее уважения Ирмы Беллгроув.

- Наверное. Но ради чего? Ради благополучия чужака? Горменгаст был бы только благодарен тебе, если попал бы под опеку мудрой, сильной и справедливой герцогини, которая сроднилась с ним, знает в нем каждую трещинку. Фуксия, я не предлагал бы тебе ничего подобного, будь в Горменгасте прямые наследники. Но их нет. Ты не возьмешь чужое. Просто заяви права на ничье. На твое по сути своей, что бы там не выдумали твои предки. И не сделать этого, на мой взгляд, как раз и означает предать Горменгаст и обречь на вымирание.

- Может быть, ты и прав.

- Фуксия? – проговорил он, задыхаясь от ликования. – Ты вправду так думаешь?

- Думаю? Не знаю. Я ничего не думаю, Стирпайк. Может быть… Может быть, не исполнять свой долг тоже может быть долгом.

- Фуксия, для меня так важно, что ты правильно меня поняла.

Ее губы были холодными, плотно сжатыми и солоноватыми – то ли от украдкой оброненной слезы, то ли от капельки крови, выступившей, пока она кусала их от волнения. Но в его руках она понемногу отошла, успокоилась и согрелась. Значит, он все сделал правильно. Сказал все, что нужно. Она не поверила до конца – но может оно и к лучшему. Тем проще будет править от ее имени, если она уже сейчас сознает, что не ей предназначена корона Горменгаста – как бы это ни звучало формально.

- Пора возвращаться. Мне нельзя недолго пропадать, - отстранившись, Фуксия смотрела на него серьезно и грустно, словно принятое решение тяжелым грузом давило на сердце. Он встал и молча подал ей руку… И едва не вскрикнул. Отвлекшись на обольщение принцессы своими грандиозными замыслами, он едва не пропустил самое интересное.

На соседней крыше – в его исконных владениях - находился человек. Посторонний человек - нескладный, одно плечо ниже другого, и на редкость маленького роста. Одним молниеносным движением Стирпайк толкнул Фуксию в узкое пространство за трубой и сам сжался возле нее, прильнув к каменному выступу и замерев – личинка насекомого, и та не смогла бы сойти за безжизненную щепку более образцово.

Фуксия вертелась в своем тесном закутке, пытаясь привстать на цыпочки и заглянуть ему через плечо. Он сердито шикнул на нее, наблюдая, как незнакомец неуклюже перебрасывает короткую ногу через препятствие и медленно исчезает в дымоходе, беззастенчиво пользуясь удобствами, которые давно были созданы для его собственных передвижений: имитациями ступенек, тросами, натянутыми для страховки, – все равно никто эти трубы по прямому назначению на использовал, а в качестве потайных дверей в любую часть замка они подходили как нельзя лучше. Кто бы мог подумать, что он позаботился не только о своих нуждах…

- Ведь он… Так похож на… - чуть слышно зашептала Фуксия у самого его уха, - на…

Стирпайк повернул голову, выжидая, что она скажет – хотя уже понял, что принцесса один в один повторит то, что уже мелькнуло в его сознании.

- На Баркентина… - закончил он вместо нее, заметив, что смущенная его настойчивым взглядом Фуксия смешалась и умолкла.

- Он ведь умер, - не очень уверенно проговорила Фуксия.

- Умер, - согласился Стирпайк. – Но вот такие в Горменгасте что ни день, то неприятности. Призрак Баркентина это именно то, чего нам всем недоставало для полноты ощущений.

- Но… тебе-то с чего беспокоиться, Стирпайк?

- Ты права, - он пожал плечами, высунувшись и настороженно оглядывая опустевшую крышу, - я не верю в привидений. Хотя вряд ли мой скептицизм внушит духу должное почтение… если он, конечно, на самом деле дух.

- Даже если это и впрямь дух… тебе он не сделает ничего дурного, наоборот. Ведь это ты пытался спасти несчастного старика…

Он машинально подался назад, под защиту древних башен, и искоса взглянул на Фуксию – воистину святая простота!

- Не думаю, что духи умеют быть благодарными, - ответил он с холодностью, которую не сумел утаить. Ее наивность иногда бесила. Хотя он и готов был признать, что напрасно так злится, ему это только на руку – правда ведь, ну что привлекло бы к нему хитрую, расчетливую девушку, хорошо разбирающуюся в жизни? Но Фуксия – Фуксия витает в облаках, ей удобно не спускаться с небес на землю, она и не пытается… - Пожалуй, все же стоит познакомиться с нашим потусторонним гостем поближе. Побудь здесь.

- Нет! Только не это! – воскликнула девушка в ужасе. - Пожалуйста, я не…

- Я только взгляну на нашего гостя поближе, что-то бодр он для поеденного червями трупа. И все.

- Я не хочу тут одна оставаться. Пожалуйста!

Фуксия попыталась удержать его за локоть, но он легко, как соринку, стряхнул ее руку

- Не вздумай следовать за мной, убьешься – тем все и закончится. Слышишь? Мне нужно четверть часа – не больше.

- Прошу тебя, Стирпайк! – крикнула она вслед. Но не слушая ее, Стирпайк уже ринулся в погоню. – Не делай этого… - докончила Фуксия упавшим голосом – никто уже не мог ее слышать. Она стояла на краю отвесной стены, и внизу призывно покачивалась земля. Соседняя башня была на расстоянии прыжка, но слишком для нее длинного – особенно когда не дано второй попытки на случай неудачи. Всхлипнув от бессилия, она отступила, испугавшись головокружения, которое могло в любой миг коварно подтолкнуть в спину и заставить сделать шаг в никуда.

- Ну ладно же, - мрачно пробормотала она, едва ли сознавая, что говорит вслух сама с собой. – Все равно я тут не останусь. Есть и другой путь… - Фуксия решительно повернулась: она попала на крышу через дымоход, через него и спустится – одна. Не так это и сложно. По сравнению с прыжками над пропастью, по крайней мере. И тотчас чей-то истошный визг тысячей острых игл вонзился в ее мозг…


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 10

Время остановилось, и сердце перестало биться. Сколько это длилось, определить было невозможно, поскольку не существовало самого понятия времени, и «долго», «быстро» - все это были бессмысленные сочетания звуков. Потом что-то будто толкнуло ее изнутри – должно быть, это сердце возобновило свой непростой труд, и Фуксия пришла в себя – в голове у нее шумело, в висках отбивала бравурный ритм кровь. Ни жива, ни мертва от страха, она обернулась – но за спиной ничего не изменилось. Все те же каменные зубцы, черепичные крыши и заостренные верхушки башен. Те же горы вдали. То же блеклое осеннее солнце над головой. Та же тишина, нарушаемая лишь хриплым вороньим криком да отдаленным шумом города где-то внизу, в котором не разобрать отдельных звуков. Она снова подскочила к краю, но препятствие, показавшееся было не таким уж непреодолимым, по-прежнему зияло глубоким провалом и обещало смертельное падение с высоты в несколько десятков футов на вымощенный булыжником двор. Никакая спешка не могла побудить ее на такой риск, и, махнув рукой в отчаянии и подобрав юбку, Фуксия снова бросилась к дымоходу.

Она все равно упала, зацепившись за что-то в темноте, но узкий лаз задержал падение и, приземлившись на колени, она отделалась только царапинами. Ободранные ладони кровоточили, и Фуксия, скривившись, подула на них – это не помогло. Неловко пятясь на четвереньках, она выбралась наружу, перепачканная сажей. Кто видел бы ее сейчас, не склонился бы в почтительном приветствии, а прочел молитву об изгнании бесов. Но приводить себя в порядок было некогда, ее еще ждал длинный путь из нескольких сотен ступенек, ведущих вниз, и Фуксия побежала так быстро, как только могла.

Она никак не ожидала, что встретит кого-либо в этой пустынной части замка, но вылетев сломя голову в темный коридор, нос к носу столкнулась ни с кем иным, как с Прунскволлором, прохаживавшимся вдоль простенка с видом узника, с неуклонной решимостью совершающего нехитрый моцион в своей крошечной камере. Трудно сказать, кто был удивлен и растерян больше, оба не готовы были в неожиданной встрече. Отступать было поздно: доктор, охнув, поймал едва не потерявшую равновесие принцессу, она машинально пробормотала благодарности. Взгляды их пересеклись, но каждый невольно отвел свой в сторону. Леди Фуксии Гроун нечего было здесь делать. Так же, как и Прунскволлору – ни живой души не было здесь поблизости, чье здоровье могло внушить ему тревогу. Каждый проник в тайну, которую не хотел бы знать до конца. Тайну, которую проще было так и оставить чужой. И на которую теперь трудно было закрывать глаза, напрочь отрицая ее существование.

- Леди Фуксия, - с запинкой проговорил доктор полувопросительным тоном. Что бы ни совершила, в какую бы немилость ни впала, она была принцессой, и он не мог позволить себе напрямик задавать вопросы, так волновавшие его. Но и не задать их вовсе – это было тоже невозможно. А она бросила быстрый встревоженный взгляд на человека, которого не так давно считала старшим другом, лучшим из всех, кого когда-либо в своей жизни хоть с натяжкой могла назвать этим словом, и упрямо, холодно выговорила:

- Мне хотелось подышать воздухом. И побыть одной.

- Одной? – повторил за ней Прунскволлор, безотчетно выдавая, что не верит – никак не может ей поверить, какие бы ни делал над собой усилия. И все-таки она стояла перед ним, нервничая и озираясь, с алым румянцем стыда на щеках, но спутника около нее не было. Ее никак нельзя было уличить во лжи.

- Одной! - осознав, что нечего сейчас вменить ей в вину, и осмелев от отчаяния, воскликнула Фуксия. В ее дрожащем голосе слышался вызов. – Но вы, доктор Прунскволлор? Как вы-то тут как очутились?

Это был праздный вопрос. Она знала, что иной правды, кроме как той, что доктор наблюдал за ней, следил за ней, быть не могло. Он, кто когда-то улыбался ей с такой теплотой, заботился о ней, брал ее на руки, когда она была серьезной большеглазой маленькой девочкой, сегодня шпионил за ней, как враг. И был наготове, если случится в том нужда, защитить, спасти ее, как самый преданный друг. Прунскволлор не менее четко, чем принцесса, сознавал, что скрытность теперь ничего не изменит – все карты открыты, и она читает в его сердце, как в открытой книге. Но один лишь взгляд в чужое, замкнутое и бледное лицо девушки, которая не желала никакой правды – даже сейчас, когда прозрение было неизбежно, и он глухо пробормотал, глядя в пол:

- Я заблудился в переходах, моя леди. Сам не знаю, как тут оказался…

Большую нелепицу выдумать было бы не под силу никому. Но Фуксия кивнула, словно от ответа не веяло фальшью, и он вполне удовлетворил ее. Она уже почти бежала, под ногами бесконечной чередой мелькали ступени, и доктор, увязавшийся следом, едва поспевал за ней.

- Мне нужна ваша помощь, - бросила она, перескакивая сразу через несколько ступенек. Прунскволлор отозвался не сразу, в течение нескольких мгновений до нее доносилось только неровное, хриплое дыхание человека, непривычного к телесным упражнениям.

- Что случилось, леди Фуксия? Кто так испугал вас? – наконец, услышала принцесса. Голос из-за ее спины звучал жалко и неискренне, но ей не было дела до чужих сомнений, с лихвой хватало и своих собственных.

- Нужно позвать стражу. Там что-то случилось.

- Где?!

- В башне Филинов, - торопливые шаги за спиной резко стихли, словно спутник неожиданно решил лишить ее своей компании. Она не оборачиваясь, бежала дальше. Следует за ней доктор или нет – Фуксии Гроун это было безразлично.

- Э... постойте, леди Фуксия. Постойте же, прошу вас!

Остановиться было непросто, ноги по инерции несли ее вниз, все быстрее и быстрее, но она вцепилась обеими руками в перила и, покачиваясь и тяжело дыша, пытливо заглянула в лицо старого друга.

- Что такое?

- Там ничего не случилось, вы зря так тревожитесь, леди Фуксия, - Прунскволлор с трудом выдавил кривую, неуверенную улыбку.

- Почему вы так уверены, доктор?

- А почему вы подозреваете, что там какая-то беда, моя леди?

- Я слышала чей-то крик.

- Крик? – недоуменно отозвался Прунскволлор, вытирая платком взмокший лоб.

- Да, крик! Да что с вами, доктор? Позовите стражу, пусть немедленно идут туда.

- Не думаю, что есть необходимость…

- Что ж, я сама позову.

- Леди… - слабо воспротивился доктор.

- Нет времени на ваши загадки, доктор, - оборвала она его, и больше не задерживаясь ни на долю секунды, умчалась. Прунскволлор вынужден был последовать за ней, только лицо его вытянулось и отражало теперь крайнюю степень растерянности и тревоги…

Первое, что показалось странным, был шум – непонятного происхождения, но сразу пробудивший тревогу. Это было и не крики, и не голоса, и не звон чего-то бьющегося – словно свист ветра, многократно усиленный рупором – зловещий, царапающий нервы звук. Стирпайк замер, прислушиваясь. Любопытство любопытством, но чувство самосохранения ему пока не отказало, и рисковать жизнью, лишь бы немедленно уяснить для себя, чьи проделки вот уже продолжительное время путали ему карты, он был абсолютно не готов. Благоразумная часть его существа даже выказала сожаление, что ему вздумалось покинуть тихое место на крыше ради столь сомнительного предприятия. Пусть в руке у него был зажат нож, зрение и слух обострены до крайности, тем не менее безопасности это не гарантировало. То, что он потерял из виду незнакомца, не значило, что тот не спрятался в нескольких шагах, заприметив преследователя, и в эту самую минуту не готовится метнуть кинжал или прицелиться из ружья. Однако никаких следов, все равно призрака или человека, не наблюдалось. Так и не заметив ничего подозрительного, Стирпайк стал осторожно продвигаться в сторону, откуда доносился звук, насчет которого у него в голове уже возникли вполне определенные предположения. Это не было завывание бури и не внезапно разразившаяся гроза, это хлопали десятки крыльев. Что так испугало птиц, которым от роду положено в это время суток безмятежно спать, ему только предстояло выяснить. Но что шум производили разбуженные обитатели башни, - Стирпайк готов был руку дать на отсечение, что это именно так.

Дверь была закрыта, и, подергав ее, он убедился, что закрыта она надежно. Пожав плечами, Стирпайк двинулся дальше – повторить судьбу семьдесят шестого герцога вовсе не входило в его планы: между тем, чтобы жить, как герцог, и умереть, как он, была ощутимая разница.

- Помогите! Помогите! – вдруг различил он сквозь неясный шум. Это был даже не крик – писк, жалобный и отчаянный. Определить, кому принадлежит искаженный ужасом голос, не представлялось возможным, но доносился он определенно из-за двери. Запертой двери, где впали в неистовство с полсотни взбудораженных, голодных и хищных птиц… Стирпайк остановился, криво усмехнувшись и поздравив себя с тем, что находится по другую сторону преграды. Тому, кто внутри, он не завидовал. Очень хотелось бы верить, что это тот, кого он видел на крыше, незнакомец, похожий на увечного покойника Баркентина, сунулся в опасное место и чем-то растревожил мирно дремлющих пернатых, которых много веков назад предки Гроунов поселили в башне в качестве питомцев, завещав потомкам до скончания веков заботиться об их прокорме и удобстве. Версия была чрезвычайно обнадеживающей, но оставалось неясным, кто тогда запер на ключ дверь. Зов о помощи повторился, на этот раз переходя в леденящий душу вопль, и улыбка Стирпайка поблекла. Он, конечно, мог ошибаться – это было бы немудрено – но все же голос теперь показался ему знакомым. И принадлежал он, похоже, его собственному помощнику мистеру Орнейту, бывшему поэту, а ныне ученику Мастера Ритуалов.

- Кажется, нам с вами пришла пора распрощаться, господин Поэт, - пробормотал Стирпайк, вслушиваясь в яростное шуршание крыльев, слегка приглушенное крепкой дубовой преградой. – Признаться, мне не слишком жаль.

Он повернулся, готовый уйти и предоставить ученика его собственной злополучной судьбе, но в последний момент раздумал и с раздраженным вздохом наклонился к замочной скважине. Еще одна загадочная смерть в Замке, еще одно исчезновение… или растерзанный труп, обнаруженный поутру на полу башни – и что только за нелегкая толкнула этого глупца полезть в когти к филинам? Выискался ученый-натуралист, уж не оду ли ему заказали во славу герцогских питомцев? У Стирпайка недоставало воображения придумать, что за важное дело могло привести сюда Поэта. Но так или иначе – нужно было решаться, то ли тихонько исчезнуть, словно и не близко его тут не было, то ли все-таки вмешаться. Поразмыслив, он начал склоняться ко второму, правда, отнюдь не из человеколюбия, а из соображений вполне прозаических. Что, если невезение, ополчившееся на него, мешавшее во всех начинаниях, кроме разве что обольщения герцогской дочери, захватит его и сейчас? Что, если кто-нибудь заметит его выходящим из башни? Даже если выбраться тем же путем, через крышу… что подумает его высокородная невеста, сопоставив его отлучку и растерзанные останки? Да еще после того, как с таким трудом удалось вытеснить из ее головы недоверие из-за бесследной пропажи родного брата... От Поэта неплохо бы избавиться, но не так скоро и не так явно. Не считанные дни спустя после того, как пререкался с герцогиней по поводу навязанного ему помощника. Даже если снова в замке ограничатся намеками и мрачными взглядами, преисполненными подозрения, взглядами, в которых застыло немое и, к счастью, бездоказательное обвинение… когда впереди забрезжила перспектива вполне законным образом породниться с Гроунами, такие сомнения могли стать губительными. Фуксия доверчива, ее разум затуманен флером влюбленности, но Фуксия порой подвержена влиянию своей родни. Пока их не обвенчали, ей должно думать о нем, как о рыцаре в сияющих доспехах, а не как о возможном убийце.

Перепробовав несколько ключей из своей связки, в которой было почти все необходимое, чтобы попасть в любое из основных помещений Горменгаста, он в конце концов попал на нужный. Разобравшись с замком, со всеми возможными предосторожностями он заглянул внутрь, в огромную, слабо освещенную залу с высокими сужающимися кверху потолками. Открывшееся ему зрелище оправдывало риск. Поэт, всколоченный, весь осыпанный зерном, запутавшимся у него в волосах и бороде, метался, подвывая от ужаса и защищая голову медным подносом. Над ним кружили потревоженные птицы, в глазах рябило от мелькавших бешеным хороводом распростертых крыльев и круглых медового цвета глаз.

- Эй, ты! Беги отсюда, дурак! – рявкнул он на помощника, который едва ли заметил его появление. Мистер Орнейт пребывал в таком состоянии, когда способность мыслить здраво давно канула в Лету, и не способен был даже мчаться к выходу, который ему чудом открылся. Скрипнув зубами от злости, не решаясь отойти от двери и не зная, как извлечь незадачливого ученика из передряги без риска для собственной жизни, которая была ему куда дороже, Стирпайк засунул бесполезный нож за пояс и вооружился рогаткой. Перебить стаю не перебьешь, но отпугнуть, превратив пару птиц в дохлый комок перьев он надеялся. Целясь, он сделал небольшой шаг на цыпочках, боясь вздохнуть слишком громко и отвлечь внимание на себя. Всего шаг, один-единственный, - и за спиной тут же щелкнул замок: тот, кто решил скормить филинам ученика, не имел ничего против того, чтобы отправить следом за ним и учителя. Зло выбранившись, Стирпайк метнулся к двери, но выронил ключи, потому что разъяренный когтистый шар с крыльями, как паруса, спикировал прямо на него. Камень, выпущенный из рогатки, отбросил птицу назад, и в воздух взметнулось облачко перьев. Следующий камень распугал стаю, норовившую разорвать Поэта на клочки, и воспользовавшись краткой передышкой, мистер Орнейт бросился к Стирпайку, скуля от радости и едва не заключив его в объятия – от которых тому, правда, удалось уклониться.

- Подбери ключи, ты, бездарь! – взвизгнул Стирпайк, которым понемногу овладевала паника. Ловушка была надежной: единственная дверь, крошечные решетчатые окна под самой крышей. – Какого вообще черта ты тут очутился?

Один камень – одна разъяренная птица. Но запас снарядов не бесконечен. И что только дернуло его добровольно сунуться в эту самоубийственную авантюру, не имевшую к нему никакого отношения… пока он не переступил порог! Уж лучше быть заподозренным в убийстве, но живым и невредимым, чем героически погибнуть и заслужить посмертную славу. Тем более, что собственный горький опыт подсказывал, что как бы ни впечатляюще звучало описание совершенного им подвига, дифирамбов в свой адрес все равно не услышишь, самое большее – скупую похвалу да недоуменно вскинутую бровь, напрочь перечеркивающую красивые слова.

- Так ваш приказ, господин Стирпайк! – пискнул съежившийся у него в ногах Поэт из-под подноса. Крылья поднимали ветер, задевали лицо. Острые лезвия когтей царапнули руку. Он пнул дверь ногой – только чтобы убедиться, что ему не послышалось, она надежно заперта на ключ.

- Мой приказ? – отрывисто выкрикнул он, выбирая новую жертву и примериваясь. - Ты, идиот! Это какой еще?

- Мне так передали… Что этих… надо кормить… что так положено, так гласит традицияяяя… - блеющий голос плавно перешел в вой, полный бесконечного ужаса. – Да они нас сожрут! Помогите! Помогите! – завопил он во всю мощь легких, как будто его голос мог чудом преодолеть немалое расстояние и вызвать подмогу.

- Ключи, да подними же их наконец! – Стирпайку едва удавалось перекричать шум и визг. Почти оглушенный, пинком, угодившим помощнику под ребра, он заставил его замолчать. – И чем…ты, дурак старый… кормить их пошел? Собой?

- З-зерном…

Еще одна птица упала с перебитым крылом и в агонии заметалась по полу. И за ней еще одна. Последние три камешка он сжал в кулаке, они были теплые, гладкие и совершенно бесполезные. Впору было впадать в истерику. И начинать паниковать всерьез. С подноса, временно служившего щитом, Поэта пришлось стряхнуть, хотя тот и цеплялся за него с отчаянием утопающего.

- Почему зерном? – когда он кричал на Поэта, страх почему-то отступал на задний план, а ярость одерживала верх, оттесняя все прочие чувства. Ярость не давала опустить руки, заставляла сопротивляться до последнего и искать выход, хотя чья глупость была первопричиной беды, теперь уже не имело значения. Он и на себя готов был наорать за то, что увлекшись долгосрочными планами забыл о сиюминутной осторожности. - Почему не мармеладом? Мышей они жрут, ясно тебе? Мышей и еще дураков вроде тебя!

В дверь ударило что-то тяжелое, снаружи, - звук, подобный благословению небес, и через мгновение створка распахнулась настежь. Сквозь пелену тумана, застилавшего зрение, как перед обмороком, Стирпайк увидел остроконечные шлемы стражников, бледное искаженное лицо принцессы и застывшее каменной маской Прунскволлора. Долго упрашивать он себя не заставил и рванулся в открывшийся проход… Вслед за ним кто-то вытащил за шиворот Поэта, в воздухе прогремел ружейный выстрел, отгоняя остатки хищной стаи, а затем дверь захлопнулась. Он стоял, пошатываясь, и все еще не совсем веря, что жив и отделался парой царапин, глубоких, но не смертельных. Фуксия, не говоря ни слова, обвила его руками, ее била дрожь. Поэт сидел на полу, прижав обе ладони к сердцу, словно боясь, что оно выпрыгнет из груди. С лица Прунскволлора пропала всякая жизнерадостность, свойственная ему прежде, взор его был странен и за толстыми стеклами очков казался мутным, словно он был только-только разбужен или пребывал под воздействием винных паров.

- Кто-то объяснит, что здесь произошло? – наконец, проговорил он, и Стирпайку показалось, что вопрос этот задан крайне неохотно.

- Я здесь не причем! – нервно воскликнул мистер Орнейт, пытаясь встать на ноги, но они сами собой подогнулись, и он вновь сел и обессилено привалился к стене. Зубы у него стучали, громко выбивая дробь. – Мне было велено, я выполнил! Я всего лишь поэт! Я не понимаю, что вам от меня нужно, зачем эти ужасные испытания?

От взгляда в перекошенное лицо помощника, все еще похожего на чучело для праздника урожая с пшеничными стеблями, торчащими из ушей, Стирпайку вдруг подумалось, что он зря пенял на невезение. Все могло кончиться хуже. Гораздо хуже. На самом деле ему неким удивительным, волшебным образом удалось пробежать по хрусткому мартовскому льду.

- Нельзя ли поподробнее, мистер Орнейт, - попросил он приторным тоном. – Если я правильно вас понял, вы принесли сюда поднос, полный зерна. Как вы открыли дверь?

- Ключом, конечно! – огрызнулся мистер Орнейт, от заискивающей манеры которого после спасения не осталось и следа, слишком велико было его потрясение, когда после десятилетий вялого, однообразного и безмятежного существования на него вдруг свершилось самое что ни на есть настоящее покушение.

- И где этот ключ сейчас?

- Я… оставил его в двери, когда вошел. Я думал, что быстро поставлю поднос на пол и сразу назад!

- Разве вы не видели, что туда опасно входить? И разве вы не знаете о том, что ныне почивший мистер Флей рассказал нашему герцогу об участи его отца?

- Эти чудовища, они спали! Все было тихо, их было не видно и не слышно, - невольно начав оправдываться, запротестовал Поэт.

- И чем же вы их так побеспокоили? – не отставал от него Стирпайк.

- Да я ничем! – истерично выкрикнул спасенный, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно ужас от пережитого опять завладел его рассудком. Доктор быстрым движением встал между Стирпайком и его помощником.

- Вы же видите, мистер Орнейт нуждается в отдыхе. Проявите же хоть каплю уважения. Хотя бы как к старшему по возрасту, если уж волей герцогини он находится в вашем подчинении!

- Думаю, мистера Орнейта не хватит удар, если он парой фраз доскажет свою поразительную историю, - едко заметил Стирпайк. – И если уж вы заговорили о подчинении… позвольте напомнить, что вы здесь не командуете ни стражей, ни мистером Орнейтом, ни мной. Прошу вас, мистер Орнейт. Я не буду в обиде, если пространные рассуждения вы прибережете для своих поэтических трудов, а нам объясните вкратце, как из пасторальной картины «Мистер Орнейт кормит пташек зернышками» вышло то, что мне посчастливилось застать?

- Я бы тоже хотела выслушать мистера Орнейта сейчас, - Фуксия опустила руки и отодвинулась от него, перестав, наконец, трястись, как деревце на ветру. Заметив, с каким подавленным видом отступил Прунскволлор, Стирпайк ощутил прилив благодарности. Пусть она выдала их связь, несмотря на все его предостережения, и можно не сомневаться, что первый же визит доктора будет к герцогине, докладывать об увиденном, но она так твердо стояла на его стороне и проявляла столько готовности защищать его интересы, что злиться на нее было бы глупо.

- Прошу вас, мистер Орнейт, - настойчиво повторил Стирпайк. – Всем тут не терпится вас услышать.

- Но мне нечего рассказывать! Только я вошел и начал осматриваться, как меня кто-то запер. Ключ остался снаружи, я не мог выбраться. Звать на помощь я боялся, потому я спрятался в уголок и стал ждать.

- Чего?!

- Пока меня кто-нибудь вызволит, - объяснил Поэт, бросая по сторонам горестные взгляды – словно моля посочувствовать ему и избавить от унизительного допроса. Стирпайк закатил глаза – ему казалось, что такая безмерная глупость даже не может существовать.

- Можно было ждать очень долго!

- А что мне оставалось делать?

- Ясно. Что дальше?

- Откуда-то сверху упал камень!

- Сам по себе?

- Может, и сам по себе!

- Камень – это наводит на размышления, не правда ли, мистер Стирпайк? – напомнил о себе доктор, которого вмешательство Фуксии на некоторое время выбило из колеи, и он молча позволил Стирпайку задавать вопросы. О чем он думал, было вполне очевидно. Весь его облик источал подозрительность. И, одновременно, крайнюю растерянность. Сохранять спокойствие и ледяную вежливость было трудно, но сдерживать гнев жизненно необходимо, чтобы не упустить в яростном забытьи момент, когда его снова попытаются перехитрить.

- Догадываюсь, о чем думаете вы, господин Прунскволлор, но уверяю вас, что вы крайне далеки от истины, - проговорил Стирпайк, глядя доктору прямо в глаза, читая в них горечь, презрение и ненависть, но не поддаваясь побуждению открыто выразить в ответ все то же, но с преобладанием последней, еще более жгучей от того, что приходилось скрывать ее столько лет. – Можно придумать более приятный способ покончить с собой.

- Что-то подобное мы уже слышали когда-то, - меланхолично заметил Прунскволлор. Он бросил такой говорящий взгляд на Фуксию, что Стирпайк понял – доктор сознает, что обвинения смехотворны, но все это говорится для нее. Смутить ее. Посеять сомнения. К счастью, ему было чем ответить на удар. Тонкие губы растянулись в язвительной усмешке.

- Вы зря стараетесь, доктор, и ни к чему напускать туман. Мне известно, чья воля стоит за этим подлым деянием. И леди Фуксия также об этом знает.

Прунскволлор вздрогнул, и лицо его с чуть заметными капельками пота на лбу и резче, чем прежде, проступившими морщинами пошло красными пятнами. Стирпайк опешил. Определенно… доктор понял сказанное по-своему. Ничего не зная ни о каких призраках, ни о каких чужаках, решил, что это намек на его собственное участие. И покраснел. Невиданное дело, дожить до почтенных лет, и чтобы каждое душевное движение было видно, как на ладони... Выходит, план принадлежал Прунскволлору и леди Гертруде – тот самый, который они обсуждали поздним вечером наедине. И вовсе не ему предназначалась роль спасителя. Но вряд ли они зашли бы так далеко, что рискнули превратить стихоплета в калеку или вовсе погубить…

- Леди Фуксия, - он слегка подтолкнул ее к Прункволлору, не грубо, но настойчиво. – Благодарю, что спасли мне жизнь, но простите ли вы меня, если в комнаты вас проводит господин Прунскволлор? И прихватите заодно моего помощника… если он еще не отказывается от этой опасной должности.

- Не надо, Стирпайк, - тихо взмолилась Фуксия. – Пожалуйста. Прислушайся ко мне хотя бы раз. Так будет только хуже.

Он словно и не слышал и смотрел сквозь нее, обдумывая что-то свое.

- Вы ведь никого не видели, пока поднимались по лестнице? – уточнил Стирпайк.

- Нет, - оставив уговоры, принцесса покачала головой.

- Вот и хорошо. Значит другого пути отступления у него не было. Я верну Книгу. И доберусь до этого паршивца, - пообещал он, легко коснувшись кончиками пальцев ее щеки, бледной, с разводами сажи, которую она безуспешно пыталась оттереть рукавом, но только размазала, как румяна. Несмотря на уверенные слова и показную удаль, он и сам испытывал страх, - страх, который она умела прочесть несмотря ни на то, в какие бы глубины он не был упрятан. Никогда раньше он не был жертвой, только охотником, он сам делал первый ход, а противник с большей или меньшей степенью успешности отвечал на него. Жить, ощущая, как следует за ним горящий ненавистью взгляд из темноты, постепенно теряя уверенность в себе, отшатываясь от каждой тени, - он верил, что так можно безвозвратно потерять себя. Никакого промедления, нужно решить все быстро, справиться с этой последней напастью, и потом все будет хорошо. Горменгаст и глазом не моргнет, как он получит все сразу – девушку, корону, власть…

Когда он скрылся из виду, Фуксия оглянувшись, обнаружила, что сама леди Гертруда, тяжело опираясь на палку с бронзовым набалдашником, преодолела длинный подъем и остановилась, хмуро взирая на невеселую картину. За спиной леди виднелись слуги, которые внесли паланкин. Ворона на ее плече с любопытством вытянула клюв.

- Кажется, наш Хранитель Ритуала задумал творить самосуд? – ледяным и добра не предвещающим тоном поинтересовалась она. Других вопросов герцогиня не задавала. Фуксия этому отчего-то не удивилась. Оттолкнув руку доктора, который утешительным жестом тянулся поддержать ее, увести прочь, принцесса прошла мимо матери, задев ее рукавом, но не удостоив даже вежливым кивком. Леди Гертруда так же безмолвно посторонилась.

На мгновение Фуксия Гроун приостановилась, словно хотела что-то сказать, но отступилась, почувствовав, что все взгляды прикованы к ней, и даже стражники, сопровождавшие герцогиню, застыли в немом ожидании, словно здесь и сейчас должно было быть произнесено пророчество, которые навсегда изменит жизненный уклад Замка. Негодование в ее глазах погасло, сменилось усталостью.

- Если понадоблюсь, я буду в своей комнате, - было все, что она сказала.

- А теперь все вон! – даже не повышая голоса, леди Гертруда умела вогнать своих людей в дрожь, для этого нужно было только заговорить ее коронным небрежным тоном, который обещал ослушнику невиданную расправу. – Вы тоже, мистер Орнейт, соберите себя с пола, будьте так любезны, и убирайтесь.

От ее тона к Поэту немедленно вернулась юношеская резвость, и ноги, минуту назад не державшие его, вполне бойко понесли его следом за стражей. Один лишь Прунскволлор, понурившись, остался стоять перед герцогиней. Весь вид его отражал смирение и готовность понести любое наказание, лишь бы скинуть со своих плеч тяжесть вины.

- Как вы могли так подвести нас, Скволлор?

- Мне очень жаль, моя леди. Сам не понимаю, как же так неудачно все совпало.

- Все следовало продумать до мелочей! - загремела она, но вспомнив, как велика вероятность присутствия где-нибудь неподалеку нежелательных ушей, понизила голос. - «Неудачно совпало» - это недостойная вас отговорка. Вам доверили самое важное. Все, что осталось у Горменгаста от былого величия. Его последнюю надежду не быть втоптанным в грязь.

- Я старался, моя леди, - голос доктора срывался, словно слезы сдавливали ему горло. - Но боюсь, вы правы. Я бесполезный старый осел. И что хуже всего, леди Фуксия обо всем догадалась. Нет, даже не это хуже всего. Она, кажется, решила, что я… что мы… что мистер Орнейт был предназначен на заклание. Что мы заманили его, и мы же потом спустили на него птиц. Мы хотели отвратить ее от негодяя, а вышло, что отвратили от самих себя…

- Все плохо, но все не так плохо, - угрюмо отозвалась Гертруда, на которую, казалось, самобичевание придворного воздействовало успокаивающе. – Чем вы слушали, Скволлор? Тут замешан кто-то еще. Кто-то, о ком нам неизвестно. И это меня печалит. Наша стража не стоит доброго слова.

- Моя леди, я не так уж уверен, что этот неизвестный не плод воображения Хранителя Ритуалов, выдуманный, чтобы увести нас по ложному следу.

- Но дверь была заперта? Мне сказали, что страже пришлось взломать запоры. Кто-то был там.

- У Стирпайка были от нее ключи.

- С трудом могу уловить ход ваших мыслей, - герцогиня пренебрежительно отмахнулась. - Если, конечно, исключить возможность, что Стирпайк настоящий сумасшедший.

- Разве не похоже все это на происшествие, унесшее жизнь господина Баркентина?

- Слишком похоже. И последствия того происшествия отучили бы даже самого невменяемого из безумцев затевать столь рискованные игры. Скволлор! Понимаю, что повелеть вам не оплошать и на этот раз, так же бессмысленно, как требовать от солнца взойти на юге, но идите и попытайтесь выяснить у Фуксии, что ей известно.

- Леди…

- Вы задерживаете меня, Скволлор. Идите.

Она стояла у окна, не потрудившись переодеться, все в том же платье с черным от сажи подолом и топорщившимися нитями истрепанного золотого шитья, настолько утратившего первоначальное изящество, что узор из листьев плюща, бежавший по низу юбки, казалось, был изъеден прожорливыми гусеницами. Когда служанка ввела его и тут же с поклоном вышла из комнаты принцессы, Прунскволлор увидел, что Фуксия поглощена своими мыслями и едва ли отдает себе отчет, что кто-то пришел к ней. Ее взгляд был прикован к стенам Горменгаста, причудливыми зигзагами устремившимися к горизонту. Должно быть, она хотела стереть грязные разводы с лица, но ее рука двигалась в полузабытьи, и платок уже растер щеку до красноты. Очнувшись, наконец, от грез и обернувшись на звук шагов, она невольно разжала руку, и платок тончайшей шелковой птицей мягко осел у ее ног. Видно было, что она не рада посетителю, но прошли те времена, когда это могло уязвить.

- Доктор, не смотрите на меня так, прошу вас.

Мольбы в ее голосе не было. Одно лишь глухое, плохо сдерживаемое раздражение.

- Моя дорогая… - прошептал доктор, надеясь всем сердцем, что она услышит то, что ему так хотелось бы вложить – нежность, заботу, сочувствие. Но в черных глубинах ее глаз не мелькнуло ни понимания, ни тепла.

- Я знаю наперед все, что вы мне скажете, - перебила его Фуксия. – Просто не говорите ничего. Это так просто.

Прунскволлор вдруг испытал неимоверный стыд за то, что пришел не ради увещеваний, что так и не сумел переступить через деликатность, противившуюся говорить с ней на щекотливые темы. И вот уже дошло до того, что девочка губит свое доброе имя, и одному богу известно, куда это ее заведет… А он все ждет и ждет с ее стороны прозрения, между тем как враг далеко не так застенчив и не склонен к разборчивости в средствах. И даже сейчас он, мнивший себя ее другом, пришел не молить ее одуматься, а исполнить приказ, отданный ему герцогиней.

- Я ни слова не скажу ни о достоинстве леди, моя дорогая, ни о вашей репутации, - проговорил он через силу. - Только подумайте о том, что будет с вами, если леди Гертруда вынуждена будет проявить жесткость, защищая дом Гроунов от посягательств на его честь. Унизительные слухи… ссылка в захолустье… отлучение от жизни Замка, возможно, потеря свободы… не слишком ли высока плата?

- О! – горько произнесла Фуксия. – Угрозы… Я ждала этого. Я только не совсем понимаю, доктор, кто может отправить меня в ссылку в отсутствие герцога. Леди Гертруда всего лишь вдова правителя… разве не так?

- Вы напрасно восприняли мои слова как угрозу, моя леди.

- Я прекрасно все поняла, доктор Прунскволлор, - отрезала принцесса, высокомерно вздернув подбородок в точности, как вела себя ее мать, выражая презрение. - И довольно об этом. Во имя того хорошего, что еще живо в моей памяти.

Нещадно ругая за себя за то, что подошел не с того конца, доктор вздохнул и, презрев этикет, придвинул себе стул. Никогда он так явно не ощущал, что старость не за горами, подбирается к нему тайком, чтобы лишить сил и вызвать упадок духа.

- Вы не доверяете мне больше, и у вас есть на то основания. Но, верите вы в это или нет, я понимаю, как вам тяжело. Я знаю, моя леди, что такое любить человека, который того не стоит.

- Не сравнивайте, доктор. Госпожа Беллгроув своеобразный человек, и вынести ее ужимки непросто, но привязанность к сестре это совсем другое. Мне больно это признавать, но вот я потеряла Тита и осталась жива. Я лила слезы, я проклинала богов, но я жива, и я смирилась. Я все еще смотрю в завтрашний день. Я все еще способна улыбнуться. Моя жизнь не кончена. Хотя это ужасно несправедливо.

- Если вы что-то знаете о судьбе брата, молю вас, скажите.

- Ничего, кроме того, что надежды увидеть его снова у меня почти не осталось.

Прунскволлор побледнел. В словах Фуксии ему послышались трубы судного дня.

- Бедная леди Гертруда…

- Мама очень сильная.

- Это лишь видимость.

Оба, молодая женщина и пожилой доктор, умокли. Каждый думал о своем, и хотя они были бесконечно далеки друг от друга, предмет их размышлений был один и тот же. Фуксия первой заговорила о том, что ее занимало.

- Доктор… можно задать вам вопрос?

- Конечно, - доктор с готовностью кивнул.

- Вы хорошо помните события семилетней давности?

- Как будто, моя дорогая, как будто. Хотя зависит от события. Я не вспомню, например, был ли хорош урожай яблок, или которая из кошек ее светлости дала потомство…

- Это ведь доподлинно известно, что у Хранителя Баркентина была семья?

Доктор удивленно моргнул.

- Мне кажется, он и сам этого точно не помнил.

- Но ведь после его гибели поднимали архивы в поисках наследника?

- Да, думается мне, поднимали. Иначе и быть не могло.

- А кто может знать наверняка? – ее настойчивые расспросы открыли Прунскволлору глаза – он понял, что не придется ничего выспрашивать окольным путем. Это отчасти вернуло ему бодрость духа.

- Хм… насколько мне известно, господин Ротткод ведет записи, и все более или менее значимые события с его помощью можно восстановить. Могу я задать встречный вопрос?

- Зачем мне это нужно? – легко угадала Фуксия, невесело улыбнувшись.

- Верно. Так и есть. Зачем, моя леди?

- Мне думается, его-то я и видела…

- Кого?!

- Сына Хранителя Баркентина. А может, и не сына. Может, внука или племянника. Иначе уму непостижимо, как такое возможно… схожесть просто поразительна.

- Вы видели его здесь, в Замке?

- Где же, если не в Замке, доктор? Разве я бываю где-то еще?

- Очень интересно. Моя дорогая… я могу рассказать об этом леди Гертруде?

- Зачем вы спрашиваете, доктор, если вы все равно расскажете обо всем моей матери?

Тон, которым она это произнесла, перечеркнул всю надежду на взаимопонимание, которую Прунскволлор успел возложить на ее неожиданную откровенность. Фуксия не сменила сторону, которой держалась. Фуксия всего лишь раскрыла ему то, что не считала тайной.

Все еще не вполне придя в себя от вести, что Замок принял на вооружение его собственные методы, Стирпайк снова выбрался на крышу – место, которое когда-то безраздельно принадлежало ему одному. Оно и сейчас было обманчиво-покорным и смирным, как хитрая жена, встречающая супруга кроткой улыбкой и ласковым словом, хотя только успела спровадить любовника за порог. Теперь он мог надеяться только на свою ловкость и на знание Горменгаста. Мало быть умнее и быстрее противника. Нужно еще уметь предугадать каждый его следующий шаг.

Поначалу преследование было не сложнее, чем если бы собака-ищейка вела его по следу – достаточно было просто двигаться единственным безопасным путем, не упирающимся в тупик. Дальше ему пришлось выбирать путь, повинуясь чутью и мельчайшим, почти незаметным глазу деталям вроде отпечатка ботинка в скопившейся за века пыли. Страх уступил место сосредоточенности. Неожиданное столкновение в сердце каменного лабиринта не пугало. Просто еще одно препятствие на его пути. Возможно, последнее.

Несколько раз удалось расслышать звук шагов, нечетко и издалека, но это внушало уверенность, что взято верное направление, и врага еще можно догнать. Его собственные шаги, несмотря на стремительность, были легкими и беззвучными, и он не боялся, что к нему подкрадутся исподтишка.

Дверь, приоткрытую до небольшой щели, в которую не прошел бы и палец, Стирпайк не пропустил по чистой случайности – она терялась в тени, слившись с дымчатой чернотой стен, надежно упрятанная в нише, и только блик света выдал ее существование. В этом дальнем. мрачном уголке Замка он и сам бывал не больше одного-двух раз за свою жизнь, и то не с какой-нибудь полезной целью, а лишь только досконально исследовать свои владения. Здесь жили – об этом кричали все чувства. Пустота обладает собственной аурой, которой здесь не ощущалось.

Перехватив поудобнее нож, чтобы в случае опасности воспользоваться им без промедления, он проскользнул в жилище врага. Стирпайк даже испытал некоторое удивление, когда никто не спрыгнул на него сверху, хитрый и подвижный, как обезьяна, - этот темный закуток, заваленный старьем, с соломенным тюфяком, брошенным в углу, был бы идеальным капканом.

Крошечное, почти как бойница, окно почти не давало света, но там, где солнечные лучи все же продирались сквозь мутный четырехугольник отродясь не мытого стекла, царила невероятная грязь, словно в комнате держали козу. Тяжелая, смрадная атмосфера, запах сродни духу разложения, вызывали дурноту и головокружение. Плесень буйствовала кругом вместо цветника, покосившийся стол подпирала обглоданная коровья кость. Мусор и какие-то мерзкие высохшие огрызки были разбросаны повсюду. Но на столе – на столе возлежала Книга. Как бриллиант в зловонной болотной жиже.

Ее страницы пестрели неряшливыми пометками и брызгами бледных, не единожды разведенных водой чернил. Тот, кто читал Книгу при неровном свете оплывшей свечи, прилепленной воском прямо к столешнице, был вдумчив и старателен, куда старательнее, чем Поэт, которого силой принудили зубрить тоскливую науку. Кроме Книги, здесь же обнаружились кое-какие записи и карты, начертанные его собственной рукой – Стирпайк узнал свой почерк, узкий и заостренный, почти не изменившийся за годы. Он даже не заметил их исчезновения, слишком много было связанных с обрядами материалов, чтобы ни один не упустить из виду. Но человек, укравший их, не разделил бы его небрежение, с жадностью изучал он каждый потрепанный временем листок - пятна чернил и следы грязных рук покрывали их причудливым узором, пятнистым, как шкура гепарда. Среди набросков и карт Стирпайк увидел схему Замка, тоже плод своих многомесячных трудов – сколько коридоров пришлось обмерить, сколько облазить закоулков, пока его способность инстинктивно, по-кошачьи ориентироваться в незнакомом месте обрела и форму, и четкие границы. Но с особым интересом он приподнял листок с бегло набросанным рисунком, в котором тоже ощущалась его рука. Возле рисунка стоял восклицательный знак - свежий, чернильный, еще не успевший потускнеть, как потускнело само изображение. Схема ритуала. Утрированно безобразный Тит на носилках, набросанных парой условных штрихов. Стрелки, указывавшие направление. Одна из самых бессмысленных и утомительных церемоний. Он почти ничего не изменил в ней относительно первоначального замысла предков. Только добавил несколько лишних поворотов: так, чтобы путь юного герцога пролегал под подгнившей балкой, которая с каждым годом проседала все больше и больше, и в особенности от топота тяжелых сапог носильщиков… Проседала, но по сей день так и не обвалилась.

Он осторожно поднял увесистый том и прижал к груди. Книга сковывала движения, но расстаться с ней было свыше его сил. Без нее он не имел никакого влияния в Замке. Без нее не на что было надеяться.

- Значит, Баркентин? Это не шутка? – зрачки бесцветных глаз герцогини опасно сузились. Доктор, принесший новости, беспокойно выхаживал взад-вперед, и даже грозовые раскаты, потрескивающие в голосе Гертруды, мало трогали его – на этот раз ее гнев не был направлен на него лично, и даже если бы и так – он был слишком взволнован, чтобы придавать значение ее обычной манере держаться.

- Трудно сказать, моя леди, но почему-то версия кажется мне правдоподобной.

- Может быть, Скволлор. Что-то в этом да есть.

Некоторое время герцогиня молчала, раздумывая. Ее лицо пребывало в непрерывном движении, его накрывала то волна гнева, то безумной надежды.

- Как нам сейчас не хватает дождей, - наконец изрекла она, огорченно хлопнув ладонью по подлокотнику. – Подумать только, как кстати было бы, начнись сезон ливней. Найти кого-то в Замке было бы куда проще. Но что ж – не повезло так не повезло. Кликните-ка стражу, Скволлор. Кажется, я напрасно медлила.

- Могу я узнать?..

- Можете. Наследник Хранителя Ритуалов вернулся в Горменгаст и имеет право здесь находиться. Если он боится Стирпайка, ревниво оберегающего свое место в Замке, то мы возьмем его под свою защиту. Если же Стирпайк найдет его первым, то он ответит за убийство по всей строгости закона. Наследник Баркентина нам не чужой. Хотя… - она вдруг умолкла, крупные ладони молитвенно сложились и как будто даже задрожали – так показалось Прунскволлору, хотя он не был уверен, что это не его тело затряслось в нервном ознобе.

- Моя леди? – она сурово взглянула на него, недовольная, что ее торопят. Но продолжила:

- Хотя я бы предпочла, чтобы все оставалось как есть. Мистер Орнейт в качестве претендента на должность Хранителя меня устраивает как нельзя лучше. Уж точно лучше, чем какой-то чужак, который двадцать лет бог весть где шатался, и сейчас ведет себя по меньшей мере подозрительно и трусит показаться нам на глаза.

- Леди Гертруда, могу ли я напомнить вам, что если принять эту версию, выходит, что этот наследник совершил покушение на жизнь мистера Орнейта. Вероятно, расчищая себе дорогу к высокому положению Хранителя ритуалов.

- Ну и что? У нас вот уже полтора десятка лет служит человек, который, вероятно, свершил покушение и не одно. Это не мешает колесам Горменгаста вращаться, как должно. По крайней мере… этот не станет позорить мою единственную дочь.

Доктор бросил на хозяйку выразительный взгляд, и если он надеялся усовестись ее, то это ему частично удалось. Герцогиня опустила глаза, но упрямое выражение не сошло с ее лица.

- Зовите же стражу. И ваше немое осуждение приберегите для другого случая. Я же сказала вам, Скволлор, я – лично я – предпочла бы Поэта. Если хотите знать, как я вижу господнее вмешательство, то я скажу вам – лучше всего, чтобы эти двое, Стирпайк и этот странный тип, которого никто пока не видел, перегрызли друг другу горло, как бешеные псы. Но, боюсь, наши молитвы не будут услышаны. И нам придется немного помочь провидению.

Капитан стражи, остановившийся в отдалении, не смел выразить удивления, почтительно внимая ее приказам. Через минуту он уже строил своих людей для вылазки на поиски врага – или врагов, смотря как распорядится провидение.

Доктор наблюдал за отбытием вооружившегося отряда с примесью печальной озабоченности. Горменгаст, как ему казалось, попал в такое положение, когда ни одно решение не могло вывести его из тупика, и он не видел выхода, устроившего бы всех, кто ему небезразличен. Возьмет верх герцогиня – между ней и дочерью произойдет раскол, который ничем нельзя будет залатать. Оставить все как есть – еще хуже, преступное, постыдное невмешательство… Он думал о Фуксии, которая шла к пропасти и отказывалась свернуть с опасного пути, и сердце его обливалось кровью. Он думал о Гертруде, тщательно скрывавшей от всех терзавшую ее боль потери и спрашивал себя, что же за ужасный грех нужно совершить, чтобы обрушившиеся несчастья можно было хоть отчасти считать заслуженными.

- Господин Ротткод! – Фуксия несколько раз окликнула его, пока не затихло размеренное посапывание, и смотритель не вскинулся, сонно озираясь, и не заспешил ей навстречу. Он был так стар, что едва волочил ноги. Голос его был скрипуч, на лысом черепе темнели пятна, словно кто-то рисовал на нем карту фантастического архипелага.

- Леди Фуксия!

Она с опаской вошла в длинный зал. Отовсюду на нее смотрели подведенные разноцветными красками глаза деревянных изваяний – животных, птиц и человеческих фигур. Принцесса поежилась, обилие причудливых скульптур, расставленных ровными рядами, вызывало ощущение прогулки мимо кладбищенских надгробий в неком сказочном, населенном фантастическими существами королевстве.

- Хотелось бы кое-что уточнить, господин Ротткод, если вы не возражаете.

- Что вы, леди Фуксия!

Она коротко изложила суть дела. Выслушав ее, старик приуныл.

- Столько уж лет прошло, леди Фуксия, что мне сходу и не ответить, что там у господина Баркентина была за родня. Если бы вы дали мне несколько дней…

- Дней? –удивилась Фуксия, которая рассчитывала самое большее на пару часов задержки.

- Но, леди Фуксия, ежедневно я исписываю несколько страниц, а последнее время и того больше, и по прошествии лет мне нелегко будет разыскать нужное.

- О чем можно написать несколько страниц, если в Горменгасте решительно ничего не происходит… исключая то, что вы, видимо, подразумевали под «последним временем», господин Ротткод?

- В мои годы, леди Фуксия, интересным кажется все, и все достойно упоминания. Даже то, не подгорела ли у повара баранина на ужин. Жизнь начинаешь ценить, когда ее остается мало...

Подавив вздох, Фуксия поняла, что разделяла она философию дряхлого смотрителя или нет, ответить на его сентенцию ей нечем. Даже если, уподобившись матери, разразиться гневной тирадой и потребовать дать ей ответ не позднее, чем через два часа, это не поможет.

- Спасибо, господин Ротткод, - проговорила она. – Я еще зайду к вам, узнать, нет ли у вас для меня новостей.

Фуксия только успела покинуть Зал раскрашенной скульптуры, как столкнулась с запыхавшимся слугой, который разыскивал ее по приказу герцогини. Безропотно последовав за ним, принцесса думала, что воистину, если бы калейдоскоп последних событий, непрерывно мелькавших перед глазами, стремительно сменяя друг друга, растянуть во времени лет на десять-пятнадцать, размеренность и однообразие Горменгаста не тяготили бы так и не сводили с ума.

Герцогине восседала на троне в зале для торжественных приемов. Перед ней, взятый под стражу, стоял знакомый Фуксии человек, бородатый, угрюмо набычившийся, со связанными за спиной руками.

Не проронив ни слова приветствия или объяснений, леди Гертруда протянула дочери рубиновый кулон.

- Эта вещь принадлежит тебе, Фуксия? - принцесса осторожно взяла его в руки и приподняла, так, чтобы свет упал на мерцающие алым грани. В каждом ее движении сквозила брезгливость, словно руки грабителей могли так измарать драгоценный камень, что до него противно было дотронуться без перчаток. Цепочка была порвана, но благородный блеск рубина не могло погасить многодневное пребывание в кармане бедняка.

- Да, это мое, - сухо признала она. – Хотя, признаться, у меня нет желания носить на шее вещь, которая проделала столь длинный путь домой…

- Фуксия Гроун, тебе знаком этот человек?

Она холодно осмотрела его, подолгу задерживая взгляд на лице, глазах, на мешковатой одежде. Кеттлпорт отвечал ей безмолвной, но обжигающей ненавистью, смешанной с угрозой. Глаза под тяжелыми, отекшими веками кричали о мести.

- Впервые его вижу, - изрекла Фуксия, отворачиваясь от резчика с непроницаемым видом.

- Ты уверена? Его не было среди тех, кто напал на карету? – ледяной тон герцогини не мог обмануть тех, кто близко знал ее. В нем пылала отчаянная, берущая за душу надежда. Надежда, которую принцессе нечем было подогреть в сердце матери, потому что сама она ее окончательно утратила. Фуксия медлила, раздумывая над ответом, но в темных глазах ее вспыхнул недобрый огонек, словно она почувствовала подвох и знала, как его обойти.

- Не могу сказать, мама, я видела далеко не всех. Кто знает, может быть именно этот человек держался в тени. Но лицо его мне незнакомо.

Лицо герцогини потемнело, но она не подала виду, что разочарована.

- Понятно. Думаю, Фуксия, тебе следует всерьез обсудить с господином Прунскволлором, не пора ли тебе подобрать очки, ты никогда ничего не видишь. Раз так, ты можешь идти. Дальше мы можем и сами выслушать рассказ о том, где именно на дороге был найден камень, и кто это может подтвердить. А также – кто в Замке вступил с этим человеком в сговор и беззастенчиво ворует достояние Горменгаста за нашей спиной.

- А что у нас украли? – спросила принцесса чуть скорее, чем следовало бы, чтобы не вызвать подозрительный взгляд Гертруды. Ощутив, как насторожилась герцогиня, как подобрался державшийся поодаль Прунскволлор, Фуксия поспешила загладить оплошность. - Прошу прощения, мама. Не буду вам мешать, я смогу и позже выслушать ваш рассказ.

Она безмерно сожалела, что Стирпайк далеко, и она не может пойти к нему за советом. Сейчас было самое время подсмотреть и подслушать, о чем спрашивают арестованного резчика, что он отвечает, и как дальше будут развиваться события. Ее терзал страх, что резчик, соблазненный ли щедрым посулом или сломленный жестокой угрозой, выдаст и добром не кончившуюся интригу Стирпайка, и ее собственное укрывательство, которое никогда бы ей не простили. Ничего не зная о дальнейших взаимоотношениях Стирпайка и лже-разбойников, она тем не менее смутно догадывалась о том, какого рода сговор могла подразумевать герцогиня. Но болото тайн и интриг затянуло ее так глубоко, что никаких эмоций из-за этого она уже не испытывала. Только усталость и желание поскорее оставить позади все, что так или иначе связано было с этой войной.

Ближе к вечеру не находившая себе места Фуксия, прихватив запасную свечу, покинула свои комнаты. Карман ее плаща оттягивала связка ключей.

В прежние времена Фуксия с Титом часто посещали тюрьму, по некой труднодоступной причине это было одной из обязанностей герцогских детей. Возможно, это должно было развить в юных Гроунах послушание. Или вызвать в них прилив воодушевления, что судьба позволила им родиться благородными и защищенными от нищеты и житейских невзгод, которые толкнули бы их на преступление. Камеры узников располагались под одной из башен, верхние помещения стерегла стража, не посмевшая противодействовать леди, изъявившей желание увидеть арестованного.

Она не представляла, что ответит своей матери, когда ее эскапада вскроется. Фуксия думала об этом по пути, прокручивая в голове воображаемый разговор, но все ее возможные объяснения звучали жалко. Послать вместо себя ей было некого. Защитить себя нечем. Лучшее, на что она могла надеяться, это потянуть время, твердо стоя на том, что всего только хотела попытаться разжалобить узника и смягчить его сердце, и тогда, может быть, он раскрыл бы ей тайну случившегося в горах. Ей не поверят – ей теперь не поверят, даже если она скажет, что Горменгаст выстроен из камня, не из песка. Но, возможно, скоро им станет не до резчика, и не до его преступных деяний – что бы он ни совершил. Возможно, скоро их заботы перейдут на новый уровень. Где речь пойдет не о мелочах, а о короне Горменгаста.

Узник был заперт в тесной камере, защищенной частоколом железных прутьев решетки. Заметив посетительницу, осторожно шагавшую по узкому проходу, он встал и дерзко усмехнулся.

- Господин Кеттлпорт!

- А, леди Лживый язычок. Очень хорошо, что заглянули.

Он говорил ехидно и без тени уважения к ее положению принцессы, но предусмотрительно понизив голос, что внушало надежду, что пришла она не напрасно.

- У меня мало времени, - бросив быстрый взгляд через плечо и убедившись, что почтительность удерживает тюремщиков в отдалении, Фуксия подошла вплотную к решетке. - Давайте не будем тратить его на перепалки. Послушайте, это крайне важно, - она снова оглянулась с опаской, слишком хорошо понимая, какой себя подвергает опасности. - Вы не должны, ни за что не должны признаваться, что видели меня раньше. Вам не за что меня ненавидеть, я ничего вам не сделала. И не сделаю – я не собираюсь вас выдавать. Все, что от вас требуется, это не смотреть на меня как на сообщника-предателя, так что всякому станет ясно – тут что-то да кроется. Не верить обещаниям, не рассчитывать, что изъявления раскаяния позволит вам рассчитывать на милость герцогини. Если вы сами себя не выдадите, то никто вас не выдаст. Понимаете это?

Кеттлпорт осмотрел ее с презрительной и насмешливой жалостью.

- Милая леди, посмотрите кругом. Видите тут где-нибудь голубое небо? Пустая болтовня о том, что я должен, а что нет, подзапоздала. Теперь уж я буду решать, что мне говорить, а о чем умолчать.

- Значит, вы не ощущаете разницы между нападением на герцога и невнятным обвинением не пойми в чем? За первое вас повесят. Тут не может быть сомнений.

- А за второе? За второе ваши не сумеют придумать, в чем я все-таки виновен, и на всякий случай станут гноить меня заживо в этой дыре. И знаете что, леди? Я выбираю виселицу.

- Вы ведь лжете сейчас. Просто набиваете себе цену.

- А даже если и так? – широко усмехнулся узник. - Вы пришли договориться со мной полюбовно? Вот и договаривайтесь. Слушаю вашу цену.

- Мне нужно одно: ни мое имя, ни имя человека, который вас нанимал, не должно быть произнесено вслух. Никогда. Нигде.

- Это товар. А цена?

- Я помогу вам выбраться на свободу! – выпалила Фуксия.

- Какая же это плата, если вам, милая леди, мое исчезновение будет только на руку?

- Вы предпочитаете тюрьму?

- Нет, я предпочитаю свободу как нечто само собой разумеющееся. И плату за мое молчание.

- Тогда назовите ее сами.

- Спросите у господина Стирпайка. А потом удвойте. Способ оплаты придется изменить, раз наш изначальный так неудачно рассекретили, да еще застали меня на месте передачи. Я свяжусь с вами запиской, леди, и сообщу, как нам удобнее будет получать наше добро. Вы, конечно, сможете бросить записку в огонь… вот только следующая записка будет адресована ее светлости.

- Значит, Стирпайк и прежде покупал ваше молчание, - вырвалось у принцессы, хотя она мало удивилась, и с момента допроса у герцогини предполагала нечто подобное.

- А вы думали, мы бессребреники? – фыркнул узник. - Кстати, сюда идет тюремщик.

Не отвечая, она протолкнула между прутьями ключ, тут же исчезнувший в грубой мужской ладони. Она старалась не думать о том, какие последствия может иметь то, что ключ от камер станет доступен людям, в честности и благородстве которых были все причины усомниться, только утешила себя мыслью, что после скандального побега все замки будут наверняка сменены, а охрана ужесточена. Просить, чтобы о ее визите умолчали, или как-то подкупать стражу Фуксия не решилась, сочтя, что так будет только хуже. Она попыталась выйти с достоинством, как пристало леди и, что вполне возможно, будущей правительнице Горменгаста. Но те взгляды, которые она ощущала спиной – недоумевающие, насмешливые, полные сомнений в ее здравом рассудке и унизительно-сочувственные, лишали ее спину гордой прямоты, неподъемным весом давили на плечи и разъедали душу горьким, мучительным стыдом.

Поднявшись на несколько пролетов по лестнице, и оказавшись на поверхности, где легкие уже не сдавливал спертый воздух плохо проветриваемой темницы, Фуксия услышала знакомые голоса. Прятаться было бессмысленно, она это сознавала, поскольку об ее самоволии все равно будет доложено, но сама мысль о том, что давать объяснения придется немедленно, здесь и сейчас, заставила девушку конвульсивно вздрогнуть. Затравленно оглядевшись, она увидела лишь один боковой коридор, куда можно было свернуть, хотя понятия не имела, куда он ее приведет. Но, по крайней мере, это означало отсрочку, и Фуксия нырнула в него, спеша разминуться с новой группой посетителей, среди которых принцессе послышался голос доктора - вездесущего доктора, как ей хотелось бы теперь уточнить.

Ее рука нащупала в кармане рубин, и, поддавшись порыву, она достала его и взглянула на раскрытую ладонь. Цепочку еще можно было починить, но Фуксия не могла даже представить, что снова надевает его. Она больше не та девушка, которая получила этот подарок. И подаривший уже не совсем тот же человек, что был когда-то. Иногда еще они пытаются выдавать себя за прежних, защищаясь привычной маской от перемен, которые трудно принять даже в самом себе. Но нет ничего неизменного в мире, кроме самого Горменгаста. Будь рядом пропасть или река, в то мгновение Фуксия, ни о чем не сожалея, зашвырнула бы туда драгоценную безделушку, лишь бы избавиться от нее поскорее, лишь бы отделаться от той частицы прежней Фуксии Гроун, что ужасалась самой себе и молила ее одуматься. Но пропасти не было, а к моменту, когда для вечного упокоения заключенных в камне воспоминаний она согласилась бы и на что-нибудь менее основательное, в голову пришли прозаические, рассудительные мысли о том, что о судьбе камня ее еще не раз могут спросить, и трудно будет объяснить мотивы, по которым он был выброшен или уничтожен.

Она спрятала его и зашагала вперед, надеясь выбраться на какую-нибудь боковую лестницу и попасть в ту часть Замка, где на неожиданное появление принцессы никто не посмотрит косо.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 11 

В то же самое время, что Фуксия Гроун блуждает по сумрачным лабиринтам коридоров в поисках выхода, Стирпайк высматривает своего врага, а стража, исполняя волю герцогини, разделившись на небольшие отряды прочесывает замок, и пути их с той же неотвратимостью, с какой горные ручьи в конце концов смешиваются в водах озера, с минуты на минуту пересекутся, чтобы перевернулась, наконец, эта страница летописей Горменгаста, в то самое время Тит, его законный правитель, сидит, по-турецки скрестив ноги и разглядывает упрямую травинку, протиснувшуюся в дощатую хижину сквозь узкий просвет.

Он пытается сосчитать дни со времени своего отъезда из дому, но теряется среди обрывочных воспоминаний. Бегство от разбойничьей шайки, гнавшей его через холмы и овраги в сгущающейся предвечерней темноте… Бегство, безуспешное на этот раз, но такое же отчаянное, от тех, других, людей, которых он встретил среди лесистых склонов. Долгое путешествие в поселок, затерянный в горах. Слишком много впечатлений, слишком быстро сменяются декорации. Вот он послушно бредет следом за похитителями, спотыкаясь о камни и цепенея от страха – не за себя, за судьбу сестры, которая осталась в руках негодяев. Вот он уже испуганно и недоуменно озирается, оказавшись в небольшом, но аккуратном поселке: деревянные домики на живописном плато, защищенном горами от холодных ветров, на общем костре готовится обед, источающий соблазнительный аромат – по крайней мере, для уставшего и голодного Тита он именно таков. Даже жужжание мух, привлеченных едой, и то звучит по-домашнему уютно.

- Давно у нас не было гостей. Кажется, последний был еще при моей бабке. Или даже прабабке, - говорит старик в длинном плаще из кусочков меха, вышедший навстречу пленнику. Его слова звучат странно, словно он мысленно переводит их с родного языка, или его память об исконном наречии Горменгаста понемногу стирается. – Кто ты, юноша?

- Меня зовут Тит. Я из Замка.

Его ответ вызывает заинтересованные перешептывания.

- Из Замка? Из того самого Замка? – старик заметно волнуется, и Тит начинает сожалеть, что не солгал. Но теперь поздно, и он с достоинством отвечает, протягивая руку в знак любезного знакомства:

- Да, я из Замка. Тит… Флей.

Старик непонимающе смотрит на вытянутую руку Тита, как будто спрашивая себя, что за предмет хочет подарить ему этот странный юноша - такой крошечный, что потерявшие былую зоркость глаза не в состоянии его разглядеть.

- Что это, юный Тит? – вежливо спрашивает он.

- Это знак приветствия, - Тит смущен и растерян. Он оглядывается по сторонам, но его окружают сплошь незнакомые лица. Его в открытую разглядывают как диковинку, разве что руками не ощупывают.

- Знак? – переспрашивает старейшина, склоняя голову набок, словно птица, заметившая нечто любопытное. Тит с трудом подбирает слова, не зная, как объяснить необъяснимое.

- Это в Замке… такая традиция, - наконец, поясняет он. Окружившие его люди с пониманием кивают.

Постепенно он сознает, что попал не к людоедам и не в разбойничий лагерь, и все здесь в том или ином поколении выходцы из Замка, беглецы и изгнанники, нашедшие пристанище среди себе подобных. Тита не держат в цепях, и даже опекают снисходительно, как младшего и пока растерянного члена общины, хотя и дают понять, что его возвращение домой нежелательно – никто здесь не хотел бы, чтобы соседи прознали о поселке и зачастили в гости, и предпочли бы вести то же уединенное существование, что их предки. Тит не то чтобы рвется домой, но испытывает порой муки совести. Он и хотел бы увидеть и успокоить родных, и до смерти боится узнать, что Фуксия так и не вернулась домой, или что его бедную сестру уже предали земле. Ему проще жить с надеждой, что все обошлось, и никто не винит его в ее гибели, позоре или исчезновении. Мудрый старейшина, выслушав его рассказ, советует пощадить мать – если дети не вернутся, она будет считать, что они благополучно покинули Горменгаст, и ни к чему лишать ее этого сладостного самообмана. А через год - через год видно будет. Старейшина обхаживает Тита как родного сына. Он заинтересован в притоке свежей крови в их замкнутый мирок, и у него как раз подрастает внучка подходящих лет. Юный Тит кажется ему милым и безвредным, а его странности и привычки - глупой, но простительной блажью.

Стирпайк знал, что лучше всего было бы вернуться. Объявить, что в замке чужак, указать место, где находится его логово, и отправить людей на розыски. Он сделал все, что должен был: спас Книгу, выяснил истину. Никто не посмеет сказать, что он струсил или дал себя провести. Если бы только речь шла о другом человеке, с кем у него не было бы личных счетов. И чьи права не были куда более бесспорны, нежели его собственные.

Он не испытывал ни азарта, ни возбуждения охотника, выступившего в одиночку на озлобленного, опасного зверя. Холодный рассудок требовал покончить с помехой на долгом пути к вершине. Чувства молчали, равнодушно предоставив разуму право решать их общую судьбу. Война была такой долгой, что наскучила больше, чем утомила, и казалась бесконечной. Ненависти не было, был только человек, вклинившийся между ним и короной Горменгаста, человек, не знавший ритуалов, но страстно жаждавший знаний и готовившийся заявить права на наследство. И, кроме бесхребетного Поэта, который в силу природных свойств темперамента ни через год, ни через два не станет ему соперником, этот человек был единственным, кто смог бы если не разоблачить его – это сложно сделать даже опытному знатоку закона, то задать неудобные вопросы и подсказать Гроунам повод усомниться в толковании Книги. Там, где не помогут годы верного служения традиции, поможет кровь, самым очевидным образом текущая в жилах пришельца. Карта вела его, и Стирпайк бездумно, как запущенный механизм, шагал к своей цели. В глубине души, упрятанное под целесообразностью, слабо шевелилось желание оставить все как есть, сбежать по сути, спрятаться, не принимать никаких решений и хоть один-единственный раз за свою жизнь положиться на провидение.

Баркентин-младший обнаружился там, где он и надеялся его застать, и в таком положении, о котором ему даже в голову не пришло бы молить небеса. Уж слишком удобно, слишком на руку… Сама судьба отдавала жертву в его власть. Стирпайк подошел чуть ближе, но все же не слишком близко: покойный Баркентин тоже казался безобидным коротышкой, однако сумел постоять за себя и отучил поверхностно судить о степени опасности.

Тот, кого едва не сочли потревоженным духом, был вполне материален и деловито возился с рулеткой, обмеряя балку, взобравшись на самый верх приставной лестницы. Стирпайку видна была широкая спина с покатыми плечами и хвост желтовато-седых волос. В нем даже ненадолго вспыхнуло любопытство – что за каверзу планировал этот непрошеный гость, чуть не отправивший к праотцам тех, кто узурпировал его наследственные права? Чьи дни должны были оборваться здесь? Поэта? Его собственная? Или следует мыслить шире?

- Думаешь, не вижу тебя? – скрипнул вдруг неприятный, сварливо надломленный голос, такой знакомый, что отпали всякие сомнения в родстве. Стирпайк обмер - и тут же сдавленно прошипел проклятие. Мерзкий старик, который оказался таким цепким и упорным, поселил в нем страх, который ничем не удавалось вытравить – он все равно поднимал змеиную голову, выбирая самые неподходящие, самые важные для его будущего мгновения. Хоть, казалось бы, чего уж глупее: вот он стоит с остро наточенным ножом в одной руке и Книгой в другой, за спиной свободный проход, а над головой высокие и надежные каменные своды, которые продержатся еще сотни лет. Зато перед ним – старый, хромоногий и неповоротливый безумец, загнанный в ловушку, откуда ему не сбежать, с нависающей над головой балкой, вот уже несколько лет находящейся на грани обвала. Но даже в таком безнадежном положении потомок Хранителя окатывал презрением, словно помоями, не удосужившись даже повернуться к противнику лицом. Можно было просто убить его, не медля ни секунды, убить – и навсегда остаться проигравшим, потому что жертва не признала себя побежденной и шестым чувством улавливала, как колотится сердце врага, в памяти которого живы и неразжимаемая хватка скрюченных пальцев, и ужас осознания смертельного поражения, и стыд за то, как превратился из ястреба в мышь, в чьи бока хищно вонзились острые когти.

- Думаю, ты все же не видишь меня, ты, старая рухлядь, - облизнув губы, шершавые как лист, высохший между страниц книги, проговорил Стирпайк, осторожно присматриваясь к хладнокровно неторопливым движениям рук, сматывавшим рулетку. – Ты просто услышал шаги.

- Какая разница? Я знаю, что ты здесь, и что надеешься убить меня, как убил моего отца.

- Уж не он ли сам прислал тебе о том записку из ада?

- Записку! Да об этом здесь говорят все, наивный ты дурачок. Нужно не видеть дальше своего носа, чтобы этого не замечать.

Стирпайк был почти благодарен за оскорбления. Они помогали сосредоточиться и настраивали на нужный лад. Он крепче сжал костяную рукоять и улыбнулся одной стороной рта.

- Из тебя труха сыплется, а ты все еще слушаешь сплетни. - Если бы только вывести противника из себя… Уничтожить сына было мало после того, во что превратил его отец. Этого ни за что не признать вслух, но путь его, который вел только вверх, после смерти Баркентина заскользил по наклонной. Очень медленно, почти незаметно, но только вниз. Каждое достижение имело вкус пепла на языке, каждый удачный ход отзывался тоскливой, фальшивой нотой. Слишком дорого заплачено. Не только лицом, лицо лишь малая, самая очевидная часть платы.

- Ты пришел расправиться со мной, так чего медлишь? – Баркентин наконец повернулся, нарочито медленно. Глазки-пуговки, необычно черные на сморщенной как печеное яблоко голове, буравили его с нескрываемым презрением. – Ждешь, пока я добавлю тебе еще пару шрамов – от себя лично?

- Я мог бы этого и не делать, ты мне не нужен. Если ты просто уберешься прочь, - он и сам не поверил, что сказал это. Ведь не собирался. Но если инстинкт самосохранения просто вопит, чтобы он не связывался с этим существом? А если называть вещи своими именами – он не может одолеть в себе панически бьющуюся в когтистых лапах мышь, не может сделать ни единого шага вперед, ноги словно приросли к полу. Его стихия интриги, а не открытая борьба, и пора это признать.

Нож со свистом рассек воздух и впился в толстый кожаный переплет Книги, которую Стирпайк ловко выставил вперед, уловив рывок быстрее, чем даже Баркентин сумел выхватить оружие. Он выдохнул, слабея от облегчения. Промахнулся и теперь наверняка безоружен. Враг безоружен…

- Мощный бросок, - ехидно ухмыльнулся он, глядя в лицо, которое перекосила злоба. – Где научился ты столь изощренным приемам, о почтенный наследник Хранителя Баркентина? Может быть, и мне стоит этому поучиться?

- Ты так любезно предложил мне свободу, ты, сын шакала и гиены, что я, пожалуй, могу устроить для тебя такую же учебу, какой я посвятил тридцать лет жизни.

- Это интригует, - фыркнул Стирпайк, к которому от осознания беспомощности врага возвратилась самоуверенность.

- Еще бы. Это ведь ты выпустил меня из тюрьмы, Стирпайк, тебя удивит это, не так ли?

- Правда, я? Не вижу изъявлений благодарности.

- Обо мне забыли на тридцать лет из-за какой-то мальчишеской дерзости, не стоившей и порции розог. Никто не помнил, что я делаю в тюрьме, в чем меня обвинили, и когда должны выпустить. А ты ждешь благодарности?

- К сожалению, не я тебя туда посадил, уж я бы о тебе не забыл и выпустил бы только на кладбище. Впредь я буду внимательнее читать имена тех, на ком мне предлагают сэкономить расходы на содержание узников. Забавно. Тебя так старательно искали, переворачивали Замок вверх дном и трясли архивы, гадая, куда ты подевался. Неужто все это время ты был тут же, рукой подать, сидел за решеткой? – развеселившись, заметил Стирпайк. Его язвительный смех отдавался гулким эхом. И балка над головой врага слабо скрипнула, потревоженная громким звуком. Баркентин бросил едва заметный беспокойный взгляд вверх, на ширившуюся щель.

- Тебе недолго осталось смеяться. Теперь-то я вернулся. А у тебя не хватает пороху смести меня с дороги. Лучше сгинь.

- Это тебя, карликово отродье, мы будем считать привидением. Увы, развоплотившимся.

- Открой глаза, тебя все равно вышвырнут отсюда со дня на день. Если проявишь любознательность, Стирпайк, я спущусь и расскажу кое-что о планах ее светлости на твой счет.

- Сожалею, но мне чужда любознательность. Ты не нужен здесь. Это мой замок! - Краем уха Стирпайк уловил слабый отзвук шагов, пол будто ожил и задышал. Кто-то приближался. Нужно было торопиться, пока все складывалось в его пользу. Не поддаваться вывертам памяти. Единственный раз ступил на путь открытой войны, единственный раз – и проиграл… но больше такого не произойдет. От разъяренного крика потерявшего самообладание старика закладывало уши.

- Я законно наследую Баркентину! Я принадлежу к касте Хранителей!

- В этом ты прав, старик, - признал Стирпайк с усмешкой. И выбросил вперед руку.

Но опоздал.

Негромкий стук разросся в грохот кованых сапог… и смешался с душераздирающим скрежетом и треском. Пол содрогнулся от страшного удара, клубы пыли и высохшей извести окутали все кругом плотным туманом. Отпрыгнув из-под падающей лестницы, на которую сверху рухнуло прогнившее перекрытие, Стирпайк привалился к стене, одной рукой продолжая прижимать к себе Книгу, несмотря на ее тяжесть и неудобные габариты. Белесое облако постепенно оседало. Несколько мгновений он не мигая смотрел на видневшиеся из-под обломков перекладины, на черный овал подошвы грязного башмака и на алый ручеек, хищной змейкой подползавший к его ногам. Затем, вспомнив, что надо дышать, и усилием воли совладав со скрутившей внутренности судорогой отвращения, отвернулся от неприглядной картины. А отвернувшись, увидел Фуксию Гроун, застывшую в двух шагах и растерянно разгонявшую ладонью застилавшую глаза пыльную дымку. Ее черные кудри сразу подернулись пепельным налетом, словно ранней сединой. Она двинулась было вперед, но разобрав, что находится под завалом, ахнула и отступила.

- О! – она огляделась и перевела испуганный взгляд на Стирпайка. – Это… он?

Возблагодарив удачу за то, что вступилась за него, Стирпайк не говоря ни слова показал ей руку, в которой все еще зажата была рукоятка кинжала. Этот безмолвный жест как будто призван был воззвать к ней: «Ты видишь - здесь нет моей вины. Вот мое оружие, и нет на нем крови». Просто повезло. Несказанно повезло… Бегло глянув на кинжал, Фуксия только кивнула. Он не совсем понял, что означал ее жест: доверие или обещание не подвести его, когда придет пора отвечать. Руки у нее заметно дрожали, но осанка осталась по-прежнему прямой. На разговоры времени не было – сквозь полукруглую арку каменного проема уже виднелся зеленый мундир капитана стражи, спешившей на шум. Капитан мгновенно оценил обстановку, хотя присутствие принцессы, казалось, несколько смутило его и сбило с толку. За ним следовало еще человек шесть или семь, не выпускавших из рук оружия - заряженного, без сомнения, и все они выглядели удовлетворенно, словно чувствовали, что поспели как раз вовремя, и Стирпайк насторожился. Пути к бегству были отрезаны завалом, и каковы бы ни были цели новоприбывших, и чем бы ему ни грозили, он понял, что придется играть уверенность.

- У меня приказ арестовать вас, господин Стирпайк, - капитан сдержанно поклонился. У него было безрадостное лицо человека, попавшего меж двух огней: не верившего, что герцогине удастся свалить неугодного, но все еще влиятельного Хранителя, и не смевшего нарушить повеление правительницы.

- За что? – Стирпайку с трудом удалось сохранить ровный, слегка удивленный тон.

- Я не уполномочен никого обвинять, только доставить вас к ее светлости, если обстоятельства будут вызывать хоть каплю сомнения. Прошу прощения… они вызывают.

- Я могу засвидетельствовать, что произошел несчастный случай, - вмешалась Фуксия.

- Ни в коей мере не сомневаюсь в ваших словах, леди Фуксия, но прошу вас, я не могу быть посредником в этом серьезном деле. Ее светлость выслушает ваши свидетельства, а я лишь солдат.

- Ясно, капитан. Что ж, препроводите нас к моей матери. Я тоже пойду. Это не запрещается? – задав вопрос, в котором явственно сквозила колкость, принцесса надменно вскинула голову. Капитан и бровью не повел.

- На этот счет ее светлость не давала никаких указаний, - он был сама почтительность, и при всем желании Фуксии не к чему было придраться.

- Отлично. Идемте.

Принцесса величественным жестом пригласила стражу за собой, так, словно это ее приказ они выполняли, а вовсе не ее матери…

Каждый мечтал не откладывая познакомить герцогиню с обстоятельствами происшествия, лишь бы высказаться поскорее и избегнуть дальнейшего пребывания в ее обществе, когда она так разгневана, но Фуксия опередила всех. Капитан, уже выступивший с поклоном к подножью трона, вынужден был прикусить губу и умолкнуть, не смея говорить наперегонки с герцогской дочерью.

- Я впервые слышу, мама, чтобы обвинение предшествовало злодеянию, а приказ об аресте подписывали заблаговременно, на случай подходящего повода его применить. Это больше говорит о судьях, чем о преступнике!

Словно по волшебству от лица Гертруды отхлынула кровь, и его покрыла желтоватая, восковая бледность, но она сдержала клокотавшее в ней возмущение, – стражники, присутствовавшие при сцене, были нежеланными свидетелями и обладателями болтливых, в особенности после обильной выпивки, языков.

- Фуксия Гроун, ты забылась, - произнесла она угрюмо. – Я выслушаю капитана. Затем выслушаю тебя. И ты ответишь на те вопросы, какие я посчитаю нужным тебе задать.

- Может быть, ты прикажешь мне удалиться, мама? Кто знает, не будет ли мое свидетельство… неудобным?

- Неужели я так дурно воспитала тебя, Фуксия? Не беспокойся, тебя выслушают. Теперь я желаю знать, что произошло. Как можно короче. И по возможности внятно, - она кивнула капитану стражи, предлагая продолжить прерванный принцессой доклад.

- К сожалению, ваша светлость, мой рассказ будет больше краток, нежели внятен. Я и вверенные мне люди прибыли уже после развязки. Одно бесспорно: человек, проникший в замок, мертв. Его раздавила рухнувшая балка… но был ли он жив в тот момент, когда произошел обвал, этого я не могу сказать, ваша светлость.

- Он был жив, ваша светлость, - подал голос Стирпайк, отодвинув локтем стражника, который стоял ровно на таком расстоянии, которое уже можно было считать почтительным, но еще достаточным, чтобы при необходимости без промедления лишить его свободы. Там, где так открыто надерзила Фуксия, ему оставалось только подхватить ее выпад. Другого пути не было. Перчатка была брошена, и считал ли он момент удачным или нет, ее нельзя было вернуть на место и объявить случайно выпавшей из рук. Он подошел так близко, насколько это позволяло расположение трона и даже поставил ногу на нижнюю ступеньку – неслыханная наглость, которую в другое время ему бы не спустили. Но сейчас она меркла на фоне более существенного бунта.

Грозным взглядом потревоженной львицы Герцогиня окинула взглядом разношерстую группу подданных: раскрасневшуюся Фуксию, с нервно переплетенными в замок пальцами, на которых разноцветными огнями поблескивали кольца, и с застывшим негодованием на потемневшем лице со следами усталости и опустошения; Стирпайка, напряженного и готового показать зубы, если придется, но не утратившего апломба. Стража взирала на нее с тоскливой безнадежностью обреченных на несправедливый разнос, а Прунскволлор, скрывшись в тени, принялся скармливать семена вороне, милостиво принимавшей подношение. Только Поэт переминался с ноги на ногу с рассеянно-отсутствующим видом, поскольку пережитое покушение вдохнуло в него поэтическое настроение, и он мысленно подбирал к «филинам» звучные, героические рифмы.

- И зачем Замку стража, которая ничего не может сказать наверняка? – сказала Гертруда скорее с горечью, чем с гневом. – Фуксия? Ты скажешь, что ничего не видела и ничего не знаешь, как и всегда?

- На плане, который я нашла, то место было помечено как опасное, мама.

- Что за план? – резко поинтересовалась герцогиня.

- План замка. Должно быть, его потерял этот человек…

- Его имя Баркентин, леди Фуксия, - елейным голосом сообщил Стирпайк, чьи пальцы невольно прикоснулись к переплету Книги, будто пытаясь на ощупь убедиться, не мог ли он выронить по дороге что-то из бумаг. - Сын нашего глубокоуважаемого Хранителя, тот самый, которого в свое время не сумели отыскать. К сожалению, не унаследовавший семейного чувства ответственности и уважения к традициями, которые были свойственны его родителю.

- Мистер Стирпайк, вы перебили мою дочь в последний раз. Фуксия. Продолжай.

- Это все, мама. Господина Баркентина погубила его собственная неосмотрительность.

- Что же делал этот Баркентин в месте, которое сам считал опасным?

Фуксия медлила, и Стирпайк, несмотря на предостережение Гертруды и во многом даже наперекор ему, дерзко произнес:

- Полагаю, ваша светлость, об этом знал лишь господин Баркентин, которого никак нельзя призвать к ответу.

Гертруда метнула в его сторону ненавидящий взгляд, но почувствовав, что все это говорится назло, сознательно провоцируя ее на гневный выпад, только сжала кулаки так, что на молочно-бледной коже вздулись жилы.

- Стража может быть свободна. Капитан, забирайте своих людей и поживее!

Приказ герцогини выполняли с редкостным энтузиазмом. Через минуту вокруг трона остались только избранные, и зала полностью очистилась от форменных мундиров. Провожая их глазами, Стирпайк понял, что одерживает верх, и что нужно играть на этом, пока все его маневры удаются, и детали столь долго готовившегося плана складываются воедино, как части шарады. Леди Гертруда боялась его: боялась того, что будет сказано намеренно или в запале, боялась его непочтительности, подрывавшей основы ее правления. И его безжалостных зубов обозленного, дикого, беспородного пса, который бросившись в драку, никогда не отступится, потому что нет у него теплой конуры, куда можно виновато заползти, спрятавшись от господского пинка.

- Мистер Стирпайк, вы не получали никаких распоряжений по поводу этого Баркентина. Однако взяли на себя ответственность, - обвинительно напирая на последнее слово, проговорила Гертруда. Это был слабый ход, потому что своеволие его в данном случае напрямую не нарушало ни закона, ни приказа, и Стирпайк только склонил перед ней голову с ироническим подобострастием.

- Только чтобы услужить Горменгасту, ваша светлость.

- Горменгасту не требуется такое служение. Горменгасту необходимо, чтобы каждый исполнял то, что ему предначертано. Стража искала Баркентина, если таковой совершил нечто подсудное. А вы устраивали наши ритуалы и занимались обучением мистера Орнейта, которое, кажется, продвигается весьма медленно.

- Я удвою количество уроков, ваша светлость, - он снова поклонился, не скрыв ухмылки.

- Утройте их, если нужно. Свободного времени, насколько я вижу, у вас хоть отбавляй.

- Как скажете, ваша светлость.

- Еще кое-что, последнее и весьма важное, мистер Стирпайк,то, что вам следует усвоить…

- Готов внимать и повиноваться… - беззаботно заверил он.

- И близко не подходите к моей дочери, мистер Стирпайк! – грянула Гертруда, неожиданно перейдя от царственной прохладцы к взрыву всепоглощающей ярости. - Это приказ!

Он резко выпрямился. В глазах зажегся недобрый огонек: затронув тему, которая замалчивалась так долго, герцогиня сама подтолкнула события в нужную ему сторону. Стирпайк глубоко вдохнул… после того, что сейчас будет сказано, никакого возврата к прежнему не будет.

- Должен заметить, ваша светлость, что леди Фуксия не в рабстве у Горменгаста, так же, как и я, и наши личные отношения не имеют отношения к моим обязанностям Хранителя и Секретаря. Я служу закону в первую очередь, а роду Гроунов во вторую, и только как следствие первого... И закон не запрещает мне общаться с вашей дочерью, если мое внимание не вызывает у нее неприязни.

Гертруда, ожидавшая уверток и оправданий, но никак не открытой отповеди, опешила.

- Вы смеете мне перечить, мистер Стирпайк? Я не ослышалась?

- Что я сказал противоречащего закону, леди Гертруда? Оскорбительного для Горменгаста? Я ни в коей мере не перечу вам, однако же у леди Фуксии столько же прав отдавать мне приказы, сколько и у вас.

Его слова произвели эффект громового раската в ясную погоду. Даже Поэт очнулся от грез, ощутив, что происходит нечто из ряда вон выходящее, и суетливо завертел головой.

- У Фуксии есть право делать то, что скажет ее мать и герцогиня, - едва шевеля губами, проговорила Гертруда. Ее взгляд поневоле метнулся в сторону в поисках поддержки: даже на ее гордый, несгибаемый дух пережитые испытания наложили свой отпечаток. Доктор ободрительно шевельнул бровями, предлагая ей мужаться, ибо трудные дни грядут для Горменгаста… Война была развязана, пусть всего пятеро участвовало в ней: двое против двух, и пятый, Поэт, был не тем, кто мог перетянуть чашу весов на сторону Гертруды.

- При всем уважении к вашей светлости… - вежливо сообщил Стирпайк, выразительно положив ладонь на Книгу - в знак того, что говорит от имени Закона и ничего личного в возражения не вкладывает, - вы не наследуете вашему сыну. Это невозможно. И леди Фуксия вправе прислушиваться к вашим приказам разве только как к матери и старшей по годам.

- Не наследую, верно. Но правлю от имени наследника рода Гроунов, пока таковой не будет найден и объявлен, - кипя от бессильного гнева, ответила Гертруда, попав в положение, когда отвечать на удар было ниже ее достоинства, а не отвечать - все равно что признать правоту ненавистного врага.

- Таковой не будет найден, поскольку его попросту нет, - отбросив, наконец, показную скромность и почтительность интонаций, заявил Стирпайк, пожав острыми плечами. – Даже если в древе отыщется живой потомок Гроунов мужского пола, убедиться в чистоте его крови будет едва ли возможно. Наследника в Горменгасте не будет, пока леди Фуксия не выйдет замуж. Титул передается в рамках семьи. Но о кровных узах как обязательном условии ничего не сказано, хотя важность этого фактора трудно переоценить.

- Мы изучим этот вопрос, мистер Стирпайк. Всесторонне. Но пока…

- Я прошу у вас руки вашей дочери, леди Гертруда.

Если бы герцогиня не восседала на троне, ноги бы ее наверняка подкосились.

- Да вы с ума сошли! Кто вы, чтобы даже произносить подобное? – выкрикнула она сорвавшимся на фальцет голосом. Стирпайк беспечным равнодушием встретил ее разъяренный возглас. Самое трудное было позади, последний рубеж преодолен. Мальчик с кухни сделал предложение последней из герцогского рода и успел как раз вовремя: враг был повержен, вместилище многовековой мудрости Гроунов в его надежных руках, и Фуксия не просватана поспешно за кого-нибудь тихого и безропотного, и пока еще полноправная носительница родового имени – он знал, что бывали случаи, когда недостойных дочерей лишали как титула, так и всех прав. Сколько ни кусай локти ее светлость, она бессильна помешать неизбежному.

- Я не сошел с ума и не забылся, - отчеканил он, в упор глядя на герцогиню и наслаждаясь ее растерянностью, ее потрясением, ее мятущимся взглядом и испариной на тяжеловесном лбу, прорезанном поперечной морщиной. - Сословные отношения не регулируются Книгой. Это всего лишь дань привычному ходу вещей... никем из предков не возведенное в ранг закона.

- Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы вписать это в Книгу, - ответила она, но настоящей уверенности Стирпайк в ней не услышал. Он не жалел ее, но сбавил тон – ни к чему было враждовать с матерью его жены, и при том условии, что она вернулась бы тому сонному и безразличному состоянию, в котором пребывала долгие годы, он даже не возражал бы против ее присутствия в Замке… на правах почтенной пожилой леди с безобидными странностями.

- Простите, леди Гертруда, но дополнять Книгу могут лишь традиционно коронованные герцоги. Таковых нет сейчас в Горменгасте, - со стороны могло бы показаться, будто в его лице отразилось сожаление, что он вынужден разочаровать герцогиню своим объяснением.

Гертруда молчала. Ее уже можно было не добивать, но он для верности бросил последний камень:

- Это означает, что я могу жениться на леди Фуксии. И единственным препятствием к тому может быть ее отказ, если ей это предложение не по душе.

Леди Гертруда с надеждой взглянула на дочь. Та, вздрогнув, как будто от неожиданного прикосновения кусочка льда к обнаженной коже, медленно подошла к Стирпайку и стала возле него. Это было красноречивее всех слов, но и слова она тоже произнесла – тихо, но твердо.

- Я уже дала согласие, мама.

- Ты, леди, выйдешь замуж за… - взмахнув рукой, Гертруда поискала подходящее оскорбление, так, будто оно витало в воздухе. - За безродного поваренка?

- Для меня это не имеет значения.

- За урода, на которого невозможно смотреть без содрогания?

- Это не передается по наследству, мама. А мне безразлично.

Неприятно задело то, как его обсуждали без всякого стеснения, но было не время заботиться о самолюбии, и Стирпайк смолчал. Если искать во всем положительную сторону… краска досады на его скулах незаметна, и он мог смело претендовать на стоическое равнодушие к щипкам. Сосредоточившись на том, как Фуксия давала отпор своей матери – зрелище, которое хотелось бы запечатлеть в памяти навечно, он испытал даже прилив гордости за нее. Слишком рано.

- И честь семьи для тебя пустой звук?

- Чести семьи можно нанести и больший урон, - проговорила Фуксия, вскользь глянув на доктора Прунскволлора и добавив несколько туманно, - в особенности, если развеять по ветру все укрепляющие порошки, которые заботливо оставят на твоем туалетном столике.

Воцарилась тишина, долгая и звенящая, растянувшая до бесконечности, и которую разорвал горестный возглас метнувшегося к Фуксии Прунксволлора, не выдержавшего напряжения, отчаяния и тревоги. Забыв о манерах, настойчиво схватив ее за руки и тряся их в надежде вызвать в ней хоть какой-то отклик, доктор воскликнул:

- Но он убийца! Фуксия! Он убил Баркентина!

Она попыталась высвободиться, но не сумела. Глаза ее увлажнились, на ресницах задрожали злые слезы. Стирпайк приготовился защищаться, отрицать «наклеп», но ничто не могло подготовить его к тому, что она скажет.

- Я знаю, доктор, отпустите же меня! Я знала об этом раньше, чем кто-то заподозрил его! Знала раньше, чем убийство было совершено…

- К-как? – бессмысленно спросил доктор, но руки разжал, и Фуксия сразу шагнула в сторону, подальше от всех, и выкрикнула с неожиданной яростью и силой:

- Как, спрашиваете вы? Он сам мне сказал – вот как!

- Я, леди Фуксия?! – непроизвольно вырвалось у Стирпайка. Почти вскрик. Он смотрел на Фуксию во все глаза, но она, сорвавшись раз, не могла остановиться и говорила, говорила, захлебываясь от волнения...

- Разве ты не помнишь, Стирпайк? «Я бы подвесил его к ветке, за ногу. И поджег бы ему бороду», – разве не так ты сказал? Прошло много лет, но я помню. Я бы забыла, но ты сам мне напомнил. Помнишь тогда, на крыше? Однажды так и вышло, правда, как тебе хотелось? Все в точности… как и предполагал Тит!

- Да когда могло такое быть, Фуксия! – протестующе воскликнул Стирпайк.

- После похорон Хранителя Саурдуста… если у тебя такая короткая память!

- Фуксия, помилосердствуй, мне было семнадцать лет тогда, что умного я мог сказать?

- Видимо, у вас часто случаются непроизвольные признания, - едко заметил доктор. – Это все от нечистой совести, мистер Стирпайк, голос которой заглушить даже вам не под силу.

Стирпайк с трудом отвлекся от созерцания пылающего, возбужденного, искаженного почти до неузнаваемости лица своей непредсказуемой невесты и повернулся к доктору.

- Что?

- «С близнецами будет пять»? – у Прунсковоллора на губах шевельнулась усмешка человека, который подбрасывает в затухающий под осужденным костер вязанку хвороста.

- И? – поощрил Стирпайк.

- Кого вы сосчитали?

- Когда?

- Вы повторяли это, пока пребывали на моем попечении, - настаивал Прунскволлор.

- Опять дела столетней давности!

- Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы отлично помните, мистер Стирпайк, чьи безвинные души не давали вам тогда покоя. Пусть и прошло несколько лет.

В мозгу сверкнула догадка. Хотя ни один из одолевавших его кошмаров не запечатлелся в памяти – в нормальном своем состоянии он приучил себя не тратить попусту сил на размышления о том, что уже сделано - нетрудно было понять, о ком речь… Хоть и забавно, что рассудок включил в послужной список сестер, тогда еще вполне живых, и даже пальцем не тронутых. По крайней мере, было бы забавно, если бы сознание так не подвело его. Агрессивно вскинувшись и одарив Прунскволлора взглядом, от которого затрепетал бы и более смелый, он воскликнул с горячностью человека, уязвленного несправедливой обидой:

- А вы, значит, считаете себя поборником справедливости и при этом хотите выдать за признание лихорадочный бред? Честно – ничего не скажешь! Когда мне было так плохо, что я мог сознаться, что навел порчу на все посевы и отравил колодцы, и было мне абсолютно все равно? Фуксия, ты ведь не поверишь в эту чушь?

- Я не верю, я просто знаю, - отрешенно отозвалась она. – Не нужно трудиться открывать мне глаза.

- Но если ты знала, Фуксия! – простонал Прунскволлор. – Тогда почему?!

- Почему? – удивилась она, заалевшись, словно вопрос пробудил в ней что-то утраченное, почти забытое. - Вы спрашиваете меня - почему?! А что мне было терять? Что мне сейчас терять? Что меня ждало впереди? Увядание? У меня нет даже сестры-близнеца, чтобы скрасить одинокую старость. Да, вообразите, пусть это покажется вам невероятным, но похоронен давно мой детский максимализм, и все мои наивные мечты почили с миром, раз им не суждено было исполниться. Да, я знала, что он использует меня! Что он любит не меня, а мой титул и корону, которую хочет получить. Ну и что? А кто нынче женится только по большой любви? Может быть вы, мама, стали герцогиней Гроун лишь из-за пылкой страсти к моему отцу? Или он брал в жены девушку, по которой сох от любви? Тогда, признаться, я никогда ее не замечала. Какая разница – брак во благо Горменгаста, заботливо подобранный родней, или брак во благо Стирпайка, который хотел и мог бы им править? Да, он негодяй, каких мало, но он женился бы на мне, дал мне детей, дал мне жить, понимаете, и по-своему заботился бы обо мне и даже любил бы, насколько способен. Это никак не могло оказаться хуже, чем та жизнь, которую мне предназначено было вести!

- Довольно! – выкрикнула герцогиня. – Фуксия, ты сказала больше, чем нам всем следовало слышать, теперь помолчи и послушай меня. Довольно позорить себя и Горменгаст, суть твоих жалоб все уже уяснили, вернемся к делу. Твои обвинения не стоят выеденного яйца. Если тебе есть о чем поведать нам по-настоящему серьезного, расскажи. Однако, я не вижу пользы разбирать тут глупые мальчишеские выходки и искать в них скрытый смысл. У тебя есть еще что-нибудь в запасе, менее голословное? В ином случае я буду считать, что Секретаря не в чем упрекнуть. Официально.

Фуксия дышала тяжело и прерывисто, словно после быстрого бега, и не произносила ни слова. Герцогиня понимающе склонила голову. Не шла бы речь о ее единственной дочери, она могла бы торжествовать – враг, потеряв дар речи, отступал, и в затяжной войне еще рано было ставить точку.

- Я так и думала. Мистер Стирпайк, оставьте нас. Я хочу поговорить со своей дочерью. Наедине.

- Да, мадам, - сухо поклонился он, даже не порываясь спорить. Ноги плохо слушались, и выходя, он пошатнулся. Хотя никто этого и не заметил.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 12 

Фуксии казалось, что прошло не полчаса и не час – целая жизнь от рождения до заката, и не осталось в ней ни следа от той молодой женщины, что не так давно храбро переступила порог этой залы, готовая защищать свое право выйти из тени и самой выбрать свою дорогу в будущее, каким бы опасным серпантином та ни казалась ее близким. Она не сожалела, что вспышка горечи и гнева толкнула ее на откровенность, и то, что должно было навсегда быть похоронено в ее сердце, выплеснулось наружу. Теперь, когда она выговорилась, ей было безразлично, помогла она себе или навредила. Главное, она набралась смелости сказать все, что думает, и доказала, что раз произвели ее зачем-то на белый свет, то вовсе не принимать ее в расчет не удастся. Дальнейшее имело мало значения. Выиграла или проиграла, она бросила вызов, этого было достаточно. Неким противоречивым образом она вернула давно утраченное самоуважение. Даже если сказанное выйдет за пределы тронной залы, и все слуги замка станут потешаться над принцессой, воспротивившейся участи вечной девственницы и выбравшей в мужья - за неимением лучшего, бедняжка! - безродного служителя, неровню и изгоя, это ее не задевало. Пусть она уподобилась Ирме Беллгроув, и все, чьим мнением она когда-то дорожила, станут смотреть на нее с тем же ироническим сожалением и затаенным стыдом, вызванным ее слабоволием и не по-женски нескромной настойчивостью в столь деликатном деле, но она перестала быть Фуксией, которая все стерпит. Сухой ветвью семьи, у которой есть мальчик-наследник, чтобы продолжить род.

Все, что случится или не случится далее, терялось в сравнении с ее нынешним мятежом. Носить ли корону Горменгаста, отправиться ли в пожизненную ссылку и сгинуть там всеми позабытой, - для женщины, долгие годы не смевшей ни жаловаться, ни протестовать, и покорно принимавшей сложившийся за века ход вещей, восстать было важнее, чем добиться желаемого. Она чувствовала себя человеком, до конца исполнившим свое предназначение. Солдатом, водрузившим над вражеской крепостью с трудом спасенное знамя, и не страшившимся больше получить арбалетную стрелу в спину – то, ради чего он терпел ужас и лишения, было сделано. Все душевные силы были истрачены, в голове не осталось мыслей, в душе - желаний. Ей казалось, теперь она изведала все, и то дурное, что когда-либо придется услышать в жизни, никогда не сможет сравниться с тем гадливым чувством, которое владело ею, пока она выслушивала бесконечный поток оскорбительных предположений, резкостей, жестоких уколов, на которые щедра была ее мать. Она смутно сознавала, что сказанное не предназначено разбить ей сердце, что в герцогине говорит не жестокость, а безнадежное, неисполнимое стремление вразумить и вернуть бунтарку в лоно семьи, но каждое слово Гертруды убивало частицу прежней Фуксии Гроун. Но израненная, с душой, съежившейся от ударов и потерявшей всякую чувствительность, обессиленная и более остро, чем когда-либо, ощущавшая свое одиночество и чуждость Замку, она все же продержалась. Не взмолилась о пощаде и не отказалась от притязаний. Она понимала и мирилась с тем, что ее сочли предательницей, достойной одного лишь презрения, себялюбивой упрямицей без совести и стыда. Но и это тоже – тоже не имело значения.

Когда дверь перед ней распахнулась, и после бесконечности слов, жаливших, как осы, и оставлявших в душе болезненные занозы, Фуксия могла, наконец, повернуться спиной ко всем вольным и невольным свидетелям ее падения, она устремилась на свободу, выскользнула, едва ли касаясь пола ногами, словно душа, оставившая позади мытарства чистилища. То, чего стоило ей это освобождение, сотворило из ее сердца, когда-то столь пылкого и горячего, пустую скорлупку расколотого ореха. Она захлопнула за собой двери, не дожидаясь, пока на помощь предупредительно поспешит кто-нибудь из слуг. Глубокий вдох, впустивший в легкие влажный воздух с привкусом едкого дыма от зажженных факелов, чуть очистил мутившееся сознание. Крепко зажмурившись и позволив себе ненадолго расслабиться, прежде чем сменить одно поле битвы на другое, Фуксия прислушалась напоследок – за дверью царила скорбная тишина, гнетущая и беспредельная, как во время обряда погребения. Если там и будут говорить между собой, обсуждая ее шаг, то им тоже нужно время придти в себя. Но дожидаться она не собиралась и, оттолкнувшись от двери, несколько мгновений служившей ей опорой, Фуксия медленно пошла к человеку, дожидавшемуся ее в тени длинного коридора. Дожидавшемуся, должно быть, долго – она не могла определить, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как его выслали прочь – полчаса или несколько столетий. Тонкая, угловатая фигура в неизменно темных одеждах, ровно приглаженные волосы цвета влажного песка в свете факелов почти как ранняя седина. Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене и запрокинув голову, и заговорил, не меняя положения, словно обращался к кому-то в недоступной глазу вышине.

- Неужели ты та самая Фуксия, которую я знал – или думал, что знаю? Отважная, чистая, благородная девушка, истинная леди?

- Мне жаль, что я тебя разочаровала, - сдержанно произнесла принцесса, останавливаясь перед ним, бледным и потерянным, как будто ожидавшим лавины, которая с минуты на минуту обрушится и сметет их обоих. Серьезные черные глаза с затаенной печалью изучали лицо человека, который отныне станет ей единственной опорой, лицо, которое обычно не выражало ничего, кроме холодной замкнутости, но сейчас на нем застыло недоумение. Как сказала герцогиня, «пегий зверь»? Уголки рта Фуксии дернулись в болезненном подобии улыбки. Чего только не узнаешь в запале ссоры, в том числе кого и какой злой кличкой нарекут за спиной. Враги не станут щадить друг друга, а она так рискованно встала между ними, надеясь последовать за тем, кто сильнее, удержаться на плаву, когда тот мир, что она знала с детства, обрушится. Рискуя оказаться разломанной в щепы, как утлая лодчонка, зажатая между бортами ощетинившихся пушками кораблей. Что, если отныне единственной общей чертой непримиримых врагов станет ненависть к ней? Что, если своим упорным стремлением выжить и вырвать у судьбы хоть что-нибудь для себя лично она только восстановила против себя тех, кто заведомо сильнее? Мать уже вне себя и готова перечеркнуть память о том, что подарила ей жизнь. К чему может привести, если Стирпайк затаит против нее зло, она знала лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

- Как ты могла? Все эти недели…Ты встречалась со мной, отдавалась мне, разговаривала, улыбалась, - и все это время думала обо мне вот так?

- А разве ты не думал обо мне – это Фуксия, она просто дура, доверчивая и пустоголовая, но я женюсь на ней и стану герцогом? – произнесла она, и горькая правда ее слов странно контрастировала с мягкостью тона, словно тень обиды и разочарования ни разу не коснулась ее. Не укором, но утешением прозвучала ее фраза. Как будто понимание, что она взялась за оружие всего лишь в ответ на не ею развязанную войну, могло смягчить нанесенный удар.

Он помолчал, пытаясь найти грань между ложью и правдой и ответить на упрек, но они сплелись в неразделимый клубок, и концы нитей терялись далеко в прошлом.

- Я никогда не считал тебя дурой, Фуксия. Наивной – может быть. И то поначалу. Ты зря придала столько значения глупой вспышке. И я не обманывал тебя и не скрывал от тебя своих планов. Я хотел, чтобы ты разделила их со мной.

- После того, как я стала такой же, как ты. Лживой, честолюбивой и бессердечной.

- Я восхищался тобой, Фуксия. И никогда не думал о тебе плохо.

- Я тоже восхищалась тобой. И я не думала о тебе плохо. Я просто знала, что ты такой, какой есть, и ничего тут не поделать.

Снова пауза, которая тянется и тянется, словно остановили время, и оно ждет не дождется пока кто-нибудь из двоих соберется с духом…

- Просто выбрала из двух зол меньшее, - проговорил он с кривой улыбкой. Не смутившись и даже не изменившись в лице, Фуксия согласно кивнула:

- Или большее. Кто знает?

Она готова была к любой вспышке, к тому, что он тотчас отплатит ей обидой за обиду, но он не пытался, только смотрел на нее с выражением, которое невозможно было разгадать.

- Ты должна ненавидеть меня.

- Должна. Не получается.

- И бояться меня.

- Я потеряла все, чем когда-то дорожила. Чего мне теперь бояться?

- За свою жизнь? Я ведь… такой, какой есть. Так?

- Я думаю, моя жизнь тебе не нужна. Я заблуждаюсь?

- Нет. Ты права. Что ты сказала своей матери?

- Что выйду за тебя замуж. Если ты сумеешь доказать свое право на корону.

- А без короны…

- Ты и сам не захочешь на мне жениться.

- Фуксия, я не причинил бы тебе никакого вреда…

- И это тоже неправда…

- Правда, Фуксия.

- Неправда… я просто решила не искушать судьбу, вот и все, и делать так, как ты хочешь. Но это неважно, Стирпайк, я даже не хочу об этом думать. Для меня ты всегда был тем юношей, который, рискуя разбиться насмерть, принес мне розу. Пусть это было давно, пусть все кануло безвозвратно. Пока эти воспоминания для тебя что-то значат, я знаю, что мой Стирпайк где-то рядом, даже если ты думаешь, что похоронил его. И что бы при том ни делал или говорил.

Это была катастрофа, и он с трудом мог вообразить возвращение к прежним планам после такого открытия. Фуксия, потерявшая голову от любви, готовая на все, наивная и легковерная – как только мог быть таким глупцом? От горечи разочарования сводило скулы, горло сжалось, словно случайно вдохнул пушинку на ветру. И вместе с тем он испытывал странную легкость… Тяготившие его тайны подточило и разрушило само время, и не было больше нужды в лицемерии и притворстве.

И Фуксия Гроун собиралась замуж не за льстивого соблазнителя, героя девичьих романтических грез, чьи мнимые подвиги прославляли цветистые, им самим сочиненные легенды. Она не пала жертвой красивых слов, в которых не было ни крошки искренности, и не влюбилась в бесплотный, никогда не существовавший фантом, который он придумал для нее, чтобы вскружить голову и соблазнить. Она знала. Не заблуждалась ни на минуту. И все-таки любила его. И наверно прощала.

То, что казалось горстью стеклянного бисера, было россыпью алмазов. Настоящее. Неподдельное. Не такое неистовое и безрассудное, как привиделось, но живое. Он наудачу протянул руку, худую, с резко обозначенными косточками, и обезображенную красными прожилками шрамов, и она без колебаний вложила в нее свою – тепло-смуглое поверх алого и белого, как золотистый осенний лист, упавший на лужайку ярких поздних цветов.

- Идем, Фуксия. Я хочу показать тебе наше королевство. То, чем оно должно стать.

- Скволлор!

Он уныло посмотрел на герцогиню поверх сползших на кончик носа очков.

- Моя леди?

- Мы совершили большую ошибку. Хотя побуждения наши были чисты.

- Вы правы! Это так жестоко, леди Фуксия… такая чудесная девушка, конечно, она не заслуживает участи одиноко зачахнуть…

- Ерунда. Участь Фуксии определяло ее высокое положение. Сын герцога может поднять до себя менее знатную девушку. Дочь герцога может только уронить себя. Я говорю о Стирпайке. Но вас я не виню. Это целиком и полностью мое упущение. Не следовало цепляться за это проклятое знание, как-нибудь справились бы без Секретаря. В конце концов, знание заключено в Книги, которые можно не быстро, но изучить. Может быть, еще не поздно? Право, я не знаю, Скволлор. Впервые в жизни… я не уверена, как надо поступить.

- О чем вы…моя леди?

- Вы же видите, он слишком осторожен, чтобы Горменгаст продолжал цепляться за кодекс чести. Да, закон требует, чтобы мы привели свидетеля злодеяния или нашли весомую улику, но видите же, этот Стирпайк снова дождется, пока мы ослабим бдительность, а до тех пор будет смеяться над нами, ничего не предпринимая. Бог свидетель, если бы около него не крутилась моя единственная, хоть и беспутная дочь, я бы велела вам потрясти свою аптечку, нет ли там мышьяка или крысиной отравы. И мы покончили бы с этим кошмаром раз и навсегда. Но я боюсь – да, боюсь, Скволлор, и не постыжусь признать это - что его ли коварство или немилость судьбы, полной непредвиденных случайностей, но погубит не того, кого нужно.

- Давайте не будем уподобляться ему, моя леди, - тихо произнес Прунскволлор, и нерешительно дрожащие губы сжались вдруг в твердую линию, и из-под личины добряка сверкнуло стальное лезвие непримиримого борца со злом. Герцогиня отмахнулась от возражения, размашисто рубанув ладонью воздух.

- Мне не до благородства! Смириться и позволить ему захватить Горменгаст? Уж не думаете ли вы, что он требует Горменгаст для Фуксии?

- Нет, конечно.

- Он его не получит. Хвала богам, у него есть слабое место.

- Леди Фуксия?

- Скволлор! Не верю, что вы настолько недалеки, чтобы верить в сентиментальную чушь подобного толка, следовательно, вы ленитесь использовать мозг, и мне это не нравится, - прикрикнула герцогиня на собеседника, вжавшего голову в плечи из-за неожиданно полученного нагоняя. - Стирпайк хочет заполучить Горменгаст законным путем, а не просто скинуть нас, хочет быть признанным полновластным правителем, а не узурпатором. Только поэтому мы с вами еще живы. И Фуксия, вероятно, тоже. Да не смотрите на меня таким бараньим взором! На вас, как я понимаю, рассчитывать нечего. Я должна сама найти способ разрушить его планы. И я его найду.

- Надеюсь, моя леди, - проговорил Прунскволлор, пропуская мимо ушей колкости. Герцогиня пробормотала нечто неразборчивое, в чем смутно угадывалось раздражение по тому печальному поводу, что приходится все трудности решать в одиночку.

- Быть может, они и без нашего вмешательства разойдутся, ведь Секретарь, мне показалось, сильно уязвлен тем, что леди Фуксия нелицеприятно высказала, - заметил доктор.

- Не глупите. Ему нужна моя дочь, и досаду он уж как-нибудь да проглотит. Хотя не знаю, Скволлор, чем отольется ей все это впоследствии, но тут мы бессильны. Фуксия взрослая и понимает, на что идет. Пусть выходит замуж, если ей так сильно этого хочется. У нас есть вещи поважнее. Нам предстоит решающая битва, и я не намерена проиграть.

Вокруг зажженной лампы кружит невесть откуда взявшийся ночной мотылек. Фуксия сидит на краю кушетки, обложившись листами тонкого пергамента. Эскизы, схемы накрывают ее колени желтовато-кремовым покрывалом со сложным геометрическим узором. Листы шуршат, как роща от дуновения легкого ветерка. Часть сползла на пол, и ее ноги утопают в них, как в ковре цветочных лепестков, опавших по весне в плодовом саду.

- Здесь, смотри. Эта стена будет снесена, все равно она такая старая, что из нее сыплется труха. Освободится сразу столько места. Тогда здесь – видишь – можно сделать смотровую площадку. Будет очень удобно. И красиво.

Тонкий, безжалостно изуродованный огнем палец осторожно водит по ровным, предельно аккуратным карандашным линиям.

- Тронный зал отсюда уберется, это не тронный зал, это проходной двор… На втором этаже есть прекрасное просторное помещение с потолками футов под тридцать, и как раз напротив лестницы, ее останется только расширить и придать ей парадный вид. Мозаика там слегка подпорчена, но, думаю, найдутся мастера, которые все поправят. Восточное крыло мы приведем в порядок, кошки и прочая живность – все это нам тут под ногами ни к чему. А там, в стороне, твоя мать пусть разводит хоть бобровую ферму. Меня утомило вечно смотреть под ноги, чтобы не наступить на чей-то хвост или того похуже. Здесь все перестроится, никаких больше драпировок цвета плесени и ковров в тонах дохлой лягушки.

Комок стоит в горле, но Фуксия улыбается. Она не может объяснить почему, но ей несказанно жаль этой тщательно распланированной, вычерченной под линейку мечты. Уверенность, что ничего этого она никогда не увидит, не оставляет ее ни на минуту, и от этого еще дороже мгновения счастья, тающего, как сахарные крупинки на языке. Ей кажется, что она вернулась в какой-то невинный, давно позабытый миг своего детства, когда ей виделось впереди прекрасное и возвышенное будущее. Но сон, который снится ей, сладок, но быстротечен, и скоро наступит пора вернуться к реальности.

- Школьные классы съедут из башни… им там негде развернуться, и присматривать за ними неудобно. Там разместится прислуга, только и нужно, что пристроить галерею, чтобы при надобности проходить в замок напрямик. И ров – этот ров омерзителен, и, кроме зловония летом, когда вода в нем зацветает, проку от него никакого. Его осушат. Потом можно засыпать его землей. Что-нибудь посадить. Будет приблизительно так…

Библиотечная башня. Их собственные покои с видом на гору Горменгаст. Парк у озера, магнолии и можжевельник.

Оживившись и забыв о времени, он не замечает, какой прощальной грустью проникнуто лицо принцессы. Этого никогда больше не повторится, она просто знает и все, и не нужно быть медиумом, чтобы почувствовать, что незыблемый Горменгаст никогда не подпустит к себе каменщиков и плотников. Об этом трудно не сожалеть, ведь это тоже потеря, хотя утраченное существовало лишь однажды – нарисованное пальцем в воздухе и на одну короткую осеннюю ночь обретшее плоть.

Помещение под лазарет. Рабочие кабинеты. Хоры для музыкантов.

Фуксия сдается, понимая, что судорога, перехватившая горло, или задушит ее, или заставит шумно сражаться за каждый глоток воздуха, разрушив мгновения, которые ей хочется сохранить, ничего в них не изменив. Она отнимает у него листы, медленно, по одному откладывая их в сторону, ловит на себе настороженный взгляд и пытается ободрительно улыбнуться, хотя сомневается, что он чувствует ту же обреченность, от которой заныло ее сердце. Ее пальцы касаются светлых волос, с нежностью разглаживая упавшую на лоб прядь. Человек, погубивший своего учителя. Подтолкнувший к самоубийству ее отца. Отвернувшийся от наивных пожилых женщин. Бросивший их на произвол судьбы. Навлекший беду на ее брата. Кто же она, если переступила через все это? Святая или такое же чудовище?

- Завтра все будет по-другому, - шепчет Фуксия. – Завтра они разотрут нас в порошок, или примут как есть. А от сегодня осталось очень, очень мало. Ровно столько, чтобы хватило на еще одно воспоминание, которое не расскажешь потом ни внукам, ни исповеднику. Пожалуйста, хватит на сегодня планов.

- Довольно спать на ходу, Скволлор… - голос со знакомыми гневливыми интонациями вырвал доктора из забытья – всю ночь не сомкнул глаз, устал. Хотя не гнев это на самом–то деле, это отчаяние женщины, не умевшей быть слабой. Его так рано вызвали к герцогине, что Прунскволлор слегка покачивался, с трудом разгоняя морок вялой сонливости, одной рукой нащупывая и пытаясь привести в порядок пуговицу на груди, застегнутую не в ту прорезь, отчего сюртук казался тесным и врезался в тело.

- Есть разговор, - к его удивлению Гертруда была полна энергии и отнюдь не пала духом, несмотря на близость поражения. Доктор с любопытством приблизился. Накануне казавшаяся измученной и разбитой, сегодня герцогиня взбодрилась и выглядела военачальником, который вывел войско на парад и с гордостью любовался безупречной выправкой и стройностью рядов. – Очень серьезный разговор, - добавила леди Гертруда. – Вам лучше сесть перед тем, как меня выслушать. И некоторое время меня не перебивать. И – особенно настаиваю – не переспрашивать ничего вроде: «Хорошо ли вы подумали, моя леди?». Я хорошо подумала. Тут тот редкий случай, когда окончательное решение будет за вами. Но вы выскажете его, когда я закончу. И времени на долгое обдумывание у вас не будет.

Перо торопливо бегает по наполовину исписанному листу. Десяток раскрытых книг разложено кругом, занимая все свободное пространство. Повсюду, куда ни глянь, бескрайнее бумажное море. Фуксия все утро мается бездельем: бездумно смотрит в окно, бродит по комнатам, спотыкаясь о книги, наблюдает за тем, как кончик пера стремительно выводит четкие, мелкие буквы. Ей и хочется, чтобы этот спокойный и мирный день тянулся вечно, и чтобы наступила наконец развязка, избавив от томительного ожидания.

- Мне страшно, - она, наконец, решается озвучить свою тревогу. Кончик пера на долю секунды замирает в воздухе, но тут же, спохватившись, продолжает свой бег. До нее доносится вздох. Шелестят перевернутые страницы.

- Тебе нечего бояться, Фуксия, все будет в порядке. Лучше займись чем-нибудь, ты меня отвлекаешь.

- Чем?

- Не знаю. Разве нечем? Своим свадебным платьем, например. Невеста ты или нет?

- Традиционно передается от матери к дочери. Расчехлить только… и выбить пыль.

- Вот и займись, у моей невесты не должны торчать из-под корсажа сухие паучьи лапы, да и красоваться проеденными молью прорехами ей также ни к чему. Раз уж ты склонна уважить древнюю традицию, хотя я как хранитель ритуалов готов закрыть на вольность глаза… И его наверняка нужно ушить раза в три.

- Мама стала герцогиней Гроун в двадцать лет и была как тростинка. Ты же не думаешь, что она всегда была леди в летах.

- Фуксия, пожалуйста. Найди себе занятие. Любое.

- Стирпайк.

- Что еще, - раздражение в голосе пока легкое, но уже слышимое. Но Фуксия не обращает на это внимания, у нее иное в голове.

- Мне снился Тит.

- Поговорим о нем в другой раз.

- У меня такое чувство, что он жив. Когда мне снился отец, это было совсем по-другому. Отец как будто прощался. А Тит… был так реален, так полон сил.

- И?

- Вдруг все-таки… Что будет, если он вернется?

Оторвавшись от вдумчивого созерцания древнего текста, Стирпайк саркастически усмехается, взглянув на герцогскую дочь.

- Это смотря когда. Если сегодня, то ничего хорошего, Горменгаст получит герцога, а твоя мать – любимого сынка. А дальше… тебе – ссылка, мне – не знаю. Может, сразу на части разорвут, может, будут ждать, пока Поэт хоть что-нибудь да запомнит. Ну а если твой братец вернется, когда Горменгаст будет наш, пусть возвращается. Обряда раскоронования никто из предков не описал, и вообразить такую процедуру мне сложно.

- Ты убеждал меня, что он наверняка погиб.

- Я не знаю, Фуксия. Может, да, может, нет. Я слышать уже не могу про твоего Тита.

- Звучит как отстань.

- Я уже битый час пытаюсь это и сказать. Или ты не хочешь, чтобы я занимался твоей короной?

- Своей короной. Или ты не менее старательно подбирал бы законы, если б я выходила замуж… за мистера Орнейта, например?

- У тебя теперь такая репутация, что никто на тебе, кроме меня, не женится.

- Даже ради короны?

- А что корона? Сомнительное приобретение. Твой брат готов был бежать на край света, лишь бы не надевать ее. Ты не хочешь вернуться пока в свои покои, Фуксия?

- Нет, не хочу, они меня со свету сживут.

- Непохоже как-то, чтобы ты их боялась… Нож принеси сюда, пожалуйста. Там, в верхнем ящике, с костяной ручкой.

- Вот так… сразу? Я обещаю молчать.

- Подчистим тут кое-что!

- А… Тогда ладно.

Одно слово иногда способно изменить смысл фразы. Именно такое слово исчезает со страницы Книги ритуалов, и на его месте появляется другое, аккуратно вписанное смесью сажи и чернил, имитирующей старину…

Теперь, когда до решающего сражения остались считанные часы, Стирпайку казалось невероятным, что, быть может, через совсем небольшой промежуток времени, не больше недели, он сможет со всем основанием приставить к своему имени герцогский титул. Тянуть с этим было некуда, и действовать нужно было очень быстро и энергично… Пока обстоятельства не переменились, и герцогиня не придумала достойного повода наотрез отказаться выслушать Хранителя ритуалов и обрядов Горменгаста. Пока Поэт был слишком дремуч и темен во вверенном ему деле, чтобы заметить подлог и суметь разрушить его доводы. Пока Фуксия соглашалась, и какая-нибудь очередная глупая ссора не спугнула ее и не побудила искать для замужества другого честолюбца, – а он отдавал себе отчет, что теперь Горменгаст радостно схватится за возможность законным образом короновать кого угодно, лишь бы это был не он, не Стирпайк, и объяви принцесса, что предпочла осчастливить, к примеру, мистера Орнейта, и герцогиня с облегчением уступила бы молодым трон. И, конечно, действовать следовало, пока предчувствия Фуксии каким-то зловредным образом не сбылись, и Тит Гроун в самый неподходящий момент не объявился дома. Столько причин было торопиться, что с рассветом засев за книги, он, не поднимая головы, провел в их обществе большую часть дня. Фуксия мешала, как могла, нервничая, шумно вздыхая и сбивая его с мысли пустыми разговорами, так что Стирпайк, привыкший работать в тишине и одиночестве, каждый час доходил до той грани, когда терпение иссякало, и с языка готовы были сорваться слова, о которых он впоследствии сильно бы пожалел. Но контроля над собой он не утратил и немало гордился этим, хотя в таком взвинченном настроении не удивительно, если бы он вспомнил юность и высказался без обиняков. В глазах уже рябило от остроугольных старинных букв, утомительных для чтения, и символических знаков.

К исходу дня Фуксия, занявшая пост у окна, где с отвращением надкусывала черствый, чудом уцелевший сухарик, лишь бы не звонить в колокольчик для прислуги, никуда не выходить и не показываться на глаза родным, начала проявлять признаки беспокойства.

- У нас назначена какая-то церемония? – спросила она, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы получше рассмотреть людей, вереницей тянувшихся в Замок.

- Ничего сверх обычных и ежедневных, - ответил он, не оборачиваясь и продолжая сосредоточенно листать том, полный пространных указаний на все случаи жизни, и встретивший уже не одну сотню весен, отчего уголки страниц, замусоленные пальцами многих поколений его предшественников, обтрепались и покрылись темным налетом. В точности помнить содержание книг было невозможно, однако все это в свое время хоть по разу, но было просмотрено, кое-что даже прочитано вдумчиво, и зрительная память теперь помогала не тратить попусту время.

- У нас гости, Стирпайк. Отвлекись, не пожалеешь.

Он неохотно встал из-за стола и потянулся, пользуясь моментом, чтобы расслабить затекшую от долгой неподвижности спину.

- Ну и что там?

Подойдя к Фуксии и выглянув, он воочию убедился, что она ничуть не преувеличивает. В замок сходились люди, и привратники беспрепятственно пропускали их внутрь. Горожане, ремесленники и резчики, в дорогих одеждах и простых домотканых рубахах, вышагивая гордо и плетясь прихрамывая, кто с семьями, кто в одиночестве, - все они проходили сквозь ворота и исчезали из виду. Понаблюдав несколько минут за нескончаемой процессией, Стирпайк заметил:

- Есть два объяснения: намечается очередное наводнение, и твои обнаглевшие подданные загодя переселяются в Замок, либо твоя мать решила устроить торжественные слушания нашего дела. Поскольку узлов и корзин, свидетельствующих о долгосрочных планах, у наших гостей не видно, есть предложение тебе отправиться на разведку.

- Почему это мне?

- Потому что тебе скучно, а мне – совсем нет. Право же, Фуксия, я тебе не предлагаю идти в красном на быка, всего только спуститься в зал и поздороваться с собственной матерью, а заодно выяснить, что за оживление.

- Ладно, - неохотно вздохнула Фуксия, морщась, потому что ни кислое лицо герцогини, ни уныло-сочувственное доктора не могли изменить ее настроение в лучшую сторону. Но весомой причины отклонить поручение у нее не нашлось.

- Заодно вспомни, что ты леди, а не замарашка, - бесцеремонно добавил Стирпайк. - Если намечается торжество, то будь готова произвести впечатление величавой, преисполненной достоинства герцогини, будущей покровительницы своего народа, даже если твое покровительство будет заключаться в том, что каждый десятый день месяца ты милостиво помашешь подданным из окна. Надень что-нибудь парадное, пожалуйста. И не знакомое со штопальной иглой.

- Ты будешь невыносимым мужем.

- Вовсе нет, на редкость снисходительным. Главное, никаких кошек и никаких птиц ближе чем в ста шагах от моей спальни.

- Ты же сам держал обезьянку. Вряд ли от нее меньше беспокойства, чем от птицы.

Он на мгновение изменился в лице, но то, что всколыхнулось при напоминании, тут же стерлось бесследно.

- Да. Но она была почти как человек. Фуксия… пожалуйста. Еще столько нужно сделать.

Она кивнула так величественно, словно упражнялась внушать своему народу почтительный трепет, и плавно удалилась. Торжественность отбытия испортила только попытка решительно распахнуть запертую на все замки дверь. Обернувшись в смущении, Фуксия увидела, что Стирпайк смотрит ей вслед, приподняв иронически бровь и демонстративно поигрывая надетым на палец ключом.

С лестницы уже хорошо слышен был гомон десятков голосов, и Фуксия даже понадеялась, что за новостями не придется далеко идти – удастся уловить, что происходит, всего лишь немного побродив по нижнему этажу, внимательно прислушиваясь. Но надежда скоро растаяла. Журчание голосов оставалось неразборчивым журчанием, к которому примешивались топот шагов, хлопанье дверей и другие естественные для многолюдного сборища звуки. Она еще постояла в тени, отчаянно труся и мечтая бегом припустить по знакомым коридорам, запереться в своих покоях, и никого не впускать, пока все не образуется, хотя объяснить себе, что она сама подразумевает под словом «образуется», Фуксия не могла. Сдвинуться с места ее подтолкнул только страх быть замеченной кем-то из слуг. Если к ее позору добавить еще насмешки над робкими перебежками по замку вдали от ярко освещенных господских апартаментов, то от уважения к себе не останется и следа. Собравшись с духом, она провела ладонями по вискам, приглаживая непослушные локоны и поправила, хотя оно и так не было в беспорядке, отороченное атласной лентой декольте.

Тронный зал был пуст, и вход охраняли вооруженные пиками стражники, но ожидающих было столько, что они заполнили все к нему подходы и еще продолжали сходиться. Заговорить с кем-то из этих людей для леди Фуксии Гроун было немыслимо, несовместимо с ее положением и воспитанием, и она удалилась так же незаметно, как подошла.

Полулежавшая среди подушек герцогиня Гертруда взглянула на дочь с выражением легкого отвращения и тут же угрюмо отвернулась. Краем уха Фуксия уловила пафос высокого слога: пожилая служанка монотонно читала своей госпоже роман, где кто-то обращался к правителю «о всемилосерднейший». Герцогиня упорно избегала встречаться с Фуксией глазами, и принцесса укрепилась в подозрении, что только присутствие чтицы удерживает мать от едких слов. Оставалось надеяться, что служанку не вышлют, и многословная, полная укоров речь отложится на неопределенный срок.

- Там столько людей, - пробормотала Фуксия, не зная с чего начать, раз герцогиня не оставляла ей никакой возможности естественно перевести разговор на то, ради чего она пришла. Как сменишь тему, если с тобой вовсе не желают говорить? Леди Гертруда приподняла тяжелые веки, сквозь узкие щелочки недобро сверкнули водянистые глаза. Голос ее щелкнул резко, как кнут погонщика.

- Это _он_ тебя прислал? Ты… - тут герцогиня вспомнила, что они не наедине и осеклась. Но тон ее не оставлял сомнений, и Фуксия сама могла бы докончить выпад: «Ты так низко пала, последняя из рода Гроунов, что теперь на посылках у зарвавшегося кухонного мальчика». Когда-то это могло обидеть, но не теперь. Тем более, в сущности, так оно и было, и ни к чему обижаться на правду. Но она зашла так далеко, что никакое раскаяние не примирило бы родню с тем вызовом, который она бросила Горменгасту. Теперь ей оставалось только верить, что она правильно выбрала, на чью сторону стать, и отчаянно сражаться, чтобы однажды избранное будущее стало для нее возможным. Если для этого нужно было на время смирить гордыню, она принимала это как должное.

Герцогиня помолчала, испытующе посматривая на дочь, но не дождалась ни взрыва возмущения, ни краски стыда, Фуксия только опустила глаза и ждала. Можно было говорить что угодно, упрекать и проклинать, ее душа была одета в прочные доспехи, которые не пробьют никакие стрелы.

- Да, я велела созвать людей, - наконец бросила Гертруда, осознав тщетность словесных атак и перейдя к делу. - Глашатаи трудились все утро, пока ты… находилась не там, где должна. То, что происходит, касается всего Горменгаста, и пусть эти люди узнают из первых уст, как им теперь жить. Никто не останется в стороне. Пусть Хранитель раз и навсегда просветит нас и наших подданных. Чтобы мы никогда больше к этому не возвращались.

- Неужели, мама, ты думаешь, что этим людям не все равно, кто у власти, и они встанут на нашу защиту?

- Из твоих уст, Фуксия, странно звучит это «нашу». Ты от нас, кажется, отреклась. Но ответ на твой вопрос - «нет». Я не собираюсь натравливать моих подданных на твоего… будущего мужа, - в устах Гертруды эти безобидные слова прозвучали жестоким оскорблением. - Если только он сам на это не напросится, но я такого приказа не отдам. Я хочу одного: чтобы сегодня же мы выслушали Хранителя, согласились с его доводами или опровергли их в присутствии трехсот свидетелей, и на этом была подведена черта. Горменгасту чужда неопределенность. И мне тоже.

- Наверное, это лучшее, чем можно сделать.

- Ты можешь воздержаться от оценок, Фуксия Гроун. Тогда, может быть, и я от таковых воздержусь, когда править в Горменгасте станешь ты, которую никогда к этому не готовили.

- Прости…

- У меня еще новость для тебя, Фуксия. Человек, которого мы заключили под стражу, и у которого был найден твой камень, ночью бежал.

- Какая ужасная новость, - вяло отозвалась Фуксия, уставившись в пол. Она очень боялась, что выдаст себя.

- Мне сказали, ты спускалась поговорить с ним. Удовлетвори мое любопытство – о чем?

Фуксия набрала побольше воздуха в легкие и на одном дыхании выпалила давно заготовленную ложь.

- Я надеялась, с девушкой, горюющей о брате, он будет откровеннее, чем во время грубого допроса.

- И как? – поинтересовалась герцогиня, не оставляя и тени сомнения, что слова дочери кажутся ей нелепицей. Да и Фуксия хорошо понимала, что ей не верят. Но так же хорошо она понимала, что пока ее не поймали на явном несоответствии фактов и утверждений, она может стоять на своем, и обвинить ее смогут разве что в наивности и необдуманной поспешности решений.

- Он твердил, что ничего не знает, - тихо проговорила она.

- А ночью растворился в воздухе. Интересное совпадение.

- Мне нечего сказать, мама. Я не знаю, каким образом ему это удалось. Но я безмерно сожалею об этом.

- Хотела бы я знать, если бы я, твоя мать, свернула себе шею, когда совершенно случайно, просто по досадному недоразумению, подо мной проломились ступени, ты тоже сказала бы: «Я не знаю, как такое могло произойти, но безмерно сожалею»?

- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

- О ненадежности некоторых строений и о том, как печально мог закончиться для меня один древний обряд.

- Думаю, момент упущен, и теперь поздно искать виноватых, мама.

- Поиск виноватых меня и не интересует. Ступай и приведи себя в порядок. На тебя нынче вечером будет смотреть весь Горменгаст.

Ощущение было такое, будто нечто подобное сегодня она уже слышала.

- Ты ошибаешься, мама, если думаешь, что Стирпайк готовил тебе несчастный случай, - сказала Фуксия, отступая. - Будь это так, я бы знала. И не смолчала бы.

Акула улыбнулась бы в ответ мягче.


	14. Chapter 14

- Значит, я был прав. Твоя мать решительная женщина.

Фуксия рассеянно кивнула. Говорить с полным ртом зажатых в зубах шпилек она не могла. Относиться к своим горничным как к мебели ей не удавалось, и наскоро раздобыв из недр сундука платье, которое не надевала ни разу и берегла для празднования совершеннолетия Тита, прихватив с собой гребни и горсть украшений, которые вытащила не глядя, походу запустив руку в шкатулку, она поспешно сбежала из собственных покоев. Взгляды прислужниц преследовали ее: виноватые у тех, кто докладывал о ней матери, осуждающие у тех, кто был постарше и построже, любопытные у тех, кто с удовольствием перемывал косточки хозяевам, попивая вечером чай на кухне и подъедая остатки герцогского ужина. Ей не хватало материнской властности, чтобы просто выставить их вон, и она механически бормотала благодарности, когда ей подавали ту или иную вещь и предлагали помочь переоблачиться. После этого тишина и спокойствие, царившие вдали от герцогских комнат, были отдыхом для души. Здесь не сновали слуги, а если появились бы – и без ее вмешательства было кому отдать им распоряжения. И хотя она вынуждена была самостоятельно заплетать волосы перед зеркалом, пытаясь, скосив глаза, воткнуть булавку так, чтобы тяжелый узел держался на затылке, не сползая набок, между всеобщим вниманием к ней и необходимостью обойтись без посторонней помощи, она выбирала второе.

Вернувшись, она застала в кабинете образцовый порядок – книги были убраны, и только узкие полосы бумаги, словно дразняще высунутые языки, виднелись между страницами. Вид у Стирпайка был самоуверенный и вполне довольный. Она никогда не понимала его – не больше, чем могла бы понять существо из иного мира, волшебным смерчем занесенное в ее родной город. Ей казалось, она ранила его, но он оправился так быстро, словно и не было ничего, и теперь держался так, словно и весь Горменгаст, и сама она как неотъемлемая часть Замка, уже принадлежали ему. Она не вполне поняла, что вызвало перемену. Гадать было бессмысленно, она мыслила не теми категориями, чтобы проследить его логику, а спрашивать напрямик ей не хотелось. Ей не то чтобы нравилась та собственническая гордость, которая читалась в его глазах, но и затаенная тревога, что однажды Стирпайк перестанет нуждаться в ней, ее оставила, и после недель сомнений и ночных кошмаров она впервые вздохнула свободно: что бы ни случилось с ее миром, место в ковчеге для нее было приготовлено. В измененной картине бытия, которая открылась ей, Фуксия Гроун все еще присутствовала.

- Как я вижу, ты уже завершил научные изыскания, - она окинула взглядом очистившийся стол и высыпала на освободившееся место горсть колец и подвесок, которые так и несла, зажав в кулаке, без всякого благоговения к их ценности. Стирпайк насмешливо фыркнул, осмотрев небрежно брошенные богатства и откатил ногтем в сторону невесть как затесавшуюся среди благородных товарок пуговицу.

- В твое отсутствие дело сразу пошло быстрее, - легкая улыбка возвестила, что ее поддразнивают, и Фуксия, поколебавшись, решила, что разумнее счесть это комплиментом ее женскому очарованию, препятствующему сосредоточиться на деле, а вовсе не чему-либо другому, менее лестному. Пожав плечами, она вооружилась гребнем и отошла к зеркалу. Отражение было скупо на комплименты, изысканный жемчужный цвет бледнил больше, чем любимый ею алый, около губ наметилась едва заметная предвестница будущей морщинки, и под глазами залегли тени, которые нечем было закрасить. Она спрашивала себя, видит ли Стирпайк то же, что она, или ее высокий титул заслоняет для него все недостатки. Или, быть может, он смотрит на нее тем же обращенным в прошлое взглядом, каким она видит под следами ожогов и жесткой усмешкой забавное мальчишеское лицо с яркими живыми глазами?

Прикосновение холодного и гладкого к шее вырвало ее из раздумий, и в вырез платья скользнула нитка жемчуга. Ловкие пальцы быстро щелкнули застежкой, и он отошел на шаг, удовлетворенно разглядывая результат.

- Вот так, - Стирпайк был так очевидно доволен и собой, и ею, что она испытала прилив благодарности: по крайней мере, он не разделял ее самоуничижительных сомнений. Ей даже показалось, что прежние дерзкие искорки ожили в его глазах, и проскользнуло в чертах что-то давно угасшее, сродни невинности отчаянного сорванца, на которого невозможно рассердиться всерьез. И от этого так сильно захотелось открутить колесо жизни назад и попробовать начать все сызнова, что она готова была расплакаться от обиды на несправедливость мироустройства.

- Иди ты первой, Фуксия. Будет… тактически неверно, если мы появимся вместе.

Она вздохнула, по спине пробежал холодок, но повиновалась: в этой игре не она устанавливала правила.

- Фуксия! – в два шага догнав ее, Стирпайк вдруг сжал ее плечи. Спокойствие его отхлынуло, как волна отлива, на время обнажающая каменистое дно. - Никому не верь. Ты будешь счастлива со мной, клянусь тебе.

Ей почудилось извинение. Как будто он мог восполнить то, что она уже потеряла… Несколько мгновений он удерживал ее в объятиях, потом отпустил, слегка подтолкнув вперед.

- Что бы тебе ни говорили, помни, скоро они все будут лебезить и пресмыкаться ради одной твоей улыбки.

- Мне это не нужно…

- Знаю, но чем мне поддержать твой боевой дух? – от попытки ободрить отчего-то стало совсем уж не по себе, но она честно попыталась изобразить оптимизм, которого не испытывала.

От духоты голова налилась свинцовой тяжестью, неимоверных трудов стоило не зевать прилюдно, хотя как нервное напряжение, так и недостаток воздуха тому немало способствовали. Фуксия не помнила, чтобы когда-либо тронный зал был заполнен так, что яблоку негде упасть – все многолюдные церемонии происходили на открытом воздухе, и никогда прежде – внутри замка. Разбирательство тянулось и тянулось, привычные к долгим церемониям подданные не роптали, с их стороны даже ощущался неподдельный интерес к неожиданно выпавшему развлечению, отличному от всего, что они испытали на своем веку.

Она прислушивалась внимательно первые полчаса, после все ее чувства притупились, и даже интерес к собственному будущему поугас. Голос Стирпайка, размеренный, властный, без примеси эмоций, не терялся в многолюдном зале, где хоть стражники и поддерживали тишину и порядок, но даже негромкий кашель и перешептывания сливались в утомительный гул. Он принес с собой книги и, не обращая никакого внимания на толпу слушателей, подробно излагал герцогине свое видение законов о престолонаследии. Фуксия заподозрила, что он намеревался взять Гертруду измором – обилие исторических фактов, забытых имен и подробностей символики сыпались нескончаемым потоком и говорили сами за себя. Даже она устала вникать в суть его слов, а герцогиня сонно хлопала глазами, ожидая конца вступительной речи. Фуксия старалась не расслабляться, как бы монотонный голос не убаюкивал ее. Чутье нашептывало, что где-то здесь крылась западня.

Когда герцогиня наконец жестом оборвала Хранителя и принялась за расспросы, мало кто уже способен был уследить за его доводами. Они перебрасывались словами, словно шла между ними какая-то игра, где быстрота и изящество ответа добавляли очко, чем-то даже похожие, несмотря на ее пышнотелую массивность, и его узкокостную нервическую худобу, одинаково хладнокровные, но под невозмутимостью каждого горел неугасимый внутренний огонь. Фуксии казалось, что герцогиня уступает, медленно проникаясь убедительностью его слов… и это пугало ее все сильнее. Леди Гертруда, по ее мнению, была высечена их скалы. Чтобы она поддалась кому-то – да раньше гора Горменгаст сдвинулась бы с места.

- …значит, женщины из рода Гроунов могут косвенным образом наследовать герцогство? Для супруга? Или детей? – Гертруда не столько спрашивала, сколько, казалось, проговаривала про себя выводы, которые напрашивались.

- Для супруга, или сыновей, нажитых в законном браке. И только при отсутствии прямых претендентов на корону, если позволит ваша светлость это уточнение.

- И вы совершенно уверены, что традиции Горменгаста позволяют подобное?

- Да, ваша светлость. Жизнеописание герцога Гроуна одиннадцатого достаточно ясно указывает на то, что уже случалось подобное много веков назад в отсутствие наследников мужского пола.

- Покажите Книгу.

- Пожалуйте, ваша светлость. Вот… здесь, здесь. И еще здесь. Немного неразборчив старинный слог, пришлось потрудиться, прежде чем все стало на свои места. Вот, позвольте я помогу вам прочесть…

- Не нужно, я разберу.

- Как пожелаете, ваша светлость.

Гертруда склонилась над фолиантом, столь сосредоточенно вглядываясь в строки, что широкие ноздри ее затрепетали, между бровями залегла складка, а от уголков глаз лучиками разбегались морщины.

- Еще что-нибудь? – наконец спросила она холодно, и неясно было, удовлетворил ее осмотр древности или нет. Стирпайк сдержанно, но многообещающе улыбнулся.

- Есть еще кое-что, ваша светлость. Книга Ритуалов, том двадцать второй, страница триста тридцать семь. Абзац о наследовании. Сказано «наследник мужеского пола, кровью связанный или господом всемогущим». Формула брачной клятвы. Разве не очевидно?

- Что-то я не помню ничего подобного, мистер Стирпайк. Дайте сюда книгу.

- Вот.

- Интересно. Странно, что этот абзац вот так забыт…

- Закон Горменгаста сложен. Ссылка на этот абзац имеется и в прочих книгах, однако только в виде примечания, в каком томе его следует прочесть. И еще, следует иметь в виду, что в применении этого пункта за века могла отпасть необходимость. Если ваши предки были многодетны…

- Возможно, мистер Стирпайк. Не берусь судить. Толкованием законов Горменгаста у нас ведаете вы.

Он вскинул голову, не скрыв торжествующей улыбки. Герцогиня помолчала.

- Значит, вы как Мастер Ритуалов Горменгаста, настаиваете на том, что титул герцога может переходить к наследнику только мужского пола, однако наследник может быть связан с семьей Гроунов узами брака? Так? Это окончательно и однозначно?

- Именно так, ваша светлость.

- Прекрасно. На этом и закончим. Итак! – она резко возвысила голос, который разнесся по залу громче духовой трубы, подавляя и требуя внимания. - Мы выслушали разъяснения хранителя Ритуалов и толкователя законов Горменгаста, и принимаем к сведению. Почитая традиции и законы, мы всегда поступали и теперь поступим так, как велит нам ритуал. Мы оплакали герцога Гроуна семьдесят седьмого, но прошло время, отведенное законом на поиски и ожидание, и теперь Горменгасту нужен новый правитель. И в присутствии моей семьи и моих подданных я объявляю: я, Гертруда Гроун, вдова герцога Гроуна семьдесят шестого, неразрывными брачными узами связанная с правящим домом, завтра в это же время в этой зале сочетаюсь браком с господином Альфредом Прунскволлором, который в силу принятых в Горменгасте традиций становится законным наследником династии. Коронация герцога Альфреда Гроуна семьдесят восьмого состоится в день, который будет позднее объявлен Мастером Ритуалов, на должность которого с сегодняшнего дня мы назначаем нынешнего ученика, мистера Орнейта, с сохранением за ним должности придворного поэта. Это все.

Восторженный шум в зале едва не перекрыл голос герцогини, как она ни возвышала его. Прунскволлор смущенно улыбался, не смея поднять взгляд. По его лицу видно было, что ничто из сказанного Гертрудой не стало для него сюрпризом, но природная застенчивость все же мешала ему принять как должное почтительный шепот, окруживший его как по волшебству.

Фуксия мрачно переводила взгляд с матери на доктора. Ее сердце словно схватила и не отпускала ледяная рука - не оттого, что корона Горменгаста была утеряна для нее, но от понимания, как сильно отдалилась она от своей семьи, если такое решение было принято у нее за спиной. Принцесса поискала глазами Стирпайка, но там, где только что стоял низложенный Мастер ритуалов, уже сомкнулась толпа – кажется, добрая половина Горменгаста собралась тут сегодня, от стражников до почтенных горожан, и все стремились подойти к новому герцогу, чтобы своим детям и внукам рассказывать, как близко видели его и даже прикасались к краю одежд. Встревожившись, она напряженно шарила взглядом, отыскивая знакомую худую фигуру в черном среди собравшихся людей. Но его нигде не было. Тогда Фуксия медленно вышла вперед и остановилась в шаге от матери.

- Не стоило делать из этого спектакль, мама, - тихо сказала она. – Нужно иметь милосердие к побежденным.

Он сумел исчезнуть до того, как кто-то вспомнил о нем, до того даже, как Гертруда победоносно провозгласила: «Это все» и умолкла. Ему казалось, она понял, куда она клонит, даже секундой раньше, чем это было произнесено, понял и ужаснулся тому, что сотворил. Стыд прогнал его прочь, и чувствуя себя последним глупцом, он проскользнул за спины горожан, а оттуда – за двери. Он считал себя самым умным, самым хитрым и самым осторожным в Горменгасте, и что же вышло? Где был его ум, где была его хитрость? Раз за разом он совершал одну и ту же ошибку – и так ничему и не научился. Он недооценивал Баркентина, а старик сумел дать такой отпор, который по сей день нельзя вспомнить без содрогания. Он недооценивал Фуксию, считая слабой и зависимой, а она лучше него знала, чего хочет, и исподволь привязывала к себе, подталкивая приоткрыться и поверить ей, терпеливо возрождая былые давно угасшие чувства. Теперь он недооценил и Гертруду, даже не подумав учесть ее в качестве женщины, причем женщины вдовой и свободной. И путь к отступлению он сам себе отрезал, настояв на том, что брачные узы не менее значимы, нежели кровные, и тем самым возвел леди Гертруду на трон – хотя вряд ли дождется от нее изъявлений благодарности. Нужно было сформулировать как-то иначе, не оставляя ей лазеек. Если бы только было больше времени. Если бы он не отвлекался то на погоню за врагом, то на призрак былой любви. Если бы вовремя подумал о том, что герцогиня не какой-то неодушевленный каменный барельеф, приросший к трону, настырное наследство покойного герцога Гроуна, а обыкновенная женщина, которую рано сбрасывать со счетов. Тогда… тогда наверно следовало бы наступить себе на горло и приударить за старухой. Стирпайк зажал рот рукой, удерживая приступ истерического смеха. Какая была бы пара! Если только удалось бы уговорить организм, что это нужно для дела.

Из подспудной тяги наказать себя за оглушительный провал, всей окончательности которого сам еще не вполне осознал, он сдвинул панель, открыл глазок в стене. Несколько минут, изнывая от нестерпимой, жгучей, как кислота, ненависти, он наблюдал за торжеством врагов, за почестями и славой, обрушившимися на застенчивого, лишенного всякой величественности Прунскволлора.

Бешенство окатило его горячей волной, подхлестнуло бичом адской горечи и бессилия, и, отскочив, Стирпайк почти побежал. Обрывки мстительных, растерянных мыслей давили на виски, еще немного – он вернулся бы в то безумие, которое однажды едва не подвело его под разоблачение. Они еще узнают его, они пожалеют, они проклянут тот день, когда пошли против него! Самая страшная месть, какую только можно вообразить, падет на их головы… Они будут бояться собственной тени, озираться испуганным кроликом, лишь на секунду оторвавшись от своей стаи, потому что волк всегда будет настороже, в засаде, готовый прыгнуть и разорвать на части… Он устроит им ад на земле! Его имя прогремит так, что враги станут пугать им детей, вздрагивать и трепетать, услышав лишь намек на его немилость, оглядываться через плечо, прежде чем помянуть его всуе, и потом судорожно креститься…

А затем он вдруг явственно увидел себя через несколько лет – увидел страшным, нечесаным бородачом, похожим на Флея, жалким одичавшим изгнанником, привыкшим ютиться по темным закоулкам, безумцем, отвыкшим от дневного света и утратившим человеческий облик. Стирпайк остановился, его рука невольно поднялась, словно пытаясь отгородиться от мерзкого видения, оттолкнуть от себя, но оно не исчезло. Невидящие глаза уставились в пустоту, и оттуда ему гадко улыбнулся беззубым ртом его собственный призрак, отвратительный, как сама смерть, и всколоченные серые патлы, похожие на рваные куски пакли, падали на лицо, изуродованное застарелыми шрамами. Стирпайк привалился к стене и несколько минут стоял неподвижно. Колени мелко дрожали, и наконец подогнулись, и тогда он медленно осел на пол, выронив Книгу, которую так до сих пор и не выпустил из рук, и закрыв лицо руками. Все было кончено. Только перебив весь Горменгаст, можно было вернуть свое положение, но кем тогда править? Больше всего на свете ему захотелось найти в себе силы и добрести до своей комнаты, разыскать на дне комода пузырек с тем сильнодействующим снотворным, которым он так и не воспользовался для своих черных планов, выплеснуть в стакан и расправиться с ним одним быстрым глотком. И все. На этом эпопея его жизни закончилась бы навсегда. Но он знал, что не сделает этого. Не потому, что струсит. Потому что все его существо восстает при мысли о блаженной улыбке, которая расплывется на губах Гертруды от этой вести.

Чувство было глупым донельзя, но ни о чем так не досадовала Фуксия, как о своем платье, о неуместной роскоши тяжелого бархата с перламутровым отливом. Оно был вопиюще богатым и торжественным, словно наряд новобрачной. Для девушки, которой только что указали ее место, насмеявшись над ее притязаниями, ощущать собственную незначительность было привычно и не так горько, как в присутствии всего Горменгаста оказаться в положении человека, который поторопился вывесить праздничные флаги. Если бы не это, быть может, она даже вздохнула бы свободнее, втайне радуясь концу честолюбивой эпопеи, в которую ввязалась. Если б только не это нелепое платье… да еще человек, который все это затеял.

Она ушла первой, не заботясь о приличиях и не дожидаясь, пока толпа начнет расходиться. Пред ней не расступались живым коридором и не провожали с почестями. Сегодня не ей принадлежало внимание. Впрочем… когда это оно ей принадлежало?

Отчего-то казалось, что Стирпайк дождется ее, как дождался накануне, но этого не случилось. Мимо, чеканя шаг, прошествовала стража. Какую-то горожанку в чепце с хнычущим ребенком на руках настойчиво вывели из зала, и Фуксии пришлось посторониться, пропуская ее. Озираясь, потому что все еще надеялась, что он скрывается где-то в тени, Фуксия немного прошлась. Яркие пятна фонарей оставались за спиной, она шла все быстрее по мере того, как удалялась в сторону бокового крыла. За поворотом почудились шаги, но, поторопившись следом, она наткнулась на дородную служанку, которая несла узел белья в стирку. Женщина косо посмотрела на Фуксию и изобразила подобие реверанса, какой только могла сделать с занятыми объемистым тюком руками. Фуксия проскочила мимо, не отрывая взгляда от пола. Она словно видела себя со стороны, глазами этой горничной: странная, неулыбчивая старая дева с копной черных кудрей, в пышном наряде, который никак не гармонирует с сузившимися, пыльными, плохо освещенными коридорами. Пальцы сами потянулись к жемчужному ожерелью, холодившему шею, потянули за нить, но она оказалась прочной. Кто живет в этой части Замка, чаще носит бусы из мелких раковин и костяных шариков, и она чувствовала себя нелепой и неестественной в своих драгоценностях. Воспоминание о том, как ей надевали его, о ласке коротких прикосновений, и согрело и причинило боль. Она боялась строить предположения. На что способен Стирпайк? Есть ли шанс воззвать к голосу рассудка, или последняя капля переполнила чащу, и все, что останется от него, будет от рычащего зверя, не человека?

Он мог отправиться куда угодно, Горменгаст был огромен. Если он не захочет, чтобы она нашла его – она может блуждать вечно. Фуксия огляделась, но повсюду было темно.

- Стирпайк! – крикнула она. Ее голос разнесся по коридорам, эхом отражаясь от стен.

Около двери в его комнаты она остановилась и еще раз окликнула его. Никто не ответил. Она подергала дверь, но она оказалась запертой на ключ.

В архиве и библиотеке он также не появлялся, и никто не видел его и не мог ничего подсказать, хотя она не стеснялась расспрашивать. Она поднялась в комнату, где они когда-то встречались тайком, не слишком рассчитывая, что он пойдет туда, но ничего другого просто не могла придумать. Там его тоже не было. Фуксия знала, что у него есть и другие убежища в разных частях замка, но знание это не было подкреплено картой. Оставалось еще подняться на крышу – больше у нее не оставалось идей. Это отдавало безумием, но она готова была рискнуть.

Ей не пришлось пачкать жемчужный бархат в каминной трубе. Догадка оказалась верной – должно быть, он и впрямь собирался выбраться на крышу, но по пути раздумал. Решетка была отодвинута, но возмутитель спокойствия, смещенный Хранитель ритуалов и обрядов Горменгаста, находился здесь же.

Она вскрикнула от радости.

- Ох! Вот ты где. Я уже обыскала ползамка.

Окно было распахнуто настежь. Он сидел с ногами на подоконнике, с Книгой на коленях, ссутулившись и глядя прямо перед собой. Руки, двигаясь словно отдельно от тела, вырывали страницы из древнего тома, складывали их в одинаковых крылатых существ и выпускали на свободу. Подхваченные ветром белые птицы с исчерканными выцветшими письменами крыльями мягко планировали вниз, кружа над двором.

- Зачем? – только и спросил он.

Она вздохнула и подошла поближе, опасливо, как птица, которую манят сладкие зернышки на раскрытой ладони, но инстинкт требует держаться подальше от непредсказуемых двуногих, накрыла его руку, сжала – та оказалась ледяной.

- Просто. Хотела увидеть тебя.

Он повернул голову, удивленный лаской, но прочитав на ее лице тревогу, понимающе фыркнул.

- Фуксия. Нет необходимости висеть тут на мне камнем на шее. Я не собираюсь прыгать вниз, если ты об этом беспокоишься. Твоя мать не заслуживает такого подарка к свадьбе. И не говоря уж о том, что ты не такая сильная, чтобы меня удержать, если прыгнуть мне вдруг захочется.

Вялые холодные пальцы, которые она сжимала, дернулись и, рывком высвободившись, с силой сдавили ее кисть. Она испуганно вздрогнула, противясь, но хватка была железной.

- Как же ты недальновидна. Ты должна была подумать сейчас, Фуксия Гроун, как я могу отплатить твоей матери. Для этого только и нужно спрыгнуть, крепко-накрепко держа тебя за руку. И ты не вырвешься, как ни старайся, сил у тебя не хватит бороться со мной. Пусть бы твоя мать подумала, что ты покончила с собой... неплохо, правда? Вынесет она такой груз?

Внезапно успокоившись, Фуксия пожала плечами.

- Она смирилась с тем, что нет Тита, которого она любила больше. Или возлагала больше надежд.

- Но последняя из ее детей – ты.

Несмотря на угрозу, которую он вкладывал в слова, она не сумела испугаться.

- Не нужно, Стирпайк. Если хочешь – прыгай. Я мечтала о том, чтобы жизнь моя была похожа на сказку, но она так далека была от романтических баллад, что может, хотя бы моя смерть будет возвышенной, и о ней станут слагать поэмы?

Он сразу разжал руку, отпуская ее.

- Умница. Правильно защищаешься. Я не хочу попасть в слащавую песенку о двух влюбленных, которые взявшись за руки, выбросились из окна башни. Ты легко отделалась, Фуксия. А теперь уходи.

- Стирпайк, ты… Не огорчайся так, пожалуйста. Корона и корона. Может, мама и права.

- О да.

- Я спросила ее о тебе. Она не требует, чтобы ты покидал замок, и клянется не преследовать за прошлое. Предлагает тебе должность помощника Хранителя.

- О да, я буду очинять за недоумком перья. Непременно.

- Никто не настаивает, если ты не хочешь. Может заняться чем-нибудь другим.

- Вернуться на кухню, заняться мытьем тарелок? Это ведь положенная мне согласно всем традициям должность.

- Я думаю, Горменгаст тут немного поступится правилами. В виде исключения.

- Довольно, Фуксия. Не нужно меня… утешать. И не нужно делать вид, что тебя не предала твоя семья. Это ведь твою корону подарили Прунскволлорам. Ты потеряла ее навсегда, понимаешь это, не так ли?

- Стирпайк, я ведь не для себя ее хотела. Мне самой она ни к чему. И мама об этом знает, иначе они не поступили бы так со мной. Я надеюсь, по крайней мере, что не поступили бы.

- Надейся. Только зря.

- Может и зря. Но мама понимает, что обошлась со мной не совсем честно, и выполнит мою просьбу. Для себя мне ничего не надо, но для тебя…

- Не вздумай.

- Как хочешь, Стирпайк, - голос Фуксии, только что звучавший на подъеме, потускнел, утратил выразительность. - Что ты теперь станешь делать?

- Я не знаю, что мне делать, - ответил он в тон ей - так же глухо, так же бесцветно. Еще одна бумажная птица закружила над двором, медленно падая, словно с подбитым охотником крылом.

- Реши. Я хотела бы быть уверенной, что с тобой все будет в порядке.

- Да? Вот уж спасибо. А что собираешься делать ты, леди Фуксия Гроун? Жить в тени новой родни?

- Я собираюсь покинуть Горменгаст, - проговорила она. - Возможно, не навсегда. У меня ведь есть разрешение матери на отъезд, которым я так и не воспользовалась, и она не возьмет назад свое же слово.

- А.

- Стирпайк…

- Решила, значит, езжай. Думаешь, я стану уговаривать остаться? Снова посылать за тобой погоню? – язвительно поддел Стирпайк, но она словно и не слышала подколки.

- Не злись. Хочешь, рассмешу?

- Нет.

- Мама ведь уже не в том возрасте, чтобы иметь детей. Так что ближайший наследник престола отныне – племянник доктора, сын Ирмы Прунскволлор. Ирма в обмороке. Уже примеряет корону. То есть, она то падает в обморок, то примеряет корону. Попеременно.

Она обождала, но ответа не последовало.

- Пожалуйста, Стирпайк. Оставь Горменгаст в покое. Ты не одолел бы его, только стал бы как мой отец, несчастным пленником собственного дома и собственной крови. Вспомни, каким он был, неужели это то, к чему ты стремишься? Неужели он казался тебе счастливым? Отпусти их, поедем со мной. Может, для нас в мире найдется место за пределами Горменгаста.

- Нет.

- Что ж, как знаешь. Завтрашняя церемония… я бы не хотела на ней присутствовать. Я уеду на рассвете. И на этот раз – без коробок и сундуков. А ты? Чем ты ответишь им, обложишь замок порохом и добьешься, чтобы он взлетел на воздух? Они ждут этого, не сомневайся. Единственное, чего они не ждут, это безразличия. Больше ты ничем не испортишь им миг торжества.

- Довольно меня уговаривать, Фуксия. Если ты хочешь стать бродяжкой, это твое дело.

- Может и так статься. Нет?

- Нет.

Фуксия глубоко вздохнула, но смирилась.

- Если передумаешь, ты знаешь дорогу к седловине, - сказала она.

Она пыталась хоть немного отдохнуть перед дальней дорогой, но сон ускользал, а как только удалось ненадолго забыться, кошмар сразу разыскал к ней тропинку и безжалостно набросился, навевая картины одна другой ужаснее. Ей снился запах дыма и оранжевые языки, лизавшие стены библиотеки, треск пожираемого дерева и раскаленный, царапающий горло воздух. Даже во сне она знала, кто свершил это злодеяние. И даже во сне до смерти боялась – но не пожара, а за того, в чьих венах текла кровь, зараженная самоубийственной одержимостью Горменгастом. Встрепенувшись, когда огромные камни, из которых были сложены древние стены, начали сыпаться, как мелкий щебень, Фуксия вскочила. Запах дыма все еще был с ней, и она босиком, с бешено колотившимся сердцем метнулась к окну, но убедилась, что серый предутренний час не озарен сиянием пламени, вырывающегося из окон. Дым, существовавший лишь в ее воображении, рассеялся. Горменгаст устоял пока, хотя она предпочла бы выманить зло из его стен и увлечь за собой, пусть и не из одного лишь высокого самопожертвования.

Одеваясь, она думала о том, что так и не поговорила с матерью – слуга, извиняясь, сообщил, что леди Гертруда не велела беспокоить, пока идет обсуждение предстоящей коронации. Подпирать стену, смиренно дожидаясь, пока придет ее черед, Фуксия не пожелала и сразу ушла к себе. Теперь же, поскольку решение об отъезде было окончательным, она подумала, что достаточно будет и письма. А к тому времени, когда облачилась в неброский дорожный костюм и плащ мужского покроя, и с трудом узнала сама себя в зеркале, она решила, что и записки будет довольно, писать ей все равно особенно не о чем – ни чувства вины, ни желания оправдаться напоследок она не испытывала.

Замок был погружен в забытье, когда она покинула свои комнаты. Только в Зале Раскрашенной скульптуры, мимо которого она прошла, была приоткрыта дверь – должно быть, старику-смотрителю не спалось. Она хотела незаметно проскочить мимо, сдерживая шаги, чтобы не стукнуть каблуком по деревянному полу, но увидела сморщенное личико сквозь щель и бусинки любопытных глаз и посчитала грубостью молча сбежать от безобидного, на ладан дышащего старца.

- Леди Фуксия! – проскрипел смотритель. – Нижайшие пожелания доброго здравия.

Знал ли он, чем закончился вчерашний сход? Фуксия решила, что скорее всего в Замке уже не осталось непосвященных.

- А, господин Ротткод! – она попыталась бодро улыбнуться, но ничего не вышло. Тогда она просто проговорила. – Прощайте, господин смотритель.

- Вы уезжаете, леди? – опешил старик, разглядев и ее одежду, и дорожный мешок в руках.

- Как видите, да.

- А как же задание, которым ваша светлость меня удостоила? Я нашел кое-какие упоминания о семье господина Баркентина в моей летописи, если только…

- К сожалению, господин Ротткод, это теперь не важно.

Он заметно огорчился, должно быть, жалея свой напрасный труд.

- Что ж, желаю леди легкой дороги. Если вы соблаговолите сказать старику, куда держите путь, я внес бы это в свои записи… если, конечно, ваша светлость находит это желательным.

- Не представляю… - призналась Фуксия. - Так далеко, как сумею. Прочь из Горменгаста. Если, конечно, что-то кроме Горменгаста вообще существует. Мне всегда говорили, что нет. Но что-то позволяет мне питать смутную надежду, что все-таки да. Хотя надежда эта такая смутная, что мне самой страшно, вдруг сразу за границами королевства пустота? Или бездонная пропасть. Или бесплодная пустыня…

- Если леди позволит, о бездонной пропасти не может идти и речи…

- Правда, господин Ротткод? Откуда бы вам знать, разве вы когда-либо покидали Горменгаст?

- Никто на моей памяти не покидал Горменгаст, но мне точно известно, что люди извне, бывало, находили к нам дорогу.

- Впервые слышу об этом, - удивилась она.

- Герцог Гроун, с позволения вашей светлости, не одобрял, когда это обсуждалось. Но раз ее светлость леди Гертруда позволила своим детям выйти во внешний мир, должно быть, Гроуны больше не видят проку в запретах.

- Значит, прежде у нас бывали гости?

- Гости? Право, леди, я затрудняюсь сказать, можно ли так это назвать. И последний, как вы выразились, «гость» появлялся здесь уж больше тридцати лет назад. С ним не слишком гостеприимно обошелся Горменгаст, и с тех пор чужеземцев тут не видывали.

- Не слишком гостеприимно? – повторила за ним Фуксия, словно предлагая рассказать подробнее. Словоохотливый старик оживился, неожиданно для себя найдя в принцессе благодарную слушательницу.

- Его даже бросили в темницу, чтобы не смущал людей россказнями про заморские страны. Но и он был хорош, ловкий малый… явился под личиной трубадура, слонялся по городу, сводил с ума падких на сладкоголосых музыкантов женщин, вносил смуту…

- И что, несчастный по сей день томится где-то в тюрьме? – заинтересованно спросила Фуксия.

- Так давно это было, леди Фуксия, что подробностей и не упомнить, нужно бы порасспросить мои летописи, они теперь моя память... Да и герцог считал кощунством оскорблять стены Горменгаста упоминанием недостойных пришельцев, не ведающих ни о ритуале, ни о величии Гроунов. Кажется, там была какая-то история, темная история… и в нее мало кто посвящен. Этот малый оказался чуть ли не принцем, и во избежание серьезных неприятностей герцог, вечная ему память, велел тайно вывезти его из Горменгаста и сдать на руки родне, всполошившейся из-за пропажи и собравшей чуть не целое войско. Да, видимо с год он успел просидеть взаперти… или даже больше. Должно быть, любопытных это здорово осадило. Леди Фуксия?

- Это чрезвычайно интересно, то, что вы мне рассказали, - очнувшись от задумчивости, проговорила девушка. – Жаль, что поздно, я бы попросила вас поискать подробности того дела. Но, значит, не судьба. Прощайте.

Фуксия все-таки заколебалась, прежде чем уйти, думая, не попросить ли старика при случае повторить свою историю Стирпайку – его должны бы навести на определенные мысли некоторые совпадения, но она отказалась от этой идеи. Он столько раз подряд повторил «нет», когда она роняла свое достоинство леди, уговаривая его. Вот она и оставит его в покое. Надо думать, так будет лучше. Или не лучше, но в любом случае он не заслуживал, чтобы она по-прежнему стояла на страже его интересов. Каждый теперь сам по себе. Он ведь сказал ей «нет» и отпустил в никуда, совсем одну. Не уверенная в своей правоте, она все же твердо следовала решению, которое приняла. Еще не вполне рассвело, а она уже выводила из конюшен оседланную лошадь.

Проснувшись с рассветом, стуча зубами от холода, прежде чем вспомнить о вчерашней катастрофе, он успел удивиться, что делает здесь, какой приступ лунатизма загнал его на этот подоконник, как птицу на насест. Во дворе было еще серо, солнце не встало. Стирпайк смотрел вниз, пытаясь думать о планах на день, но мысли шевелились вяло и неповоротливо. Он даже не сразу узнал Фуксию, когда она появилась в мужском платье и уложенными на затылке волосами и направилась в сторону конюшен. С собой у нее был скромный узел с вещами – ровно столько, сколько можно приторочить к седлу…

Некоторое время он бездумно ждал, пока она проедет через мост надо рвом, попадавший в поле зрения, но время шло, она не появлялась, и Стирпайк запоздало сообразил, что принцесса покинула замок другой дорогой, не желая разбудить спящий город звонким перестуком копыт. Помрачнев, он соскочил с подоконника. Было бы ложью утверждать, что ему было совершенно не жаль, и на душе не скребутся кошки, но древние стены Горменгаста держали его каменными оковами. Столько сил потрачено, чтобы завладеть ими, что просто отказаться от них, не заполучив и не разрушив, было все равно что признать: все пошло прахом, жизнь прошла даром, он ни на что не способен, кроме как на бахвальство и пустые угрозы. Разрушить… теперь, когда ничего у него больше не осталось, и это устроило бы. Может быть, ему не сломать сами стены, они слишком крепки, чтобы порох причинил им весомый вред, и не хватит мужества на поджог, но уничтожить саму суть Горменгаста он мог. Книги. Кроме огня, есть еще вода - вода, которая мгновенно размоет старинные письмена, и которая плещется у основания башни – даже не нужно никуда идти. Они не могли успеть сменить замки. И вряд ли готовы к тому, что он покусится на святое – есть шанс преуспеть. Это займет четверть часа, не больше – открыть окно и по одному сбросить древние тома в мутные воды рва. Наутро Горменгаст будет как соловей, на клетку которого набросили покрывало – не способный различить, где день, а где ночь.

Этот план тоже не сложилось претворить в жизнь. Дверь была приоткрыта, и когда Стирпайк осторожно потянул ее на себя, то увидел Поэта, который беззвучно шевелил губами, сидя над толстым фолиантом. Похоже, он встал раньше петухов и изо всех сил готовился к исполнению обязанностей, в которых мало что понимал. Вид у него был страдальческий, лоб бороздила глубокая морщина, деля его надвое. Стирпайк замер в стойке охотничьего пса. Другого такого случая могло и не быть – Поэт, последний, кто владел малой крупицей знания, находился в его руках, совершенно беззащитный. Уничтожить книги и поставить жирную точку в истории Горменгаста, лишив его хотя бы такого, жалкого и невежественного Хранителя, - и тогда можно считать, что они в расчете. Что будет потом – все равно. Никакого актерства на этот раз, один бросок – и ничего больше. Даже если Поэт заорет - пока подоспеет помощь, он уже захлебнется кровью, а книги поглотит пучина.

Заметив его появление, Поэт просветлел лицом. Его не удивил и не испугал визит низложенного предшественника в столь ранний час, и отличить выражение обычной неприязненной враждебности от приговора он не умел.

- Господин Стирпайк, какая удача! – воскликнул он. - Не объясните ли вы мне, что здесь имеется в виду: «в рассветный час каждого дня, пока все спят, пушка должна выстрелить три раза в честь нового утра»? Битый час уже ломаю голову – и ничего не понимаю! Как же так – если все должны спать, кто зарядит пушку, кто подожжет порох?

- Кто вас просит заниматься буквоедством, - машинально ответил Стирпайк, - к каждому под одеяло не заглянешь и за бессонницу не казнишь.

- Правда? - вполне серьезно обрадовался Поэт, не уловив сарказма. – Благодарю вас! Может быть, с моей стороны это навязчиво, господин Стирпайк, но могу ли я иногда обращаться к вам за разъяснениями? Не слишком часто, клянусь, я понимаю, что отнимаю ваше время.

Стирпайк недоуменно моргнул, уставившись на свою жертву. Кот не мог бы удивиться сильнее, если бы мышь, лучезарно улыбаясь, приветствовала его в своей норе и спросила разрешения время от времени вонзать зубы ему в хвост. Поэт сиял, как начищенная монетка, и его тоже разобрал смех – так глупо все вышло.

- С превеликим удовольствием, - ответил он. Кинжал, который прятался за спиной, скользнул в карман.Он был свободен.

Поэт в своей простоте только что придумал для него оправдание - если все в замке убеждены, что он раб Горменгаста и вынужден будет смириться, принять то бесправное положение, которое ему предлагали, и поддерживать заведенный порядок, то сам бог велел оставить их с носом, прозябать в невежестве. Они имели наглость рассчитывать на его знания, надеялись купить их, взамен оставив ему свободу и жизнь, посчитав, что выбор у него невелик – дичать в изгнании или принимать милостивые подачки. Но вращать ржавые колеса мироздания им придется самим, по крупицам собирая нужные сведения.

Времени потеряно не так и много. Эти полчаса задержки он сумеет наверстать, если поторопится. Шлепнув перед Поэтом полегчавшую и слегка похудевшую Книгу, он пропел самым своим медовым голосом:

- Уверен, что вы вскорости тут освоитесь.

Если хорошенько пришпорить лошадь, полчаса не такая уж большая фора.

Каждое утро Тит взгромождается на носилки из дубовых шестов, и четверо несут его на вершину горы, откуда он, щурясь, всматривается в туманную даль. Темноволосая девочка, внучка старейшины, пританцовывая, следует за ними пешком. Голос совести звучит все тише, но он все еще пытается разглядеть каменную громаду в просвет между горами: ему кажется, что прозрачность утреннего воздуха однажды позволит это, а увидев Горменгаст хотя бы краем глаза, он сумеет испросить у него прощения за то, что не вернулся. Но здесь так спокойно, что мутит от одной мысли о море бездушного гранита, утомительности церемоний, о кознях врагов и властной требовательности матери. Куда лучше жить на приволье среди леса, вдыхать аромат трав поутру, править небольшим селением, для которого чужак это благо, желанный приток свежей крови. Что ни день, его слезно умоляют рассказать что-нибудь о жизни в городе и вбирают его нехитрые истории, как губка воду – здесь так давно обходятся легендами, насчитывающими столетия, что самые обыденные вещи вызывают удивление и восторг. А дома… дома он однажды рассказал им про дикую девочку, а в ответ не услышал ничего, кроме насмешек.

Тит не признавался, что он Гроун, но в нем и так почуяли владыку. Он не носит короны, но ему и так подчиняются беспрекословно. Девочка старейшины мила и диковата, и вскоре начинает казаться, что она как две капли воды похожа на ту, другую, убитую молнией, и Тит поневоле смотрит на ее детские ужимки с умилением – через какой-то год она расцветет и превратится в прелестное юное создание. Старейшина счастлив, и Титу потакают во всем. Коронованный годовалым младенцем, тем не менее он никогда не знал подобного послушания и никак не насытится чувством безграничной власти над горсткой отшельников. Первые приказания он отдает робко, все еще не веря, что ни герцогиня-мать, ни Хранитель ритуала, ни седой профессор Беллгроув не вырастут за спиной, сурово выговаривая ему за какие-то выходки, несообразные высокому положению и принятым в Горменгасте обычаям, но вскоре юноша смелеет. Ему нравится покачиваться в носилках по дороге на высокий холм и чувствовать, как сосновые лапы задевают лицо. Он любит смотреть на танцы девушек, кружащихся вокруг костра. Внучке старейшины он сплетает корону из красных осенних листьев и, увенчав ею голову девочки, объявляет лучшей танцовщицей вечера. На другой день лес вокруг деревушки теряет большую часть яркого подножного ковра, разобранного на материал для украшений. Тит улыбается. В традициях есть своя прелесть, когда придумываешь их сам, а не вычитываешь в ветхой книге.

Он только чудом не пропустил девушку, которая свернула с проторенной дороги и отдыхала, сидя на пне сломанного бурей дерева. По краям пня, как подлокотники трона, росли островки бледно-бежевых грибов на длинных узких ножках. Гнедая лошадь, привязанная к стволу, лениво пощипывала траву.

- Быстро ты устроила привал, Фуксия, - заметил он ехидно, дернув поводья и остановившись прямо перед ней. – Так не пойдет. Если ты не можешь ехать верхом весь день, следовало заложить карету. И чтобы целая вереница груженых возов ехала следом с платьями, утварью и припасами.

- Пожалуй, воз с припасами не помешал бы, - ответила она ему в тон. Но обрадовалась, он хорошо видел это, видел, как вспыхнули ее щеки, как загорелись глаза, и сам улыбнулся с облегчением: значит, не восприняла всерьез ни его угрозы, ни едкие слова… Горменгаст потерян, но кое-что еще оставалось. Чтобы голос не дрогнул, ему пришлось насмешничать и дальше:

- Зачем, ты же опытная путешественница, ездишь по миру налегке, к чему тебе это баловство? Вот у тебя прямо под локтем растут отличные грибы, чем не пища для леди?

- Ты думаешь, Стирпайк, их можно приготовить? - она с сомнением воззрилась на соседей по пню, больше похожих на маленьких змеек с жадно раскрытыми пастями.

- Их, безусловно, можно пожарить. А потом закопать поглубже, а то еще зверье местное перетравишь. Ну, вставай, Фуксия. Пора… взглянуть на Горменгаст с высоты птичьего полета. С вершины седловины его шпили, наверное, видны даже лучше, чем с крыши.

Спешившись, он предложил руку, чтобы помочь ей встать.

- И шпили еще там? – подозрительно спросила Фуксия, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Или ты хочешь показать мне развалины?

- Разве что Прунскволлоры так буйно плясали на радостях, что развалили его. Кстати, твой друг доктор должен сказать мне спасибо. Ему, возможно, не придется кататься по озеру на хлипкой деревяшке и размахивать веткой плюща. Эта глава Книги случайно не дожила до сего дня. Ее, конечно, еще можно попытаться выловить изо рва… по частям… но вряд ли, ох, вряд ли удастся прочесть, - высказал он с притворным сожалением.

- Доктор и не на то бы согласился, - серьезно ответила Фуксия. – Он всегда любил мою мать. Думаю, он и не женился так долго из-за нее.

- Надо же, чудеса какие, и вкусы же у людей. Повезло старой вороне. Залезай-ка в седло, Фуксия.

Выпрямившись на спине лошади, она не удержалась и хитро улыбнулась.

- Предложение руки и сердца остается в силе?

- После того, как ты сбежала чуть не из-под венца? Хороша невеста.

- Да и жених тоже…

- В силе, - быстро подтвердил он, оборвав незаконченную тираду. Фуксия миролюбиво улыбнулась.

- Тогда я расскажу тебе одну таинственную историю… по дороге.

Стирпайк ошибся, и с верхней точки седловины, откуда открывался вид на всю долину, башни Горменгаста не были видны. По другую сторону горы виднелась петляющая желтая дорога, узкой лентой спускавшаяся вниз, на бескрайние просторы полей, и терявшаяся за горизонтом.

Fin


End file.
